You can always go gome again
by mortianna
Summary: Kapitel 46 - Ende up! Nachdem hier vielleicht doch noch einige lesen, und die Story fertig ist, hier das Ende. oder ein neuer Anfang? Mal sehen. SS/OC. Der wieder einmal letzte Kampf mit Voldemort und seine Folgen
1. Default Chapter

Tja, das ist nun also mein Versuch, in die blasse Haut von Severus Snape zu schlüpfen. Fühlt sich gut an, irgendwie. Man kann so widerlich sein, wie man will. Das macht echt Spass! Und der Mann handelt wie er will, die Richtung bestimmt er, nicht ich. Aber das Recht hat er, vielbeschäftigt wie er ist.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, ich verdiene nix

Das ist mein erster deutscher Versuch, entsprechend holpert's. Erstaunlich, wie man seine Muttersprache verliert. Dies ist also eine Deutschübung:-)

Tja: Gelesen hab ich so ziemlich alles hier unter NC17. Was ich erinnere, schamlos geklaut zu haben, weil es mir so gut gefiel: 

Aus Love Potion No. Nine von Suzy die Idee, dass unter Severus' Aussehen ein ganz anderer Bekannter steckt (und wir wissen wer, ne Mädels?)

Aus The Coachwhip: Severus ist ein Animagus – all dies schlüpfrige Gegleite durch Unterwäsche, unwiderstehlich

Die Idee von Severus und Remus ist sehr viele Male sehr ansprechend ausgeführt. Zuerst hab ich sie bei meiner Freundin Spiral (Werewolf) gelesen, die mich dadurch mit Snapefiction infiziert hat. Seitdem les ich immer die Bücher und warte auf die wirkliche Geschichte. Da die nie kommt, schreib ich halt selber:-)

Wer noch andere geklaute Ideen findet: bravo! _Creativity is great, but plagiarism is faster_ – einer der unwiderstehlichen Sinnsprüche meiner unverzichtbaren Online-Übersetzungshilfe ohne die ich aufgeschmissen wäre!

***************************************

I.

Severus Snape knurrte. Er würde dieser – Frau nie verzeihen. Dieser- Muggelin. Alles war so – angenehm - gewesen. Beinahe schön, wenn er ein solches Wort gebrauchen wollte. Was er natürlich nicht tat. Schön – so ein dummes Wort. Muggelwort. Die gebrauchten Worte ohne nachzudenken. Wie diese Frau. Seine Augen verengten sich, und ein Knurren kam tief aus seiner Kehle. Redeten ohne nachzudenken, und handelten auch so. Alberne Wesen, total lächerlich. Aber sie konnten die Welt zum Einsturz bringen, man durfte sie nicht unterschätzen.

Deswegen war er am meisten wütend auf sich selbst. Auch kein ganz neues Gefühl für ihn. Er hatte sie gesehen. Aber er hatte nicht angenommen, wäre nie darauf gekommen, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Dumm dumm dumm. Er war unvorsichtig geworden, weil es lange gut geklappt hatte. Er hatte es jeden Morgen getan und war nie erwischt worden. Es hatte ihm ein leises – Vergnügen - bereitet. Es war verboten und ein wenig gefährlich. Deswegen hatte er es ja so gerne getan. Abgesehen von einem gewissen körperlichen Vergnügen, das er sonst nirgends empfand. Und nach allem war auch er ja nur ein Mann. Er konnte nicht auf alle Vergnügungen verzichten. Er konnte schon, aber er wollte nicht.

Er war also unter der Dusche gestanden, in diesem Ding, das die Muggel Freibad nannten. Vor der Öffnungszeit. Wie jeden Morgen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Arbeit in diesem Muggelamt machte. Langweilig, anödend langweilig. Aber diese Arbeit musste getan werden. Also tat er sie. Severus Snape war nicht der Mann, der sich seinen Pflichten entzog. Aber er fand Wege, sie sich zu erleichtern. Er war nicht freundlich zu den Muggeln, nein, er behandelte sie so wie seine Schüler. Vielleicht ein wenig freundlicher als diesen Potter, weil sie waren ja schließlich Muggel, was konnte man von ihnen schon erwarten? Es war so einfach, sie zu täuschen. Sie zu ängstigen. Sie konnten nicht einmal logisch denken, oder auch nur eigene Gedanken entwickeln, wenn man sie bedrohte. Und dennoch, und dennoch...

Diese Frau hatte ihn gesehen. Unter der Dusche. Gut, sein Invisio-Zauber war vielleicht nicht so gründlich gewesen wie sonst. Er war schon am Abklingen. Und diese ganze Zauberei war sowieso albern, im höchsten Maße. Er zog Zaubertränke vor, jeder Zeit. Viel verläßlicher, abschätzbarer. Diese Ingredienzen, diese Mischung, diese Wirkung. Basta. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er knurrte wieder, während er seinen Schritt beschleunigte. Er würde nach allem auch noch zu spät kommen. Das fehlte noch. Und von dieser Bürgermeisterin fragend angeguckt werden. Iiih. Seine Lippe verzog sich. Mehr als fragend angucken tat die ihn nie, das reichte aber auch. Wenn er der Leiter dieser sogenannten Behörde wäre, dann ... Aber was konnte man schon erwarten? Das Leben der Muggel war einfach zu erbärmlich, um es näher zu untersuchen. Allein die Vorstellung, jeden Tag auf etwas angewiesen zu sein, was sie Autos nannten. Nein, zu entsetzlich. Nachdem er sich erst mal an die Muggelkleidung gewöhnt hatte – okay, bequem war sie immer noch nicht, sie kratzte und zwickte an den peinlichsten Stellen, aber das befriedigte seinen Sinn für Strafe irgendwie – tat er gern etwas was sie sich bewegen nannten. Sie bewegten sich nicht einfach von Ort zu Ort, nein sie bezeichneten es auch noch irgendwie. Es war irgendwie gut, sich zu bewegen. Gehörte zu einer Religion, die sich Fitneß nannte. Dadurch wollten sie ihr erbärmliches Leben verlängern, wie es aussah. Snape spuckte schier aus. Es war jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft, wie man ein solch entsetzliches Dasein auch noch verlängern wollte. So ohne Magie, Vorstellung vom Sinn des Ganzen, den Gefahren und all dem. Aber er war ja nicht hier, um sie zu verstehen, sondern um sie auszuspionieren und wenn nötig zu beschützen. Obwohl dieser Teil des Auftrags Merlin sei Dank noch nie von ihm gefordert worden war. Er hatte einige kleinere Zauber vollbringen müssen, weil irgend so ein Mensch etwas gesehen hatte, was er nicht verstand – nicht, dass das nicht ständig vorkam, aber nur wenn es die magische Welt betraf, ging es ihn etwas an – einen Zauber, mit dem er den Muggel in den von ihnen so geschätzten Zustand der seligen Unwissenheit zurückversetzte. Aber retten – dieser Aufgabe sah er nicht gerade mit Freude entgegen. Je länger er sich unter ihnen aufhielt, desto mehr sehnte er sich beinahe, beinahe, nach seinen Kollegen zurück. Beinahe sogar nach – Schülern. Gleichzeitig gab es einen Teil in seinem Gehirn, der die Muggel widerwillig, sehr widerwillig, bewunderte. Bewunderte ohne sie zu verstehen. Keine Ahnung von irgendwas, aber so hartnäckig. Hingen so an ihrem kleinen bisschen Leben, so sehr sie auch über es jammern mochten. Wenn es drauf ankam hatte er noch keinen getroffen, der es nicht behalten wollte. Nach drei Jahren fast ohne Zauberei – außer den kleinen Spässen, die er sich ab und zu gönnen musste, um nicht ganz aus der Übung zu kommen, und natürlich den Aktionen zur Löschung des einen oder anderen Gedächtnisses – verstand er es nicht. Er wäre lieber tot, lieber in den Fängen von Voldemort, lieber bei den Dementoren, als so zu leben. Auto fahren. Fernsehen. McDonalds – einfach zu und zu entsetzlich. Ganz zu schweigen von der Kaste, die sie regierte, und die sich Politiker nannte. Dagegen war das Zaubereiministerium eine Ansammlung von ehrenwerten gutmeinenden – Zauberern.

Und nun war ihm auch noch sein Spass verdorben worden. Klein und unschuldig genug, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Er hasste es, wenn er von seinem gewohnten Weg abgebracht wurde. Er brauchte Konstanz in seinem Leben. Nur so konnte er überleben, in dieser feindlichen Umwelt. Nicht, dass Severus Snape je in einer freundlichen Umwelt gelebt hätte. Das war einfach nicht seine Natur. Auch in Hogwarts hatte er keine Freunde gehabt. Aber wenigstens Leute, die ihn verstanden. Nein, Korrektur, ihn verstehen konnte natürlich niemand, auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht. Aber es hatte doch zumindest kleine, geringe Gemeinsamkeiten gegeben. Von der Möglichkeit, einfach zu apparieren, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob ihn vielleicht jemand sehen konnte, mal ganz zu schweigen. Oder von der Möglichkeit Wasser zu kochen, ohne diese albernen Geräte zu benutzen. 

Er schäumte. Diese Frau hatte ihn gesehen. Hatte ihn gesehen ohne seine Maske, was schlimmer war. Und hatte ihn – angestarrt. Widerlich! Schamlos. In seiner – Badehose. Auch so ein lächerliches Kleidungsstück. Er wusste nicht, wieso er es überhaupt trug, er wurde ja nicht gesehen. Normalerweise. In diesem Fall war es vielleicht gut gewesen. Sonst hätte diese Frau vielleicht noch schamloser geguckt. 

Er hatte es nicht glauben können, als sie auf ihn zukam, ihn freundlich anlächelte und ansprach. Er war doch unsichtbar! Nicht für sie. Und sie war eine Muggelin, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Trotz dieser wilden roten Haare. Albern. Wie konnte man Haare nur einfach so wachsen lassen. Unter Zauberern ging das ja gerade noch an, aber was er da so in diesem Amt mitbekam, da beschäftigten sich die weiblichen Wesen ja nur mit solchen Problemen, stundenlang. Damit und mit dem, was sie ihre Figur nannten. Davon waren sie regelrecht besessen. Jedes Jahr, um diese Zeit, ging es wieder los. Er hatte es mit dem Gehörlosenzauber versucht, um das nicht mithören zu müssen. War auch sehr erfolgreich gewesen, bis er merkte, dass er so gar nichts mehr mitbekam. Was ganz in seinem Sinne, aber nicht im Sinne des Zaubereiministeriums war. Und so musste er wieder da sitzen und sich diese unsäglichen Unterhaltungen anhören, über neue Frisuren und neue Figuren und Fitneß. Danach ging es dann gleich weiter mit neuen Männern, und das war der Moment wo er von seinem sauersten Gesichtsausdruck zu Verbalinjurien griff. Nicht, dass die ihn verstanden. Aber es reichte, um sie wenigstens in seiner Gegenwart leiser sprechen zu lassen. Sie machten einen Bogen um ihn und nannten ihn alten Sauertopf. Er konnte es hören, wenn er den Hörzauber anwandte. Was er ab und zu tat, um vielleicht doch noch etwas Wichtiges mitzukriegen. Was er nie tat. Es war entwürdigend. Ein Mann mit seinen Kräften, lahmgelegt von Wesen, die sich nur um ihre Brunft kümmerten. Er hasste es, aber meistens verachtete er sie sogar dazu zu sehr. Und sich selber, das Gefühl das sein Leben bestimmte, seit er sich erinnern konnte. 

Er hatte es nicht besser verdient. Spass und Freude waren für die anderen, die leichtherzigen, die sorglosen, oberflächlichen. Das war er nie gewesen. Nie. Und das war gut so. Er wollte es nicht anders. Severus – so ein Name vertrug sich nicht mit Leichtherzigkeit. Leichtsinn. Spaß. Er schnaubte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Idiot, beschimpfte er sich selber. Das kleinste bisschen gestohlener Spaß war noch zu viel für ihn. Deshalb hatte diese Frau ihn gesehen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie sie es fertiggebracht hatte. Sein Zauber war makellos gewesen, wie alles was er tat. Vielleicht gehörte sie zu den Muggeln, die manchmal die Welten sich vermischen sahen, die etwas – ahnten. Auch wenn sie natürlich viel zu dumpf waren, um wirklich zu kapieren. Sie hatte ihn gesehen und angesprochen. Im ihrem sonderbaren Badeanzug. Mit ihrer – Figur. Seine Oberlippe verzog sich verächtlich. Er wusste nicht, wovon die immer redeten. Wozu sollte das gut sein, sich um so etwas Unwichtiges zu kümmern? Aber vielleicht hatten ja sogar sie das Gefühl, sich um irgendwas kümmern zu müssen. Und da sie sich nicht gut um den Fortgang der Welt und den Kampf gegen das Böse kümmern konnten, weil sie davon keine Ahnung hatten, kümmerten sie sich eben um solche Dinge. Er wollte es ihnen mal zugute halten. Wenn er sehr gut gelaunt war. 

Sie hatte ihn angelächelt, in ihrem lächerlichen Anzug und ihn gefragt, wo er denn herkomme? Ob er vielleicht vom Himmel gefallen sei? Sie habe gedacht, sie sei die erste hier. Er hatte sie nur angestarrt. Schockiert davon, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Abgestoßen von ihrem lächerlichen Gerede. Vom Himmel gefallen – die hatte ja keine Ahnung. Als er sie nur anstarrte, hatte sie ihn angelächelt – auch so eine Angewohnheit, die ihn zum Wahnsinn trieb, diese Leute waren einfach nicht zu beleidigen, sie merkten es nicht mal – die Dusche benutzt, unter der er eben noch gestanden hatte, wobei sie sich ekelerregend gewunden hatte, als ob sie nicht wisse, ob sie es genießen oder die Kälte entsetzlich finden sollte, hatte ihr nunmehr nasses Haar zurückgeworfen und war zum Schwimmbecken gegangen, um herein zu springen. 

Er hatte ihr nachgestarrt. Hatte an sich heruntergeguckt. Er sah so aus wie immer, bevor er seine Maske aufsetzte. Er sah zum Schwimmeister. Der sah ihn nicht. Wie immer. Er lief extra an ihm vorbei, um das zu überprüfen. Wenn der ihn auch sehen konnte, musste er sich mal wieder ein paar Stunden mit Zaubersprüchen und wie lange sie anhielten, beschäftigen. Vielleicht durfte er dafür ja auch sogar heimkommen. Heim! Was für ein wunderbarer Gedanke. Beinahe sehnsüchtig dachte Snape an Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Remus, Remus! – das war ein gefährlicher Gedanke, weg damit! – sogar an Hooch. Aber der Schwimmeister sah ihn nicht, wie immer. Er starrte auf die Frau, deren Kopf im glitzernden Wasser zu sehen war. Sie winkte ihm zu. Er starrte mit glühenden Augen zurück. Interessant. Irgendwie interessant. Ein Rätsel. Enervierend, störend, aber immerhin – ein Funke von Interesse sprang in ihm an. Vielleicht war doch mehr an diesen Muggeln, als in den Büchern stand. Vielleicht. Vorsichtshalber machte er den Verwandlungszauber, der seine Haare schwarz und fettig, seine Augen schwarz und undurchdringlich, seine Haut aschfahl, seine Nase spitz, seinen Mund zusammengekniffen, die Falten dazwischen tiefer, seine Stimme dumpf und seinen Schritt schleppend erscheinen ließ, erst draußen vor dem Schwimmbad. Nur ein Eichhörnchen sah ihn, und das fauchte er an. Er schüttelte den Kopf, gewöhnte sich an die Erscheinung, die er nun seit 30 Jahren hatte, außer in sehr seltenen Momenten, und die würden nun noch weniger werden, dank dieser Frau, mochten alle Götter sie verdammen, und marschierte los. Etwas Gutes hatte diese Fortbewegungsweise tatsächlich, sie machte das Hirn klar.


	2. die Heldin

II.

Sabina Selpent lief schneller. Ihr rotes Haar wehte hinter ihr her und trocknete im Frühlingswind. Was für ein schöner Tag, um eine neue Stelle anzutreten. Na ja, eigentlich war der Tag noch viel schöner, um andere Dinge zu tun. Wie schwimmen zu gehen, beispielsweise. Und nun spazieren gehen zu können, später vielleicht ein Frühstück, im Garten eines Cafés. Aber nein, sie musste arbeiten. Sich erwachsen verhalten. So als ob sie das ernst nähme und nicht nur wegen des Geldes arbeiten würde. Sondern, weil sie einen Sinn darin sah. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich. Immer das gleiche Theater. Nicht genug, dass man nicht machen durfte was man wollte, man musste auch noch so tun, als würde man sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen. Kein Wunder, dass die meisten Menschen so verklemmt waren. 

Wie dieser Typ da unter der Dusche vorhin. Sie hatte sich nur einfach gefreut, ein anderes menschliches Wesen, oder überhaupt ein Wesen, das mit ihr die Freude am frühen Morgen in der Natur teilte, zu treffen. Er war so plötzlich da gewesen, erst als sie die Augen zugekniffen hatte, um auf die fernen Berge zu sehen. Er hatte sehr nett ausgesehen, wie er da so unter der Dusche stand, mit geschlossenen Augen das Wasser genießend, den Körper gebogen, um das Wasser überallhin zu lassen. Durchaus – ansprechend. Aber wie er sie dann aus den goldbraunen Augen angestarrt hatte, als habe sie ihm ein Heiligtum weggenommen, oder es berührt, nein, also so was Doofes. Er hatte ihr beinahe den Spass verdorben, sie war sich aufdringlich und kindisch mit ihrer Freude vorgekommen. Später hatte sie ihn aus dem Wasser dabei ertappt, wie er sie immer noch anstarrte. Komischer Spinner. Attraktiv, sogar sehr, aber wohl doch sehr sonderbar. 

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, um den Mann loszuwerden. Mit dem wollte sie sich jetzt nicht mehr belasten. In Kürze würden wieder neue Eindrücke auf sie einstürmen, da sollte sie ihre letzte freie Zeit noch genießen. Sie atmete tief durch, sah die Bäume, die Eichhörnchen und die Vögel and und jubilierte beinahe laut. Jetzt noch gehörte sie hier her, zur Natur. Hier war sie sie selbst. Bald musste sie schon wieder anständig gucken und aussehen und sich benehmen, und so tun, als würde sie sich für das grenzenlos blöde Geplapper über Autos und so interessieren. Sie seufzte. Irgendwie hätte jemand mal wieder was Neues erfinden können. Menschen waren einfach langweilig, meistenteils. So ausrechenbar. So gefangen in ihren kleinen Sorgen. Sahen nicht die Weite, die Schönheit, das Ganze. Wollten es auch nicht. Wollten gefangen sein. Unglücklich. Krank. Sich nicht von Kreatur zu Kreatur begegnen und das Leben feiern, sondern Formen wahren. Anstand. Sozialen Abstand. Wie dieser Typ unter der Dusche. Selber schuld. So eine Verschwendung. Dabei war er in seiner kreatürlichen Freude, als er sich unbeobachtet glaubte, so schön gewesen, wie – dieser Adler, da oben. Aber er musste sie ja böse angucken, statt sie einfach anzulächeln und den Moment mit ihr zu teilen. Bitte schön. Sie würde sich nicht weitere Momente von der Erinnerung an ihn verderben lassen. Sie sah dem Adler nach, als er sich in die Lüfte aufschwang und dann verschwand. Sie seufzte und sah auf die Straße. Sie war schon beinahe da. 

Sie blieb stehen und steckte ihr Haar in einer oft geübten Bewegung zurück, zückte einen Lippenstift und bemalte sich die Lippen. Sie holte ein schwarzes bügelfreies Hemdblusenkleid aus ihrer Tasche und zog es über ihre Shorts und das sonnenfarbene T-Shirt. Dann setzte sie ein professionell freundliches Lächeln auf, das sie ebenfalls lange geübt hatte, bis es ihr nicht mehr in den Mundwinkeln weh tat. Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrer neuen Arbeitsstätte.


	3. Sev bei der Arbeit

III.

Severus Snape sah von den langweiligen Akten auf, in denen er geblättert hatte. Das schlimmste war, über den Tag zu kommen. Schwierig, da er nicht zaubern durfte, um ihn ein wenig kürzer zu machen. Wer wusste schon, was in der verschwundenen Zeit alles passieren konnte. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, beschäftigt auszusehen. Das war das, was alle taten. Und das war das wichtigste, nicht auffallen. Seine Maske kam ihm hier sehr zupaß. Diese hängenden Mundwinkel, dieses graue Gesicht waren wie geschaffen durch lange Dienste in einer solchen Behörde. Alle waren sie so ungeheuer wichtig. Oder taten zumindest so, als ob sie es glaubten. Irgendeiner musste irgendwann einmal mit dem Spiel angefangen haben, und nun lief es von selbst. Einfach lächerlich, wenn man bedachte, dass keiner von irgend etwas eine Ahnung hatte. Und doch dachten sie, sie hätten die Welt, oder doch zumindest diese kleine Stadt, in ihren Händen. Die Verantwortung, oder wie sie das nannten. Snape lachte freudlos, was ihm einen Blick einer Sachbearbeiterin eintrug, der ihn zum Schnauben gebracht hätte, wenn er ihn bemerkt hätte. 

Die größte Ironie an der ganzen Geschichte war, dass ausgerechnet das wirklich Wichtige an diesem lächerlichen Amt, dieser "Behörde", etwas war, worüber man nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand und mit einem zynischen Lächeln sprach. Eine Abteilung, die es eigentlich gar nicht gab. Eine Abteilung, die nebenbei von Angestellten einer anderen Abteilung mitbearbeitet wurde. Snape verzog das Gesicht. Lächerlich, wirklich lächerlich. Dafür allein war er hierhergekommen, aber er mußte sich tarnen. Nur für "außergewöhnliche Ereignisse" allein gab es keine Stelle nach diesem sonderbaren Dienstrecht, BAT oder wie das hieß. Nein, das stand beim Kleingedruckten. Im Zaubereiministerium hatte man alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, damit Snape die Stelle bekam. Es gab gute Fälscher da. Snape verzog den Mund wieder. Einfach lächerlich, ein Mann mit seinen Fähigkeiten musste mit gefälschten Papieren sich um eine Stelle bewerben, die so weit unter seinen Möglichkeiten lag, dass es schon nicht mehr lächerlich war. Aber das war typisch für diese Muggel. Interessierten sich für irgendwelche Abschlüsse, um einen dann über Akten verhungern zu lassen. Und dann war er hier auch noch angewiesen auf die Zuarbeit von Muggeln, die so phantasielos waren, dass sie "außergewöhnliche Ereignisse" nicht bemerken würden, wenn ihnen Voldemort ins Gesicht lachte. Er seufzte schwer. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm hier. Es entsprach der Schwere seines Charakters. 

"Dr. Snape?", hörte er die Stimme einer dieser Zuarbeiterinnen, Assistentin nannte man das hier. Er stöhnte. Weitere Demütigung. Hier in dieser Welt war er nur Doktor. Und der Titel war natürlich gefälscht. Der Zaubereiminister hatte ihm erklärt, dass eine Professur ihn für die ausgeschriebene Stelle überqualifizieren würde. Überqualifizieren! Natürlich war er überqualifiziert. Das schwierigste war, seinen Geist offen zu halten, falls tatsächlich mal etwas auftauchen sollte, wo er handeln musste. Er schaffte das nur, indem er in Gedanken jeden Zaubertrank durchging, den er je gebraut hatte, angefangen von dem, als er drei Jahre alt war und ... Snape verfärbte sich. Das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Er wandte sich mit seinem gelangweiltesten Gesicht dieser vermaledeiten Assistentin zu. "Ja?", brummte er. 

Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. Das gefiel ihm. Es erinnerte ihn an Zuhause. "Was?", fragte er. "Hier ist eine neue Mitarbeiterin, die sich Ihnen vorstellen will", sagte sie. Snape stöhnte. Noch eine mehr, die Akten umdrehte und ihn störte. Besser er zeigte ihr gleich, dass das nicht erwünscht war. Er legte eine Hand an sein Kinn, seine Augen wurden noch schwärzer. "Soll reinkommen", seine Stimme war ganz leise. Die Assistentin verließ den Raum. Er mußte sich irgendwann mal ihren Namen merken, aber sie hatten alle so ähnliche Namen, er konnte sie nie auseinander halten, und nur um höflich zu sein lohnte es sich vielleicht doch nicht. Sollten sie ihn hassen, das war er gewöhnt. 

Da erschien schon die Neue. Wieder so eine graumäusige Aktenwälzerin, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Schwarz und Knoten, wie eine Uniform. Nur dass Muggel den Gedanken an eine Uniform ablehnten. Sie waren ja alle so individualistisch. Er grunzte. 

"Dr. Snape?", ertönte eine Stimme. "Steht ja an der Tür", murrte er. Sie lachte, worauf er sie erneut ansah. Das war nicht richtig. Er erschrak. Wenn man es so bezeichnen konnte. Richtig erschrocken war er das letzte Mal, als Remus, aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Er ließ seine schwarzen Augen aufleuchten und wieder schwärzer werden. Dafür brauchte es gar keine Zauberei, das war simple Körperbeherrschung. Trotzdem hatte er damit die Erstkläßler immer ganz gut erschrecken können. Und nicht nur die. 

Diese Frau lachte wieder. "Mein Name ist Selpent, Sabina Selpent. Ich fange heute hier an. Als was weiß ich noch nicht so genau, das scheint irgendwie geheimnisvoll zu sein. Man sagte mir, Sie würden mich aufklären. Ist das richtig?"

Snape starrte sie an. Er kannte diese Stimme. Er hatte diese Haare schon gesehen. Er kannte – sie. Er ächzte und starrte sie weiter an. Sein Gesicht wurde noch länger. Bei Merlins Bart, dachte er. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. 


	4. die Heldin bei der Arbeit

IV.

Sabina Selpent starrte den Mann am Schreibtisch an. Er war nicht mal aufgestanden um sie zu begrüßen. Wahrscheinlich auch wieder so ein in Ehren ergrauter alter Professor, der es nicht nötig hatte, sich um irgendwelche neuen Dienstbotinnen zu kümmern. Immer das gleiche. Und der sollte sie einweisen. Na, danke. In was der wohl einen Doktortitel hatte? In Haarpflege sicher nicht. Sie lachte inwendig, eine Spezialität, die sie sich an ihren vielen Arbeitsstellen angewöhnt hatte. Seine Haut war so leblos wie das Papier, das ihn umgab. Seine Augen waren – irgendwie bemerkenswert. Tief und schwarz. Sie nahm jedenfalls an, sie wusste nicht warum, dass sie tief waren, sehen konnte man es nicht. Sie waren irgendwie – flüssig. Zwischen ihnen stand eine steile Falte, die den Gemütszustand des Mannes noch deutlicher zeigte, als nötig gewesen wäre. Er war ein ungehobelter alter Langweiler, die schlimmste Sorte. Arrogant und spießig. Verklemmt. Wie er sie schon ansah und kein Wort sagte. Das alte Machtspiel. Immer und immer wieder. Wenn doch einmal etwas Neues passieren würde, an so einem Arbeitsplatz. Nur einmal! Sie war es jetzt schon leid, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte. 

Jetzt würde er ihr irgend etwas über wichtige Fälle erzählen, die so geheim waren, dass sie sie nicht wissen durfte und sowieso nicht verstehen würde, dann würde sie wieder mit dieser Katharina gehen, in die Teeküche, um alles gezeigt zu bekommen und heimlich über ihn lästern. Dann würde sie sich an einen Schreibtisch setzen und Akten umdrehen und dabei wichtig aussehen. Es war ihr jetzt schon langweilig. Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Würde dieser Mann jetzt etwas sagen? 

Es hörte sich an, als ob er knirsche. Schien nicht viel zu sagen. Sprechwerkzeuge eingerostet. Vielleicht lag ja schon Staub auf ihm. Und Spinnweben wucherten zwischen seinem schwarzen Anzug und der Wand. Er war hier vergessen worden, das war es. Er war das Schloßgespenst. Sie unterdrückte noch ein Grinsen. Nicht dass sie ihre Gedanken wirklich so lustig fand. Aber besser als die trübselige Realität dieses Zimmers und dieses Mannes waren sie allemal. Das war der Mann für außergewöhnliche Angelegenheiten? Für den war es wahrscheinlich schon außergewöhnlich, wenn der Bleistiftanspitzer links vom Lineal statt rechts lag. Wie lange stand sie jetzt eigentlich schon hier? Das wurde allmählich wirklich nicht nur blöde, sondern peinlich. Sie hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn auffordernd an. Los, öffne den Mund!, dachte sie. Versuch es. Es ist gar nicht so schwer. Schon Kinder können es. Oder sind die Spinnweben schon innen und überwuchern lebenswichtige Organe? Ob ich mal gucken soll? Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 


	5. diese Helden

V.

Snape starrte die Frau vor ihm an. Das schien heute seine Hauptbeschäftigung zu werden. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Wenn etwas schief ging, dann aber auch gründlich. Heute morgen hatte sie ihn gesehen, obwohl er getarnt gewesen war. Nun stand sie in seinem Büro und wollte von ihm aufgeklärt werden. Er verzog den Mund zu einem freudlosen einseitigen Grinsen. "Es täte mir leid, wenn Ihre Eltern das nicht getan hätten", sagte er. Sie sah ihn an. Wieso dachte er auf einmal an Spinnweben? Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, er habe welche im Mund? 

"Was?", fragte die Frau. "Ich meine, wie bitte?" Er sah sie an, als erschöpfe sie seine Geduld aufs Äußerste. Was irgendwie nicht ganz richtig war. Er fühlte sich beinahe – interessiert. Diese Frau hatte ihn trotz Tarnung gesehen und nun dachte er an Spinnweben, wenn er sie sah. Das war ja beinahe schon faszinierend. Faszinierender als die toten Akten jedenfalls. "Aufklären", sagte er seidenweich. Sie starrte ihn an. Sie hatte ganz sonderbare Augen, fiel ihm auf. Für eine Muggelin. Es war erheblich mehr – Licht - darin als üblich. Er mochte Licht nicht sonderlich. Zu - hell. 

"Wovon reden Sie überhaupt?" Sie war halt doch nur eine Muggelin. Leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er gähnte. "Sie fragten mich, ob ich Sie aufklären würde", erklärte er mit schwacher Stimme. "Und ich versuchte, Ihnen zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich das nicht als meine Aufgabe ansehe. Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich diese Erklärung offensichtlich zu hoch angesetzt habe". Jetzt wurde ihr Gesicht rot. Ach ja. Das war doch bei allen gleich. Nun erinnerte sie ihn sehr an diese Granger. Anscheinend bildete sie sich auch viel auf ihre Geistesgaben ein und konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihr jemand zeigte, dass die so groß nun auch nicht waren. 

"Nun", sagte sie jetzt, sie schien immerhin nicht ihre Stimme verloren zu haben und er fand es ganz unterhaltsam, wie sie ihre Augen zusammenkniff. "Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle mich um "außergewöhnliche Angelegenheiten" kümmern. Und Sie würden mich da einarbeiten. Falls meine Wortwahl irgendwie unverständlich oder unangemessen gewesen sein sollte, bitte ich das zu entschuldigen." Ihre Stimme klang glasklar. Schwarze Augen trafen auf hellgraue, sie prallten im Zwischenraum zwischen ihren Körpern zusammen. Snape sah plötzlich etwas auf sich zufliegen, er wich aus, sah mit einem Augenwinkel seines inneren Auges aber noch eine kleine Figur seiner selbst, geköpft von einem Fleischermesser. Seine Augen blieben undurchdringlich. "Außergewöhnliche Angelegenheiten, also", sagte er und stand mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf. "Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen". 

Das Büro war gefüllt mit Unterlagen, Fotos und Aktenordnern. Kassetten, altmodischen Tonbändern und CDs. Ein kleiner Tisch, sonst nur Regale. Nicht sehr ordentlich, eigentlich gar nicht ordentlich. Sie schluckte. Das sollte eine Behörde sein? Und was war das nun mit den außergewöhnlichen Angelegenheiten? Die Bürgermeisterin war zu diesem Thema sehr schweigsam gewesen, so viel sie vorher geredet hatte. "Dr. Snape wird Ihnen alles sagen, was Sie wissen müssen", hatte sie gesagt. Sabina war davon nicht überzeugt. Überhaupt nicht. Und hatte nicht schon die Bürgermeisterin überhaupt nicht überzeugt geklungen? Es schien ihr so gewesen zu sein, im Nachhinein. Sie bohrte ihre Augen in den Mann, der vor ihr stand und sie ruhig beobachtete. Wartete. Auf was konnte er warten? Er sollte doch was sagen. Seine schwarzen Haare sahen irgendwie sonderbar aus, dachte sie plötzlich. Irgendwie – nicht echt. Und sehr sonderbar, diese Haarlänge und die Schwärze der Haare bei einem Mann dieses Alters und zu der konservativen Kleidung. Sie schien gut und teuer zu sein, aber irgendwie machte er nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich in dem schwarzen Anzug sehr wohl fühlen. Er machte allerdings auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich in irgendwas sehr wohl fühlen. Oder mit irgendwem. Sie grinste, als ungerufene Bilder in ihr aufstiegen. Wie er wohl ohne die Kleidung aussehen mochte? Ohne diese – Maske? Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie plötzlich einen Hauch einer unerträglichen Einsamkeit spürte. Einsam – und sehr böse. Traurig. 

Nur sein jahrelanges Training ließ es ihn aushalten, dieses Zusammensein mit dieser Frau in diesem kleinen Raum. Sie war definitiv nicht eine simple Muggelin. Sie war – anders. Gefährlich. Für ihn. Aber vielleicht nützlich. Für die Arbeit. Völlig ungeschult, natürlich. Dieser gedankliche Angriff war nachgerade lächerlich. Aber mit etwas Training konnte sie durchaus – Aufgaben übernehmen. Er würde sie beobachten. Sehr gut beobachten. Diese Eingriffe in sein Hirn mussten aufhören. Wenn sie auch viel zu ungebildet war, um irgend etwas aus seinem wohl geschützten Kopf herauszulesen, musste er vorsichtig sein. Und wenn er sich dann sicher war, sicher, wie er weiter mit ihr vorgehen würde, dann würde sie für diese Gedanken, die sie gerade eben ungeschützt zu ihm durchgelassen hatte, büßen. Das würde eine interessante Beschäftigung für seine Mußestunden werden. Sich dafür eine – angemessene - Behandlung auszudenken. 

Sabina hatte sich währenddessen im Raum umgesehen. Offenkundig wollte er ja nicht sprechen. Sie nahm alles in sich auf. Es war unordentlich, ja, aber allein das war schon interessant. "Worum geht's hier jetzt überhaupt?", fragte sie. "Worin besteht die Arbeit? Was sind außergewöhnliche Angelegenheiten?" Snape sah sie an. "Geduld ist nicht Ihre starke Seite, was?", sagte er. Wieder flog ein Messer nah an ihm vorbei. Er lächelte, ein winziges Bißchen. "Wollen wir mal bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils annehmen, das Sie eine starke Seite haben". 


	6. Vollmond?

VI.

Nach einer langen Nacht hatte sich Sabina so weit beruhigt, dass sie fähig war, wieder zur Arbeit zu erscheinen. Sie hatte ja schon einiges hinter sich, an Chefs, aber dieser schlug alles. Aber das, was er ihr dann schließlich doch noch gezeigt hatte, war unerwartet interessant gewesen. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass es so etwas gab. In einer städtischen Behörde! Es war beinahe wie im Film. Nicht dass sie jetzt genau wusste, was sie dort überhaupt tun sollte. Aber allein der Gedanke an die ganzen potentiell interessanten Dinge, die dort in den Akten auf sie warteten, viel interessanter als die Baugenehmigungen, Autozulassungen und ähnlich wichtige Dinge, mit denen sie gerechnet hatte, munterte sie auf. Mit dem Typ würde sie schon fertig werden. Wenn er in seinem Zimmer bliebe, und sie in ihrem, würde ihm nichts passieren. Sie grinste. Und er hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als genösse er ihre Gesellschaft so sehr, dass er ständig um sie herumwieseln würde. Auch das, was Katharina ihr erzählt hatte, ließ sie vermuten, er würde eher unsichtbar sein. Katharina hatte ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass das etwas war, was alle Kolleginnen schätzten. 

Sie schüttelte sich. Der Morgen gehörte ihr, danach ging es erst an die Arbeit, und erst dann würde sie sich wieder mit IHM beschäftigen, wenn sie musste. Sie war noch früher dran als gestern und ein Teil ihres Hirns beschäftigte sich schon mit dem rätselhaften Mann von gestern, obwohl der grössere Teil von ihr das nicht wollte. Sie wollte sich nicht mit Männern beschäftigen, mit so sonderbaren schon mal gar nicht. Entschlossen schob sie die Karte in den Schlitz und betrat das Bad. 

Sie schwamm auf dem Rücken und betrachtete den Himmel. Himmelblau, mit weißen Wölkchen. Wieder so ein schöner Tag. So eine Verschwendung, ihn im Büro zu verbringen, mit dieser Nebelkrähe und alten modrigen Akten. Stop, befahl sie sich streng. Nicht schon wieder. Hier ist es jetzt schön, nicht an später denken. Seufzend drehte sie sich um. Sie war allein. Ganz allein in dem großen Bad. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Prinzessin oder ein Hollywoodstar. Die schönen Dinge des Lebens waren so einfach zu erreichen – ein bißchen Disziplin wegen des frühen Aufstehens und ein wenig Geld für den Eintritt – und Freiheit! 

Sie stieß gegen etwas, das sich unter ihren Händen materialisierte. "Sie", stieß sie hervor. "Wo kommen Sie denn jetzt her?" Bernsteinfarbene Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sahen sie wütend an. "Entschuldigung, heißt das". Graue Augen verengten sich. "Angenommen". War das ein winzig kleines Grinsen gewesen? Sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, das Zucken am Mund war so schnell wieder verschwunden. Wie er. Er zog mit einer Bewegung an ihr vorbei und war weg. Ihre Bahnen berührten sich nicht wieder und sie sah ihn nicht. Ab und zu sah sie eine Bewegung im Wasser, aber das war es auch. Es beschäftigte sie nicht weiter. Nicht wirklich. 

Sie rannte. Wieder hatte sie sich zu lange im Wasser aufgehalten. Es zog sie nichts in das Amt. Beinahe hätte sie ihre Verkleidung vergessen. An der Tür schlüpfte sie in weite schwarze Leinenhosen und ein Hemd, ebenfalls schwarz, und band die Haare zurück. Schnell noch der Lippenstift, und rein in das Gebäude. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Severus Snape trat vom Fenster zurück, seine Lippen waren ein Strich. 

Das fing ja gut an mit dieser Frau. Nicht genug dass er sie jetzt wohl jeden Morgen in diesem Bad treffen würde, wo sie ihm die Freude an seinem glorreichen Alleinsein verdarb, nein, sie hatte auch noch die Impertinenz, beinahe zu spät zu kommen. Als ob sie diesen Job nicht ernst nehme. Und dann verkleidete sie sich auch noch. Und das in letzter Minute. Als ob sie auch das nicht ernst nehme. Sondern als ob das alles ein Spiel sei. Und sie ein kleines Kind, das noch nicht mal zur Schule gehe. Lächerlich. Einfach albern. Die war ja noch schlimmer als die Muggel, die er bis jetzt auf dem Hals gehabt hatte. Die schienen wenigstens unter der Arbeit zu leiden, wie es sich gehörte. Diese nicht. Gestern wollte sie ihn umbringen, das ja. Aber die Arbeit selber schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Sie nahm sie nicht ernst. Schien das aber auch nicht von sich zu verlangen. Sonderbar, sehr sonderbar.

Er hielt es bis nach der Mittagspause – seiner Mittagspause, denn Dr. Snape machte nicht gemeinsam mit den anderen Mittag, er ging, wenn alle anderen wieder da waren – aus. Dann hatte er sich davon überzeugt, dass er jetzt mal nachschauen musste, was die Neue machte. Sicherlich hatte sie jetzt gerade ihren müden Punkt erreicht. Muggel hatten das alle. Sie fraßen sich voll zu Mittag, um überhaupt etwas Schönes in ihrem kargen Leben zu haben, um hinterher apathisch rumzuhängen und zu klagen. Er ließ das natürlich nicht durchgehen. Er brauchte nicht essen, nicht häufig jedenfalls, und er hatte auch keinen Spass daran. Er aß in Gesellschaft, um nicht aufzufallen. Mittags verschwand er, bewegte sich, während alle anderen etwas in sich hineinstopften. Nein, sicherlich hing sie da jetzt auf einem Stuhl herum, zu müde, um sich zu verteidigen, wenn er sie wegen ihrer laxen Arbeitsmoral angreifen würde. Und das musste er tun. Er war schließlich der Chef. Und es ging nicht an, das sie ihre Arbeit nicht ernst nahm. Sie war wichtig – wenn auch nicht der Teil, den die meisten hier für wichtig hielten. 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und dem üblichen Stirnrunzeln machte er sich auf den Weg. Leuten, die ihm begegneten und die ihn grüßten, knurrte er nur an. Er hatte sich bereits so in seine Vorstellung von der Neuen, die faul und träge auf ihrem Stuhl hing, verbissen, dass er seine Augen nicht glaubte, als die ihm klar sagten, dass diese Frau mitnichten auf einem Stuhl rumhing, ja nicht mal auf einem saß, sondern mit einem Aktenordner in der Hand Dehnübungen im Stehen machte. "Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie in Ihrer Mittagspause störe", sagte er mit unverhülltem Sarkasmus und hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Sie nutzen Ihre Zeit ja anscheinend gut". "Allerdings", entgegnete sie, und durchbohrte ihn mit ihren grauen Augen – ein Blick, an den er sich schon ziemlich gewöhnt hatte und der nicht aufhörte, ihn zu amüsieren. "Wieso sollte ich das im Sitzen lesen, wenn ich mich doch dabei bewegen kann?" "Allerdings", entgegnete Snape mit seiner seidenweichsten Stimme, und er hätte sicherlich noch mehr zum Thema zu sagen gehabt, bekam aber keine Gelegenheit dazu. Sabina hielt ihm, noch immer in der Dehnung für den rückseitigen Oberschenkelmuskel, den Aktenordner hin. "Das hier ist wirklich interessant". Er sah erst sie, mit unverhohlenem Amüsement, dann den Brief, den sie aufgeschlagen hatte, an. Es war der Brief einer "betroffenen Mitbürgerin" – als ob sie das nicht alle wären. Sie beschwerte sich über ungewöhnliche Geräuschentwicklung und ungewöhnliche Erscheinungen auf der Feierstätte im Wald – konnte nachts nicht schlafen und hatte dann beschlossen, dass da etwas sie störte. Und einen Auslöser gefunden. Hatte sich dann an alle Stellen gewandt, und schließlich auch an seine, nachdem sie von allen nur höfliche nichtssagende Briefe bekommen hatte. Die typische einsame Querulantin. Es gab sie in verschiedenen Ausformungen. Diejenigen, die Montags als erstes zum Arzt gingen, um den mit ihren Sorgen vollzumüllen. Diejenigen, die ihren Kollegen, wenn sie welche hatten, meistens waren diese Typen schon Rentner, bzw. lebten von der Rente eines vestorbenen Gatten, oder Mitbewohnern das Leben zur Hölle machten. Und diejenigen, die mit ungeheuer wichtigen Beobachtungen an alle möglichen Stellen, die Polizei und sonst wen wandten. Und sie zu handeln aufforderten. 

Snape schnaubte. "Finden Sie?" "Allerdings". Sie sah ihn kühl an. Wirklich amüsant. Die Dolche in ihren Augen, schon nach einem Tag, das war ja noch amüsanter als Neville Longbottom, der sich schier bepinkelte, wenn er ihn sah. "Und was soll an den Wahnvorstellungen einer einsamen Hausfrau so interessant sein.?" Er sah sie absichtlich mürrisch an. Vielleicht würde sie ja wieder mit Gegenständen werfen, zumindest in ihrer Fantasie. Und das war ein ziemlich interessantes Phänomen. 

Das tat sie nicht. Er fühlte, wie sie tief durchatmete und sehr viel Wasser durch ihr Hirn floss. Wellen über Wellen. Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Sie lächelte. Und bekam dabei Grübchen in den Wangen. Snapes Gesicht wurde noch maskenhafter. Sie betrachtete ihn interessiert. Was sah sie? 

Seine Augen veränderten sich irgendwie. Wurden für einen winzigen Moment erst noch schwärzer, und dann plötzlich goldbraun. Sie konnte tief in sie hineinblicken und sah – Kummer? Schuld? Angst?

Es dauerte nur einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Augenblick. Und hinterher dachte sie, sie habe es sich eingebildet. Sie sah noch einen Moment in die undurchdringlich tiefen schwarzen Seen, die seine Augen jetzt wieder waren. Vielleicht doch nicht so ganz undurchdringlich? Vielleicht war da doch irgendwo ein fühlendes Wesen hinter diesem starren Äußeren? Nicht, Sabina, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Nicht schon wieder. Du kannst nicht jeden Menschen retten. Und diesen ganz gewiss nicht. Das ist nur wieder das alte Schema. Fall nicht drauf rein. Sie atmete tief durch. "Ich denke nicht, dass es sich hierbei um Wahnvorstellungen einer einsamen Hausfrau handelt", sagte sie leise aber fest. "Ach", das Wort triefte vor Herablassung. "Und was bringt sie zu der Ansicht?" "Ich kenne den Ort", sagte sie. "Es ist sehr schön dort. Ruhig und friedlich. Ja, es gibt Erinnerungen an die Volksaufmärsche die da stattgefunden haben, aber es ist ein Ort friedlicher Kraft. Wenn diese Frau sagt, dass sie dort sonderbare Wahrnehmungen gehabt hat, die nicht durch lärmende Jugendliche verursacht sein könnten, oder durch ein Konzert oder so etwas, dann würde ich mir das angucken wollen." "Würden Sie?", seine Stimme war schneidend. Trotz der seidenweichen Grundlage. "Ja", sagte sie einfach. "Und wie würden Sie das machen wollen? Tag und Nacht auf der Lauer liegen? Das können wir nicht bezahlen." Seine Stimme war verächtlich und bitter. Sabina nahm einfach mal an, dass sich die Bitterkeit auf die mangelnden Stellen bezog. Zu seinen und ihren Gunsten. Sie beugte sich noch einmal über den Brief. "Hier", sagte sie und Snape beugte sich beinahe auch. Beinahe. "Was?", schnarrte er. "Sie sagt, es ist immer bei Vollmond besonders auffällig." "Vollmond", schnaubte er. "Von allen Vorurteilen, die durch dumme Geschichten weiterverbreitet werden, ist das natürlich das dümmste Klischee von allen." Sie sah ihn an. "Heute nacht ist Vollmond". "Ach was?"


	7. Vollmond!

Nun kommt endlich nach dem langen Vorspiel ein wenig Butter bei die fische – mein erster Versuch in "Angst". Ja, und Snape wird noch glitschiger. *gg*

VII.

Sie hatte recht gehabt und er unrecht, so sehr Snape es hasste, es zuzugeben. Und er hatte es übersehen, hatte diese klaren Hinweise in dem Brief übersehen. Seine Selbstvorwürfe schwangen sich in lange nicht gekannte Höhen auf. Er hatte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Versagt, wieder einmal versagt. Sie waren hier, wer weiß wie lange schon, und er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Seine Arroganz war wieder einmal im Weg gewesen. Er erinnerte sich an den Brief. Er hatte ihn einfach abgetan. Seine Mundwinkel sanken noch weiter, seine schwarzen Augen glühten. Niemand auf Erden konnte Severus Snape so hassen wie sich selbst. Darin hatte er die längste Übung. 

Sabina sah mit gespanntem Abscheu auf die Vorgänge tief unter ihr im Theater. Dieses alte römische Theater, das von den Nazis für ihre theatralischen Inszenierungen benutzt worden war, schien auch dieser Gruppe eine angemessene Heimstatt zu bieten. Dies waren keine harmlosen Jugendlichen, die hier quasi als Mutprobe mal übernachteten, mit dem üblichen Lärm- und Drogenkonsum. Nein, das waren Erwachsene, die genau so böse waren wie die Nazianführer damals. Ihr standen die Haare zu Berge. Irgend etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Die Männer, und es schienen alles Männer zu sein, trugen ganz normale Kleidung, und dennoch vermittelten sie den Eindruck, Kutten zu tragen wie der Ku Klux Clan. Sie redeten, aber sie konnte nichts hören, obwohl doch die Akustik so viel gelobt wurde in diesen alten römischen Dingern. Sie schienen nichts besonderes zu tun, diese Männer, sich nur zu unterhalten, aber Sabina schüttelte sich vor Abscheu und Entsetzen. Wenn sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte, dass bestimmte Menschen DAS BÖSE verkörperten – und das hatte sie nie, sie hatte das eigentlich als gerecht auf alle Menschen verteilt angesehen – dann wäre sie hier fündig geworden. Dieser Mann mit den langen weißblonden Haaren, der der Anführer der Anwesenden zu sein schien, sah im hellen Mondlicht wie das reine leuchtende Böse aus. Sie sah zu ihrem Chef hinüber. Sie war froh, dass er dabei war. Wenn sie auch nicht sagen konnte warum, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, mit ihm sicherer zu sein. Wahrscheinlich eine Folge zu vieler Western. Mann weiß was zu tun ist, Frau schreit. Irgendwie beruhigend, in dieser Angelegenheit. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so nach Schreien gefühlt. Wenn die dafür nötigen Organe nicht gelähmt gewesen wären. 

Snapes Augen verengten sich. Malfoy. Von allen dreckigen ...! Was machte der hier? Weiteten sie ihr Netz aus? Sammelten sie sich? Riefen die Unterfeldwebel die Truppen zusammen, bereiteten sie auf die große Schlacht, wieder einmal, vor? Sie hatten einen Bann um sich gelegt, er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Er konnte nicht herausfinden, was sie vorhatten. Er konnte keinen eigenen Zauber anwenden, aus Angst, dass diese Frau ihn sah. Gut, mit der würde er fertig. Aber die Gefahr war zu groß, dass Malfoy und Konsorten ihn bemerkten. Vielleicht hatten sie einen magischen Marker installiert. Er, Snape, hätte das sicherlich getan. Und Malfoy war nicht dumm. Arrogant bis zur Schmerzgrenze, machtgierig ja, aber nicht dumm. Beileibe nicht. Sonst wäre er ja kein Slytherin gewesen. Er musste wissen, was sie vorhatten. Das war der Fall, für den er ausgeschickt worden war. Auf den er so lange gewartet hatte. Mit dem er nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Er durfte das jetzt nicht verderben, durch verletzte Eitelkeit oder Angst. Seine Feigheit hatte ihm treue Dienste erwiesen, nur durch sie lebte er noch, aber nun musste er wissen was los war. Seine Begleiterin zupfte ihn am Ärmel. Seine Augen verengten sich noch mehr. "Was?", fragte er. 

"Sie sammeln sich", sagte sie mit einer sonderbaren Stimme. "Sie sind jetzt noch nicht bereit, noch nicht ganz, aber beim nächsten Vollmond werden sie, sie werden", sie brach ab. "Was?", fragte Snape mit schneidender Stimme. Sie sah ihn hilflos an – ein Anblick, der Snape unter normalen Umständen sehr erfreut hätte, wenn er eine solche Vokabel natürlich auch nie benutzen würde, aber jetzt irritierte es ihn. Ziemlich. Da spielte ihm das Schicksal schon eine Muggelin in die Hände, die mehr sah als die anderen, ganz ohne Zauberei, dann war sie natürlich nicht ausgebildet. Aber dann wäre sie ja auch kein Muggel mehr, dachte er säuerlich. Er sah sie wütend an. Er musste das Risiko eingehen. Er musste einfach. Das sah seinem Schicksal wieder ähnlich, war mal wieder typisch. Wenn etwas schon mal so aussah, als könnte er Hilfe bekommen, dann sah das natürlich nur so aus. Nur gerade lange genug, dass er vielleicht so etwa wie Hoffnung entwickeln konnte, dass er nicht ganz allein verantwortlich war, um ihm dann mit aller Macht wieder von dieser idiotischen Idee wegzubringen. 

Wie sah der Mann sie denn jetzt an? Plötzlich hatte sie Angst vor ihm. Nicht so wie im Büro, wo er so schneidende Bemerkungen machte, nein richtige Angst. Er kannte diese Menschen da unten, das wusste sie plötzlich ohne zu wissen warum. Er kannte sie und hatte irgendwas mit ihnen zu tun. Er sah sie an, als überlege er etwas. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, als habe diese Überlegung großen Einfluss auf ihr weiteres Leben. Ihr war eiskalt. Und heiß. Und wieder eiskalt. Und plötzlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Und nicht sprechen. Sie war gelähmt. Er hatte ein – Ding –aus seiner Jacke geholt, es gegen sie ausgestreckt und irgendwas gemurmelt. Dann guckte er sie mit beinahe so etwas wie Bedauern an und sagte: "Entschuldigung, ich komme wieder, und wenn nicht – werden Sie es nicht mehr merken", was in ihr ein nie gekanntes Entsetzen hervorrief. Dann verwandelte er sich vor ihren reglosen Augen in eine Schlange, hob kurz den Kopf in ihre Richtung, züngelte und war verschwunden. Sie blieb stehen, weil ihr gar nichts anderes übrig blieb. Sie konnte nicht mal zittern, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Glücklicherweise schienen auch ihre Schließmuskeln gelähmt zu sein. Nie im Leben hatte sie eine solche Angst gehabt. Auch noch nie eine solche Wut. Wenn er wieder käme – wenn er wiederkäme, und sie hier heil herauskämen, würde er sich wünschen, die da unten hätten ihn erwischt. 

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gestanden hatte, nur innerlich zitternd vor Angst, lauschend und nichts hörend. Sich vorzustellen versuchte, was er jetzt tat. Ihr Boss – die Schlange. Versuchte, nicht verrückt zu werden. Vielleicht hatte sie in ihrer Jugend doch zu viel mit Drogen experimentiert? Aber daran konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Ihr Boss hatte sich in eine Schlange verwandelt und belauschte nun Menschen, die irgendwie gefährlich war. Vielleicht würde er zurückkommen. Vielleicht nicht. Und sie stand in einen Stein verwandelt hilflos nachts allein im dunklen Wald. Wenigstens ihr Denken hätte er ihr noch dazu nehmen können. Die Möglichkeit, sich alle entsetzlichen Dinge vorzustellen, von denen sie irgendwann einmal gehört oder gelesen hatte. 

Plötzlich konnte sie sich wieder bewegen, ihr Arm fiel nach unten, ihr Kinn auch. Und er stand vor ihr. "Schnell", seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, hallte aber in ihren Ohren. "Weg hier". Irgend etwas sagte ihr, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für Diskussionen war. Sie wandte sich gehetzt nach allen Seiten um – waren das Schritte, Rufe? In welche Richtung? Sie sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an. Ein Tier in der Falle. So fühlte sie sich. Ein Grunzen kam von dem Mann an ihrer Seite. Eine Hand packte sie an der Schulter, hart, und schubste sie in eine Richtung. "Da entlang". Sie lief. Merkte erst nach einer Weile, als die Hand wieder an ihrer Schulter war, dass sie mit geschlossenen Augen gelaufen war. Sehen konnte sie sowieso nichts, da hatte irgend etwas in ihr wohl beschlossen, sich für die Orientierung auf einen viel älteren Sinn als die Augen zu verlassen. Sie drehte sich um zu ihm, als er sie plötzlich festhielt. "Sie sind nah, wir schaffen es so nicht", seine Stimme machte ihr mehr Angst als alles andere. 

Er zog sie an seine Seite, während er innerlich fluchte. Ballast, nichts als Ballast, diese Frau. Wie sie es geschafft hatte, überhaupt bis hierher zu kommen, war ihm schleierhaft. Er verzog das Gesicht. Mit einer verletzten Hand den Unsichtbarkeitszauber zu schaffen, war nicht einfach. Aber es musste funktionieren, es musste. Und das tat es auch. Die Frau starrte ihn an, ihre Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln. Das war aber nur noch für ihn sichtbar. Er legte einen Finger an die Lippen. Eigentlich hätte es ja jedem Idioten klar sein müssen, dass sie auf der Flucht waren und deshalb nicht reden durften, aber bei Muggeln wusste man ja nie. Noch dazu bei weiblichen. Noch dazu bei dieser. Snape verzog wieder das Gesicht. Nicht nur die Hand hatte Malfoy erwischt, bei seinem lächerlich unpräzisen Zauber, als er ihn entdeckt hatte, auch sein Bauch hatte etwas abgekriegt. Später, wenn es ein Später gab, würde er sich darum kümmern. 

Sie war völlig erstarrt. Wieso standen sie jetzt hier? Wenn sie auf der Flucht waren, sollten sie dann nicht rennen, wie Hirsche? Irgendwas hatte er gemacht. Was? Sie konnte ihn noch sehen, auch die Umgebung, aber irgendwie war etwas anders. Sie sah – wie durch Schleier, ihn durch einen die weitere Umgebung durch mehrere Lagen. Sie hörte Keuchen, Schritte, Rascheln. Sie erstarrte noch mehr und begann zu zittern. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ein Geräusch entrang sich ihrer Kehle, aber bevor es nach Außen dringen konnte, war eine Hand fest auf ihrem Mund und eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Eine seidenweiche Stimme, die sagte: "Wenn Sie einen Laut von sich geben, bringe ich Sie um, wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue". Sie biss in die Hand, die sie hielt, aber die Wut war gut. Sie kämpfte gegen die Panik. Und sie konnte die Augen öffnen und sehen, was geschah.

Es waren drei. Snapes Augen verengten sich. Nicht Malfoy, nein. Er würde die Drecksarbeit nicht selber machen. Töten, ja, aber rennen, nein. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem säuerlichen Grinsen. Der Mann war so einfach zu durchschauen. Trotzdem, nicht zu unterschätzen. Er hatte ihn nicht unterschätzt, aber er hatte es einfach tun müssen. Dass er ihn bemerkt hatte, auch wenn er nicht wissen konnte, wer ihn beobachtete, das war Pech gewesen. Sicherlich nicht mehr? Ob Malfoy wusste, dass es nicht ein normaler Muggel war, den er gespürt hatte? Für Sensibilität war Malfoy nicht gerade bekannt. Nicht dass es eine grosse Rolle spielte. Wenn sie sie erwischten, wären sie beide tot. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er die Frau noch töten konnte, bevor sie ihn erwischten und unschädlich machten. Das war er ihr irgendwie schuldig. Nicht dass es bei seinem Gewissen noch etwas ausmachte. Töten würden sie ihn nicht, wenn sie ihn erkannten. Das würden sie ihrem – und seinem – Meister überlassen. Die Muggelin bewegte sich und keuchte. Seine Hand war auf ihrem Mund, bevor sie einen Laut von sich geben konnte. Er bedrohte sie und bemerkte, dass sie das wütend machte. Gut! Es war anscheinend doch nicht alles verloren. Diese Reaktion hatte er in seinen Schülern immer erreichen wollen, dass sie gegen ihn auftraten und die Wut nutzten, um zu lernen. Sich durchzusetzen in der Welt. Leider hatte das nur bei wenigen funktioniert. Und das waren immerhin magisch Begabte gewesen. Irgendwie. Er beobachtete die drei. Sie verteilten sich, liefen aber weiter. Einer schien irgendwas zu spüren, Snape umklammerte den Zauberstab mit seiner gesunden Hand, den Todesspruch schon auf der Zunge, aber der Mann lief weiter. Snape entspannte, ein kleines Bisschen. 

Die Hand auf ihrem Mund fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so angespannt und hart an. Sie wäre beinahe zu Boden gesunken, sie fühlte sich, als ob plötzlich alle Anspannung sie verließ. Sie hatten sie nicht gesehen. Eine Hand war an ihrer Taille. "Reißen Sie sich zusammen", sagte eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, leise, gefährlich. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir bleiben hier stehen". Sie konzentrierte sich aufs Atmen. Aufs Atmen und darauf, einfach zu stehen. Und nicht zu sehr zu zittern. Nicht zu denken. Nicht daran zu denken, was alles noch passieren konnte. Was diese Männer mit ihnen tun würden, wenn sie sie erwischten. Nicht über den Mann an ihrer Seite nachzudenken, dessen Hand sie hielt, eigentlich beide Hände, wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte und nachfühlte. Seine eine Hand war in ihrem Rücken, die andere hielt eine ihrer Hände. Sie bewegte sich, unruhig durch die Nähe. Die Hand um ihre drückte fester, und sie meinte, ein ganz kleines Stöhnen zu hören. "Verdammt", schnaubte er, "passen Sie doch auf. Ich weiss, dass Ihnen meine Nähe genau so unangenehm ist, wie das umgekehrt der Fall ist, aber das ist nicht zu ändern. Der Zauber funktioniert nur, wenn ich Sie halte. Wenn Sie mir allerdings noch mal ihren Ellbogen in meine Bauchwunden rammen, könnte ich sehr wohl versucht sein, Sie einfach loszulassen. Wenn Sie das wollen?" Auch ohne seine Augenbrauen zu sehen, konnte sie sich sehr wohl vorstellen, wie er sie ansah. Sie rückte ein wenig von ihm ab. Und streckte ihre Finger aus, um seinen Bauch zu berühren. "Sie sind verletzt? Wie? Wo?" Sie hörte ihn scharf einatmen. "Weib, Sie sind wirklich komplett verrückt, was? Oder schwachsinnig. Oder beides. Jetzt ist wirklich nicht die Zeit und der Ort um ihre mütterlichen Gefühle auszuleben". Sie fühlte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte. Die Hand in ihrem Rücken war wieder auf ihrem Mund. "Sch", zischte er in ihr Ohr. Sie zitterte. 

Sie kamen wieder. Sie konnte es spüren. Genauso wie sie den starken verletzten Mann hinter sich fühlte. Der nicht aufhörte, sie zu beleidigen. Was sie aber seltsam stark machte. Stark genug, um das hier zu überstehen. Hoffte sie zumindest. Sie sah sie jetzt kommen. Sie waren ganz dicht. Sie hielt den Atem an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihr Körper, der Feigling, dichter an den Mann hinter ihr presste, als könne ihr das helfen. Ihr Hirn griff ein, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie mehr an seiner Brust als an seinem verletzten Bauch lehnte. Trotzdem merkte sie, wie er zitterte, als sie ihm näher kam. Der Mann war anscheinend wirklich nicht an Berührungen gewöhnt – wie sollte er auch, so widerlich wie er sich verhielt. Oder er mußte sie so sehr verabscheuen, dass ihre Berührung ihn zum Zittern brachte. Sie war ihm beinahe dankbar, dass er sie nicht diesen Männern auslieferte. In seiner Gegenwart wurde man dankbar für Dinge, die man bei anderen für selbstverständlich hielt. Wie nicht getötet zu werden, zumindest nicht ohne Grund. Die Männer sahen eigentlich ganz normal aus, so im Dunkeln. Aber von ihnen ging eine Kälte aus, die sie ergriff. Sie fing zu zittern an. Die Hand, die eben noch ihre gehalten hatte, war jetzt an ihrem Oberarm, der dazugehörige Arm um ihre Brust und drückte sie an den Besitzer. Fest. Aus ihrer Kehle kam ein wütendes Knurren, aber nicht weiter als bis zu seiner Hand.

Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Die Jünger Voldemorts oder diese Frau. Sie brachte ihn dazu, an Dinge zu denken, an die er nicht mehr denken wollte. Die er schon gar nicht tun wollte. Nicht mehr. Er hatte mehr als seinen Anteil daran gehabt, als treuer Jünger, zu seiner Zeit. Er hatte als Doppelagent in der Nähe Voldemorts diese Dinge weiterhin tun müssen. Um nicht aufzufallen. Sie lasteten auf seiner schwarzen Seele und quälten ihn in seinen schlaflosen Stunden. Die Schreie der Gemarterten, die unverzeihlichen Dinge, die er getan hatte, mit seiner Magie. Unverzeihlich und so weiter. Aber diese Frau – er wusste nicht, ob er sie lieber schnell erwürgen oder langsam zu Tode martern wollte. Es war so einfach, so lächerlich einfach. Er hasste sich selbst für diesen Gedanken, aber er lag wirklich, wirklich nahe. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als die drei Trottel an ihnen vorbeiliefen, ohne sie zu bemerken. Die wurden auch immer schlechter, wer die wohl ausgebildet hatte? In Hogwarts waren die nicht gewesen, sicher nicht. Bemerkten nicht die riesige Lücke in seinem Unsichtbarkeitszauber, die durch seine Verletzung und seine – sein Mund verzog sich zu einem bitteren Grinsen – emotionale Anspannung ergeben haben mußte. Wenn nicht durch diese Frau. Er sah sie an. Sie hatte ihren Kopf so weit es ihr möglich war, zu ihm umgedreht und er spürte Feuer aus ihren Augen blitzen. Sehr amüsant, unter anderen Umständen, aber völlig unangemessen. Wenn sie wüsste, was diese Männer mit ihr anstellen könnten, würde sie keine Zeit damit verschwenden ihn zu hassen. Der dasselbe tun konnte, es aber nicht tun würde. Solange er seine Beherrschung nicht verlor. Was einfacher sein würde, wenn sie aus diesem verfluchten Wald herauskämen. 

Sie hasste ihn mit einer Inbrunst wie noch nie einen Menschen. Okay, vielleicht ihren Ex-Mann, ganz am Anfang. Aber seitdem niemand mehr. Diese Männer waren böse, das fühlte sie, und er beschützte sie. Irgendwie. Aber nicht freiwillig. Und es wäre sicher nicht nötig, sie so fest zu halten, dass es ihr das Blut abschnürte. Er hätte sie nicht bedrohen müssen. Er hätte nicht, oh verdammt. In was war sie nur geraten, als sie diesen Job annahm? Wieso waren sie hier? Wieso fühlte sie sich, als sei das erst der Anfang einer grässlichen Geschichte? Wenn sie jemals wieder aus diesem Wald herauskäme, würde sie kündigen. Sofort. Und nie wieder allein spazieren gehen. Und nie wieder deine Wohnung verlassen?, höhnte eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Ja, genau so fühlte sie sich. Sie wollte wie ein kleines Kind ins Bett, die Decke über sich ziehen und nichts mehr von der Welt wissen. Aber noch war sie in diesem vermaledeiten Wald, mit Feinden überall, und in den Armen eines Mannes, der wohl ihr Chef war, aber dem sie nicht weiter traute, als den Männern, die eben an ihnen vorbei gerannt waren. Diese Arme hielten sie immer noch verdammt fest, sie bewegte sich, um den Druck zu lösen, wurde aber nur noch fester gehalten. Irgendwo in ihrem Hirn tauchte Panik auf, nackte Angst. Er hatte sie in seiner Gewalt. Er konnte mit ihr tun, was er wollte. Er konnte sie hier einfach –zurücklassen. Oder – nicht. Sie schluckte. Und versuchte, mehr Luft zu holen. Sie konnte nur schwer atmen, durch die Hand, die auf ihren Mund gepresst war und auch einen Teil ihrer Nase abdeckte. Wieder durchfuhr sie ein rotglühender Stoß von Panik. Sie war in seiner Gewalt. Und sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht. Traute ihm nicht. Er konnte sich verwandeln, er konnte zaubern und er konnte genau so böse sein, wie die anderen Männer. Oder vielleicht war er ja der Böse und die anderen waren die Guten? Ihr Körper wurde ganz schlaff vor Entsetzen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie hatte die Kälte und das Böse dieser Männer deutlich gespürt. Das spürte sie bei – ihm – nicht. Da war irgendwas, hinter dieser dunklen Maske, aber sie konnte es nicht erkennen. Es konnte das absolut Böse sein. Aber auch etwas Anderes. Sie konzentrierte sich aufs Atmen. Langsam. Einatmen durch die Nase, ausatmen durch den Mund. Ruhig, immer ruhiger. Und sie bereitete ihren Körper auf schnellen Angriff und Flucht vor. Mental. Ohne einen Muskel zu regen. Bald würde – es – sich entscheiden. 

Er lauschte. Sie waren weg. Noch eine Weile blieb er stehen und lauschte mit allen Sinnen. Schickte einen kleinen Erkundungszauber los, den er ohne Hände bewerkstelligen konnte. Seine Hände waren vollauf mit dieser – Frau - beschäftigt, Gott verdamme sie. Es wäre wirklich einfacher, sie zu töten. Aber das war es ja meistens. Töten war lächerlich einfach, wenn man einmal die gesellschaftlichen Hemmungen überwunden hatte. Mit den Konsequenzen zu leben, war schwieriger. Sehr viel schwieriger. Fand er jedenfalls. Aber Leben war nicht einfach. Nie gewesen. Nicht für ihn. Und in der Schwere fand er eine gewisse Befriedigung. Einfache Lösungen waren für andere. Nicht für Severus Snape. Er knurrte beim Gedanken an die Idioten, diese lächerlich pathetischen Idioten, die Freude am Leben hatten. Die dachten, es sei einfach. Einfach! Er verzog verächtlich den Mund. Einfach war es vielleicht, morgens aufzuwachen, wenn man es geschafft hatte, nachts nicht getötet zu werden, selber zu töten, oder sich umzubringen. Aber danach begann es doch schon. Mit der Schwere. Der Erkundungszauber kam zurück und meldete – nichts. Gut. Er ließ die Frau los. In seine Hände strömte wieder Blut. Er genoß den Schmerz. 

Jetzt, schnell! Er hatte sie losgelassen. Sabina nutzte ihre Chance. Als seine Hände wieder näher kamen, schnellte sie herum, in einer Bewegung, die sie vor Jahren in einem Selbstverteidigungskurs gelernt hatte, und stieß ihr Knie hoch. Er gab einen zufriedenstellenden Laut von sich, aber sie blieb nicht lang genug, um das wirklich auszukosten. Sie drehte sich um und lief in die Richtung, in der sie die Stadt vermutete. 

Verfluchtes Weib! Er hätte sie Malfoy ausliefern sollen! Malfoy hatte Methoden, mit Frauen – umzugehen. Er hatte es oft genug mit ansehen müssen. Dabei hatte sich ihm mehr als einmal der Magen umgedreht. Aber bei dieser Frau – gerne hätte er zugesehen, gerne. Er verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte gut getroffen. Hatte ihm seine – körperliche Beschaffenheit mal wieder ins Gedächtnis gebracht. Er grinste freudlos. Das war doch wenigstens was! Da hatte sich der Tag doch gelohnt. Schwer atmend schloß er die Augen, um sie zu finden. Er fluchte wieder. Natürlich lief sie jetzt auch noch in die falsche Richtung. Direkt auf Malfoy zu. Seine Verletzungen mussten warten. Wenn er sie sicher in der Stadt hatte, in seiner Wohnung, dann würde er sie umbringen. Ganz sicher. Dumbledore hin oder her, genug war genug. Ein Mann konnte nur soviel ertragen, auch ein Snape, dessen Stärke Geduld war. Er hätte das verdammte Weib einfach mit Wingardium Leviosa herumschweben lassen sollen, er war selber schuld. Erwarte nie zu viel von den Leuten, Severus. Nicht, wenn es um dein Leben und ihres geht. Du hast die Verantwortung. Nimm nie an, dass andere Leute denken können. Oder zu den gleichen Schlußfolgerungen kommen wie du. Er schnarrte wieder, tief in der Kehle. Das erinnerte ihn an Remus Lupin, den letzten – Menschen, den er jetzt in seinen Gedanken gebrauchen konnte. Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Remus – der würde jetzt nicht hier herumstehen und an seinen eigenen Gedanken ersticken. Remus würde wie immer einfach seiner Natur folgen und loslaufen. 

Sie sah sich um, als würde sie gehetzt. Was ja auch stimmte. War das die richtige Richtung? Sie wusste es nicht, sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie unterdrückte einen Schluchzer, mehr ein Aufheulen. Verzweiflung überkam sie, wie ein Tier sprang sie sie von hinten an. Vielleicht hätte sie es doch einfach an Ort und stelle hinter sich bringen sollen. Hätte ihn einfach – machen lassen sollen. Was auch immer er wollte. Nun rannte sie hier herum, und wusste nicht, wohin. Die Anspannung, oh die Anspannung. Diese Angst. Jetzt komm, Sabina, sagte sie zu sich. Denk an Titanic! Ja, ich weiss, der Film war albern, aber die Moral war doch, sterben können wir immer noch. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich immer besser an die Dunkelheit, erkannten immer mehr. Ihr Atem ging ruhiger. Von der Stadt musste doch ein heller Schein ausgehen, irgendwas. Da, da war etwas Helles. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Und ging darauf zu. Und erstarrte. Aus diesem hellen Fleck sahen sie zwei kohlschwarze Augen an. Sahen sie einfach an. Durchbohrten sie. Bevor sie aufschreien konnte, war er mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm, auf sie zugeglitten und hielt ihr wieder den Mund zu. Wieder bekam sie kaum noch Luft und spürte ihn hinter sich, wurde von ihm gehalten. "Still", herrschte er sie an, in einem leisen, aber um so bedrohlicheren Tonfall. "Geben Sie mir nur noch einen Grund, und ich bringe Sie auf der Stelle um. Oder überlasse Sie – denen." Er nickte in die Richtung, in die sie weiter gelaufen wäre. "Und ich sage Ihnen, das wäre schlimmer, als einfach nur zu sterben. Viel – schlimmer. Glauben Sie mir". 

Sie entspannte in seinen Armen. Hieß das, dass sie aufgab? Er konnte diese Frau einfach nicht durchschauen. Soviel dümmlicher Mut, gleichzeitig soviel Angst, die sie überwand, um wieder in die Gefahr zu laufen. Sein Mund verzog sich wieder. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, gespürt. Klug von ihr. Und er hatte nicht gespürt, dass sie gegen ihn – ausgeholt hatte. Nicht bevor sie es tat. Sehr – hinterlistig. Nein, es war gar nicht so sicher, dass sie, wäre sie eine Zauberin gewesen, in Gryffindor gelandet wäre. Das war definitiv Slytherin gewesen. Eine Tatsache, die der ehemalige Vorsteher dieses Hauses mit einem leichten säuerlichen Lächeln würdigte. Er sah auf sie hinunter, die in seinen Armen hing. Ihre Augen brannten sich in sein Gesicht. Nein, aufgegeben hatte sie nicht. Sie würde kämpfen bis zum letzten Moment, auch wenn sie dabei vor Angst umkam. "Wenn ich Sie jetzt loslasse", fragte er, "werden Sie dann in der Lage sein, ganz einfach Richtung Stadt zu gehen? Oder werden Sie wieder versuchen mich zu verletzen?" Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie das noch nicht endgültig entschieden hatte. Er unterdrückte ein Grunzen. Er musste ihr zugute halten, dass das alles für sie noch befremdlicher war als für ihn. Beängstigender. Wenn es ihm auch schwer fiel. Sich in Menschen zu versetzen, Frauen noch dazu, war nicht gerade seine starke Seite. Nicht, dass er das wollte, so eine starke Seite haben. Ihre Augen waren groß und dunkel, ängstlich. "Sehen Sie", versuchte er es mit etwas anderem, was nicht seine Stärke war, zumindest nicht im Umgang mit anderen, mit Geduld. "Ich hätte Sie schon längst töten können, oder was auch immer Sie – befürchten. Ich habe im Gegenteil einiges auf mich genommen, um Sie hier herauszubringen. Können Sie mir wenigstens soweit vertrauen, auch wenn Schlangen vielleicht nicht Ihre Lieblingstiere sind?" Ihre Pupillen wurden noch größer, er hätte sie nicht an seine Verwandlung erinnern sollen. Doch sie nickte, leicht, aber wahrnehmbar. 

Gott! Beinahe hatte sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, bestimmt. So musste sich das anfühlen. Wie diese Augen sie plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit angestarrt hatten, diese gefährlich gleitende Bewegung, wie diese Arme sie hielten – sie schauderte. Gut, vielleicht war es idiotisch von ihr gewesen, wegzulaufen ohne zu wissen wohin. Aber noch idiotischer war es, jetzt mit diesem Mann hier zu stehen, während die anderen noch ganz hier in der Nähe waren. Sie waren nicht weg, sie spürte es, sie waren noch da, misstrauisch und – blutrünstig. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie dieses Wort überhaupt kannte, ganz zu schweigen von empfinden. Aber da war es, in ihrem Kopf, in ihren Gefühlen. Und es fühlte sich nicht gut an. Überhaupt nicht. Sie sollten machen, dass sie hier wegkamen, mit diesem Mann würde sie schon fertig werden. Irgendwie. Alles der Reihe nach. Wenn die sie kriegten, brauchte sie sich um ihn keine Gedanken mehr machen. Sie war bereit, ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie für den Moment vertraute. Ihm. Da sprach er ihr Vertrauen an. Und seine – Verwandlung. Schlechtes Timing. Ganz schlechtes. Sie erinnerte sich an das Entsetzen, das sie empfunden hatte, als plötzlich statt des Mannes dieser glatte, lange schlüpfrige – Leib – vor ihr gewesen war und sie angezischt hatte. Nicht dass das ein großer Unterschied zu seinen sonstigen Umgangsformen gewesen war. Sie musste grinsen, trotz der Umstände. Zwischen seine Brauen vertiefte sich diese vertikale Falte. Seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich. Seine Hände packten sie fester. Nimm dich zusammen, sagte sie zu sich selber. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit noch der Ort für einen hysterischen Lachkrampf. Sie sah ihm in die Augen wie hypnotisiert - und wenn er sich in eine Schlange verwandeln konnte, wieso sollte er nicht hypnotisieren können? – und nickte, um ihr Einverständnis zu zeigen. Mit – allem. Sie war zu schwach, um weiter zu kämpfen. Sie spürte, wie er sie noch fester packte. "Oh verdammt", seine leise Stimme klang verbittert. 

Jetzt war es auch schon egal. Nachdem sie seine Verwandlung und einige kleinere Tricks mitbekommen hatte – und er in seiner unnachahmlichen Dummheit sie auch noch an die Verwandlung erinnert hatte, damit sie es auch ja nicht vergaß, – konnte er auch den einfachsten Weg hier raus wählen. Nachher, wenn es ein Nachher gab, musste er sich sowieso überlegen, was er mit ihr machte. Nachher. Jetzt erst einmal raus hier. Schnell. Er traute Malfoy nicht. Konnte sein, dass er nicht weg war, sondern die Schlinge zuzog. Mit Hilfe von – ihm. Snape schauderte. Malfoy hatte nun genügend Zeit gehabt, ihn zu rufen. Seinen – Herrn. Er schüttelte sein Unbehagen ab und packte die Frau fester. Sie wand sich ein wenig in seinen Armen, hatte aber keine Chance. Einen Moment später apparierte er mit ihr in seiner Wohnung. Dort ließ er sie sofort los und brachte die größtmögliche Distanz zwischen sie und sich. Er starrte sie wütend an. Und jetzt? Er musste sich um seine Wunden kümmern, konnte aber nicht riskieren, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit weglief. Nicht mit dem Wissen, das sie jetzt hatte. Er knurrte. 


	8. Fleisch

Wir kommen endlich (wer hat das gesagt?) in den R- oder sogar NC-17-Bereich. Da ich davon keine Ahnung habe (also von den Einteilungen) hier noch mal eine Warnung: es gibt keine Fesselungen, keine Peitschen, und keinen slash. Wer jetzt immer noch lesen will, nur zu:-)

VIII.

Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Eben waren sie noch im Wald gewesen und nun, in einer Wohnung? Seiner Wohnung? Sie begann wieder zu atmen. Langsam, vorsichtig. Atmen und nicht verrückt werden, Sabina, sagte sie zu sich. Oder einfacher: Atmen. Ein aus, ein aus. Siehst du, geht doch. So lange das noch funktioniert, ist nicht alles verloren. Auch wenn du so verrückt wie ein Märzhase bist. Egal. Du lebst, du atmest. Alles andere ist heilbar – hoffentlich. Und irgendwie war das spannender gewesen als alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte. Als sie in ihrem ganzen Leben erlebt hatte. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie alle Kraft ihre Beine verließ. Sie sank zu Boden und lehnte gegen die Wand. Sie sah ihn an. Seine schwarzen Augen starrten sie an. Sie konnte den Ausdruck in ihnen nicht deuten. Ihr war schwindlig, sehr schwindlig. Und sie gab einen kleinen Laut von sich, als er anfing, sein Hemd zu öffnen. Ein – Winseln. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie solche Laute in sich hatte. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer und sie war nicht nur mehr schwach, sondern nahezu starr vor Entsetzen. Sie öffnete den Mund um zu schreien. Sein Mund verzog sich und mit einer seiner blitzschnellen Bewegungen zog er etwas aus seinen Kleidern und richtete es auf sie. Wieder – dieses Ding. Sie starrte es noch an, da sprach er ein paar gemurmelte Worte und packte es wieder weg. Sie konnte nicht schreien. Noch ein tiefer verächtlicher Blick aus schwarzen Augen und er öffnete weiter seine Kleidung. Sie konnte nur entsetzt zusehen .

Na wunderbar, dachte Snape. Nun muss ich es in ihrer Gegenwart tun. Eigentlich wollte er ins Badezimmer gehen, um sich um seine Wunden zu kümmern, aber er konnte sie nicht allein lassen. Gut, er konnte sie fesseln und so weiter, aber solange er nicht wusste, was er hinterher mit ihr machen wollte, konnte er nicht verschiedene Zauber gleichzeitig bei ihr anwenden. Zu gefährlich, verdammt. Er schaute grimmig. Und bei dieser Frau reichte einer sicher nicht. Sie merkte jetzt die Nachwirkungen des Schocks, das sollte sie genügend außer Gefecht setzen, dass sie nicht weglief, aber für wie lange? Und er konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie das Haus zusammenbrüllte. Er hatte seine Wohnung mit verschiedenen Zaubern geschützt aber es war eine diffizile Angelegenheit. Zauberei war ja gut und schön, aber es zu tun, ohne dass es sichtbar, riechbar, spürbar für andere Zauberer war, das war eine ganz anderer Sache. Vielleicht hatte er Malfoy jetzt erst auf seien Spur gebracht, mit dem Apparieren. Aber es war nicht anders gegangen. Wenn Dinge mit Zaubertränken zu machen waren, war das etwas anderes. Das klappte einfach. Aber all dieses esoterische Gewedel mit Zauberstäben und dieses alberne lateinische Gemurmel – nie konnte man genau wissen, was dabei rauskam. Zu viele Unbekannte in der Gleichung. Severus Snape hasste Unbekannte. Er hasste halbe Sachen und war doch ständig gezwungen, sie zu tun. Sein ganzes Leben war so eine halbe Sache. Er selber –aber er hatte sich wieder davontragen lassen. Die Anwesenheit dieser Frau, mit all ihren Unterströmungen von Gefühlen und Gedanken, hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Er brummte, sah sie zufriedenstellend ruhig und demütig auf dem Boden liegend und wandte sich seiner Bauchverletzung zu. Schlimm, aber nicht zu schlimm. Er hatte schon schlimmere gehabt. Viel schlimmere. 

Glücklicherweise konnte sie noch schlucken, wenn sie schon nicht mehr reden konnte. Konnte sie sich bewegen? Kam langsam die Kraft in ihre Beine zurück? Sie konnte doch hier nicht einfach so liegen bleiben. Er hatte jetzt schon seine Brust enthüllt, die unerwartet glatt und muskulös war, wie ein Teil ihres Hirns feststellte, der nicht vor Angst erstarrt, sondern mit vollständig unangemessenen Gedanken beschäftigt war. Eigentlich – sehr nett sogar, diese Brust. Er musste irgendeinen Sport treiben, außer diesem Gewedel mit diesem Ding. Ja, so eine Schlange war ja ziemlich beweglich, dachte der gleiche uralte Teil ihres Hirns noch, während sie schon scharf die Luft einsog, als ihre Augen die Bauchwunde sahen. Seine Augen sahen sie wütend an, um dann wieder auf seinen Bauch zu schauen. Das sah wirklich eklig aus. Wie konnte das passiert sein? Wer hatte das einer Schlange antun können? Und wieso? Hieß das, sie hatten ihn entdeckt? Wussten, wer er war? Wussten – wo er war? Jetzt? Keine Panik, Sabina! Sagte sie sich. Wenn er meinte, dass es hier sicher sei, wieso sollte sie sich darum jetzt Gedanken machen? Warum überhaupt sich Gedanken machen? Warum nicht lieber was tun?

Er überlegte, wie er das heilen sollte. Standard? Muggelmedizin oder Zauberei? Eine Mischung aus beidem? Mit seiner kaputten Hand würde es schwierig sein, einen Heiltrank korrekt anzurühren. Also erst mal die Wunden säubern und schließen. Er erstarrte als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Bauchmuskeln spürte. Nicht seine eigene. Er sah auf. Sie. Natürlich. Einen Moment hatte er nicht auf sie geachtet. Und das hatte sie ausgenutzt. Allerdings nicht um wegzulaufen. Sondern - um ihm zu helfen. Lächerlich. Theatralisch. Albern. Idiotisch. Pathetisch. Überflüssig. Aber irgendwie – rührend. "Lassen Sie mich mal gucken". Er grunzte verächtlich. "Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich". Ihre grauen Augen bohrten sich in seine schwarzen. "Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Sie können ja nicht mal richtig sehen, was los ist". Er richtete die Augen gen Himmel. "Wenn Sie mir im Weg sind, kann ich allerdings nichts sehen. Oder machen", sagte er in seiner seidenweichsten Stimme. Neville Longbottom wäre weinend weggelaufen und sogar Granger hätte gezittert. Nicht diese Frau. Sie warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick mit trotzig aufgestülpten Lippen zu. "Mein Gott, wir sind aber ein ganz Harter, was?", sagte sie. "Oder haben Sie nur Angst?" Er zog zischend Luft ein. "Angst? Natürlich habe ich Angst. Es ist dumm, nicht Angst zu haben, in so einer Situation. Aber nicht wegen so einer Wunde". "Sieht eklig genug aus", sagte sie und er konnte ihren angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Ganz sicher war sie nicht zur Krankenschwester geboren. Was machte sie dann hier? Sich nützlich? Eine der idiotischsten Bestrebungen des Menschengeschlechts. Sich nützlich machen, so ein Blödsinn. Und wieso konnte sie überhaupt sprechen? Seine Zauberstabtechnik ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig. 

Sie sank auf die Knie, um sich nicht herabbeugen zu müssen. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich an seinem Oberschenkel fest, wobei ein Teil ihres Hirns feststellte, dass der sich erstaunlich gut anfühlte. Überraschend – aber zufriedenstellend muskulös und stark. Mit der anderen Hand machte sie die restlichen Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes auf. Als sie die Wunde so direkt vor sich sah, sog sie scharf die Luft ein. Freiwillig hatte sie sich noch nie so etwas genähert und gezwungen war sie dazu auch noch nie worden. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es jetzt tat. Musste wohl eine Überreaktion auf das Erlebte sein. Sie legte die bewegliche Hand an den Rand der Wunde, bewegte sie prüfend hin und her. Wieder kam ein scharfer Atemzug von oben. "Und Schwester? Was meinen Sie? Ist mein Leben noch zu retten?" Die Stimme war leise, zynisch, aber von Schmerz erfüllt. Viel Schmerz. Und nicht nur körperlicher. Woher war jetzt dieser Gedanke wieder gekommen? Und was wollte er hier? "Keine Ahnung", sagte sie. "Aber solange sie so bösartig sind, leben Sie noch. Mehr kann ich eigentlich nicht dazu sagen". Er knurrte. "Und was machen Sie dann da? Bewundern meine Muskeln?" Sie erhob sich ruckartig. "Sie sind wirklich der bösartigste, arroganteste, widerlichste" und dann hörte sie auf zu reden, als ihre Augen auf der Höhe seiner Augen waren. Und sie in diesen schwarzen Tiefen ertrank. Er sie mitnahm in die Unterwelt, in das Verborgene, in seinen Schmerz. Sie merkte nicht, dass ihre eine Hand sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken krallte, die andere in seine Schulter. 

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Das fehlte noch. Das konnte er jetzt gerade noch brauchen. In diesem miesen körperlichen Zustand und dann - das. Kaum fähig, auf den eigenen Beinen zu stehen, aber ein anderer Körperteil erwachte zum Leben. Schmerzhaft. Gut, er war Schmerz gewohnt. Aber das - das war schon so lange her, das gehörte zu einem anderen Leben. Und das bei dieser Frau. Die er- verabscheute. Die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machte. Die ihn davon abhielt zu tun, was er tun musste. Es war das Bücken gewesen, er war sicher. Dieses Bücken erinnerte Teile von ihm an jemand anderen, der sich vor ihm gebückt hatte. In einer völlig anderen Situation. Um etwas völlig anderes zu tun. Das war ihm klar, dem bewussten Teil von ihm. Gedächtnis! Er hatte sich immer viel auf sein Gedächtnis zugute gehalten. War stolz darauf gewesen. Jetzt hätte er gerne einen Teil davon eingetauscht. Gegen – irgendwas. Irgendwas was ihn aus dieser Situation herausbrachte. Ihm die Bilder abnahm, die vor seinen Augen gaukelten. Die ihn in diesen grauen Augen direkt vor ihm Dinge sehen ließen, Dinge von unaussprechlichem Vergnügen. Dinge, die der Situation so völlig unangemessen waren, dass er es nicht glauben konnte. Nicht glauben konnte, dass das sein Hirn war, in dem solche Dinge vorgingen. Aber es konnte doch auch sicherlich nicht ihres sein? In dem, was sie ihr Hirn nannte, konnten doch sicherlich nicht solche – Dinge- passieren? Nicht nach dem, was sie mit ihm erlebt hatte? Das war so vollständig unweiblich, das war unmöglich, das war außerhalb jeder Vorstellungskraft, das war – lächerlich. Er bewegte sich und versuchte, sich auf die Wunde zu konzentrieren. Darauf und auf nichts anderes. Auf die Wunde, die er nicht sehen konnte, weil wieder ihr Kopf darüber gebeugt war. Und ihre Hand, mit langen schlanken Fingern, da herum schlich. Er hätte gern verächtlich geprustet. Aber es kam irgendwie kein Ton aus seiner Kehle. Er musste doch mehr unter den Ereignissen gelitten haben, als er gedacht hatte. Du wirst alt, Severus, dachte er mit bitterem Vergnügen. Das auch noch. Aber er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht alt. Ganz und gar nicht alt. So - jung – hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit seiner Jugend. Zumindest Teile von ihm. Junge aufstrebende Teile. Die irgendwie von diesen grauen Augen angesprochen wurden. Und von diesen Fingern, die knapp über dem Hosenbund entlang strichen, auf seiner nackten Haut. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie ihn an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle berührte. Seine Arme hingen wie mit einem Fluch belastet einfach herunter. Er konnte sie nicht bewegen, um sie wegzustoßen. Wie er es tun sollte. Schon längst hätte tun sollen. Sie konnte nichts für ihn tun. Nicht für die Wunde. Und sonst – nichts. Weil er es nicht wollte. Nicht zuließ. Nicht konnte. Ohne es zu wollen stöhnte er und schloß die Augen. 

Meine Güte, war dieser Mann angespannt. Man konnte beinahe glauben, er sei in seinem Leben noch nie berührt worden. Möglicherweise war das ja wahr, sie hätte selbst noch vor wenigen Minuten nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn je anfassen wollte. Aber irgendwas in der Art, wie er da stand, so allein, und mit sich selbst beschäftigt, so – verletzt, hatte an irgendeine weiche Stelle in ihrem Hirn, nein in ihrer Seele angeknüpft. Auch seine Verteidigungshaltung, als er sie so wütend angebrummt und angestarrt hatte, dass sie sich total verkrampft und an ihn gekrallt hatte, störte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Nach ihrem wütenden Ausbruch machte er sich seltsamerweise nicht lustig über sie. Noch nicht. Konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er Schmerzen. Und sagte nichts, um das nicht zu zeigen. Das würde ihm ähnlich sehen. Jedes andere menschliche Wesen würde schreien mit den Wunden. Sie würde es sicherlich tun. Er nicht. Aber vielleicht war er ja gar kein menschliches Wesen? Sie wusste nicht, was er war. Auf jeden Fall verletzt. Sie strich an der Wunde entlang. Nein, sie konnte da nicht viel machen. Außer ihre Hand auflegen und Wärme geben. Kraft. Durch Berührung. Seine Haut fühlte sich schon wärmer an. Da wo sie nicht verletzt war, fühlte sie sich gut an. Ziemlich gut. Seidenweich. Zart. Gar nicht so, wie man sie sich bei diesem Typ vorstellen würde. Wenn man sie sich vorstellen würde, wofür man schon einen besonders ausgeprägten perversen Geschmack haben müsste. Irgendwas zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine Bewegung. Die sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Sie guckte genauer hin.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Was machte sie denn jetzt? Hörte sie etwa auf? Mühsam öffnete er ein Auge, um zu sehen, was da unterhalb seiner Augenhöhe abging. Er musste seinen Hals verdrehen, um an ihrem Kopf vorbeizuschauen. Er musste zugeben, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut. Vielleicht musste er seine Meinung über die Heilkräfte von Muggeln revidieren. Er fühlte sich wirklich besser. Seltsam schwach auf den Beinen, aber definitiv besser. Ihre Berührung hatte beinahe die gleiche Wirkung auf den verletzten Bauch gehabt wie einer der feineren Zauber. Von anderen Wirkungen jetzt mal zu schweigen. Sie nahm jetzt seine Hand in ihre. Die verletzte. Er zuckte zusammen. Das war wie ein Stromstoß gewesen. Durch den ganzen Körper. Auch in Körperteile, die er bisher als nicht direkt mit seiner Hand verbunden betrachtet hatte. Offensichtlich war es ein Irrtum gewesen. Sehr offensichtlich. Das konnte nachgerade peinlich werden. Ohne Zweifel spannend, faszinierend aber eben auch – beschämend. Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Aufstöhnen. Vielleicht sollte er sich selber verhexen, damit er nicht laut aufschrie bei ihren Berührungen? Snape, du bist peinlich, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Der erste Mensch, der dich seit Jahren berührt, nur flüchtig, und du – reagierst drauf. Wie nötig hast du es denn? Darauf gab es eine Antwort. Eine ehrliche. Aber die gefiel ihm nicht. 

Diese Hand sah nicht sehr viel besser aus als der Bauch. Das musste wirklich scheußlich weh tun. Wieso schrie der nicht? Er war wirklich ein Unmensch. Nichtsdestotrotz: Jemand der so schwer verletzt war und keinen Mucks von sich gab, verdiente ihre Bewunderung. Nicht dass er sie wollte. Im Leben nicht. Er hätte sie sicher nur verächtlich angeguckt und den Mund verzogen, in dieser besonderen Art. Dieser abscheulichen Art. Die sich in ihre optische Linse eingebrannt zu haben schien, obwohl sie ihn erst zwei Tage kannte. Sie sah dieses gekräuselten Lippen vor sich, auch wenn sie sie nicht sah. Jetzt zum Beispiel. Und diese schwarzen Augen. Wie Teiche. Unergründlich, schwarz und tief. Aber irgendwo vermutete man doch Leben darin. Ganz tief unten. Auch wenn es keine Anzeichen dafür gab. Sie schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf über sich. Wenn das hier vorbei war, sollte sie vielleicht doch mal einen guten Psychiater aufsuchen und sich generalüberholen lassen. All diese unerwünschten Bilder im Kopf mussten doch irgendwie wegzukriegen sein. Und der heutige Tag hatte den bisherigen noch eine ganze Reihe hinzugefügt. Wie er sich in die Schlange verwandelt hatte und weggekrochen war. Uahh! Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich noch in der Erinnerung hoch. Schlangen! Was für eine Wahl, wenn man sich schon verwandeln konnte. Wie auch immer das ging. Warum nicht in etwas kuscheligeres? Sie musste grinsen. Nein, kuschelig war er nun wirklich nicht. Die Wahl des Tieres war schon richtig. Angemessen. Auch seine Finger erinnerten daran. Glatt, schlank, lang, stark. Sie kniete sich wieder hin, um sie genauer anzusehen. Den Mann, der an dieser Hand hing, hatte sie für einen Moment vergessen. Ohne nachzudenken, nahm sie einen der blutenden Finger in den Mund. Diesmal bemerkte auch sie den Stromstoß. Er ging durch ihren Mund in den ganzen Körper. Sie schluckte. Und hob wie in Trance den Kopf, um ihn anzuschauen. Ihm in die Augen zu schauen. 

Snapes Augen öffneten sich mit einem Ruck. Dieser Stromstoß war noch stärker gewesen als der vorherige. Von seinen Fingern ausgehend überall hin. Seltsamer Zauber. Er fand ihre Augen auf sich gerichtet, groß, erstaunt, und schaffte es gerade noch, seine übliche Miene aufzusetzen. Verächtlich. Lippen zusammengepreßt. Augen so dunkel, dass alle anderen Gefühle darin verschwanden. "Was soll das werden?", fragte er mit seiner seidenweichsten, gefährlichsten Stimme. "Wiederbelebung?". Ihre Augenbraue ging hoch. Sie lernte schnell. Das war sein Markenzeichen. Dann verzog sich ihr Mund auch noch. Sie war wirklich gelehrig. Er wünschte sich für einen Moment, er hätte solche Schüler in Hogwarts gehabt. Aber er hatte sie gehabt. Granger – und andere waren nicht schlecht darin gewesen, ihn nachzuahmen. Natürlich nicht vor seinen Augen, so wie diese hier. Wo diese Muggel ihren Mut hernahmen – es hörte nie auf, ihn zu verwundern. So hilflos, so schwach, und doch, der Mut, ohne dass es ihnen bewusst war, was sie riskierten. Natürlich nicht die Art Mut die wichtig war, diejenige derjenigen, die wussten, was sie riskierten. Aber dennoch. Nicht übel. Gar nicht übel für eine Muggelin. Er fühlte fast so etwas wie Zuneigung für sie, ihre Gelehrigkeit, auch wenn er sich das Wort Zuneigung natürlich nie eingestanden hätte, nie dieses Gefühl hätte benennen können, das ihn erfüllte. Gut, für das, was hauptsächlich hervorstechende Körperteile von ihm erfüllte, wie er sich sagte, hatte er Ausdrücke. Keine Ausdrücke, die er in gemischter Gesellschaft, oder überhaupt in irgendeiner, seit langvergangenen Zeiten benutzt hätte. Aber immerhin. Das könnte er benennen, wenn er es wollte. Diese Art Hunger war in seiner Zeit bei ihm, der nicht genannt werden sollte, geweckt worden. Nein, bedient worden. Geweckt, das war wohl eine Sache der Natur, selbst bei ihm, wie er sich eingestand. Es gab Dinge, gegen die konnte selbst ein Doppelspion und ehemaliger Diener Voldemorts nichts ausrichten. Einer, der sich in stetiger Gefahr befunden und sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Irgendwie. Aber dieses Gefühl, dieses, das die Berührung dieser Frau in ihm auslöste, das hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gekannt. In Ausübung seiner "Pflichten" hatte er diesem Gefühl nachgegeben, immer wieder. Scham und Schande drohte ihn zu überwältigen. 

Wie dunkel seine Augen waren. Bodenlos. Sie war plötzlich von allen möglichen Gefühlen erfüllt. Beinahe überwältigt. Ihre Reaktion auf den Stromstoß war immer noch ein Summen des ganzen Körpers und eine gewisse Benommenheit. Wie nach Drogen oder Schlafentzug, möglicherweise beidem. Sie fühlte Angst. Und – Schuld. Wieso, wusste sie nicht, aber auch dieses Gefühl summte durch ihren Körper und trug zu ihrer allgemeinen Verfassung bei. Die irgendwie nicht gut war. Nicht hier. Nicht mit ihm. Das sollte so nicht sein. Sie war verwirrt. Ein Teil ihres Hirns beharrte darauf, dass das eine simple Reaktion auf die überstandene Todesgefahr war. Aber war die Gefahr wirklich überstanden? Nicht die Gefahr, zu ertrinken. Nicht die Gefahr, Dinge zu tun, die sie morgen bereuen würde. Sicherlich. Ganz gewiss. Sie wandte ihre Augen von seinen ab und richtete sie auf die Hand, deren einer Finger noch in ihrem Mund war. Das machte es nicht besser. Diese Finger waren – schön. Geradezu verführerisch. Geradezu – Gedanken evozierend. Gefühle. Sie schluckte. Nein, nein nein. Das war falsch. Ganz falsch. Das war ihr neuer Chef, und der war widerlich. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass es keinerlei Anzeichen gab, dass er das selbe fühlte. Oder irgendwas so –geartetes. Wenn er das Wort Fühlen überhaupt kannte. Benutzen tat er es sicherlich nicht. Aber diese Augen, diese Stimme, diese Hände, ... Korrektur. Es gab Anzeichen. Doch. Sehr wohl. Sie fühlte wie sie rot wurde. Und senkte ihren Kopf noch mehr. Sie empfand so etwas wie Scham. Und Spannung. Und Triumph. Für dieses Gefühl schämte sie sich gleich wieder. Sabina, du bist aber auch wirklich tief gesunken. Fühlst dich gut, nur weil du bei – männlichen Wesen – natürliche Reaktionen hervorrufst. Peinlich, das. Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das letzte Mal ein solches Wesen solche Gefühle in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Doch, es musste die überstandene Gefahr sein. Und das irgendwie Verbotene. Das – beinahe Perverse - an der Situation. Das war ihr Chef, den sie nach zwei Tagen hasste wie niemand sonst, und sie kniete vor ihm und hatte seinen Finger im Mund, und ihre Hand auf seinem nackten Bauch und er – reagierte darauf. Das war sicher Grund genug für – Aufregung. Plötzlich wurde sie nach oben gerissen, rücksichtslos, an den Haaren. 

Verfluchtes Weib. Er schäumte. Wie konnte sie so was tun? Und wie konnte er darauf reagieren? Er hatte gedacht, dieser Teil von ihm sei tot. Er hatte hart daran gearbeitet. All der Zauber, das Verstecken, die harte kalte Verachtung, die er der Welt zeigte. Umsonst. In diesem Moment. Nein, das ging nicht. Nicht so. Er öffnete mit Anstrengung die Augen und stabilisierte seinen Stand. Nein, er würde das hier nicht weitergehen lassen. Jeden Moment konnte sie seinen Zustand erkennen, und das konnte sie nicht wollen. Und dann würde sie über ihn lachen, hämisch und verächtlich. Davon hatte er in seiner Jugend genug gehabt. Die Gelegenheit würde er ihr nicht geben. Nicht ihr, niemandem. Ihr Mund war gefährlich nahe am Ort des Geschehens, und er kämpfte mit sich. Hart. Jahrelanges Training in Selbstbeherrschung, Selbstverleugnung machte sich bezahlt. Er griff in ihr leuchtendes weiches Haar und zog sie hoch. Nur weg aus dieser gefährlichen Situation. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet vor Schmerz direkt vor ihm. Auch nicht einfach, aber besser. Bei weitem besser. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Sie haben mir nicht geantwortet", ließ er seine gefährliche seidenweiche Stimme ertönen. "Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?" Er sah, wie es in ihren Augen blitzte. Kampfeslust. Wut. Zorn. Gut. Das war gut. Damit konnte er umgehen. Er machte sich schon zu einer zynischen Entgegnung auf ihre sicherlich lächerlich pathetische Anklage bereit, da sah er, wie sich ihre weichen Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen, und sie ihm noch näher kam. Seine Augen wurden groß, und er schluckte. Beinahe. 

"Was wollen Sie denn, das ich da tue?" Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hatte. Sie war so wütend auf ihn gewesen, weil er ihr weh getan hatte. Mit seiner Hand und mit seinen Worten. Sie hatte schon eine vernichtende – nun gut, jeden anderen hätte sie vernichtet, ihn hätte es nur zu einer höhnischen Erwiderung mit dieser göttlichen Stimme veranlasst – Entgegnung auf den Lippen gehabt, da erkannte sie hinter der Maske einen verängstigten Teenager. Nur eine Sekunde lang, aber das genügte. Mit Teenagern hatte sie Erfahrung. Ihr waren all die hoffnungslosen Fälle hinterhergelaufen. Die mit den Hundeaugen, die sich immer in die Klassenschönheit verliebten, die sie nicht bemerkte. Die sich dann eine harte Schale zulegten. Die unter der Schale immer noch hofften, hofften, hofften. Dass eines Tages... Die die Schale immer mehr perfektionierten. Immer undurchdringlicher wurden. Niemand an sich heranließen. Böse wurden. Und doch. Und doch. Nur auf die Prinzessin oder den Prinzen warteten, der sie erlöste. Der sie so sein ließ, wie sie waren. Und sie liebte, so wie sie waren. In deren Abwesenheit hatten sie sich ihr zugewandt, ihr und ihrem Mutterkomplex. Und sie hatte sich gekümmert, hatte den Tiraden zugehört, den Weltverbesserungsphantasien, den Hassausbrüchen, den Zusammenbrüchen. Sie war eine von ihnen gewesen. Irgendwie. Und jetzt eben, in diesem Moment, hatte sie in dem Mann gegenüber das gleiche gesehen und versucht, die Schale zu knacken. Ohne darüber nachzudenken. Aus lang vergangener aber nie vergessener Übung. Und dann erschrak sie beinahe zu Tode. Als sie sah, wie sich sein Gesicht verhärtete. Wie die dunklen Augen wie Kohlen glühten. Wie sein Mund zu einem Strich wurde. Sein Griff auf ihrer Schulter schmerzhaft. Sabina, du Vollidiotin, dachte sie und merkte, dass ihre Knie weich wurden vor Angst. Das da ist kein Teenager, kein Kind, das du trösten kannst. Das ist ein dir ziemlich unbekannter Mann, der Jahre älter ist als du, und diverse Fähigkeiten hat, die du nur erahnen kannst und wahrscheinlich nicht mal das. Der gefährliche Geheimnisse hat. Der bewiesen hat, dass er stärker ist als du, viel stärker. Und du forderst ihn heraus. Prima Idee. Wirklich. Sie schluckte und starrte in seine schwarzen Augen, in der Hoffnung, da etwas von dem wiederzufinden, was sie gesehen zu haben glaubte. 

Er merkte, wie seine Augen glühten. Und ganz ohne dass er sie dazu bringen musste. Dies Weib war ja komplett verrückt. Mutig, auch wenn sie jetzt Angst vor der eigenen Courage zu haben schien. Ihre Augen hatten erst vor Vergnügen und Spaß an der Herausforderung geblitzt, jetzt waren sie groß und dunkel. Man könnte sich beinahe darin verlieren, Mann könnte ... Er blinzelte und riss sich zusammen. Sein Zustand hatte sich nicht verändert, er war eher noch schlimmer geworden. So würde das nichts werden, so nicht. Er musste nachdenken, nachdenken und mit jemand beraten, wenn es möglich war. Und vorher musste er die Wunden heilen und die Frau loswerden. Und ihre Erinnerung. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Er musste doch mehr verweichlicht sein, durch die ereignislose Zeit bei den Muggeln, als er gedacht hätte. Allein daran zu denken, in so einer Situation, war unverzeihlich. Er musste Dumbledore sprechen, er musste. Er merkte nicht, dass er die Frau fester packte, fester und fester. 

Aua, das tat weh. Sie öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, erkannte aber, dass das nutzlos war. Er war nicht hier. Nicht wirklich. Schatten huschten durch die schwarzen Augen. Sie waren gar nicht leblos, wie sie vorher gedacht hatte. Es passierte alles mögliche darin, sie empfand Zweifel, Verzweiflung, Hass, und alle möglichen anderen Gefühle darunter, nicht greifbar, fassbar, wie der Teenager in dem Mann, wie eine andere Farbe unter dem schwarz. Sie schluckte und wankte unter dem Ansturm der Gefühle. Und klammerte sich fester an ihn. 

Er sah sie plötzlich wieder. Direkt vor ihm. Mit tiefen Augen, die seine widerspiegelten. Er konnte sich darin erkennen. Wenn auch – auf lächerliche Weise verdreht. Verzerrt. Was sah sie? Was bemerkte sie? Sie konnte doch sicherlich nicht merken, wie er sich fühlte? Das wusste er doch selber nicht. Außerdem ging es nicht ums Fühlen. Darum ging es nie. Es ging ums Handeln. Jetzt und hier. Sofort. Verdammt. Er stieß sie fort von sich und griff zu seinem Zauberstab. Genug von dieser lächerlich haltlosen Atmosphäre. Handeln. Zielbewusst. Jetzt.

Sie starrte ihn an. Eben war sie noch gekränkt von seiner plötzlichen abweisenden Haltung gewesen, ganz zu schweigen von dem körperlichen Schmerz, von ihm getrennt zu sein, den sie nicht erwartet hatte, und der ihr beinahe den Atem nahm, was sie wiederum wütend machte, und nun war sie fasziniert von dem, was er tat. Er richtete dieses Ding auf seine Hand, es sah ein wenig unbeholfen aus, als würde er sonst seine andere Hand benutzen, murmelte irgendwas, was sie nicht verstand, und ein blaues Licht schoss aus dem Ding, das ihr Verstand sich noch weigerte, als Zauberstab zu bezeichnen. Zauberstäbe waren Dinge für die Küche oder fürs Bett, solche Zauberstäbe, wie er ihn hatte, gab es nur im Märchen, in der Kindheit, aber doch nicht hier und jetzt! Sie war atemlos und starrte starrte starrte. Er sah sie nicht an, aber sie konnte seine Verbitterung darüber spüren, dass sie da war und das sah. Das, was auch immer. Er wechselte den –was auch immer – in seine behandelte Hand, und warf ihr nun doch einen Blick unter den Wimpern zu, schwarzes Feuer, Verachtung, Wut. Sie schrak zurück, ließ sich aber nicht abhalten zu gucken. Er richtete den Stab auf seinen Bauch und murmelte wieder. Wieder schoss blaues Licht heraus und verbarg die scheußlichen Wunden. E schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. In diesem Moment machte irgendwas in ihr klick, auch wenn sie sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern sollte. Eine Ahnung von den Schmerzen, eine Ahnung von dem, was er war, und was er erlebte, durchlebte, erfahren hatte. Und ein eigenartig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, das sie aus Mangel einer anderen logischen Bezeichnung Mitgefühl genannt hätte, wenn sie es bemerkt hätte. Wenn sie nicht so mit Schauen beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Das Licht versiegte, er stolperte und fiel mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Er atmete heftig. 

So, mehr konnte er nicht machen. Poppy hätte natürlich mehr machen können, aber alles was jetzt noch fehlte war Ruhe, und die hatte er nicht. Nicht die Zeit dafür. Und dann diese Frau. Sie war immer noch hier. Er wünschte, sie würde sich einfach auflösen. In Luft oder was immer. Aber das tat sie natürlich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn etwas Muggel auszeichnete, ach Quatsch, wenn etwas weibliche Wesen auszeichnete, war es Neugier. Er hätte darauf gewettet, wenn er wetten würde. Und jemand dagegen gesetzt hätte. Hier war sie wieder. Und guckte mit ihren verflucht großen Augen auf die Überreste seiner Verletzungen. Hielt seine Hand in ihrer, inspizierte sie. Fuhr mit ihren verdammten seidenweichen Fingern über seinen Bauch. Rief die gleiche Situation in seinem Körper hervor wie vorher auch. Merlins Bart! Es war jetzt nicht die Zeit und der Ort und überhaupt! Er knurrte tief in der Kehle und öffnete seine Augen. Ließ sie über ihr Gesicht gleiten. Mit aller Verachtung, deren er fähig war. "Sie sind völlig verrückt, oder? Wie können Sie sich jemand nähern, der einen Zauberstab in der Hand hat? Wissen Sie nicht, wie gefährlich das ist? Nein, natürlich nicht". Woher sollte sie auch, Severus. Du musst müder sein, als du dachtest. So müde, Und trotzdem. Muss Dumbledore sprechen. Sofort. 

Die Wunden waren noch sichtbar, doch. Aber so weit – verheilt – dass sie in wenigen Tagen, vielleicht schon morgen, nicht mehr sichtbar sein würden. Es war völlig unfassbar. Aber in dieser unwirklichen Atmosphäre, die diese Nacht umgab, irgendwie – logisch. Folgerichtig. Dieses Ding, das er in der Hand hatte. Sie streckte ihre Hand danach aus, langsam, zweifelnd. Er riss es weg, und murmelte Verwünschungen. Doch sie hatte schon gemerkt, dass eine Kraft von ihm ausging. Es – summte irgendwie. Strömte. Vibrierte. Er sah sie an wie etwas was kroch. Aber daran war sie mittlerweile gewöhnt. Doch, der Teenager war da. Allerdings. Und auch er vibrierte unter der Maske. Sie lächelte. Lächelte ihn strahlend an. Und wurde mit einem Ausdruck von Verwirrung belohnt. Gut. Sie konnte ihn verwirren. Das war gut. "Verwandlungen und Zauberstäbe", murmelte sie. "Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie mir etwas mehr erzählen sollten?" 

Er schloss die Augen schnell wieder. Und öffnete sie. Mit so viel Verachtung wie er in seinem Zustand aufbringen konnte – ja, er war müde, und ja, die Art, wie sie warm in sein Ohr atmete, und wie sich ihre Brust vor seinen Augen hob und senkte, trug nichts zur Besserung bei, auch wenn er das, was sie in ihm hervorrief, nicht exakt als Müdigkeit bezeichnen würde, er war ja vieles, aber sich selbst belog Snape nicht – sah er sie an: "Das können doch nicht mal Sie wirklich glauben, oder? Im Gegenteil sollte es doch sogar einer Idiotin wie Ihnen, die ihre Nase in Dinge steckt, die sie nichts angehen, absolut klar sein, dass ich Sie so nicht weiterleben lassen kann. Nicht mit diesem Wissen". Er würde es nicht gerne tun. Und es würde nicht leicht sein. Aber er musste es tun, und bald, damit er mit dem weitermachen konnte, was er tun musste. 

Sie sah ihn an. Was sollte das jetzt bedeuten? Wollte er sie töten? Doch? Jetzt noch? Warum? Das hätte er doch einfacher haben können. Und früher. Warum hatte er sie dann überhaupt noch aus dem Wald hierher gebracht? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn. 

Er seufzte. "Nein, ich werde Sie nicht töten", sagte er müde. "Auch wenn ich versucht wäre, das zu tun. Es ist – einfacher. Mit genügend Kraft kann das jeder Idiot. Nein, das was ich vorhabe, ist schwieriger, und ich weiss nicht, ob es klappen wird. Ich habe nicht das richtige Material da". Warum erzählte er ihr das? Er musste wirklich sehr angegriffen sein. Voldemort würde sich über seinen ehemaligen Diener – nein, kein guter Gedanke, gar kein guter Gedanke. Er wollte jetzt nicht an die Berge von Toten denken. Ja es war einfach. Viel zu einfach. Das Schwere war – zu widerstehen. Immer wieder. Genau wie es einfacher war zu sterben als zu leben. Aber einfach – er wurde nachgerade morbid hier. Pathetisch. Lächerlich. Der Situation unangemessen. Er fasste seinen Zauberstab fester und sah ihr in die Augen. Jetzt. Jetzt gleich. 

Töten wollte er sie also nicht. Aber was immer er mit ihr machen würde, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Situation noch nicht zu Ende war. Nicht für sie. Wenn er schon – irgendwas – mit ihr machen wollte, dann wollte sie vorher noch was fragen. Sie hob ihre Hand, als er dieses Ding auf sie richtete. 

Er richtete die Augen gen Himmel. Aber eine letzte Frage konnte er ihr wohl nicht verwehren. Mit übertrieben angestrengter Höflichkeit sah er sie an. "Ja?"

"Wenn Sie solche Dinge tun können", sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine beinahe wieder unverletzten Bauchmuskeln und bemerkte sehr wohl das Zucken in ihnen und in seinen Augen, "warum arbeiten Sie dann bei einer langweiligen Behörde?"

Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, selbst mit Betteln. Aber zumindest doch mit Fragen, was er mit ihr tun würde. Aber das - das war – unglaublich. Er merkte, wie sich gegen seinen Willen ein Laut in seiner Kehle bildete. Ein Laut, der da so ungewohnt war, das er ihn nur als Knurren empfinden konnte. Ein Knurren mit beinahe gehobenen Mundwinkeln. 

Sie sah ihn an. War das ein Lachen gewesen? Sie war nicht sicher. Sie wurde plötzlich wütend. So eine Verschwendung. Der ganze Mann. Maske, nichts als Maske, begraben in dieser Behörde. "Sie könnten der Welt helfen, mit diesen Dingen. Als Arzt. Oder – was weiß ich. Die Welt braucht solche Dinge. Und was machen Sie? Begraben sich in diesem Loch und spielen nachts Räuber und Gendarm". Sie durchbohrte ihn mit den Augen. Er starrte sie an. Und ließ plötzlich den Stab sinken. Und schüttelte sich. Sie war – versteinert. Lachte er? Lachte er wirklich? Sein ganzes Gesicht sah anders aus. Beinahe – attraktiv. Voll von Dingen, die sein könnten. Leben. Lachen. Liebe? Sie zwang sich, bei der Sache zu bleiben. Was war noch mal die Sache gewesen? "Genau. Kinderspiele in der Nacht statt zu helfen." Er beruhigte sich wieder und sah sie an. Sah sie nur an. Ihr wurde kalt. Und heiss. Dann kam er näher. "Vielleicht lohnt sich die Mühe mit ihnen doch nicht. Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das heute nacht war, oder?" Ihre Augen wurden groß. Vielleicht war sie wirklich eine Idiotin. Sie hatte doch gemerkt, das er diese Männer kannte. Dass er wusste, was sie taten, was sie vorhatten. Sie hatte gefühlt, wie gefährlich sie waren. Sie hatte seine Verletzungen gesehen. Wie konnte sie auch nur eine Sekunde annehmen ... "Es ist eine Tarnung", sagte sie schwach. "Diese kacklangweilige Behörde ist eine Tarnung". Sie sank zu Boden. 

Er hob die Augen gen Himmel. Würde das heute noch mal was werden hier? "Sehr aufmerksam, Frau Selpent. Man könnte beinahe annehmen, dass Sie nicht völlig verblödet sind". Er lächelte sie auf eine Weise an, die diverse Schüler in die Krankenstation gebracht hatte. Mit Alpträumen. Sie guckte nur. Mit ihren verdammten großen grauen Augen. Wie Nebel, der sich heilend um einen legt, verbergend, dämpfend, zärtlich. Er riss sich zusammen und hob wieder den Stab. "Sind Sie bereit? Wollen Sie dabei sitzen?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue. Severus du Idiot. Lass dich nicht ablenken. "Macht das einen Unterschied?", fragte sie. Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Sein Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht. 

Irgendwas in ihr zuckte. Nein, sie würde ihn jetzt nicht so einfach mit ihr Schluss machen lassen. Verdammt. So nicht. Nicht so. So – unvollendet. So unwissend. Von irgendwoher bekam sie die Kraft aufzustehen. Sie hielt sich an seinen Augen fest. Groß. Schwarz. Glühend. Sie versenkte ihre darin und sah, wie er mit einer Hand an seinem Kragen herumfummelt. Als wäre der zu eng. Obwohl das Hemd doch immer noch offen war. Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen, ließ nur ihren Mundwinkel sich ein wenig heben. Ganz wenig. Ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Ging langsam auf ihn zu. Näher. Immer näher. Fühlte, wie er die Maske verstärkte. Die Kälte von ihm ausströmte. Die Verachtung in den Augen wie Watte hervorquoll. Es beeindruckte sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Nicht auf die Art wie – vorher. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Tigerin. Eine Tigerin, die auf eine Schlange zuschlich. Sie erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. Und sah, wie ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte. 

Diese Frau war wirklich nicht zu retten. Severus wurde es eng in der Kehle. Die Art, wie sie sich bewegte. Als ob sie – ihn verführen wollte. Das war doch lächerlich. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Seine eigenen Empfindungen mussten ihm einen Streich spielen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen wie gebannt an ihr hingen. Und er schluckte. Wie weit würde sie gehen? Wie weit, um sich zu retten? Vor etwas, was sie nicht kannte? Wie weit würde sie sich vor ihm, den sie hasste, hassen musste, demütigen? Das – konnte – interessant – werden. Wenn er die Oberhand behielt. Aber nein, das ging nicht. Er hatte Dinge zu tun. Lucius Malfoy war hier. Und wer weiß wer noch. Er musste berichten. Er setzte seine Maske ein, die auch viele Kollegen auf Hogwarts gewarnt hätte, von ihm fernzubleiben. Sie kam näher. Was sollte er tun? Er verspürte beinahe so etwas wie Panik. Sollte er jetzt? Einfach so? Zuschlagen? Wie sie sich bewegte. Wie konnte Frauen das nur tun? Diese Frau? Einfach ein Bein vor das andere setzen und es so – obszön – aussehen lassen? 

Er war nicht weggelaufen. Und hatte auch noch nicht den Stab eingesetzt. Sie war gewillt, dass als Zeichen zu werten. Sie brachte die letzten Zentimeter bis zu ihm noch langsamer hinter sich. Geschmeidig. Sie konnte sich beinahe von außen zugucken. Es sah – gut aus. Sie blieb stehen, direkt vor dem Zauberstab. So direkt, dass er in ihre Brust piekte. Er vibrierte. Von ihm ging etwas aus. Sie hob die Augen zu dem Mann vor ihr. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren. Gleichzeitig hoben sie die Augenbrauen. 

Beinahe hätte es ihn zurück gegen die Wand geschleudert. Die Berührung ihrer – Brust – an seinem Zauberstab war beinahe intim. Sie sandte Wellen in seinen ganzen Körper. Er widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu schließen, und die Wellen zu genießen. Nein. Er hob drohend die Augenbrauen. "Und was, bitte schön, soll jetzt das werden? Ein Versuch, den Henker zu verführen?" Seine Stimme tropfte von Sarkasmus. Aber sich selber überzeugte er nicht. Sie auch nicht, wie ihre sich kräuselnden Mundwinkel bezeugten. Sie lehnte sich leicht in den Zauberstab, sah ihm noch tiefer in die Augen. Wellen, Wellen, Wellen. Er merkte, wie ihm Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Es war lächerlich. 

"Ich dachte, Sie sagten, Sie würden mich nicht umbringen. Also ist Henker vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck – Severus". Diese Indiskretion brachte seine Augen zum Verengen, aber er kam nicht auf das naheliegende Thema zurück. Sie gestattete sich ein Lächeln, das nur knapp den Mund erreichte. Sie wollte ihn ja nicht erschrecken. Nicht zu sehr. Sie lehnte sich noch mehr in dieses Ding hinein. Das war wirklich ein gutes Gefühl. Erstaunlich. Sie hatte Mühe, nicht einfach mit dem Spiel aufzuhören und ... Nein, so ging das nicht. "Ich bin jetzt doch neugierig". Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, das ihre Stimme so – rau - sein konnte. Klang irgendwie interessant. Schien er auch zu finden. Zumindest sah er sie sehr – interessiert an. Der Zauberstab vibrierte stärker. Sie hielt die Augen offen und zwang sich weiterzusprechen. "Was genau wollen Sie mit mir machen?" 

Ihre Augen waren direkt vor ihm. Ihre Brust, ihre Nähe brachte den auf ihn geeichten Stab dazu Dinge zu tun, die ihn sehr ablenkten. Er war wütend. Diese – Hexe. Nein, Severus, sagte eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Genau das ist sie nicht. Zumindest nicht eine, die nach den Zauberregeln spielt. Jedenfalls nicht nach welchen, die du kennst. Verdammt. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken, was nicht so einfach war, weil diese – Person – daran lehnte. Er atmete unauffällig auf, als er es geschafft hatte. Nun da die unmittelbare Berührung erst einmal gebannt war, konnte es weiter gehen. Nach seinen Regeln. Er griff ihr Handgelenk. Fest. Und zog sie näher zu sich ran. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wissen, was Sie tun?", fragte er mit seiner tödlichsten Stimme. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie klarkommen, mit dem was Sie - provozieren?" Sie sah ihn mit unschuldigen Augen, sehr unschuldigen Augen an. Als wäre sie 12. Was sie eindeutig nicht wahr. Keine Zwölfjährige war so entwickelt. Keine schaute so. Bewegte sich so. Merlin sei Dank. Sonst wäre seine Lehrtätigkeit noch unerträglicher gewesen, als sie es eh schon gewesen war. Aus anderen Gründen. 

Sie schloss die Augen. Nur für einen Moment. Der Druck seiner Hand, sein Körper, der ihren fast berührte, der Mund, der in ihr Ohr atmete. Zu viel. Beinahe zu viel. Sie konzentrierte sich. Was war es noch mal gewesen, was sie wissen wollte? Sie öffnete die Augen. "Provozieren?", unschuldig, aber nicht übertrieben. "Ich wollte wissen, was Sie mit mir vorhaben. Ist das – Provokation?" Verächtliches Grinsen auf seiner Seite. Schnauben. Ja ja, das kannte sie jetzt schon. Sie war mehr daran interessiert, was er mit diesem Mund sonst noch machen konnte. 

"Ich werde Sie diese Nacht vergessen lassen. Das was geschehen ist," sagte er. Wieso sollte er nicht? Sie würde es ja vergessen. Wenn alles klappte. Sie sah ihn an und verzog spöttisch den Mund. Und lehnte sich an ihn. Beinahe. Er atmete schwer. Was hatte er denn nun gesagt? Er würde Muggel nie verstehen. Halb erschreckt, halb fasziniert, sah er, wie ihr Mund, ihre Lippen, weiche, rosige, geschwungene Lippen, sich näherten. Er versuchte, angeekelt auszusehen. Aber er konnte selbst nicht mehr beurteilen, wie es ihm gelang. Nicht sehr gut, wenn er danach ging, wie diese Frau reagierte. Gar nicht. Kam näher und näher. Ihr Atem in seinem Ohr. An seiner Nase. An seinem Mund. Weg, weg, weg. Severus, weich aus. Guck böse. Tu irgendwas. Ihre Augen guckten spöttisch und noch irgendwie. Sie waren direkt vor seinen. Ihre Hände waren an seinem Hals. Er wollte sich lösen, wollte weg, aber es ging nicht. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehr fest hielt. Eher wie ein Hauch. Streichelzart. Es ging nicht. "Frau Selpent", krächzte er und schwieg geschockt. War das seine Stimme gewesen? 

"Ja, Severus", sagte sie. Nur ein Hauch. In ihr war Triumph. Beinahe. Beinahe. Seine Hände waren schon an ihrem Rücken, ohne dass er es merkte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, auch wenn er noch kämpfte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Sehr gut. Wen kümmerte es, was morgen war. Sie nicht. Jetzt lebte sie noch. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Mit ihm. Erstaunen wallte in ihr auf. Ein letztes Mal. Das hätte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Manchmal überraschte einen das Leben doch an den unwahrscheinlichsten Orten. Sie lächelte. Weich, ganz weich. Eine Hand fand seinen Haaransatz und streichelte. Ihr Mund entfernte sich von seinem, der so verführerisch nah war und zitterte, und streichelte sein Ohr mit einem Ausatmen. "Lass mich vergessen. Ich bin gespannt." 

Oh, verdammt. Er griff zu, fest. Er bäumte sich auf und sagte mit dem allerletzten verbliebenen Rest seiner Willenskraft: "Ich habe Sie gewarnt. Sie sind selber verantwortlich." Eine Hand in ihren Haaren, die andere an ihrem Rücken, presste er ihren Körper an seinen. Gut, so gut. Aber nicht genug. Lange nicht genug. Bevor er seinen Mund ihren Hals erobern ließ, hörte er noch ihre lächelnde Stimme: "Ja, das hast du. Aber ich werde morgen ja nichts mehr wissen". Dann wusste er nichts mehr. 


	9. post factum - Sev

Wie gewonnen ...

IX.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Irgendwie waren sie in einem Bett gelandet. "Wirst du es jetzt tun?", fragte sie den Mann, dessen Gesicht auf sie herabschaute. Er schnaubte verächtlich, ohne sich besondere Mühe dabei zu geben. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur erschöpft. Sie erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. Sie war es jedenfalls. Sehr. Er rollte von ihr runter, drehte sich auf die Seite und lehnte sich auf einen Ellbogen, so dass er sie ansehen konnte. Was für ihn schon eine erstaunliche Leistung war, dachte sie. Es hätte sie auch nicht gewundert, wenn er sich umgedreht und sie nie wieder angeguckt hätte. Weil sie ihn – so – gesehen hatte. Und gehört. Sie lächelte wieder. Es war wunderbar gewesen – jedes Mal. Aber sie wollte sich nicht mehr lange mit der Erinnerung aufhalten. 

"Das wäre ja wohl idiotisch", sagte er. "Wie sollte ich dir erklären, warum du nackt mit mir im Bett liegst?" Nicht dass er es verstand. Nicht wie es dazu gekommen war, nicht warum und wer es gewollt hatte. Irgendwie war eins zum anderen gekommen. Er lächelte grimmig. Sei nicht so ein Idiot, Severus. Du hast es gewollt. Du hast es nicht glauben wollen, dass es tatsächlich passiert, aber drück dich nicht vor der Verantwortung. Du hast es gewollt. Und, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, du würdest es wieder wollen. Nicht gerade jetzt, aber – irgendwann. Aber das war jenseits jeder Realität. Die nun leider wieder da war. Er seufzte. Sehr leise.

Er hatte tatsächlich geseufzt. Es schien ihm nicht leicht zu fallen. "Wie wird es sein?", fragte sie. "Werde ich gar nichts mehr wissen? Wird da nur - ein Loch sein?" Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. "Du wirst nicht wissen, dass da ein Loch ist." Hm, das war eine erschöpfende Auskunft. Sie wollte es jetzt hinter sich bringen. Sie beugte sich vor, küsste ihn auf die Schulter und stand auf. "Dann sollte ich zur Spurenvernichtung vielleicht besser das Bad aufsuchen", sagte sie. "Nicht, dass es an den Kleinigkeiten scheitert". Der Weg zum Bad kam ihr sehr lang vor. Sie sah nicht zurück.

Götter, sie sah immer noch gut aus. Noch besser eigentlich. Bewegte sich wunderbar, obwohl sie es jetzt nicht mehr darauf anlegte. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf schlug ihm vor, die Sache zu verschieben. Stattdessen zu ihr unter die Dusche zu gehen und noch etwas anderes auszuprobieren. Eine Stimme in seinem Körper war mit diesem Vorschlag sofort einverstanden und schaute schon mal voraus. Aber Severus folgte nicht. Nein, verlängere die Tortur nicht. So würde es schlimm genug sein. Er hatte sogar mit ihr geredet. Hatte ihr Dinge erzählt. Es war zu peinlich, wie er wie ein Schwamm die erste menschliche Nähe seit Jahrzehnten aufgesogen hatte. Beinahe zu schnell, am Anfang. Aber es war dann besser geworden. Eigentlich sogar sehr gut. Schluss jetzt damit. 

Er stand auf und zog sich an. Duschen konnte er später. Wenn es vorbei war. Er konnte kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Nicht das Risiko zu ihr unter die Dusche zu klettern und seine Meinung zu ändern. Nicht das Risiko, sie allein zu lassen. 

Er war angezogen. Sie schluckte. Irgendwas in ihr hatte immer noch gehofft, dass er seine Meinung ändern würde. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er war so offen gewesen, hatte ihr soviel erzählt. Und nur, weil er wusste, sie würde sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. An einiges von dem, was er ihr erzählt hatte, würde sie sich auch nicht gern erinnern. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf von dem ganzen Zeug. Zauberer und Krieg und Tod. Na danke schön. Sie mochte keine Horrorfilme. Aber einige der Erlebnisse dieser Nacht hätten gute Erzählungen für die Enkel abgegeben. Und einige hätte sie gerne selber behalten. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und senkte den Kopf. Eine Hand berührte ihre nackte Schulter. Gerade mal so eben, als habe sie Angst. 

"Zieh dich an", er hielt seine Stimme ganz ruhig. Wenn sie jetzt anfing zu weinen, dann würde es richtig scheußlich werden. Er konnte mit heulenden Frauen nicht umgehen. Noch nie. Ihre Schultern bewegten sich heftig, als würde sie versuchen, ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er gab ihr ein paar Bonuspunkte für Tapferkeit, und noch ein paar für ihre wunderbare Figur. Und was nützt ihr das?, fragte die höhnische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Du wirst es ihr trotzdem antun, trotz ihrer Tapferkeit und ihres Aussehens. Du bist eine Ratte, Snape. Jetzt richtete sie ihre wunderbaren Augen auf ihn, die nur ein wenig dunkler als gewöhnlich waren. Aber das waren sie in den letzten Stunden auch gewesen. Diese Verrückte brachte es sogar fertig zu grinsen. "Vorhin hast du was anderes gesagt". Gott, wie gern hätte er sie unter anderen Umständen mitgenommen, nach Hogwarts oder sonst wohin, an einen sicheren Ort. Er hätte jemand gehabt, mit dem er reden konnte, eine Vertraute, ja das und – mehr. Viel mehr. Beinahe hätte er aufgeseufzt. Er war lächerlich. Für sie war es sicherlich nichts so Besonderes gewesen. Vielleicht war es objektiv betrachtet auch nichts Besonderes gewesen. Aber er war nicht objektiv gewesen. Alles andere als das. Es war das erste Mal seit 20 Jahren gewesen, das erste Mal zumindest, bei dem beide Partner anwesend und bewusst waren. Für ihn war es – mehr als gut gewesen. Er spürte den alten Schmerz, die alte Verzweiflung, die alte Einsamkeit und schob sie bewusst zurück. Jahrelange Übung. Es gab keinen sicheren Ort auf dieser Welt. Nie. Nicht solange Voldemort lebte und frei war. Und deshalb konnte es nicht sein.

Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne, als sie eine Welle von Schmerz fühlte, die von ihm ausging. Unterwäsche, Hosen und T-Shirt hatte sie an, sie erstarrte mit dem Pullover über dem Kopf. Er überlegte, ob es wirklich nötig wäre. Gab es eine andere Möglichkeit? Nach dem, was er ihr erzählt hatte, machte es einen Unterschied, ob sie der Feind nur als Opfer oder als Verräter betrachtete. Opfer war sie sowieso, Verräter würde sie, wenn sie von ihm wusste. Verraten könnte sie, was sie gesehen hatte. Verraten könnte sie - ihn. Und sie hatte sie gespürt. So wie sie jetzt seine Entscheidung spürte. Nein, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie akzeptierte es. Jetzt. Aber es durfte nicht mehr lange dauern. Sie zog den Pullover über den Kopf und die Schuhe an. Dann sah sie ihn an. "Wie wirst du es machen? Mit diesem Ding?"

Gott, sie war unglaublich. Gerade eben noch so voller Leben, voll da, und nun drängte sie ihn beinahe, es zu Ende zu bringen. Es konnte für sie nichts Besonderes gewesen sein. Nur die Reaktion auf den Schock. Wie damals – in der Schule. Er schüttelte den Kopf um diese besonderen Geister zu vertreiben. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Ihm reichte sein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dieser neuen Missetat, er brauchte jetzt nicht noch aufgewärmte Schuld. Was hatte sie gefragt? Ihre Bewegungen, als sie sich in den Pullover kämpfte, hatten ihn abgelenkt. "Ja, mit diesem Ding. Was anderes habe ich jetzt nicht da. Und kann es nicht so schnell beschaffen." Er sah den Zauberstab verächtlich an. "Ich hoffe, dass es klappt, und nichts schief geht". Er musste komplett verrückt sein. Jetzt erzählte er seinem Opfer auch noch von den Sorgen des Henkers. 

Sie grunzte. "Wie kann es denn schief gehen? Nein, erzähl es mir bitte nicht. Ich werde es ja eh nicht mehr lange wissen." Bedauern und Wut wollten sie überwältigen. Gott, da hatte sie nun diese nahezu unglaubliche Nacht hinter sich, und bald würde sie davon nichts mehr wissen. Es war ungerecht, es war nicht fair, es war ... "Du wirst morgen wieder genau der widerliche Kerl sein wie vorher, richtig?", versuchte sie die Stimmung zu heben und logisch zu denken. Wie er so dastand, mit dem wirren schwarzen Haar, den schwarzen Augen, in den schwarzen Klamotten, wahrscheinlich noch mit ihrem Geruch auf dem ... Körper, fiel es ihr nicht leicht, logisch zu denken. Überhaupt zu denken. Es war nicht fair. "Es ist nicht fair", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme bebte. Ein wenig. 

"Oh verdammt", sagte er und ließ den Stab wieder sinken. Gryffindor, definitiv Gryffindor. Er ging auf sie zu und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. Nach einem Moment gab sie nach und lehnte sich an ihn. Er atmete tief ihren Geruch ein. Das letzte Mal. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er musste es einfach tun. Er küsste sie so hungrig als sei er nicht noch vor kurzer Zeit ganz satt gewesen. Und sie erwiderte den Kuss wie eine Ertrinkende. Die Möglichkeiten, oh die Möglichkeiten. Er ließ sie abrupt los. "Falsch", sagte er mit klirrender Kälte in der Stimme, die ihn noch nie so viel gekostet hatte. "Ich war nie etwas anderes als der widerliche Kerl. Und Fairness ist nur eine Idee. Eine ziemlich alberne Idee, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf". 

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich dich daran hindern könnte", sagte sie und sah ihn noch einmal prüfend an. "Und du hast unrecht, so leid es mir tut. Auch wenn du es leugnest, bist du nicht nur der widerliche Kerl. Auch wenn du die Spuren verwischst und jeden sonst wohin beförderst, der etwas anderes sagt." Sie sah vor sich auf den Boden und wieder zu ihm auf. Sie wollte noch etwas zu dem anderen Thema sagen, machte dann aber eine wegwerfende Geste. Sich mit ihm in dieser Lage über Fairness zu unterhalten, war schon etwas albern. Statt dessen sah sie ihn noch einmal an. Gott, wie schnell sie sich an dies Gesicht gewöhnt hatte. Sie würde es vermissen. Ach nein, würde sie ja nicht. "Sind deine Augen eigentlich braun oder schwarz?", fragte sie.

Er stöhnte auf. Irgendwie fühlte er sich im falschen Film, wie die eine Assistentin immer sagte. Immer wenn er bereit war, fiel ihr noch etwas anderes ein. So würden sie noch am Morgen da stehen. Korrektur, es war bereits Morgen, und zwar lange, es war nur noch nicht ganz hell. "Mal so, mal so", sagte er. "Nicht dass ich sehen könnte, wieso das in deiner Lage irgendwie interessant sein könnte". Ihre Augen blitzten "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein, was mich interessiert. Auch wenn du mir gleich meine Erinnerung nehmen wirst, was ich denke, bestimme immer noch ich." Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Oder?" Er konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. "Wie weit du das bestimmst, weiss ich nicht. Ich habe nie angenommen, dass unsere Gedanken nur unsere eigenen sind. Aber nein, du wirst in gleichem Maße deine eigenen Gedanken haben wie bisher". Wenn alles gut geht, dachte er düster. "Nur diese Nacht wird nicht dir gehören". Er zwang sich, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. 

Sie sah ihn an und zwang sich, nicht auf ihn loszugehen. Sie riss sich zusammen. Sie könnte noch stundenlang so weiter machen, mit ihm über Gerechtigkeit debattieren und ihn ausfragen – das Ergebnis würde früher oder später doch dasselbe sein. Nichts. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Er wich erst aus, dann hob er die Schultern und blickte sie an. Schwarze Seen. "Nur noch eine Frage, ich verspreche es". "Ja?" "Du wirst die Erinnerung behalten?" Schwarze Seen, tiefe schwarze Seen. "Ja". Auf deren Grund sich etwas bewegte. Sie nickte. Und ließ ihn los. "Gut, das geschieht dir recht", sagte sie. "Das ist Buße genug." Sie sah ihn bohrend, beschwörend an. "Tu's jetzt". 

Und er tat es. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sie und sagte beinahe zärtlich: "Obliviate". 


	10. im Kopf vonSeverus

X.

Sie hatte natürlich recht gehabt. Es geschah ihm recht. Und es war schlimm. Angemessen schlimm. Nicht dass ihn das davon abhielt, noch mehr mit sich zu kämpfen. Zusätzlich Hass auf sich selbst zu empfinden. Sie wusste nichts mehr. Er hatte sie Nachhause gebracht und ihr erzählt, dass die Nachtüberwachung keine Ergebnisse gezeitigt hatte. Er war sehr zynisch und sehr böse gewesen und hatte sich um so mehr dafür gehasst, als sie durch totale Übermüdung und die Demütigung, dass sie unrecht gehabt hatte, dem Weinen sehr nahe war. Verdächtig, unangenehm nahe. Es war ihr peinlich und sie hasste sich und ihn noch mehr als vor Beginn der Nacht. Er musste noch einige Tricks anwenden, bis die Nacht in ihrem Hirn so verankert war, wie er sie haben wollte. Sie hatten die ganze Nacht auf der Lauer gelegen aber nichts entdeckt. Sie waren zu ihm gegangen und hatten Tee getrunken um sich aufzuwärmen. Wie sie das glauben konnte, war ihm unverständlich, so wie er sie behandelte, aber es klappte. Die Nachwirkung des Zaubers. Machte das Opfer leicht beeinflussbar. Wenigstens etwas.

Hoffentlich. Er fluchte auf dem Rückweg vor sich hin. Er hatte sein Bestes getan. Aber er war nicht Meister des Zauberstabs, sondern Meister der Zaubertränke. Ihm graute davor, dass irgendwelche Erinnerungen bei ihr hochkamen, die der Zauber nicht gelöscht hatte. Aber darum würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Im Moment schien es ihr sehr viel besser als ihm zu gehen. Sie hasste ihn, ihren Boss, den alten hässlichen Schinder und die langweilige Arbeit und sie hatte sich geirrt, es war wirklich falscher Alarm gewesen und nichts war los auf dem Berg und diese Firma war genauso langweilig wie sie aussah. Nichts Neues also. Er hingegen ...

Er hingegen hatte neue Schuld auf sich geladen und sah das Opfer täglich. Er hingegen hatte 1000 Dinge zu überlegen und zu fürchten. Er hingegen war der Folter ausgesetzt, täglich diese Frau zu sehen, mit der er die Nacht verbracht hatte, und sich zu erinnern. Sie zu sehen, wie sie ihn hasserfüllt ansah, und sich zu erinnern, wie sie im Bett ausgesehen und ihn angesehen hatte. Sie sich über den Kaffeeautomat beugen zu sehen, und sich an andere Bewegungen zu erinnern. Sie wie einen Automaten auf seine bösartigen Hänseleien reagieren zu hören, und sich zu erinnern, wie ihre Stimme damals gewesen war. Zu sehen, wie sie es vor Ekel kaum in seiner Gegenwart aushielt, und sich zu erinnern, an die Nacht, als er den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass sie seine Nähe suchte. Er musste weiterhin so tun, als habe er ihr nur bösartige verächtliche Dinge zu sagen und Erinnerungen quälten ihn, wie er ihr von sich erzählt hatte. Sie ihm zugehört und anscheinend verstanden hatte. Nicht vor ihm davongelaufen sondern im Gegenteil ihn in die Arme genommen hatte. 

Ja, sie hatte Recht gehabt. Es war eine Buße. Und es geschah ihm recht. Manchmal dachte er daran, den Zauberstab auch gegen sich selbst zu richten. Aber das war ein Tabu und er konnte auf keinen Fall sicher sein, sich nicht selber zu töten. Und das konnte er nicht. Durfte er nicht. Er musste weiterleben und weiter leiden. Und kämpfen. Jeden Tag. 

Er hatte mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Der hatte ihm geraten, vorsichtig zu sein. Vielen Dank auch. Er hatte vorsichtig seine Fühler ausgestreckt. Wo war Malfoy? Wer waren die anderen? Was hatten sie vor? War Voldemort hier? Er glaubte es nicht. Noch nicht. Aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Er würde kommen. Sein Zeichen, das er nicht mehr gespürt hatte, seit er in dieses Land gekommen war, machte sich bemerkbar. Schmerzhaft. ER rief ihn. ER – rief – ihn. Und das hieß, er war nahe. Denn seine Kraft war so groß nicht, dass er ihn über mehrere Landesgrenzen spürte. Das hatte er rausgefunden, als es um sein Leben gegangen war. Wortwörtlich und dringend. Wenigstens etwas. Ein Aufschub. Er war dem Wahnsinn schon gefährlich nahe gekommen, als Dumbledore mit der Idee kam, ihn wegzuschicken. Er hatte es erst nicht gewollt, war sich wie ein Feigling vorgekommen. Er konnte doch nicht vor der Gefahr weglaufen. Der Rektor hatte ihn überzeugt, dass er hier nützlich sein konnte. Tot jedoch sicher nicht. Also war er gegangen. Und nun hatte es sich tatsächlich ausgezahlt. Er grinste ein sehr hässliches Grinsen. Wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. 

Seine Augen sahen befriedigt drein. Schlitze, aber befriedigte Schlitze. Da war er. Malfoy. In einer Villa, die er gemietet hatte. Ganz wie ein treuer Staatsbürger. In der besten Gegend, natürlich. Viel Wald außen rum. Sehr günstig für – alle möglichen Vorhaben. Er würde ihm einen Besuch abstatten. Bald schon. Sie, Sabina, er erlaubte sich einen Gedanken, einen kurzen nur, an die Frau die er gekannt hatte und die es jetzt nicht mehr gab, hatte vom nächsten Vollmond gesprochen. Das war so gut wie alles, was er sonst hatte. Nein besser. Es war alles, was er hatte. Er machte sich auf den Weg. Für den Fall der Fälle hinterließ er wie immer eine Nachricht, die nur mit magischen Mitteln zu lesen war. Wenn er nicht wieder kam, würde sie auf genau festgelegten Wegen zu Dumbledore kommen. So schnell wie möglich, so sicher wie nötig. Auf dem Weg aus dem Haus begegnete er Sabina, Frau Selpent, wie er sich verbesserte. "Brauchen Sie mich, wenn Sie wiederkommen?" Wenn ich wiederkomme, dachte er düster. Verdammt, mit ihren Ahnungen hätte sie eine so gute Seherin werden können, unter anderen Umständen Es war wirklich nicht fair. Das erinnerte ihn wieder an die Sabina der Nacht auf dem Berg und in seiner Wohnung und Scham und Wut überkamen ihn. Und wegen seiner Unüberlegtheit lebte sie als Muggel mit defektem Gedächtnis. Wirklich eine Meisterleistung, Snape, dachte er mit der gewohnten Verachtung. Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Interessante Frage, Frau Selpent", seine Stimme war gewohnt seidenweich. "Wollen Sie mir meine Hausschuhe und meine Pfeife bringen wie ein treuer Hund?" Er hatte viele Muggelmagazine gelesen, zur Vorbereitung auf das Leben unter ihnen. Die Frauenfeindlichkeit hatte ihn damals erstaunt und verblüfft. Sie war so dumm, wie so vieles hier. Aber es fiel ihm leicht, sie sich anzugewöhnen. Feindlichkeit war sein Element von Kindheit an. Und die Feindseligkeit, die jetzt von Sabina zurückkam, war auch etwas Gewohntes. Leider. In diesem Fall. Aber es war seine Schuld, nur seine Schuld, also gab es gar keinen Grund, jetzt weiter darüber zu grübeln. Er sah sie mit möglichst viel Verachtung an. "Eigentlich dachte ich an eine schöne Tasse Tee mit Arsen drin .Aber Sie sind ja schon giftig genug". Sie drehte sich um und ging. Sein befriedigtes Lächeln sah sie nicht mehr. Immerhin hatte er ihren Kampfgeist nicht mitgelöscht, aus Versehen. Das war gut. Er machte sich auf den Weg.


	11. ist das mein Gehirn?

XI. 

Sabina fiel in einen Stuhl und versenkte das Gesicht in den Händen. Dieser grauenvolle Mensch, dieser ... Sie kannte Worte dafür , aber keines schien auszureichen. Okay, sie hatte Unrecht gehabt mit ihrer Idee. Okay, er hatte eine Nacht mit ihr im Wald verbringen müssen, und nichts war dabei herausgekommen. Aber die Art, wie er sie seitdem behandelte, ging weit über seine übliche Unfreundlichkeit hinaus. Und manchmal konnte sie nicht anders, als es ihm heimzuzahlen. Zu spät kam immer die Stimme der Vernunft, die sagte, er sei ihr Chef. Das spielte er nie aus, das musste sie zu seiner Ehre sagen. Er hatte sie noch nie gemeldet, ihr einen Verweis erteilt oder sie mit Kündigung bedroht. Nicht dass sie nicht selber jeden Tag daran dachte. Zu kündigen. Es entsprach nicht ihrer Vorstellung von Spaß, sich jeden Tag mit so einem Menschen rumzuschlagen. Obwohl es besser als langweilige Akten war. Viel besser für den Kreislauf. In jeder anderen Stelle wäre sie schon wieder den ganzen Tag am Tisch gesessen und nur damit beschäftigt gewesen, beschäftigt auszusehen. Durch die Scharmützel mit Snape blieb sie wach. Immerhin. Aber das, was sie hier wirklich hielt, befand sich in diesem Raum. Die Akten über sonderbare Vorkommnisse. Berichte von Augenzeugen, Ermittlungen, Untersuchungen. Das war wirklich außerordentlich interessant. Sie war beinahe süchtig danach geworden. Jeden Tag erledigte sie ihren Schreibkram möglichst schnell, um dann einen günstigen Moment abzupassen, und in diesem Raum zu verschwinden. Nicht, dass ihr das verboten worden wäre, sie arbeitete ja schließlich in dieser Abteilung, wenn sie auch nicht sah, was da irgendeiner tat, das Arbeit glich, aber sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand mitbekam, wie viel Zeit sie wirklich auf das Lesen dieser Akten verwandte. Schon gar nicht Snape. Gut, sie hatten nichts gesehen, in dieser Nacht, aber irgendwie ... Sie glaubte, dass da irgendwas im Busch war. Ihr Gefühl sagte es ihr. Ihr Gefühl das mit dem täglichen Lesen von sonderbaren Meldungen unterfüttert wurde. Nichts besonderes, wirklich, jede einzelne für sich genommen nicht auffällig, aber für sie schien es ein Muster zu formen, ein Muster, das nichts Gutes verhieß und auf den nächsten Vollmond hindeutete. Deswegen las sie wie besessen. Was da passieren sollte, konnte sie nicht sehen, und auch nicht, wie sie es verhindern konnte. Aber sie wollte vorbereitet sein. Ihr Jagdinstinkt war geweckt, und der Misserfolg hatte ihn noch angetrieben. Natürlich konnte sie niemandem etwas von ihren Vermutungen erzählen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Snape reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm sagen würde: Hören Sie, ich weiß, Sie halten nichts von Gefühlen, aber ich habe die Akten gründlich studiert und weiss, dass da was nicht stimmt. 

Sie seufzte. Ja, sie konnte es sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Dieses fiese Lächeln, die seidenweiche Stimme, die die Beleidigungen schlimmer machte, als es ein Brüllen getan hätte. Und doch, diese Stimme hätte unter anderen Umständen sicher Fähigkeiten, ganz anderen Schüttelfrost in ihr auszulösen. Ihre Augen wurden groß vor Entsetzen. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin. Nun mal langsam hier, Sabina. Nur nicht durchdrehen. Das ist Snape, an den du eben gedacht hast. Snape, schon vergessen, wie er dich behandelt? Wie er aussieht? Wie er ist? Hast du jetzt eine unglückliche Tendenz zur Masochistin entwickelt? Dann lass das mal bloß niemand merken. Die Vorstellung diesen schleimigen Widerling zu – küssen war – erregend. Sabina schluckte. Nein, das war es nicht. Das konnte es nicht sein. Irgendwas musste in ihrem Hirn mehr in Unordnung sein, als sie bisher angenommen hatte. Also allein die Vorstellung – ließ ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen? Ja, das auch, aber nicht nur, sagte eine ehrliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sabina schaute den widerstreitenden Stimmen einen Moment mit offenem Mund zu. Dann sagte sie entschieden: Schluss damit. Jeder kleinen Stimme im Kopf zuzuhören, damit fangen wir gar nicht erst an. Wer weiß wo wir dann hinkämen –hier hörte sie ein hämisches Lachen, das sie aber ignorierte. Sie griff blindlings zu einer Akte und begann entschlossen zu lesen.


	12. Severus die Schlange

XII.

Snape dankte der Natur oder wem auch immer dafür, dass es in dieser Gegend Schlangen gab. Also natürliche, welche die als Schlangen geboren waren und welche blieben. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, Lucius Malfoy gegenüberzutreten, nein danke. Er zählte zu den Menschen, die er das Unglück hatte schon öfter in seinem Leben getroffen zu haben, als er je wollte, und es war immer schmerzhaft gewesen. Nicht, dass er mit Lucius nicht fertig geworden wäre, Lucius war schon in der Schule nicht so sehr begabt und fleißig als viel mehr ehrgeizig gewesen. Aber Lucius hatte – Verbindungen. Viel Geld und Verbindungen. Und vielleicht hatte er auch einen Keller, in dem Platz für – Dinge war. 

Snape wusste selber nicht, was er von diesem Besuch erwartete. Aber er war als Spion schon viel zu lange unterwegs, um sich davon abhalten zu lassen, dass er nicht wusste, was er suchte. Er würde es wissen, wenn er es fand. Er wusste auf jeden Fall, dass es scheußlich sein würde. Verbotene Zauber, Zauber die gegen Muggel gerichtet waren, Kerker, Gefangene, der dunkle Lord selber. Es konnte alles sein, nichts oder eine Kombination. Snape beschimpfte sich selbst. Keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Je eher er ging, desto eher würde er wissen. Er schnaubte verächtlich und verwandelte sich. 

Hm. Keine Zauber gegen Tiere, normale oder eher ungewöhnliche. Guuuut. Aber Lucius war noch nie besonders übervorsichtig gewesen, nicht, wenn es mit Arbeit verbunden war. Die Schlange zischte. Es klang verächtlich. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig und geschmeidig durchs feuchte Gras, sorgfältig eventuellen Ästen und anderen Dingen aus dem Wege gehend. Nettes Gelände. Auch für eine Schlange. Nach ein paar Bewegungen richtete sie ihren schlanken schwarzen Kopf auf und zischelte, um die Umwelt zu sondieren. Alles ruhig, kleinere Tiere, kein Zauber. Die Schlange näherte sich dem Haus. Auch hier kein wahrnehmbarer Zauber. Das Haus war deutlich zu sehen, selbst für eine Schlange. Und eine Menge anderer Schutzzauber, die sicher da waren, da sein mussten, denn Lucius mochte ein wenig faul sein, aber er war nicht dumm, hätte die Schlange nur in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt wahrnehmen können. Transfiguration hatte Schwächen. Die Vorteile überwogen jedoch bei weitem – na ja, zumindest wenn man sich freiwillig verwandelte und kein – Werwolf – war. Die Schlange zischte wieder. 

Riesiges Haus, genug Platz für Tanzsäle und Orte für andere Erbaulichkeiten, die Lucius sicher mehr Spaß machen würden. Dinge, die nicht öffentlich stattfanden. Interessant, dass Lucius hier als Muggel zu leben schien. Er, der so stolz darauf war, in keiner Generation irgendeinen Muggel zu haben. Nett, ironisch. Aber die Schlange war dankbar dafür. Warum auch immer er es tat, warum er sich angemeldet hatte, als Lucius Malfoy, Astronom, gebürtig in Lewellyn, nur deshalb hatte Snape ihn in den Unterlagen gefunden. Diese Muggelmeldegesetze hatten Vorteile, so lächerlich sie im Vergleich zu den Geboten des Ministeriums für Zauberei auch waren. Dass sich die Leute freiwillig meldeten, war ein Konzept, das in die Zaubererwelt nicht vorgedrungen war. 

Die Schlange glitt um das Haus herum, nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Ein offenes Fenster, vielleicht? Würde sie da reinkriechen? Es war noch genug von Snapes Bewusstsein vorhanden, um eine Falle zu riechen. Der Snapesche Teil des Bewusstseins war misstrauisch, wie immer, und fand es überaus unwahrscheinlich, dass es Zufall war, dass Lucius genau in dem Ort auftauchte, an dem sich sein ehemaliger Kollege aufhielt. Snape wusste genau, dass Lucius verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, den dunklen Lord zu versöhnen. Ihm Snape zu liefern wäre sicherlich eine solche Möglichkeit. Ihn wieder in den Händen zu haben würde ihm unaussprechlich mehr Spaß machen als nur per Fernbedienung die Markierung zum Schmerzen zu bringen. So viel mehr Möglichkeiten zu demütigen, Schmerzen zuzufügen und schließlich zu töten. Nein, die Schlange würde nicht in offene Fenster kriechen. Sie würde sich nur umschauen. 

Sie fühlte Zauberei. Ja, natürlich, da war was. Machtvoll, aber Malfoy war ja auch kein Anfänger. Nicht sichtbar, aber spürbar. Detektoren? Sicherlich. Aber nicht für Animagi, wofür die Schlange dankbar war. Sehr dankbar. Sonst hätten sie ihn schon erwischt. Nun, es war gut, dass Snape eine so zurückgezogen lebende Person ohne Freunde war. Dass er in langen Jahren auch die Transfiguration gemeistert hatte, war niemandem bekannt. Auch nicht dem Ministerium. Snape war ein illegaler Animagus. Er traute niemandem im Ministerium. Dort waren mehr Anhänger Voldemorts als im Schlafsaal von Slytherin. Und sehr viel besser getarnte. Illegalität hielt keine Schrecken für Severus Snape, Verrat jedoch sehr wohl, er war selber so geübt darin. Und Heimlichkeit war seine Natur. Die der Schlange auch.

Ihr schlanker Leib zuckte hoch. Da war ein Geräusch gewesen, der Hauch einer Bewegung. Eine Maus. Sie floh, als sie die Schlange sah. Wenn sie über diese Ausdrucksmöglichkeit verfügt hätte, hätte die Schlange verächtlich geschnaubt. Eine Maus, wie außerordentlich passend. 

Doch da war noch jemand .Die Schlange presste ihren glatten Körper noch tiefer ins Gras. Schritte, zögernde, auf der steilen Treppe die vom Eingang zum Haus führte. Der Eingang lag sehr viel tiefer als das Haus, eine Spezialität in dieser Gegend. Wer hier wohnte, hielt sich nebenbei fit. Die Schlange hätte verächtlich mit den Augenbrauen gezuckt, wenn sie welche gehabt hätte. Die Schritte kamen näher, und wurden dann wieder leiser. Dann verstummten sie ganz. Die Schlange erhob ihr Haupt. Und erstarrte. Wenn sie Organe zum Fluchen gehabt hätte, hätte sie jetzt geflucht. Vor der Tür stand Sabina Selpent, die Sonne fiel auf ihr wirres rotes Haar und in der Tür stand Lucius Malfoy, platinblond und eiskalt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte die Schlange, dass sie fast die Kontrolle verloren und sich zurückverwandelt hätte, was außerordentlich ungünstig gewesen wäre. Sie zischte wütend, und blieb ganz sie selbst. Und kroch widerstrebend, vorsichtig, aber sehr eilig auf die Tür zu. Und die Menschen. 


	13. Die Heldin tut einen Schritt

XIII.

Dieser Mann sah gut aus. Kalt, aber gut. Ihr Herz klopfte noch von dem Aufstieg und von der Tatsache, dass sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, hier überhaupt zu erscheinen. Sie hatte diese Akte gefunden, sie war versteckt worden. Aber nicht sehr gut. Und irgendwas sagte ihr: Das ist es. Was auch immer. Es passte ins Muster. Jemand der relativ neu hier war. Zu einer Zeit hergezogen , als die Briefe dieser Frau anfingen. Ungefähr. Gut, es war eine Spur, die beinahe keine war, aber mehr hatte sie nicht. Und die Akte war versteckt worden. Auch das musste etwas bedeuten: Und wenn nicht, würde niemand im Büro es je erfahren müssen. Sie hatte Gleitzeit genommen. Und niemandem gesagt, wohin sie ging. Und Snape war nicht dagewesen. 

Snape. Sie musste an ihn denken, während sie diesem Mann gegenüber stand, der sie anstarrte. Mit eisblauen Augen. Genau das Gegenteil von Snape. Dunkel – hell. Und doch. Irgendwas hatten sie gemeinsam. Und sie fühlte ein erstes leises Ziehen von Panik irgendwo im Hinterkopf. Dieser Mann war kalt, wirklich kalt. Diese Augen waren flach, total flach. Keine Teiche, keine Tiefe. Sie wünschte, sie wäre nicht gekommen. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte sich die Zeit genommen, sich eine wirklich gute Geschichte auszudenken. Nicht diese alberne Geschichte mit ihrem Studium der Astronomie in Lewellyn und wie sie ihn im Internet gefunden und in ihrer jugendlichen Begeisterung sofort losgezogen war, um ihn zu besuchen, und Erfahrungen auszutauschen. Oh Gott. Die Geschichte wurde nicht besser dadurch, dass sie keine Ahnung von Astronomie hatte. Von Astrologie schon, aber das war ja nicht ganz das gleiche. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er auch keine Ahnung hatte. Dann würde sie wissen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Also mehr, als sie jetzt schon sehen, spüren konnte. Bei seinem Anblick liefen ihr wirklich kalte Schauer den Rücken herunter, und an denen war nichts zweideutig. Überhaupt nichts. Bei dem Mann wurde ihr nur kalt, eiskalt. Sie fröstelte in ihrer "Studentenkleidung", die sie angezogen hatte, um ihre Tarnung zu wahren. Tarnung? Wem wollte sie das weismachen? Ihm sicher nicht. Sie änderte ihre Geschichte.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Hermine Honigtau und ich bin Soziologiestudentin im Auftrag der Stadt. Wir befragen alle besser gestellten Haushalte der Stadt nach ihrer Meinung zu verschiedenen Themen. Wie Parkplätze, ruhestörendem Lärm und so. Hätten Sie eine Minute Zeit für mich?"

Bitte nicht, dachte sie. Bitte, bitte nicht. Lass mich einfach wieder gehen, werf mich raus. Diese Geschichte war ja noch dümmer als die erste. Sie sollte nicht die Zeitung lesen, es bekam ihr nicht.

Sie machte ihr dümmstes, harmlosestes Gesicht und hoffte, dass ihre Montur aus Shorts und T-Shirt dazu beitrug, ihre Harmlosigkeit zu untermalen. Der Mann ihr gegenüber sah sie lange an. Zu lange. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach weggerannt, egal, was wer von ihr dachte. Aber sie wollte ihm nicht den Rücken zuwenden. Nicht – so. Er trat zur Seite und ließ sie ohne ein Wort zu sagen ein. 

Sabina lächelte ihn dümmlich an und ging an ihm vorbei ins Haus. "Vielen Dank. Es wird nicht lange dauern". Wenn das mal nicht berühmte letzte Worte werden, dachte sie düster.


	14. Selbstvorwürfe einer Schlange

XIV.

Die Schlange wälzte sich im Gras und verschwand hinter den Bäumen. Dort verwandelte sie sich in einen vor Wut schäumenden Snape. Diese Vollidiotin. Diese... Ihm fehlten die Worte. Wie kam sie nur dazu? Wie konnte das passieren? Er hatte doch ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht und die Akte versteckt? Genau deswegen, sagte eine Stimme in ihm düster. Genau deswegen. Nun hat sie keine Erinnerung an ihn, spürt nicht die Gefahr und fühlt sich gedemütigt durch ihren scheinbaren Mißerfolg. Den sie wiedergutmachen will. Natürlich ohne ihm etwas zu sagen, der sie wegen des "Mißerfolgs" so schneidend behandelt hatte. Gut gemacht, Severus, wunderbar. Nun ist sie in der Höhle des Löwen, wie Muggel sagten, wobei ein Löwe, auch ein wilder und hungriger, der Gegenwart Lucius Malfoys bei weitem vorzuziehen war. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, den der vielleicht beherbergte. Die Schüler Hogwarts wären verblüfft gewesen von der psychologischen Feinfühligkeit ihres Professors. Er hatte die Gedankenkette Sabinas nahezu lückenlos nachvollzogen, die sie zwangsläufig hierher führen musste. Genau so überrascht wären die Schüler über die Selbstvorwürfe gewesen, die zwangsläufig darauf folgten. Die Lehrer, besonders Dumbledore, hätte das überhaupt nicht überrascht. Er hätte ihm vielleicht gesagt, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Dass es wie die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu beschützen ausgesehen hatte, ihr das Gedächtnis zu nehmen und ihr vorzumachen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Snape nahm sich die Zeit für diese Ablenkung von seinen Schuldgefühlen nicht. Er dachte nach. 

Was konnte er tun? Sie musste so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus, von dem Gelände, aus dem Land, vom Globus ... Nein, Severus, so nicht. Beruhige dich erst mal. Verdammtes Weib. Wenn sie nicht eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hätte – er war so wütend, ein Gefühl, dass in dieser Stärke sonst nur Sirius Black in ihm hervorrufen konnte, jemand anders an den zu denken jetzt nicht half – wäre er viel besser in der Lage zu denken und vielleicht auch etwas zu tun. Gut so, Severus, höhnte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Gib ihr die Schuld, prima. 

Er atmete tief durch. Es half alles nichts. Er musste näher heran. Er musste hören, was vor sich ging. Vielleicht gab es ja eine Chance, dass alles gut ging. Dass Malfoy nichts merkte. Dass sie auf ihren eigenen Beinen heil aus dem Haus kam und nicht bemerkte, auf was sie da gestoßen war. Vielleicht. Aber er hatte seine Zweifel. Malfoy würde diese Geschichte nie kaufen, nie. Parkplätze und Einkaufszentren. Er lachte dumpf. Es tat weh. Gütige Götter, diese Frau hatte mehr idiotischen Mut als Harry Potter und noch mehr Talent, völlig ahnungslos in der Mitte allen Übels der Welt zu landen als dieser. Warum ausgerechnet von allen Büros der Erde musste sie unbedingt in seines marschieren? 


	15. Fragen

XV.

Sabina folgte Malfoy in eine riesige Halle, in einen riesigen Wohnraum. Der aussah wie aus einem Magazin. Schwarzes Leder, riesige Fenster und so weiter. Sie war selten so wenig an einer Aussicht interessiert gewesen, ging aber trotzdem auf das große Fenster zum Garten, zur Stadt, zur Rettung hin. "Wie wunderwunderschön", sagte sie in einer Stimme, die sie selten von sich gehört hatte. Sie klang so falsch, dass sie sie zuletzt wahrscheinlich bei einem Bewerbungsgespräch verwandt hatte. Oder bei ihren Eltern. Oder ihrem Ex-Mann. Diese Gedanken trugen nicht gerade zu ihrem Wohlgefühl bei. Malfoy trat neben sie und sah kurz nach draussen und dann auf sie herunter. Er war groß, groß und dünn und hatte diese langen silberblonden Haare. Er sah ein wenig so aus wie der Russe in diesem Film, damals, in dem Hochhaus. Der hatte auch nicht viel gesprochen, sondern gleich alles platt gemacht. Sie schluckte. Aber dann hing er ziemlich tot da rum, machte sie sich Mut. 

"Was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte er jetzt. Seine Stimme war – fremd. Sie atmete tief durch. Können wir uns setzen?", sie lächelte ihn an. "Vielleicht da?" Sie deutete auf den riesigen Eßtisch. Er nickte, und sie folgte ihm zum Tisch. Er bot ihr einen Stuhl an und setzte sich ihr gegenüber, wie sie gehofft hatte. Der Tisch war groß genug, dass er nicht genau sehen konnte, was sie da als Unterlagen benutzte. Hoffte sie jedenfalls. Sie nahm ihren Anstellungsvertrag aus ihrer Tasche und ihren Schreibblock, den sie so darauf legte, dass nur das Siegel der Stadt zu sehen war. In ihm fand sich noch der Fragebogen ihres letzten Volkshochschulkurses. Es war um die Einteilung nach Ayurveda gegangen. Der Typ machte ganz den Eindruck, vollständig Pitta zu sein. Aber auf die Entfernung über den Tisch sah das hoffentlich korrekt genug aus. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun. Jetzt musste sie improvisieren. Sie atmete tief durch. Und schenkte Lucius ihr süßlichstes Lächeln. 

"Ich möchte mich vorab schon bei Ihnen bedanken. Es ist sehr großzügig, mir Ihre kostbare Zeit zu widmen. Sie sehen ganz aus wie ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann." Ja, spiel das kleine Dummchen, das Weibchen. Aber nicht zu sehr. Immerhin sollst du eine Studentin sein. Völlig verblödet kannst du nicht sein. 

Draußen vor dem Fenster wälzte sich eine Schlange in Qualen. Was sie nicht davon abhielt genau zuzuhören. Bereit, zuzuschlagen. Wie auch immer. 

Sabina dankte ihrem Schicksal, ihren Göttern oder wem auch immer, dass sie so blöde und weichherzig war. Wie oft hatte sie sich schon von irgendwelchen Leuten belabern lassen, die nur einen Moment ihrer Zeit wollten, um sie dann völlig nebensächliche Dinge zu fragen, stundenlang, die für die Entwicklung eines bahnbrechend neuen Deos unbedingt nötig waren? Jetzt konnte sie diese Erfahrung gut brauchen. Nichts ist umsonst, dachte sie, als sie Lucius' Antwort auf ihre Frage nach seiner liebsten Hemdenmarke (John Philipps, London) eintrug. Sie fragte Fragen, wie sie ihr in den Sinn kamen. Zusammenhängend waren sie sicher nicht, aber das waren diese richtigen Interviews auch nie gewesen. Sie machte Kreuzchen in die Felder bei Pitta, Kapha, und Vata, wie es ihr einfiel. Sie hatte schon jede Menge Kreuzchen, und ein Teil von ihr freute sich über ihren Einfallsreichtum. Doch nicht völlig verblödet, Sabina. Auch wenn manche Leute das gerne denken. 

Ihr gefielen Malfoys Augen immer noch nicht. Aber er war sehr viel umgänglicher als beispielsweise Snape. Warum der ihr jetzt wieder einfiel, wusste sie auch nicht. Der fiel ihr nachgerade zu häufig ein. Aber Malfoy beantwortete einfach ihre Fragen. Nein, er lächelte nicht, und er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie erfuhr Dinge, die sie erstaunten (nein, er hatte kein Auto, hatten das nicht all diese reichen Typen?), und hatte bei manchen Fragen den Eindruck, als habe er noch weniger Ahnung, was er antworten sollte, als sie, was sie fragen sollte. Bei ihrer Frage nach seinem bevorzugten Einkaufszentrum stand er auf, in einer eleganten, leicht bedrohlich wirkenden Bewegung. "Tee?", fragte er. Sie schrak zusammen. "Machen Sie sich keine Mühe". Er sah sie an. "Es ist keine Mühe." Er verschwand aus dem Raum und Sabina holte tief Luft. 

Die Schlange überlegte, ob sie eine schnelle Verwandlung bewerkstelligen konnte, bevor Malfoy zurückkam. Das gefiel ihr nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Malfoy – höflich? Das konnte nicht sein. Da steckte etwas dahinter. Sie würde es getan haben, das Risiko entdeckt zu werden eingegangen sein. Das Problem war die Frau. Wenn sie nur annähernd so widerspenstig war, wie beim letzten Mal, so stur und störrisch, würde Snape noch mit ihr in dem Raum stehen, wahrscheinlich streitend, nein, ganz sicher streitend, wenn Malfoy zurückkäme. Und dann hätte Snape zwei Probleme gleichzeitig. Mindestens. Nein, es ging nicht. 

Malfoy kam zurück. Mit pantergleichen Bewegungen und einer Kanne Eistee, wie es aussah. Er stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch und holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. Er schenkte seinem Gast und sich selbst ein. 

Sabina war durstig. Sie merkte es erst jetzt richtig. Sie trank gierig. Es schmeckte gut, wenn auch ungewohnt. 

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Malfoy nicht trank. Sondern nur so tat.

Die Schlange bemerkte es. Es gefiel ihr nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. 

Malfoy lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Seine blauen Augen glitzerten. 

"Wie sagten Sie noch mal, dass Sie heissen?"

Sabina überlegte. Gute Frage. Was hatte sie sich da ausgedacht? Und – warum wollte er das wissen? Sie sah ihn an. 

Er lächelte. Nicht auf eine sehr vertrauenerweckende Art.

"Oder sollte ich besser fragen, wie Sie wirklich heissen?"

Nein, überhaupt nicht vertrauenerweckend.

Sabina sah ihn an. Was sollte das jetzt? Sie fühlte sich plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr gut. Und vor allem nicht schlau. Nicht annähernd. 

Sie fühlte allerdings den starken Drang, ihm zu sagen, wie sie hieß. Wirklich hieß. Und es war nicht nur ein Drang, sondern ein Zwang. 

"Sabina Selpent", sagte sie. Und sah ihn entsetzt an.

Malfoy nickte langsam, als habe sich eine Vermutung bestätigt.

Die Schlange wand sich. Auch ihre Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt. 

"Und wieso sind Sie hier?" Malfoy empfand nicht das Bedürfnis, ein "wirklich" einzufügen. Es war nicht nötig.

Und Sabina erzählte es ihm. Zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen. 

Malfoy sah sie mit kalten Augen an. Sehr kalten Augen. Selbst ihr kam ihre Geschichte unglaubwürdig vor. Auf so eine dumme Vermutung, ein Gefühl hin, war sie hierher gekommen? Sehr sonderbar.

"Ja". 

"Und das ist alles, was Sie wissen?", Malfoys Stimme klang nur mittelmäßig interessiert. Die Schlange war es um so mehr. Würde das Veritaserum in den vom hastig und nicht perfekt ausgeführten Obliviate gelöschten Bereich eindringen?

"Ja".

Malfoy nickte, langsam. Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Auf Sabina zu, die sich entsetzt ihre Kehle zuzuhalten versuchte. Und ihren Mund. Die ihn entsetzt ansah. 

Er lächelte sie an. Ein außerordentlich freudloses Lächeln. Nicht auf die Weise, wie Snape lächelte. Dieses Lächeln war – wirklich absolut kalt. Grausam.

Ihr war auch kalt. Sehr kalt.

"Sie haben mich nie zuvor gesehen?"

"Nein". 

Die Antwort war schnell gekommen. Und wahrhaftig. Wie es nicht anders ging. Aber in Sabinas Kopf ging etwas vor. Nein, sie konnte sich nicht an ihn erinnern, konnte nicht. Aber irgend etwas, irgend etwas, war da. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Weiß jemand, dass Sie hier sind?"

Diesen Satz kannte Sabina aus vielen Fernsehkrimis. Er war absolut unbedingt zu bejahen. Das wußte sie. 

"Nein". 

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Mittlerweile war ihr aufgegangen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nicht mit ihr. Der Eistee. Ja. Aber wie ging denn das? Das war ja wie im Film. Das war doch nicht real. Solche Dinge passierten doch nicht. Nicht im realen Leben. Nicht ihr.

Und doch war das Gefühl in ihr, ein Gedanke , ein Fetzen nur. Sie kannte das. Dieses – irreale. Magische. Doch. Aber sie konnte es nirgends festmachen. Nicht die Hand drauf legen. 

Nicht dass es einen Unterschied machte. 

Sie war gezwungen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Durch ein Mittel, das er gegen sie eingesetzt hatte.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn belogen hatte.

Er wusste, dass sie nichts wusste.

Er wusste, dass niemand wusste, dass sie hier war. 

Was würde er jetzt mit ihr tun?

Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich wissen wollte.

Aber was konnte sie tun?

Was – konnte –sie –tun?

Malfoy stand jetzt ganz nahe bei ihr. 

Seine Augen gefielen ihr immer noch nicht.

Der ganze Mann gefiel ihr nicht.

Überhaupt nicht.

Er fasste sie unter dem Kinn. Hart. 

Sie versuchte, ihren Kopf wegzuziehen.

Es gelang nicht.

"Haben Sie Angst vor mir?"

"Ja". 

"Gut". 

Na prima, dachte Sabina. So lange er mit Demütigung zufrieden ist, habe ich noch eine Chance. Vielleicht. Aber sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie tun sollte, um hier raus zu kommen.

Sie versuchte es dennoch.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie mir gegeben haben, aber es ist imponierend." Langsam sprechen, Sabina, sagte sie zu sich. Du kannst anscheinend nur die Wahrheit sagen. Aber vielleicht kannst du versuchen, nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Sophisterei, aber die einzige Chance. Und die war nicht groß. Titanic, denk an Titanic, sagte sie sich. Sie hob ihr Kinn. 

"Wirklich beeindruckend. Aber nachdem wir das jetzt hinter uns haben, kann ich vielleicht gehen?" Falsch, ganz falsch, dachte Sabina, schon bevor Lucius' trockenes Lachen, das mehr an Husten erinnerte, zu hören war. ‚Vielleicht' ist nicht gerade überzeugend. 

"Wieso sollte ich Sie gehen lassen?", fragte Malfoy, als würde ihn die Idee ganz ungeheuer amüsieren. Ungefähr so, wie einer Spinne alle Beine auszureißen. Oder eine Schlange zu treten. 

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Sabina. Eben, wieso eigentlich nicht. Ihr war schlecht. 

Seine andere Hand war in ihrem Haar. 

"Weil, du dumme Muggelin, es viel amüsanter ist, hier, mit mir." Sein Atem war auch nicht angenehmer als seine Augen und seine Stimme. Sabina mochte den Mann nicht, mochte er noch so attraktiv sein. Da wäre ihr ja sogar Snape lieber gewesen, so nah. 

"Ich glaube mir wird schlecht". 

"Nur zu".

Sie würgte, aber es kam nichts. Wie hatte er sie genannt? Dumm, okay. Sie war nicht gerade in einer Situation, dieser Bezeichnung zu widersprechen. Aber das andere?

"Wie haben Sie mich genannt?" Sie musste es wissen. Auch wenn sie wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass sie es lange wissen würde.

Er schnaubte. Verächtlich. Und in dieser Verachtung war nicht sehr viel Menschliches mehr. Wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass Snapes Verachtung tödlich gewesen war, wurde sie jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Eines schlechteren. Und es fühlte sich – ziemlich - tödlich an.

"Das tut nichts zur Sache", sagte Malfoy. Seine andere Hand kroch an den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse. Ihr wurde noch schlechter. 

"Ich denke", sagte Malfoy, und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei er sie kritisch beäugte, "der Meister wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich die Opfergabe vorher – ausprobiere". 

Opfergabe?

"Opfergabe? Meister? Sind wir hier in Help?" Ihre Angst brachte ihr Hirn dazu, absolut unsinnige Dinge zu sagen. Sehr hilfreich, wirklich. Er sah sie verständnislos an. Sonderbar, wirklich jeder, gerade aus seiner Generation, kannte doch den Beatles-Film. 

Malfoy zog – ein Ding - aus seinem weißen Hemd und richtete es auf sie. Sabina erstarrte.

Irgend etwas in ihr klickte.

Das hatte sie schon mal gesehen.

Das hatte sie schon mal erlebt. 

Sie sprang auf.

"Oh, nein, nicht schon wieder".

Lucius erstarrte und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

"Was?"

Vor der Glastür zur Terrasse passierte irgend etwas.

"Was meinen Sie mit ‚nicht schon wieder'"?, fragte Malfoy.

Sabina schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht genau", sagte sie. Und es wäre verdammt besser, wenn das für den Moment auch so bliebe, sagte eine andere Stimme in ihr. "Es ist nicht klar". 

Die Glastür zersprang.

Malfoy und Sabina duckten sich instinktiv. 

Snape war plötzlich da. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy. "Expelliarmus". Es klang beinahe lässig. Malfoy flog durch die Luft und landete mit einem befriedigenden Geräusch in der eleganten Schrankwand. Sein Zauberstab flog in die ausgestreckte Hand von ...

"Snape", schnarrte Lucius in einer Stimme, die Sabina noch nicht von ihm kannte.

Snape nickte, beinahe höflich. "Malfoy". Und dann, den Stab auf ihn gerichtet: "Stupefy". Malfoy sah sehr unzufrieden aus, und wie eingefroren.

Snape glitt zu Sabina, beide Zauberstäbe in der Hand. "Wa- wa-was?" 

"Ausgesprochen intelligente Frage, Frau Selpent. Und zu einem unglaublich passenden Zeitpunkt. Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich mir jetzt nicht die Zeit nehme, sie erschöpfend zu beantworten". Er nahm ihre Hand und murmelte etwas. Nichts geschah. Er sah auf den erstarrten Malfoy. "Besser als ich angenommen hatte, Lucius. Du hast tatsächlich was gelernt, was? Und das von Hogwarts. Hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Aber das bedeutet natürlich, dass ich noch etwas mehr tun muss. Nein, entschuldige dich nicht. Ich tue es gern".

Wieder richtete er den Stab auf Malfoy. "Petrificus totalus". Malfoy veränderte sich nicht sehr. Er sah eher noch steifer aus und fiel zu Boden. 

Sabina sah auf ihn, dann auf Snape. "Das war das verdammt Beeindruckendste, was ich je gesehen habe. Und das von Ihnen. Unglaublich". 

Snape schubste sie durch die Überreste der Glastür. "Vielen Dank, Frau Selpent, ich weiß Ihre Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen." Er trat neben sie.

"Und was jetzt?"

Er sah sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren. Was sie sicherlich hatte, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Dingen. Ihrer Würde und so weiter. 

"Rennen, so schnell wir können. Malfoy hat einen Zauber gegen Apparieren gelegt."

Er begann zu laufen. 

Es sah gut aus.

"Was ist apparieren?"

"Frau Selpent!"

Sie rannte. 


	16. und mehr Fragen

XVI.

Schweratmend lehnte Severus Snape and der Tür seiner Wohnung. Er drehte sich um und versah sie mit noch ein paar magischen Riegeln. Gut, er hatte ihre Spur verwischt, hoffte er mal. Für den Augenblick waren sie hier sicher. Nicht dass das von großem Nutzen war. Nicht nachdem diese unglaubliche Frau Lucius bereitwillig erzählt hatte, wo sie arbeitete. Gearbeitet hatte. Er fluchte. Er würde das ganze verdammte Haus, diese verfluchte Behörde mit Zauber schützen müssen. Oder gleich selber vernichten? Er musste mit Dumbledore sprechen. Mit dem Ministerium. Mit irgendjemand. Langsam drehte er sich zu der Frau um. Das wurde nachgerade zu einer Gewohnheit, dass sie in seiner Wohnung landeten. Keine, die er sich gewünscht hätte. Nicht – so.

"Warum zum Teufel haben Sie das getan? Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?" Er war sehr müde. Die Verwandlungen, die Zauberei, und vor allem die Rennerei, und die ganze Arbeit die noch vor ihm lag – seine Schimpferei überzeugte ihn selbst nicht recht. Sabina anscheinend schon.

"Sie widerlicher Kerl. Sie haben recht. Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, es sei eine gute Idee. Ich wollte mich rehabilitieren."

Oh Götter. Jetzt sah sie auch noch aus, als würde sie gleich losheulen. 

"Und jetzt – ich habe keine Ahnung, was das alles bedeutet. Ich habe entsetzliche Angst. Dieser Mann war wirklich – böse. Und Sie haben mich gerettet. Warum eigentlich? Ich will Ihnen nicht dankbar sein. Ich hasse Sie". 

Veritaserum, ja, eindeutig. Nicht dass das noch die Frage gewesen war. Wie lange es wohl andauern mochte? Hatte er zu allem Elend jetzt auch noch eine Frau am Hals, die ihm nun erzählen würde, was sie ihm schon lange mal sagen wollte? Wahrscheinlich musste er noch dankbar dafür sein, das sie ihn erst seit kurzem kannte. 

"Vielen Dank für Ihre positive Meinung von mir. Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet. Sie müssen übrigens nicht alles sagen, was Ihnen einfällt, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Das Mittel lässt sie nur die Wahrheit sagen, nirgends steht geschrieben, dass Sie reden müssen wie ein Wasserfall." Sie starrte ihn an. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das lange schwarze Haar. "Aber das ist von einer Frau natürlich zu viel verlangt". Sie starrte ihn immer noch an. 

"Was war das? Worum ging das alles? Was haben Sie da gemacht? Oh Gott, das war das – romantischste, aufregendste, was ich je erlebt habe. Ich hasse es, das sagen zu müssen. Das war ja wie ein Film mit Audrey Hepburn und Peter O'Toole. Oh Gott, und das mit Ihnen. Warum? Wer ist dieser Mann? Was will er? Was hätte er mit mir gemacht, wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären? Und warum? Oh Gott!" Sie sah ihn wütend, hilflos und noch irgendwie an. Snape war nicht so gut im Raten weiblicher Empfindungen. Aber er hatte den vagen Verdacht, dass das noch nicht das Ende war. 

"Tee?", fragte er und ging zu der kleinen Küche. Sie lief ihm hinterher, wie er befürchtet hatte. "Sind Sie verrückt? Er hat mir auch Tee angeboten, und wir sehen ja, was ich davon habe. Sie Idiot! Oh Gott, wird das je aufhören, das ist ja entsetzlich!". Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. Er mußte lächeln. Beinahe. "Ich weiss es nicht. Wir müssen einfach abwarten. Ich wäre Ihnen jedoch dankbar, wenn Sie nicht in jedem Satz Gott anrufen würden. Der hat damit meines Wissens nichts zu tun. Und ich dachte, es ist irgendwie Muggelethik, seinen Namen nicht nutzlos anzurufen". Er setzte Wasser auf. Heißes Wasser brauchte man immer in schwierigen Situationen. Dies war ganz sicher eine solche. 

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie starrte ihn immer noch an und schien zu keuchen. "Was ist das für ein Wort? Er – hat das auch verwendet. Und Sie kennen die Droge, die er mir gegeben hat? Sie wissen, um was es geht? Sie sind auch so wie er? Was auch immer das ist?" Sie schien sich vor ihm zurückzuziehen. Stellte aber immer noch Fragen. Verdammt, das Serum schien irgendwie anders bei ihr zu wirken. Oder hatte Lucius das selber gemischt? Er war immer ein lausiger Zaubertränkemacher gewesen. Zu wenig Geduld.

"Warum hatte ich das Gefühl, das schon mal erlebt zu haben, dieses Gewedel mit diesem Ding? Und wieso fand ich das irgendwie – attraktiv? Wieso, oh Gott, finde ich Sie irgendwie attraktiv?"

Severus war wie vom Donner gerührt.

Sie auch. Sie standen und starrten sich entsetzt an. 

Severus hätte gerne Notizen gemacht. ‚Die Wirkung von Veritaserum auf eine Person die kürzlich erst mit Obliviate belegt wurde. Kontraindikationen und Gegenmittel.' Er schluckte. Sie fand Gewedel mit Zauberstäben also attraktiv. Faszinierend. Ob sie das schon vorher gehabt hatte? Oder ob sie das seit der Nacht damit verband? Und Lucius die eigentlich obliviierte Sache wieder wachgerufen hatte? Ihm war plötzlich auch sehr danach, Gott anzurufen. Irgendeinen. 

"Hoffentlich ist dieser Tee bald fertig", sagte Sabina mit schwacher Stimme. "Ich denke, ich brauche irgendwas, was mich beschäftigt, bis die Wirkung dieser Droge nachlässt. Alternativ könnten Sie mich auch umbringen. Haben Sie nicht irgendein schnell wirkendes schmerzloses Gift? Meinetwegen auch eine Axt. Oder einen Löffel. Irgendwas. Nur damit ich aufhöre, derart peinliche Dinge von mir zu geben, von denen ich selber nicht weiß, dass ich sie denke, bevor sie aus meinem Mund kommen". 

"Nichts wäre mir lieber als das", sagte Snape. Ein empörter Aufschrei war die Antwort. Er seufzte. "Dass Sie nicht gezwungen sind, Dinge zu sagen, die Sie nicht sagen wollen und die ich nicht hören will". Er bereitete mit seinen langen geschickten Fingern eine Teemischung zu und goss Wasser auf. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Gast um.

"Es gibt natürlich Alternativen. Wenn Sie mal den Mund halten, könnte ich Ihnen antworten." Er stellte Tassen auf die brusthohe Balustrade, vor der Barhocker standen. Die Teekanne folgte. Ohne daß er sie berührte. Sabina stieß wieder einen kleinen Schrei aus. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Entschuldigung. Ich habe nicht aufgepaßt." Sabina starrte ihn an, während sie sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Sie kletterte auf den Barhocker, sank darauf zusammen und starrte ihn auffordernd an. Immer noch die Hand vor dem Mund. Snape seufzte und setzte sich auf den Hocker neben ihr. Formvollendet goss er erst ihr, dann sich den wohlriechenden Tee ein. Sabina vergewisserte sich, dass er trank. Severus' einer Mundwinkel hob sich leicht. "Ah ja, Frau Selpent. Sie haben ja doch was gelernt. Wenn die Lektion auch sehr hart erkauft war. Härter, als Sie vielleicht jemals wissen werden." Ihre Augen drängten ihn, endlich loszulegen. Ein Grunzen kam aus ihrer Kehle. "Sie wollen Antworten? Gut." Er trank noch einen Schluck Tee. Antworten. Normalerweise stellte er die Fragen. "Hinterher kann ich Ihnen ja immer noch wieder das Gedächtnis wegnehmen". Ihre grauen Augen blitzten. Die Hand flog vom Mund. "Wieder?" Es klang wie ein Röcheln. Severus sah ihr in die Augen. Nahm einen Schluck. Und nickte. "Wieder". 


	17. you did what? we?

XVII.

Das erklärte es. Einiges. Sie war nicht verrückt. Oder zumindest nicht verrückter als früher. Und ob sie verrückt war oder nicht, war nach allem nicht die Hauptfrage. Und nicht das Hauptproblem. Das war, wie sie das hier überleben sollte. Nachdem sie diesen Mann getötet hatte. Natürlich. Denn das war die absolut erste Priorität. 

Er hatte ihr ihr Gedächtnis genommen. Nicht alles, aber die Nacht, auf die es ankam. Die Nacht, in der sie – diesen anderen Mann – gesehen hatte. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Er Unrecht. Da war etwas gewesen. Sie fühlte Triumph deswegen. Aber nur kurz. Dann war da wieder nur Wut. Viel Wut. 

"Wie konnten Sie das tun? Wie konnten Sie?" 

Er sah sie müde aber mit einem Schimmer in den Augen an. "Es schien mir das Beste zu sein". 

"Es schien Ihnen das Beste zu sein".

"Ja. Lässt die Wirkung nach? Sie haben doch sicher noch ein paar Schimpfworte übrig? Oder haben Sie sich jetzt aufs Echo spielen verlegt?"

"Oh, halten Sie doch einfach die Klappe."

Snape verneigte sich. "Gerne".

"Snape?"

"Diese Anrede klingt nicht sehr höflich". 

"So hat er Sie auch angeredet. Und mir ist nicht nach Höflichkeit". 

"Sprechen Sie langsamer. Sie müssen nicht alles aussprechen."

Sie sagte ein Schimpfwort, das einfach raus musste.

Snape verneigte sich würdevoll. "Ja, einen solchen Körperteil besitze ich allerdings, wie jedes menschliche Wesen. Ich weiss nur nicht, was das mit der Sache zu tun hat. Und wie es irgendwie helfen soll. Auch wenn Sie jetzt alle meinen Körperteile aufzählen". 

Sie starrte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. 

"Und Malfoy und ich stehen nicht gerade auf freundschaftlichem Fuß miteinander", sagte er, als wäre nichts gewesen. "Wir sprechen uns selten anders an."

"Wir stehen auch nicht auf freundschaftlichem Fuß". Ihre Stimme klang erbittert. "Und wie könnten wir auch? Sie nehmen mir einen Teil meines Lebens. Sie behandeln mich wie eine Vollidiotin. Sie sind überhaupt ..."

"Oh, nicht schon wieder", Snape richtete die Augen gen Himmel und nahm sich noch Tee. Die Wirkung schien noch nicht nachgelassen zu haben. Wann würde er endlich etwas Sinnvolles unternehmen können? Und was würde das sein? Er zwang sich, sie wieder anzusehen. Irgendwas in ihrem wütenden Gesicht erinnerte ihn an Dinge, die er zwar bei sich nicht ausgemerzt hatte, die er aber nicht erinnern wollte. Punkt. Natürlich zwang er sich trotzdem, sie anzusehen. Und zu widerstehen. Jedem Gedanken. Jedem Anflug eines Gedankens. 

"Und das war wirklich alles?", fragte sie jetzt.

Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Hm?"

"Was in der Nacht passiert ist?" Seine Haut färbte sich nicht wahrnehmbar. Aber er spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Lächerlich, einfach lächerlich. Was konnte ihm diese Frau schon tun? 

Seien Augenbraue ging wieder hoch. "Der größte Teil davon". 

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Merlin hilf! Diese Frau war zäh! Und stur. 

"Und warum erzählen Sie mir nicht den Rest?"

"Er würde Ihnen nicht gefallen". 

"Das, was Sie mir erzählt haben, hat mir auch nicht gefallen. Es war scheußlich. Was kann noch scheußlicher sein, als irgendwelchen – Menschenfressern - im Wald zu begegnen und vor ihnen fliehen zu müssen?"

Snape wiegte seinen Kopf nachdenklich hin und her. "Glauben Sie mir. Es würde Ihnen noch weniger gefallen."

Ihre Stimme war nur ein Zischen. "Wieso sollte ich Ihnen überhaupt irgendwas glauben? Nach dem was Sie getan haben? Wer weiß, was da wirklich geschehen ist?"

Snape seufzte. Ganz unverständlich war ihre Aufregung nicht. "Ich korrigiere mich. Sie würden es nicht mal glauben". 

"So schlimm?"

"Könnte man sagen". 

Sie sah ihn an, der kühl wie eine schwarze Katze hinter seiner Teetasse saß. Sie hasste diesen Mann mit allem was in ihr war. Das tat sie doch? Ja. 

"Wir waren zusammen im Bett".

Snape neigte sich ihr zu. Höflich interessiert. "Wie bitte?"

"Das ist jetzt das Unwahrscheinlichste und Scheußlichste was ich mir vorstellen kann."

Snape sah sie an. Veritaserum. Also hatte er doch recht gehabt. Sie hatte es nicht wirklich gemocht. Frauen. Menschen! Er legte sein Gesicht in seine übliche Maske.

"Beziehungsweise das, von dem ich annehme, was Sie für das Scheußlichste und Unwahrscheinlichste halten würden". 

Er sah sie wieder an. Ihr Gesicht war definitiv gerötet. 

"Ist es das?"

Er sah sie nur an.

"Ja?"

Ihm entkam ein ganz leises Nicken, beinahe gegen seinen Willen. 

"Heisst das wirklich ja?"

Oh, verdammt, dachte Snape. "Ja". Seine Stimme war kratzig.

"Ach du scheiße".

"Ich sagte, es würde Ihnen nicht gefallen".

"Das ist es nicht."

"Hm?"

"Du Drecksack".

"Frau Selpent, ich denke nicht, dass eine – Intimität, an die Sie sich nicht erinnern können, Ihnen das Recht gibt ..."

"Halt die Schnauze. Du hast also mit mir geschlafen und mir dann das Gedächtnis genommen? Was für ein Monster bist du eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich wäre ich mit diesem Malfoy noch gut bedient gewesen. Der hätte wenigstens kurzen Prozeß gemacht. Und nicht mich – gepoppt – und dann behandelt wie Dreck. Doch das wahrscheinlich auch. Ach, verdammt". Sie sank noch mehr auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. 

"Also, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass diese Vokabel, die Sie da benutzt haben, das bedeutet, was ich vermute". Sie sah ihn nur an. Dann lachte sie bitter. "Vokabeln". 

Severus sah weg. Als er sie wieder ansah, war der Kummer in ihren Augen immer noch da. "Wie konntest du das tun?" Irgendwas bewegte sich in seinem Inneren. Er verdrängte es. Nicht ganz. "Ich dachte, es sei nötig". Seine Stimme war sehr leise. Sie nickte, langsam. Sehr langsam. Wieder und wieder. "Das erklärt einiges, nicht wahr?", sagte sie dann. Snape überlegte. Ihre Faszination mit Zauberstäben? Das Gefühl von Deja Vu, als Malfoy ihn auf sie richtete? "Ich denke ja", sagte er.

Sie nickte wieder. Plötzlich kam ein Ausdruck in ihre Augen, den er noch nicht gesehen hatte. "War es gut?"

Snape zuckte zurück. "Wa-wa-was?"

"Sehr ausdrucksstark, Severus, wirklich." Das sah wirklich aus, als ob sie grinste. Und ein Hauch von jenem Ausdruck, den sie gehabt hatte, als sie in jener Nacht auf ihn zukam und sich gegen den Stab lehnte, meinte er zu entdecken. Er musste sich irren. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war völlig unlogisch. Sie lehnte sich jedoch eindeutig mehr zu ihm hinüber.

"War es soso lala? War es – ganz nett? Wie würdest du es bezeichnen. Hat es mir gefallen?" Da war eindeutig was in ihren Augen. Vielleicht die Nachwirkung der Droge? Er wünschte, er hätte sein Giftbuch griffbereit. Davon hatte er noch nie gehört. W-w-wollust durch Veritaserum. Sehr interessante Möglichkeit. Die natürlich zu bekämpfen war. 

"Hat es dir gefallen? Komm, das wenigstens mußt du doch wissen."

Oh, ja, das wusste er noch. Eindeutig. Er erinnerte sich gerade jetzt sehr gut daran. Er suchte seine Stimme. 

"Auch wenn meine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten nicht gerade massenhaft sind" – prima Snape, das musst du ihr natürlich auch noch sagen – "denke ich schon sagen zu können, dass es sehr wohl Momente gab, die mir gefallen haben". 

Sie starrte ihn an, mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck in den Augen. "Könntest du? Weiter ..."

Er räusperte sich. "Weiter?"

"Weiter."

"Und ich meine, auch wenn ich eben nicht viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten habe" – ja, reib es richtig rein – "auch bei Ihnen Anzeichen entdeckt zu haben, dass es Ihnen nicht gänzlich unangenehm war."

Sie starrte ihn an. "Nicht gänzlich unangenehm?" "Ja". "Na, das ist doch schon was". War das ein Zwinkern in ihren Augen gewesen? "Aus welchem Buch ist das denn? Jane Austen?" Er hob die Hände. "Ich weiß, dass das sicherlich nicht die von Ihnen gewählte Ausdrucksweise ist, aber ich denke doch, dass sie der Situation angemessen ist". "Denkst du?" Ihre Augen starrten ihn immer noch an. Es wurde langsam unangenehm. Das war seine Spezialität. Starren.

"Wieso hast du nicht viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten?" Verdammtes Weib. "Hast du nicht genug Möglichkeiten, Frauen das Gedächtnis zu nehmen? Oder liegt es an deiner bekannt liebenswürdigen Art?" Er starrte sie an. "Was meinst du?" Sie war wirklich tödlich. Er bewunderte sie. Doch, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. 

"Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht. Ich verstehe natürlich, dass Frauen neugierig sind, Korrektur, ich weiss, dass Sie es sind, aber mein Privatleben geht Sie nichts an. Gar nichts." Er atmete ein wenig schwerer. Sabina war ihm während dieser Rede näher gekommen. Ihre Augen waren jetzt sehr nah. Zu nah. Er wollte ausweichen, aber hinter ihm war die Mauer. Sie lächelte. Katzenhaft. Er schluckte. Beinahe. 

"Oh", sagte sie. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte. "Das sehe ich aber ganz anders". Er setzte sein verächtlichstes Gesicht auf. "Tun Sie das?" "In der Tat." Sie sprach sehr langsam und leise. Verdammter Trick! "Das interessiert mich nicht". Er atmete. "Oh, aber Severus, das wird dich interessieren." Sie hatte jetzt eine Hand auf seinem Knie. Ganz leicht. Seine Augen wurden riesig. "Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben, Vergleiche anzustellen". "Sie werden was?" "Nicht aus reiner Gutherzigkeit, natürlich". Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Severus fand es plötzlich sehr eng in diesem Raum. Und in seiner Hose. 

"Nicht?" "Nein". Ihre Stimme war plötzlich hart, und ihre Hand auf seinem Knie war plötzlich an seinem Schenkel und kniff, hart. "Du wirst mir diese Erinnerung zurückgeben." "Nein", sagte er. Das konnte sie doch nicht meinen. Das was sie da mit ihren Fingern tat, schmerzte. Wusste sie das nicht? Es - tat – weh. Und noch etwas anderes. Er versuchte, aus ihrer Reichweite zu kommen. Vergeblich. 

"Doch", sagte sie, und griff zu. Er keuchte. Ihre Augen waren graue Schlitze, ihr Mund vernichtend nahe. Verführerisch. Tödlich. "Du wirst. Das ist das mindeste, was du tun kannst. Und du kannst es doch tun, oder?" Ein beinahe verächtliches Zwicken. "Doch, ich denke schon." Er sagte immer noch nichts. Er schien seine Sprache verloren zu haben. "Du wirst mir diese Nacht geben. Und dann werde ich dich umbringen. Ganz gewiss." 

Ihre andere Hand war jetzt in seinem Nacken. Seine Hände wollten sich gegen seinen Willen auf sie stürzen. Noch war er stärker. Noch. Sie zwickte wieder. Er stöhnte. Beinahe. 

"Das ist dein gutes Recht", sagte er. Er sah ihre Zähne. Wieso grinste sie jetzt so triumphierend? Er hatte sie geduzt, verdammt. Nicht, dass das sein größtes Problem war. Bei weitem nicht. 

"Ich weiss", sagte sie, ihr Mund an seinem Ohr, ihre Zähne bereit, zu nagen. Er schloß die Augen. Kraft, Severus ,Kraft. "Ich weiss noch nicht, wie ich dich umbringen werde." Sie biss zu. Er keuchte. Sie zog die Zähne zurück und setzte ihre Zunge ein. "Du scheinst ein mächtiger Zauberer zu sein". Ihre Hand vergewisserte sich. Er schluckte. "Aber ich werde es gewiss versuchen." Ihr Mund war wieder direkt vor seinem. "Und wenn ich dabei draufgehe". Ihre Zunge fuhr über seine Oberlippe. Er stöhnte und seine Hände packten sie, zogen sie zu ihm herüber, bis sie an seiner Brust lag. 

"Das ist nur fair", flüsterte er. "Ein fairer Kampf". Ihre Augen verengten sich zu zynischen Schlitzen. Ihre Finger rieben seinen Oberschenkel, ihre andere Hand, Oh Götter! 

Machte sehr interessante Dinge. 

"Sprich du nicht von Fairness", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Zunge kam wieder raus. Er erschauerte. "Nicht du, du Schlange". 


	18. das Leben zwischen den kleinen Toden

Vielen Dank für die reviews – es nützt also doch, zu bitten – etwas was sehr nützlich ist, zu lernen. Auch für unsere Helden. Es kann sein, dass man dann einfach bekommt, was man sich wünscht!

Echt, das gibt einem ein ganz anderes Gefühl, wenn man weiss, dass das gelesen wird. Es fühlt sich idiotisch an, zu posten, immer neue Kapitel, und zu denken, liest ja eh keiner.

Und keine Sorge- ich bin schon bei Kapitel 33, obwohl ich immer wieder durch neue Ideen abgelenkt werde. Es gibt also mehr!

Und ich werde ab jetzt auch immer ein braves Mädchen sein und selber reviews schreiben. Ich schwöre!:-)

***********************************

XVIII.

"Und wirst du es jetzt tun?", Severus Snapes Stimme klang milde interessiert. "Hm?" Sabina wandte sich ihm zu. Müde. Beinahe träumerisch. Sie lagen auf dem Boden. Nackt. Lange schwarze Haare mischten sich mit lockigen roten. 

"Mich töten". Seine Stimme klang immer noch eher amüsiert. "Hm", sagte sie wieder. Er lächelte. Beinahe. "Könnten Sie sich ein wenig deutlicher ausdrücken. Frau Selpent?" Könnte ich, Herr Doktor Snape." "Professor", verbesserte er. "Professor?" Sie sah ihn an. "Ja". Sie fiel zurück und lachte. "Welche Demütigung". Sein Mund verzog sich. Sie kannte ihn schon viel zu gut. Auch wenn sie das nur im Spaß gesagt hatte. 

Wirst du es tun?", fragte er wieder. Aus irgend einem Grund konnte er es nicht lassen. Wahrscheinlich, um sich nicht mit den wirklich tödlichen Dingen beschäftigen zu müssen. Wie er es sollte. Eigentlich. Statt hier mit seiner – Untergebenen – rumzualbern. Snapes Mund verzog sich. Die Behörde würde es wohl nicht mehr lange geben. Also würde sie auch nicht mehr seine Angestellte sein. 

"Ich denke nicht", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war ernster. "Was?", fragte Snape. "Dass ich dich töten werde", sagte sie. "Wie es aussieht, befinden sich in unserer Nähe ja echte Experten, die das liebend gerne tun werden, da lohnt es sich nicht, wenn ich Amateur damit anfange." "Außerordentlich treffend ausgedrückt, Frau Selpent". "Danke, Professor". "Und ich würde mir wünschen, dass du dir das merkst", seine Stimme war ernst aber hoffnungslos. "Du bist eine absolute Amateurin, das sind Profis. Vergiss das nicht". "Und was nützt mir das?", ihre Stimme klang scharf. 

Er seufzte. Ja, was würde ihr das nützen? Nichts. Nachdem Malfoy sie mit ihm gesehen hatte, war alles zu spät. Sie würde sterben wie er, wenn sie Glück hatte. Und sie war das nicht gewöhnt, wusste nicht, auf was sie sich da eingelassen hatte. Aber sie würde es bald genug erfahren. Sein Selbsthass kehrte wieder: Meine Schuld, meine Schuld. 

Sabina legte ihre Hand auf seine glatte Brust. Eine außergewöhnlich geschmeidige schöne Brust. Wenn auch ein wenig blass. Und ihr Besitzer gab sich jetzt wieder seinen hasserfüllten Gedanken hin. Sie konnte es spüren.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie die Nacht vergessen hatte. Nun war sie wieder da – und mit diesem ... Bonus dazu. Sie lächelte. Für wie lange es auch dauern mochte, es war gut so. Er war gut so. Wer hätte das gedacht. Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und sie lehnte sich auf seine Brust, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Die goldbraun waren. Wie die Haare. Sabina starrte. "Ich kenne dich", sagte sie. Er grinste. Wie ein Lausbub. "Das will ich hoffen". Auch die Stimme war anders. "Sonst wäre das hier ja wohl wirklich ungehörig gewesen, meinst du nicht". Witzig war er auch noch, na ja, vielleicht ein wenig aus der Übung. 

"Nein, ich meine, ich hab dich schon gesehen. Auch wenn du jetzt anders aussiehst". Seine Augen verengten sich auf die gleiche Weise wie bei Snape, aber es sah lange nicht so gefährlich aus. Nur genau so – verführerisch. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, die auch kürzer waren. Er seufzte. "Ach ja, anscheinend werde ich alt". "Ach was". Den Eindruck hatte er ihr gerade nicht gemacht, aber man sollte Männer ja nicht zu sehr loben. Sie neigten zu Eitelkeit. Dieser war da keine Ausnahme, sicher nicht, egal wie er nun aussah. Er grinste. "Ja, ich kann nicht mehr so viele Dinge gleichzeitig tun." "Wieso tust du es überhaupt?" Er zuckte die Achseln. "Mehr Gründe als ich noch weiß, und alle extrem wichtig". "Ach was?" "Ja". "Und in dem Aufzug gehst du schwimmen?" Er seufzte. "Ja, aber eigentlich sieht das ja keiner." Was heißt das?" Er brummte. "Na, nun verlierst du aber wieder". Sie kratzte ihn. "Steh ich hier auf dem Prüfstand, oder was?" Er hielt ihre Hand fest. "Tun wir das nicht alle?" "Sehr witzig". Sie funkelte ihn an. "Sollte es nicht sein." "Hätte ich mir denken können". Sie sahen sich an und lächelten. Er drückte die Hand die er hielt, sie hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Schulter. 

"Heißt das, ich bin die einzige, die dich gesehen hat?" "Ja". "Aber wieso?" Seine Augenbraue ging hoch. "Wenn du nicht annehmen willst, dass wir die lang getrennten Hälften eines Ganzen sind – es gibt da in der Muggelgeschichte eine solch alberne Idee, wenn ich das richtig erinnere ..." "Tust du und du weisst es". "Ja". "Siehst du". "Wie ich sagte, bevor ich unterbrochen wurde, da wir das nicht annehmen, wirst du wohl besondere Fähigkeiten haben. Magische Fähigkeiten, und lass das mit der Hand. Das meine ich nicht". 

"Magische Fähigkeiten, soso. Die sagen mir, dass du nicht meinst, was du sagst". "So?" Allerdings". "Was du nicht sagst". "Mhmhm". "Was soll das heißen?" "Hmhm". "Ach so". 

Nach einer Weile sagte sie: "Das trifft sich gut, weißt du". "Was?" "Das alles". Sie machte eine umfassende Handbewegung. "Ah ja?" "Ja, denn wie ich sagte, bevor du dich wieder einmal böswillig verwandeltest, werde ich dich nicht töten." "Wirklich?", in seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Hoffnung. 

"Nein. Ich beabsichtige viel eher", ihre Hand griff zu, "dich zu meinem Sexsklaven zu machen". Er zuckte zusammen. "Und da passt es natürlich außerordentlich gut, dass du dich so verwandeln kannst". Ihre Hand arbeitete. "Macht die Sache spannender". "Und meine Fähigkeiten", sie war jetzt auch mit der anderen Hand beschäftigt, "sollten es für einen so außerordentlich gebildeten Zauberer interessant genug machen. Auch wenn er" sie hauchte ihm ins Ohr, "wenig Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hat." 

Er atmete gleichmäßig. "Gehe ich also recht in der Annahme, dass meine Beschreibung nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen war?" "Hm?", sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu. Unschuldig, verträumt. "Ein wenig Konzentration, Frau Selpent". Er konzentrierte sich aufs Atmen. "Ich spreche von meiner Annahme, dass Sie beim letzten Mal Anzeichen zeigten, dass es Ihnen nicht ganz zuwider war?" Ihr Gesicht war direkt vor seinem. "Das haben Sie außerordentlich schnell begriffen, Herr Professor. Ich denke, wenn ich Ihnen noch mehr Vergleichsmöglichkeiten biete, können Sie es sicherer unterscheiden."

Er legte sich plötzlich steif auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nein". Sie sah ihn an. "Wie nein?". Seine Augen funkelten golden. "Nein heisst, das ich lieber umgebracht werden möchte. Ich will kein Spielzeug sein." Sie guckte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue über die Länge seines Körpers. "Nein?" "Nein". "Wieso glaub ich das irgendwie nicht?", fragte sie und zog die Linien seine Körpers nach. Er hielt ihre Hand fest. "Absolut – nicht". Goldbraune Augen mit einer Ahnung von schwarz dahinter bohrten sich in graue. "Vielleicht sollten Sie mal an Ihrem Glauben arbeiten, junge Frau". "Ja, mein Herr", sagte Sabina demütig. "Das will ich ja. Aber Sie lassen mich ja nicht". Ein Mund verzog sich, Augen flackerten. "Das wäre also für einen guten Zweck". "Natürlich". "Hm. Und wenn ich sage, ich fühle mich der Sache nicht gewachsen?" 

Sie lächelte und lehnte sich wieder über ihn. Ihre Lippen fuhren die Konturen seines Ohres nach, ihre Finger spielten weiter unten. "Sie haben mein vollstes Vertrauen, Professor, dass Sie der Angelegenheit in jeder Weise vollkommen gewachsen sein werden, wenn die Zeit kommt". "Ach?" "Ja". 

Seine Arme lösten sich von seiner Brust und fielen zur Seite. Dann schnellten sie wieder hoch und ergriffen die Frau. Zogen sie zu sich, auf seinen Körper. 

"Vertrauen soll man nicht enttäuschen".

Sie lächelte süß. 

"Es freut mich, das ausgerechnet von Ihnen zu hören."

Dann sagte für eine Weile keiner von den beiden etwas Zusammenhängendes. 


	19. a friend? for - me?

IXX.

Die Frau, Sabina, schlief. Snape lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Und was jetzt? Dieses kleine – Zwischenspiel - war ja ganz erbaulich gewesen, und er war es ihr ja auch irgendwie schuldig gewesen, nach irgendwelchen moralischen Gesichtspunkten. Wenn er jetzt auch nicht mehr ganz zurückverfolgen konnte, wie sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Aber nun ging es um ernstere Dinge. 

Voldemort.

Malfoy.

Das Ministerium.

Das Amt.

Was tat er jetzt mit – Sabina? Wieder Obliviate? Was würde das nützen? Es würde sie nicht schützen, das stand mal fest. Vielleicht konnte er ja ihre Fähigkeiten nutzen. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Seine Lippen verzogen sich. Sie hätte den Gedanken jetzt sicher anzüglich gefunden. Verdammt. Wieso dachte er darüber nach, wie sie dachte? Und fand das auch noch amüsant? Snape, du bist lächerlich. Wirst weich, nur weil du einmal mit einer Frau geschlafen hast. Mehrmals, okay. Aber wenn das solche Wirkungen auf dich hat, ist es wirklich gut, dass du dich mit solchen Dingen lange nicht mehr beschäftigt hast. 

Mit wem konnte er sprechen?

Dumbledore. Er war immer noch der erste, der ihm einfiel. Auch lächerlich. Nachgerade tragisch. Seit er selber als Schüler bei ihm gewesen war, vertraute er diesem Mann. Und doch hatte gerade er ihn so verletzt wie kein anderer, na ja vielleicht Lupin ausgenommen.

Womit er bei der zweiten Möglichkeit war. Noch – unangenehmer. 

Snape unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

Handeln, Snape, handeln. Nachdenken und dann handeln.

Sein Blick wurde von der Frau, die zusammengerollt wie ein Kind neben ihm lag, angezogen. Er betrachtete ihr ruhiges Gesicht. Sie atmete gleichmäßig und schien keine Alpträume zu haben. Sein Blick folgte dem Verlauf ihres Armes. Ihre Hand ruhte neben seiner Schulter, nicht direkt ihn berührend, aber dennoch so nah wie ihm seit Jahren kein anderes Wesen mehr gekommen war. Bis vor ein paar Wochen, als sie die erste Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte. 

Er hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Kehle. 


	20. Wahlverwandtschaften

XX.

Sabina dachte nach. Und jetzt? Würde er ihr diese nacht auch wieder nehmen? Mitsamt der ganzen Erinnerung an diese grauenvolle Geschichte von wie auch immer der hieß und seinen Dienern? Ein Teil von ihr wünschte es sich beinahe. Der Diener, den sie kennengelernt hatte, reichte ihr völlig. Wenn die anderen Diener auch nur annähernd so waren, und daran hatte Snape keinen Zweifel gelassen, wollte sie sie nicht kennen lernen. Danke nein. Weder gesellschaftlich noch sonst wie. Und den Herrn schon mal gar nicht. Sie schauderte. Sie hatte ihn nicht erlebt. Sie hatte ihn nur durch Snape gefühlt. Seine Gefühle gespürt, als er von ihm erzählte. Näher wollte sie diesem – was auch immer – nicht kommen. Danke nein. Aber sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Wahl haben würde. 

Und wenn sie diesen Typen treffen würde, dann lieber vorbereitet. Mit all ihren Gedanken, Gefühlen und Erinnerungen. So unangenehm die in Einzelfällen auch sein mochten. 

Würde er das auch so sehen? Er – Severus? Der Name rollte durch ihr Hirn. Noch ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn, mit einem Teil ihrer Gedanken. Aber sie glaubte ihm,dass er geglaubt hatte, keine andere Wahl gehabt zu haben. 

Dieser Mann war absolut rätselhaft. Faszinierend. Die Tiefen an Kummer und Leid waren spürbar. Seine Bösartigkeit, die jetzt auf sie wie aufgesetzt wirkte. Wie das Aussehen. Aber ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass das nicht so war. Das war seine Persönlichkeit. Die Person dahinter – das war etwas anderes. 

Sie mochte beide.

Ziemlich.

So sehr, dass sie wirklich sauer auf ihn, der beide war, sein würde, wenn sie in naher Zukunft sterben sollte, was er ja für ziemlich wahrscheinlich zu halten schien. Sauer, dass er ihnen die wenigen Wochen, die sie vielleicht haben konnten, durch diesen Zauber genommen hatte. Echt sauer würde sie dann werden.

Nicht dass es ihr dann noch nutzen würde.

Sie bewegte sich. Und merkte, dass er sie ansah.

Sie errötete. Und hoffte, dass er das im Dunkeln nicht sah.

Würdest du ..."

"Zeig mir ..."

Sie brachen beide ab mit einem kleinen erstaunten Seufzer.

"Was wolltest du sagen?"

"Erst du."

Ein Stöhnen.

"Sie werden doch jetzt nicht komplett Ihre Persönlichkeit ändern, Professor, und höflich werden?"

Ein leises Grollen, das sie als Lachen identifizierte. "Keinesfalls. Ich war nur – neugierig". 

Das gab er zu? Auch das eine Änderung, mindestens ebenso erstaunlich. 

"Kannst du mir zeigen, wie ich meine besonderen Fähigkeiten einsetzen kann?"

Schweigen.

"Was?"

"Willst du das wirklich?"

Sie hatte eine obszöne Antwort auf den Lippen, bezweifelte aber, dass ihm das ihre Ernsthaftigkeit beweisen würde. Sie lehnte sich auf ihren Arm und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Severus, ich verstehe überhaupt nichts, von dem, was du mir erzählt hast. Aber irgendwie scheine ich ja Dinge zu sehen. Und wenn du sagst, diese Leute sind böse und es wird bald etwas Entsetzliches passieren, und ich habe das gesehen, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann, äh, wo war ich, also dann will ich am Tag X nicht wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange anstarren, sondern vorbereitet sein."

Snape sah sie an. "Vielleicht solltest du als erstes an deiner Sprachfertigkeit arbeiten. Du neigst doch etwas zum ausschweifenden Reden". 

Sie wusste, dass er seine Rührung kaschieren wollte. Irgendwie.

"Neben dir erscheint jeder ausschweifend." Sie überlegte. "Ehm, zumindest auf den ersten Blick." Wieder ein leises Grollen.

"Was wolltest du fragen?"

Auch er richtete sich auf, lehnte sich auf seinen Ellbogen, ihr gegenüber. Seine Augen waren sehr dunkel.

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du deine Fähigkeiten untersuchen lassen würdest?"

"Fuck".

"Was? Ich dachte, du sagtest ..."

"Ich weiss, was ich sagte. Noch habe ich mein Gedächtnis nicht wieder verloren. Ich dachte nur eben, jetzt haben wir schon die gleichen Gedankengänge. Das artet ja aus."

"Nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme klang unbestimmbar. 

"Hast du schon Angst?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast, wie ich dich erlebt habe, musst du doch eine fürchterliche Angst haben, dass das mit uns irgendwie ... Na ja, dass ich dir jetzt schon zu nahe bin".

"Ihre Ausdrucksweise ist wieder einmal beeindruckend, Frau Selpent". 

"Und, hast du?"

"Fürchterlich". 

"Gut".

"Warum?"

"Weil ich auch welche habe".

Snape sah sie lange an. Dann legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange.

"Keine Sorge. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind wir tot, bevor wir über Konsequenzen nachdenken müssen". 


	21. social sciences

Nun kehrt er also heim, nach Hogwarts.

Maxine, du bist mein stecken und mein Stab – ich danke dir:-)

Habe meine englische dvd am Wochenende gesehen – Jesus Christ – das ist kein Kinderfilm. Nicht mit der Stimme – und der Fanfiction, die ich gelesen habe.

Nicht dass das jetzt irgendwas mit dieser Story zu tun hat. 

Könnte aber noch einfließen.:-)

************************************

XXI.

Snape sah Dumbledore an. "Nun?" Der ältere Zauberer lächelte sein gütiges Lächeln. Severus schnaubte. Diese Maske hatte er satt, sehr satt. Alles in allem war der Direktor nicht sehr viel gütiger als beispielsweise – er selbst. Er setzte seine finsterste Miene auf. Es war alles nur eine Frage von Masken, oder? Aber hier ging es eigentlich um wichtigere Dinge, und er hatte gedacht, sie könnten die Höflichkeiten beiseite lassen. 

Snape war nach längerer Überlegung per Flohpudernetzwerk nach Hogwarts gereist. Mit Sabina. Das machte am meisten Sinn. Er hoffte mal, dass das wirklich seine professionelle Meinung war und nicht nur die gewisser relativ ungeübter Körperteile von ihm. Aber eigentlich war ihm das ziemlich egal. 

Es machte Sinn. Irgendwie.

Er wollte mit Dumbledore sprechen. 

Sabina wollte ihre Fähigkeiten benutzen.

Er wollte diese Fähigkeiten testen.

Dumbledore war in Hogwarts. Wie die meisten besten Zauberer der Welt, gut Europas, gut, der Insel. Aber jedenfalls diejenigen, die er am besten kannte. 

Also war er nach einem Abstecher in die Behörde, um sich und seine Angestellte abzumelden (und den einen oder anderen kleinen Schutzzauber zu legen, nicht dass er glaubte, dass es nötig war, Malfoy würde sich jetzt eher versteckt halten, und mit dieser Muggelbehörde hatte er nichts zu tun, wenn Snape und Sabina nicht da waren, hoffte er jedenfalls mal) mit Sabina in den Kamin in seinem Schlafzimmer getreten und in Hogwarts wieder ausgestiegen. Sie hatte es erstaunlich gut vertragen. 

Ein wenig schwindelig war sie vielleicht gewesen, und das hatte sich durch alles, was sie dann weiter erlebt hatte, noch verstärkt. Jetzt ruhte sie sich irgendwo aus. 

Er musste zumindest innerlich grinsen. Nach außen zeigte sich das nicht, dafür saß seine Maske zu fest. 

Sie hatte gestaunt wie ein kleines Kind. Mit offenem Mund, begierig, alles zu sehen. Nicht unähnlich eigentlich den Erstklässlern, wenn sie das erste Mal in die große Halle kamen. 

Sie hatte all die sonderbaren Dinge und Fragen die ihr gestellt wurden, als selbstverständlich hingenommen. Erfreut, dass es diese Dinge gab. Teller, die sich von selbst mit Essen füllten. Geister, die durch das Essen und die Menschen durchflogen. Plötzlich die Richtung ändernde Treppen. Sprechende Gemälde. Ihre Augen waren immer größer geworden und ihr Gesicht immer röter. Es war ganz nett gewesen, das zu beobachten. Peinliche Gefühlsanwandlungen, ja, aber so lange es nicht seine waren, ganz amüsant. 

Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Dann war sie der Reihe nach von Minerva, Albus, Binns und Trelawney befragt worden. Untersucht, ohne es zu merken. Und nun wartete er auf das Ergebnis. Wie beim Arzt. 

Nur dass er nicht der Patient war.

Albus sah den größeren und jüngeren Zauberer vor sich von unten herauf durch seine Brille an. "Nun was?", fragte er und hielt Severus einen Teller mit Süßigkeiten entgegen. Der sah ihn mit seinem verächtlichsten Gesicht an und griff dann zu. Doch, er hatte Hunger. Die letzte Zeit war anstrengend gewesen. Geistig und körperlich.

Er kaute an einem Plätzchen, das glücklicherweise schmeckte wie es aussah. Nach Stroh. Er trank einen Schluck Tee. Dann richtete er seinen schwarzen Blick wieder auf den Direktor. "Nun, da ich den gesellschaftlichen Anstandsregeln genüge getan habe, jedenfalls für meine Verhältnisse, können wir jetzt zur Sache kommen?" Dumbledore kicherte. "Du wirst dich nie ändern, Severus, oder?" Severus sah ihn nur düster an. Er sah keinen Anlass, Albus darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sich sehr wohl schon mehrmals in seinem Leben geändert hatte. Vom Anhänger Voldemorts zu einem Spion gegen ihn. Albus wusste das so gut wie er. 

Dumbledore wurde ernst. "Dieses Treffen, das deine – Bekannte" Snape schnaubte an dieser Stelle. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass Albus es nicht lassen konnte, seine Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihn nichts angingen, um so mehr, als Snape nicht mehr Lehrer hier war, aber er hätte es nicht so deutlich erwartet, nicht von Albus. 

Gut, bei dem Essen vorhin hatten alle geguckt und so getan als würden sie es nicht tun. Der saure alte Professor Snape, mit einer jungen Frau, die ungezwungener mit ihm umging als jemals jemand. Er machte ein düsteres Gesicht in der Erinnerung. So wie er Sabina kennengelernt hatte, musste er noch froh sein, dass sie ihn nicht vor allen Leuten in den Hintern gekniffen hatte, das würde ihrem Sinn für Humor entsprechen. 

Aber sie war durch die Neuartigkeit ihrer Erlebnisse doch wohl angemessen eingeschüchtert gewesen. Dafür war Snape nicht wenig dankbar. Es war so schon schlimm genug gewesen. Minerva hatte ihn angestrahlt wie eine gütige Mutter, ekelhaft. Trelawney hatte gesagt, sie habe es schon immer gewusst, dass er eines Tages Sehergaben zu schätzen wissen würde, und dann hatte sie nur auf ihre idiotische Weise gelächelt. 

Es war grässlich gewesen. Er hatte sein fiesestes Gesicht aufgesetzt, was Sabina aber nicht daran gehindert hatte, sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Seine Gesichter konnten sie anscheinend nicht mehr erschrecken. Sie hatte ihn nur angelacht, beinahe ausgelacht, als er ihr sagte, sie solle sich nicht so lächerlich benehmen, die Geister gäbe es hier schon länger, und seien nichts Besonderes. Dann hatte sie sich abgewandt um sich mit Professor Binns und Minerva über was auch immer zu unterhalten. Gut zu unterhalten, während er mit steinernem Gesicht sein Essen runterwürgte. Es hätte gerade noch gefehlt, dass sie ihn angefasst hätte. Der alte ungeliebte Professor, der von einer jungen Muggelin in der großen Halle in den Hintern gekniffen wurde - das wäre ein Ereignis, von dem Hogwarts länger sprechen würde als von der Rückkehr Voldemorts. Was ihn nach diesen überflüssigen Umwegen wieder zum eigentlichen Thema brachte. Verdammt. Diese Frau lenkte ihn sogar ab, wenn sie nicht da war. Es war wirklich abstoßend. 

Dumbledore hatte ihn erwartungsvoll angesehen, während Snape mit seinen Gedanken auf Abwege geraten war. Als Snape nur noch mal schnaubte, fuhr er mit seinem Satz fort. 

"Das ist eine große Sache, Severus. Unsere anderen Späher haben berichtet, dass sie versuchen werden, Voldemort wieder an die Macht zu bringen. Und diesmal könnten sie es wirklich schaffen."

Severus ließ es sich nicht anmerken, das hätte er nie getan. Aber es schmerzte zu hören, wie sehr er versagt hatte. Er hatte es nicht gemerkt. Sabina hatte es bemerkt, in Unterlagen, die er für langweilig und nichtssagend gehalten hatte. Es war purer Zufall gewesen, dass er wenigstens das entdeckt hatte, was er jetzt wusste. Zufall und Sabina. Verdammtes Weib! 

Albus hatte also immer noch Spione im engsten Kreis. Hatte er das nicht gerade gesagt? Snape verachtete sich selbst dafür, dass er beinahe so etwas wie Neid empfand. Nein, er gehörte nicht mehr zu den Menschen, die Voldemort in seine Nähe ließ. Seit der letzten Begegnung, der Begegnung mit Harry Potter. Da hatte er sich entscheiden müssen, sein wahres Gesicht zeigen. Danach hatte der schwarze Lord noch auf die Knöpfe gedrückt, die Severus sich vor Schmerzen winden ließen und ihn schier in den Wahnsinn trieben. Manchmal. Bis er das Land verlassen hatte. Aber er ließ ihn nicht mehr zu sich.

Anscheinend gab es andere.

Gut so.

Snape hatte Albus die ganze Zeit ruhig angesehen.

Glaubte er. 

Albus sah ihn sorgenvoll an. "Severus".

Snape machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. "Weiter im Text". 

Ein Schimmer seiner wahren Gefühle zeigte sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht. "Wie du willst", sagte er leise.

"Wir müssen alle Kräfte auffahren. In zwei Wochen. Und ich meine, alle". In Snapes Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel. "Ja". Er las in Albus' Gesicht so etwas wie Mitleid, und wenn Snape eine Gefühlsbekundung sich gegenüber nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es Mitleid. Hass, Zorn, Wut, Verachtung, Furcht, das alles war er gewohnt. Mitleid war das letzte. 

"Was ist mit – ihr?" Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. "Deine Bekannte?" Snape war ein Mann von großer Geduld, aber es gab Momente in seinem Leben, da war er nahe dran, den Direktor zu erwürgen. Er machte es ihm wirklich nicht einfach, seinen dunklen Trieben zu widerstehen. 

Manchmal glaubte er sogar, es machte Albus Spaß, ihn zu reizen. So wie jetzt, als der Schatten eines völlig unangebrachten Lächelns über sein Gesicht huschte. Severus zog seine Brauen noch mehr zusammen, was seinem Blick eine erstaunliche Finsternis verlieh. Dumbledore lachte. "Entschuldige Severus, aber du bist wirklich zu komisch". 

Severus knurrte tief in der Kehle. Bewahrte aber seinen distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Direktor beruhigte sich wieder. "Entschuldige, das war nicht angebracht." Severus starrte ihn an. "Wenn du damit fertig bist, dich auf meine Kosten zu amüsieren, wie du es so liebst, würdest du dann vielleicht weitermachen? Wenn der große Tag in zwei Wochen sein soll, wovon meine Bekannte" – soviel seidenweiche Verachtung in zwei Wörtern unterzubringen, brachte nur Snape fertig, Sabina hätte ihn umgebracht, wenn sie es gehört hätte – "dich anscheinend überzeugt hat, sollten wir keine Zeit mit albernem Getändel verbringen". 

Albus sah ihn auf eine Weise an, die Snape nur zu bewusst machte, was er getan hatte, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er wäre rot geworden, wenn er nicht diesen Blässezauber auf seinem Gesicht gehabt hätte. Doch doch, das hätte man durchaus als Getändel bezeichnen können. 

Albus sah ihn ungerührt an. "Frau Selpent hat nicht nur mich überzeugt, Severus. Und es war nicht nur ihre Mitteilung, die mich überzeugt hat. Und ja, manchmal mag ich es, mich auf deine Kosten zu amüsieren. Aber ich hoffe immer, dass du es auch mal tust."

"Das ist nicht nötig", sagte Snape kalt. "Können wir weitermachen? Was ist mit Frau Selpents Fähigkeiten?"

Albus sah ihn noch einen Moment an, als wolle er jetzt – ausgerechnet jetzt, dachte Snape, wir haben Voldemorts Rückkehr vor uns und dieser Narr möchte jetzt Querelen bereden, die 20 Jahre früher begonnen haben – grundlegende Dinge klären, sagte dann aber bloß: "Ihre Fähigkeiten sind erstaunlich, Severus. Darüber waren sich alle einig. Große Sehergabe, Sybil war begeistert von ihr". 

Snape richtete die Augen gen Himmel. Das hatte er sich von seinem Leben erträumt. Eine Frau nach Hogwarts zu bringen, von der die alberne Sybil Trelawney begeistert war. Eine Frau, die auf der gleichen Ebene begabt war wie die. Eine Art, die Snape lächerlich und unwissenschaftlich fand. Weissagungen. Das Schicksal war wirklich sehr komisch. 

Auch wenn er sie natürlich in keinster Weise als mit ihm irgendwie verbunden hierher gebracht hatte. Trotzdem. 

Albus waren die Vorurteile Snapes gegen jeden Zauber, der nicht angerührt werden konnte, nur zu bekannt. Er lächelte bloß.

"Mit einem Zauberstab war sie erstaunlich". Das hätte Snape aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen können.

"Nicht genügend abstraktes Denkvermögen für Arithmantie, leider". Das hatte sich Snape schon gedacht. Irgendwie. Was bedeutete, dass sie auch nicht sonderlich geeignet war, um Zaubertränke zu brauen. 

"Erstaunliche Leistung in der Beeinflussung von Gegenständen ohne Zauberstab". Snape erinnerte sich an fliegende Gegenstände. Oh ja. 

"Gedanken lesen – auch hier sehr hohes Potential". Und nicht nur Potential, dachte Snape.

"Sogar", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "ein Talent für Transfiguration". Snape war wie vom Donner gerührt. Ja, die Tigerin, er konnte es sich vorstellen. Aber besser nicht jetzt. Es lenkte zu sehr ab. "Wirklich?", sagte er in neutralem Ton. Er hatte Albus nie gesagt, dass er auch Animagus war. Die einzige offizielle hier an der Schule war immer Minerva gewesen. Und natürlich – Remus. Aber das war ja etwas anderes. Die Schule hatte eine lange Tradition in unerlaubten Animagi, eigentlich erstaunlich für eine gesetzestreue Einrichtung. Snape erlaubte seinem einen Mundwinkel, sich ein kleines bisschen zu kräuseln.

"Ja", sagte Albus und sah ihn an. Er weiß es, dachte Snape. Er weiß, dass ich auch einer bin. Aber es ist in Ordnung, weil es der Sache dient. Alles für die Sache. Verdammt. Hatte ihn Sabina jetzt schon angesteckt mit dieser albernen Seherei? 

"Aber am besten ist sie in allem, was mit der Sehergabe oft verbunden ist. Sehen, beeinflussen. Gedanken lesen. Dinge bewegen. Sogar – Lebewesen bewegen. Menschen. Aber natürlich alles nicht ausgebildet. Ja", sagte Albus und sah traurig aus. "So viele ungenützte Gaben". Snape schnaubte. "Und bis zum großen Tag kriegen wir sie natürlich nicht hin". 

Dumbledore sah ihn an. "Ein so umfassendes Training in zwei Wochen abzuhalten, ist unmöglich, Severus. Das solltest sogar du hinnehmen. Du weißt, dass die Ausbildung hier an der Schule 7 Jahre dauert. Und das hat Gründe".

"Also ist sie raus aus der Sache". Er war erleichtert. Eine Sache weniger, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste. Er würde sie hier lassen, eingeschlossen in Hogwarts, sicher aus dem Weg, aus der Gefahrenzone und er konnte beruhigt das tun, was er immer getan hatte. 

Gegen Voldemort kämpfen. 

Einsam sein. 

Dem Tod entgegensehen.

Phantastisch.


	22. short interlude

XXII.

Sabina lag auf einem sehr breiten Bett in einem ziemlich kalten Raum. In einem Kerker, so sah es beinahe aus. Minerva hatte sie hierhin geführt, nachdem sie sie mit Fragen gelöchert hatten, von allen Seiten. So blöd war sie sich nicht mehr vorgekommen seit ihrem Abitur. Sie streckte sich und stöhnte in der Erinnerung an die Fragen die irgendwie etwas mit Mathematik zu tun zu haben schienen. Hoffnungslos. 

Manches hatte aber sogar Spaß gemacht. Wie sie entdeckt hatte, dass diese Katze Minerva war und alle sie angeguckt hatten, als sei sie etwas Besonderes. Das war echt komisch gewesen. Und dieser schwarze Hund! Was sollte das schon für ein Hund sein? So sah doch kein echter aus. Sie waren so verblüfft gewesen. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht.

So, sie hatte also Zauberkräfte. Ihre Mutter hätte sich totgelacht. Nun ja, vielleicht wäre sie auch beruhigt. Es war nicht allein ihre Schuld, dass Sabina so sonderbar war. Wessen Schuld war es dann? Eine Laune der Natur. Sie war eben an einem Ort aufgewachsen, wo sie eigentlich nicht hingehörte. War nicht rechtzeitig entdeckt worden, um eine Ausbildung zu erhalten, die ihren Fähigkeiten mehr entsprochen hätte. Oder auch nicht. Das war ja noch die Frage. Die große Frage. Und wie es jetzt aussah, würde sie keine Zeit mehr haben, sie beantwortet zu kriegen.

Alle machten sich Sorgen wegen des nächsten Vollmonds. 

Sie dachte an Severus. Dies waren also seine Räume gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass er so war, wie er war. Kerker, also wirklich. Reichte es nicht, im Gefängnis seiner Gedanken eingesperrt zu sein? Nein, der Mann musste sich auch noch wortwörtlich einkerkern. Er war komplett verrückt.

Aber irgendwie lecker.

Sie grinste. 

Wenn ihre Fähigkeiten früher entdeckt worden wären, hätte sie bei ihm Unterricht gehabt. In einem Fach, das logisches Denken erforderte. Und Geduld. Und Gründlichkeit. Uh, nein, keine gute Idee. Als Jugendliche hätte sie nicht hinter die Maske sehen können. Sie wäre vor Angst gestorben. Der wäre bestimmt schlimmer gewesen, als dieser sadistische Erdkundelehrer, den sie gehabt hatte. 

Außerdem hätte sie als seine Schülerin keinen Sex mit ihm haben dürfen.

Und das wäre wirklich schade gewesen.

Sie grinste wieder.

Eine Verschwendung, eine echte Verschwendung.

Ob er wohl bald mal hierher kam? Sie hatte da so eine Idee, wie sie Leben in diesen Ort bringen konnte.

Komm, Sabina, hör auf mit dem Quatsch. Es geht hier um wichtigere Dinge. Das Ende der Welt. Gefahr. Und so weiter.

Ja. Trotzdem hätte sie ihn jetzt gerne hier gehabt. Gehabt. 

So.


	23. That's what friends are for

XXIII.

"Ich denke nicht", sagte Dumbledore zu Snape. "Sie ist nicht raus aus der Sache. Wenn Lucius Malfoy sie gesehen hat, ist sie mittendrin. Und sie hat gesagt, dass sie so viel lernen will, wie in der kurzen Zeit möglich."

Severus schnaubte. "Wie soll denn das gehen, Albus." Er spreizte seine Finger. "Du hast eben selbst gesagt ...". "Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, Severus", aus Dumbledores Stimme war jede täuschende Weichheit verschwunden. "Aber wir müssen tun, was wir können. Das Recht hat sie nach dem was sie mit der Zaubererwelt erlebt hat." 

Snape erwiderte seinen Blick stoisch. "Nun werden wir sie so gut vorbereiten, wie es geht. Damit sie sich selber schützen kann. Und mitarbeiten. Wie es ihr ausdrücklicher Wunsch ist". Snape stand auf. "Ich werde hier nicht sitzen und mir diesen Blödsinn anhören", bellte er. "Sich selbst schützen, so ein Blödsinn. Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Mitarbeiten. Du hast ja keine Ahnung ..." "Von was?", fragte Dumbledore, sehr leise. "Von was habe ich keine Ahnung, Severus?" Der machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

"Sie ist nicht darauf vorbereitet", sagte er schließlich, so ruhig wie es ihm möglich war. "Du hättest sie im Wald sehen sollen. Sie war – es geht nicht. Sie hat nicht die Ausbildung. Es ist unfair. Es geht einfach nicht. Aus. Fertig." 

Albus sah ihn lange an. "Es tut mir leid, Severus. Aber du bist nicht derjenige, der das entscheiden wird. Sabina hat entschieden, dass sie das will. Und wir werden heute abend die erste Versammlung mit allen haben, die ich zusammengerufen habe, um in zwei Wochen zum Kampf anzutreten. Und die werden sie ausbilden. Du bist raus". 

Snape lachte höhnisch. "Ich bin raus? Aus was? Und wer soll ihr auch nur rudimentäre Kenntnisse in Zaubertränken beibringen? Damit sie das nächste Mal zumindest merkt, womit sie vergiftet wird?" Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ach, das hat doch keinen Sinn". Er war sehr müde. Die Welt ging unter und er war von Idioten umgeben, die nichts verstanden. Es hatte sich nichts geändert seit der Zeit in Hogwarts, gar nichts. 

Dumbledore sah ihn durchdringend an. Dann ging er zum Kamin, warf etwas Pulver hinein, und sagte: "Könntest du bitte herkommen? Sofort", und kam wieder aus dem Kamin hervor. Er ging zu dem jüngeren Zauberer, der mit verschränkten Armen und verächtlichem Grinsen mitten im Zimmer stand. "Es tut mir leid Severus, aber du lässt mir keine Wahl". Snape schnaubte. Wen wollte er mit dieser Masche täuschen?

Ein Geräusch kam aus dem Kamin. Snape tat so, als interessiere es ihn überhaupt nicht, wer da kam. 

Es waren zwei. "Ich dachte, ich bringe ihn gleich mit", sagte 

"Black". 

Der Mann mit dem wirren schwarzen Haar und den blauen Augen sah Snape an. Die Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen war spürbar. 

"Snape".

Mehr nicht. Es reichte. 

Ein zweiter Mann trat nach Black aus dem Kamin. Hellbraune Haare, frühzeitig ergrauend. Schmaler und kleiner als Black und Snape. Gleiches Alter. Snape war ein wenig schwindelig. 

"Severus", sagte der kleinere Mann. Er sah nicht glücklich aus, aber auch nicht so feindselig wie Black. Snape nickte. "Remus". Die beiden Männer, die aus dem Kamin gekommen waren, wandten sich Dumbledore zu. "Direktor?"

Danke, dass ihr beide gekommen seid", sagte Albus. Er schien die Spannung im Raum nicht wahrnehmen zu wollen. Vielleicht war er auch schon zu lange daran gewöhnt. Und müde. 

"Severus glaubt nicht, dass Frau Selpent geeignet ist, gegen Voldemort mitzuarbeiten. Er weigert sich deshalb, ihr etwas über Zaubertränke beizubringen". Snape fühlte sich unwohl. So klang es nicht gerade gut. Aber wann hatte auch schon mal jemand etwas Gutes über ihn gesagt? Glücklicherweise legte er ja keinen Wert darauf, einen Beliebheitspreis zu bekommen. Und schon gar nicht bei Black und Lupin. Nicht mehr.

Auch Severus wandte sein Gesicht jetzt dem Direktor zu Höflich-interessiert. "Soll das Treffen jetzt schon stattfinden? Ich dachte erst heute Abend werden die ganzen lieben Freunde, die ich immer mal wieder nicht treffen wollte, auftauchen". 

Black sah ihn hasserfüllt an, Remus – irgendwie mitleidig. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Er erwiderte beider Blicke mit seinem schwärzesten Ausdruck. Nichtssagend. Gefühllos. Völlig undurchdringlich. 

"Sirius und Remus leben hier", sagte Dumbledore. "Sirius unterrichtet." Snape grunzte. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Direktor. Was sollte der unterrichten? Ein geflohener Verbrecher, ein Mörder, ein ...?" 

"Sev", das war die Stimme von Lupin. 

"Was?", fragte Severus, gegen seinen eigenen Willen berührt von der Anrede, die - intimeren - Stunden vorbehalten gewesen war. 

"Nicht", sagte Remus. Seine goldbraunen Augen sahen bittend aus. Bittend und – mitleidig. Verdammter Kerl. Severus wandte seinen Blick ab.

"Was also unterrichtet der ehemalige Gefangene von Azkaban hier? Und warum muss ich das erfahren?" Irgendwas stichelte in ihm. 

Albus sah ihn an. "Sirius unterrichtet Zaubertränke. Seit deiner – Abberufung". 

Snape sagte nichts. Snape lachte. Es klang nicht wie ein menschliches Lachen. "Guter Witz, Albus". 

Außer ihm lachte keiner. "Es ist kein Witz, Severus", sagte Lupin.


	24. Don't talk just kiss, baby

XXIV.

Die Art, wie er zur Tür hereinkam, ließ sie annehmen, dass er irgendwas erlebt hatte, was ihn nicht sehr erfreut hatte. Irgendwas in der Art, wie er hereinstürmte, nicht grüßte, sie nicht ansah, sondern sofort zu einem Fach im Bücherregal ging, eine versteckte Flasche herausnahm und sie ansetzte, ließ sie für ihre Hoffnungen auf einen angenehmen Aufenthalt nichts Gutes erwarten.

"Hallo, Severus", sagte sie, und winkte ihm mit ihrem großen Zeh. Der genau so nackt war wie der Rest von ihr und einen hübschen Kontrast zu der schwarzen Bettdecke bildete. Hatte sie zumindest gedacht. Aber Severus schien den Anblick nicht so recht zu würdigen zu wissen. Er sah sie an und grunzte. "Glaub nur nicht, dass das ein Allheilmittel gegen alles ist. So blöd kann doch nicht mal eine Muggelin sein." Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche. "Nicht mal eine Muggelin, die sich einbildet, Zauberkräfte zu haben". 

Das war es also. Er wollte der einzige mit magischen Kräften sein, in ihrer – Beziehung. Sie stand auf, wickelte das schwarze Laken anmutig um sich und ging zu ihm rüber. "Gib mir auch einen Schluck. Es ist eiskalt hier". Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Und deshalb ziehst du dich aus? Sehr logisch". Sie lehnte sich kurz an ihn – er war so hart und abwehrend wie ein Wehr gegen den Einfall des Meeres – und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. "Ausgezogen habe ich mich, damit es in diesem Räumen wenigstens überhaupt etwas Menschliches gibt. Und etwas Nettes". Er grunzte. Und nahm ihr die Flasche weg. Kein gutes Zeichen. Er war normalerweise – was auch immer das war – doch so beherrscht. Und jetzt trank er diesen wirklich netten Whiskey als ob er Wasser sei. Kein gutes Zeichen, wirklich. 

"Und in diesen Räumen hast du also einen Großteil deines Lebens verbracht? Sehr - angemessen". Er starrte sie böse an. Gott, diese Augen konnten so schwarz sein. "Früher haben sie ihren Zweck erfüllt. Ich hatte meine Ruhe". 

Oh du lieber Gott. Sie hatten vielleicht nur noch kurze Zeit und dieser Idiot verdarb sie auch noch. "Du wirst bald wieder deine Ruhe haben. Nach allem was du mir erzählt hast und so nervös wie hier alle sind." Sie nahm auch einen Schluck, mehr aus Geselligkeit. Sie machte sich nicht viel aus Whiskey. Aber sie machte sich verdammt viel aus diesem unmöglichen Mann, merkte sie. Der sich alle Mühe gab, so widerlich wie möglich zu sein. 

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte gedacht, diese Phase hätten sie hinter sich. Aber er machte es wirklich spannend. Sie hatte nicht angenommen, dass durch ihre – Zusammentreffen - alle seine komischen Charakterzüge plötzlich verschwinden würden. Sie hätte es nicht mal gewollt. Sie fand sie sehr drollig – und erregend. Aber sie hatte doch angenommen, dass er sich hier, in seinem Zuhause für so lange Zeit, unter seinesgleichen, wohler fühlen würde. Sicherer. Und nicht so wütend und unsicher, dass er um eine Tageszeit, zu der er sonst nicht mal Cola getrunken hatte, starken Alkohol trank. Es machte ihr Angst. Aber das fehlte jetzt noch. Sie musste wenigstens ruhig sein. Und stark.

Sie glitt um ihn rum und nahm seine Hand. Sie zitterte. "Was ist los?"

Er sah sie an. Verächtlich. Das war zumindest der Eindruck, den er erwecken wollte. 

"Du wirst nicht an dem Kampf teilnehmen. Du kannst das nicht". 

Aha. Das war es. 

"Ich soll also deiner Meinung nach schön rumsitzen während ihr großen männlichen Zauberer gegen das Böse –großgeschrieben - kämpft und drauf warten, wer zurückkommt? Die guten oder die bösen? Vergiss es". 

Eine Hand griff um ihre und drückte. Hart. "Jetzt komm mir nicht mit Emanzipation. Im übrigen werden auch Frauen dabei sein. Glaube ich. Ausgebildete Zauberinnen. Keine Muggel mit ein wenig rohem Talent." 

Sie verbeugte sich und richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Augen glitzerten. Sie hoffte mal, dass es daran lag, dass ihre Verbeugung das Laken zum Verrutschen gebracht hatte. Aber gewettet hätte sie nicht darauf.

"Deine Kollegen werden mein rohes Talent, wie du so schön sagst, fördern. Soweit es möglich ist". 

Er griff noch fester zu. Gott, es tat weh. "Kollegen, ach ja. Ich jedenfalls nicht".

Das traf sie als Schock. Würde er sie wirklich da reinlaufen lassen, ohne ihr soviel wie möglich zu zeigen? "Dann eben nicht. Wenn du darauf bestehst". "Allerdings". Sie starrten sich wütend an. "Du wirst es damit nicht verhindern". Idiot! Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, etwas nach ihm zu werfen. Etwas Großes, Schweres. 

Er lachte und wich mit dem Kopf einem Bügeleisen aus, das auf ihn zuflog. "Rührender Versuch. Voldemort wird sich kaputt lachen. Dann sind wir ihn auf ewig los". Er sah sie an. Undurchdringlich. Diese schwarze Maske. Nichts war zu ahnen von dem Goldbraun, das darunter lag. Sie selbst konnte es kaum mehr glauben. 

"Die anderen werden mir helfen. Albus, Minerva, alle halt." Diesmal waren es kleine Pfeile, die sie abfeuerte. "Ich brauche dich nicht". Er wich aus, mühelos. "Auch Remus, und Sirius." Der Pfeil traf. Blut tropfte von seiner Stirn. Sie schrie auf und ging auf ihn zu. Das Laken sank zu Boden. "Entschuldige. Warum bist du nicht ausgewichen?" Die Wunde war nur klein. Sie legte ihre Hand darauf, sie hörte auf zu bluten. Er starrte sie an. "Weil ich nicht wollte." Er ging zu dem Sessel, der in der Ecke stand und sank darauf. "Man kann nicht immer ausweichen." Er saß zusammengesunken da, die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Die lange Nase sah traurig aus. Hoffnungslos. 

Sie sah ihn an. Das war schlecht, sehr schlecht. 

Sie ging zu ihm hin und setzte sich vor ihn auf den Boden. Lehnte die Stirn an seine Knie. "Sehr richtig". Sie sah zu ihm auf. "Wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was passiert ist?" Sie bekam lange keine Antwort. Ihr war sehr kalt. Er sah sie mit toten Augen an. "Du kennst Black und Lupin bereits?" Die Namen auszusprechen schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten. Sie lachte, ein Versuch, die Stimmung aufzuheitern. 

"Sirius war ein Teil meiner Prüfung. Lächerlich". Er sah sie an. "Lächerlich?" "Allerdings. Ihr Zauberer scheint Probleme damit zu haben, wie Dinge im normalen Leben wirklich aussehen. Kein 12-jähriger Mensch würde Sirius für einen richtigen Hund halten." Er starrte sie an. Unter Schmerzen wie es schien. Aber immerhin war er wieder anwesend. "Du hast ihn erkannt". 

Sie lachte ungeduldig. "Was heißt erkannt. Ich merkte, dass er kein normaler Hund ist. Danach habe ich ihn kennen gelernt. Er unterrichtet hier. Er ist mit Remus zusammen. Der kann sich auch irgendwie verwandeln. Nicht freiwillig, wie es scheint. Sie sind nett". Er sah sie aus tiefen Teichen an. "Nett". "Ja." 

Er saß eine Weile brütend da. Er würde ihr nie vertrauen. Nie. Sie fror. 

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. 

"Dir ist kalt". 

"Ja, diese Räume sind eiskalt. Wie ihr Bewohner".

Der lachte. Und zog sie hoch zu sich, während er auch aufstand. Sie landete an seiner Brust und ihr Mund an seinem Hals. Sein Mund war an ihrer Schläfe. 

"Wie war das noch mit dem Angebot von vorhin? Steht das noch?"

Sie griff zu. "Sieht so aus."

Sie liebte es einfach, wenn er lachte. 


	25. okay, talk first *sigh*

XXV.

Er musste vorsichtig sein. Er war so wütend, immer noch. Es war nicht fair, einfach nicht fair. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, während er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie war so weich, so verführerisch – und ein Teil des Problems. Es ging nicht.

Er warf sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er durfte es nicht in dieser Stimmung tun. Das war nicht fair ihr gegenüber. Es würde außerdem nichts ändern. Und ihm nicht helfen. 

Er hörte sie seufzen. Sie kuschelte sich an seiner Seite zurecht. Erstaunlich. Warum sie nicht schon längst über alle Berge war, verstand er wirklich nicht. 

"Also erzähl schon". Ihre Stimme klang gleichgültig. Beinahe. 

"Was sollte ich zu erzählen haben?" seine Stimme war in höhnischer Bestform. 

"Das frage ich dich", sie stupste seine nackte Schulter mit der Nase an. Ihr Haar kitzelte ihn. 

Er seufzte tief. "Wieso sollte ich es dir erzählen?"

Sie malte mit der Hand kleine Kringel auf seine Brust. "Du musst es nicht mir erzählen. Du kannst es auch der Wand erzählen. Aber da ich schon mal da bin, könnte ich zuhören. Du kannst es natürlich auch zu den anderen Dingen stopfen, die dir nicht gefallen und weiter vor dich hinbrüten. Ganz wie du willst. Ich dachte nur, dass du, wenn du es rauslässt, vielleicht ein wenig lockerer wirst. Und das Angebot vielleicht doch noch annimmst."

Er grunzte. "Du denkst auch immer nur an das eine, was?" Er wollte sie verletzen. Nicht sie im speziellen, irgendjemand. Sie war halt gerade da. Wenn er schon Black nicht zu Klump hauen durfte. Oder mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegen. Das wäre schön gewesen. Befriedigend. Da er das aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht durfte, musste sie halt herhalten. Das Leben war hart.

Sie lachte. "Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich lieber erzähle als brüte, könntest du recht haben." Ihre Finger fuhren über seine Bauchmuskeln. "Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich die wenige Zeit, die uns wahrscheinlich noch bleibt, lieber für einen angenehmen Austausch von Körpersäften als für einen Austausch von Gemeinheiten nutzen würde, hast du auch recht". 

Er musste beinahe grinsen. Ihre Nase war jetzt irgendwie in seine Achselhöhle vorgedrungen. Es kitzelte. "Obwohl ich deine Gemeinheiten sehr schätze. Sie sind irgendwie gemeiner als die Gemeinheiten anderer Leute." Er musste wirklich lächeln. "Aber ich schätze auch deine anderen Qualitäten sehr, die du aus unerfindlichen Gründen viel seltener zur Anwendung bringst." Sie kitzelte seine Bauchmuskeln. Es fühlte sich gut an. Als müsse er gleich wirklich lachen.

"Ich hasse Black". 

Das hörte sich gut an. 

"Ich hasse ihn schon immer." Schwarze Masse quoll aus ihm. Es war reinigend. "Wir waren zusammen hier in der Schule. Mit Remus und noch ein paar anderen." Remus. 

"Black hat versucht, mich umzubringen." Die Masse quoll und quoll, hüllte ihn ein. Er atmete schwer. "Er wurde nicht bestraft. Nie. Später hat er seine besten Freunde verraten. An Voldemort. Dafür kam er ins Gefängnis. 12 Jahre". 

Eine sehr befriedigende Vorstellung. 

"Dann floh er und behauptete, er sei es nicht gewesen." 

Und vielleicht stimmte das sogar. Er erinnerte sich an das Photo von den Weasleys. Mit der Ratte mit der abgeknabberten Pfote. 

"Es kam zu einem erneuten Zusammentreffen, das für mich sehr – demütigend war". Allerdings. Wingardium leviosa durch eine Schülerin, alle hatten Black geglaubt. Demütigend, der Ausdruck traf es nicht annähernd. 

"Black floh. Wie auch immer." Potter. Es war Potter gewesen. Und Albus hatte es gewusst. Er wusste es einfach. Schon immer hatte er zu Black gehalten. Zu den goldenen Jungs von Gryffindor. Und er war – abkömmlich. Für Remus. Für Albus. Für alle. Schwärze hüllte ihn ein. 

"Er war auf der Flucht. Und nun ist er hier in allen Ehren Lehrer. Unterrichtet – Zaubertränke". Das letzte spuckte er aus. Die Demütigung war kaum zu ertragen.

"Wie unangenehm". "Unangenehm? Das ist wohl kaum das richtige Wort für eine solch bodenlose ..." "Vokabeln", sagte sie wegwerfend. "Was ist mit Remus? Magst du den auch nicht?"

Remus. Sie hatte wirklich ein Talent. Ein rohes Talent. Den Finger dahin zu legen, wo es richtig schön weh tat. Vielleicht sollte er sie doch mitkämpfen lassen. Ihre Methoden waren so unorthodox, so – muggelhaft. 

Er sah sie an. "Was glaubst du? Du bist doch die Seherin hier, habe ich gehört."

Sie sah ihn an. Ernsthaft. "Bist du sicher, dass du das wirklich willst? Dass ich gucke?"

"Ja". 

Nein, verdammt, er war nicht sicher. Er war aber auch nicht sicher, dass sie es wirklich konnte. Er war aber verdammt sicher, dass er es ihr nicht sagen würde. Was sollte er auch sagen? - Ich war in Remus verknallt, als wir zusammen auf der Schule waren und er hat mich beinahe umgebracht? Als er dann als Lehrer hier war, hatten wir eine Affäre, die zu Ende war, als Black auftauchte? Überleg dir selber, was ich für ihn fühle, denn ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich es weiß? – Nein. Sicher nicht. 

"Du warst in ihn verknallt und hattest was mit ihm, und er war die ganze Zeit mit Black zusammen. Du bist verletzt und eifersüchtig und unglaublich sauer auf die beiden, weil sie solche vermischten Gefühle in dir wachrufen. Und am meisten sauer bist du natürlich auf dich selbst, weil du überhaupt Gefühle hast und nicht eiskalt über den Dingen stehst, wie du es von dir erwartest." 

Sie sah ihn an, als wollte sie noch etwas hinzufügen. Etwa ein "Ätsch" oder ein "So". 

Er starrte sie an. "Das hast du gesehen?" Sie lachte. Das verdammte Weib lachte. "Nein leider nicht richtig gesehen. Wäre sicher nett gewesen. Remus ist durchaus lecker. Und der Gedanke von euch beiden zusammen hat schon was." 

Er würde sie doch noch umbringen. Bevor Voldemort die Chance bekam. Gleich hier und jetzt. Dann wäre er aller Sorgen ledig. Azkaban, ich komme. Er sah sie ungeheuer düster an.

Sie lachte. "Guck nicht so. Nein, ich habe es nicht richtig gesehen, glaube ich. Du kannst es auch weibliche Intuition nennen."

Er sah sie mit unverhohlenem Abscheu an. "Und was soll das jetzt wieder sein?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das erklären kann. Du bist ja leider ein Mann". 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Wortwahl gut heißen kann, bin dir aber dankbar, dass du mir das zumindest zugestehst". 

Sie grinste unverhohlen dreckig. "Nun, ich hatte erfreulicherweise Gelegenheit, mich davon zu überzeugen." 

Er sollte sich nicht mit ihr auf Wortgefechte über diese Themen einlassen. Er verlor jedes Mal. Sie genoss das. Er nicht.

Er sah sie auffordernd an, etwa so wie einen besonders dummen Schüler, dem er eine besonders schwierige Frage gestellt hatte, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Er wusste, von ihr würde er nie eine Antwort bekommen, die er erwartete. 

"Es war eigentlich ganz einfach. Gleichung mit Unbekannten. Ich weiß, ich bin ein mathematischer Idiot. Nun wenn es in der Schule solche Aufgaben gegeben hätte, wäre das vielleicht anders geworden. Aber sei dem wie es sei". 

"Ich glaube, ich will die Erklärung nicht hören. Wenn sie so verworren ist wie die Herleitung". 

Sie funkelte ihn an. "Ist sie nicht". "Also?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie herausfordernd an. Die Pose verlor etwas an Einschüchterungspotential, weil er neben ihr im Bett lag und nackt war. Das konnte er aber jetzt nicht ändern. 

"Du hasst Sirius. Er hasst dich. Schon immer. Remus liebt Sirius. Schon immer? Remus ist mit Sirius zusammen. Ihr wart alle zusammen auf der Schule. Du und Remus wart zur gleichen Zeit hier Lehrer. Sirius kam zurück. Die beiden sind zusammen. Es lief alles immer wieder auf das gleiche hinaus. Wer ist mit wem zusammen? Wer ist draußen?"

Sie hatte verdammt recht. Und es war immer der gleiche gewesen, der draußen war. Jedes verdammte Mal. 

Er sah sie an. "So was nennt sich in der Muggelwelt also weibliche Intuition? Faszinierend. Hier würde man es als unverschämte Einmischung in persönliche Angelegenheiten betrachten". 

Seine Stimme war sehr ruhig. 

Sie sah ihn an. "Du hast gefragt". 

"Ja verdammt. Weil ich keine Antwort erwartet habe". Er war selber geschockt von seiner Ehrlichkeit. Es musste ihn wirklich erwischt haben, dieser Schlag. Als wäre der schlimmer als viele Dinge, die ihm schon passiert waren. Oder noch passieren würden. Wahrscheinlich bald. 

Sie zitterte neben ihm. Er fühlte so etwas wie Mitleid. Gut. Dadurch konnte er sich wieder über sie erheben. Gut. Er sah sie an und bemerkte, dass sie lachte. Zitterte von unterdrückter Heiterkeit.

Diese Frau irritierte ihn maßlos. 

"Was?", fragte er in einem Ton, der viel zu viel von seinem normalen wohl einstudierten seidigen Klang abwich, um ihn zu befriedigen. Wunderbar, jetzt verlor er auch noch seinen letzten Halt. 

Sabina sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Du bist wirklich unbezahlbar". 

Er war nun wirklich hochgradig irritiert. "Mir scheint diese Sprache die wir sprechen, trennt uns eher, als das sie uns verbindet. Was wolltest du damit ausdrücken, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich meine, wenn du willst, dass ich verstehe, was du sagst?"

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Eigentlich nicht." 

Sie lehnte sich auf seine Brust und blies sanft über seine Nase. Er verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Aber irgendwie war er durch diesen lächerlichen Schlagabtausch schon sehr viel lockerer. 

Wider besseres Wissen legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie auf sich. Ihre Augen leuchteten triumphierend auf. Tragisch beinahe, wie wenig sie zufrieden machte. Und lächerlich. Geradezu auf lächerliche Weise tragisch. Oder auf tragische Weise lächerlich.

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Hör auf, in einer Sprache zu denken, die uns mehr trennt als verbindet. Ich werde dir Antworten geben, die du verstehst, ich verspreche es. Wenn du richtig fragst, natürlich."

Dieses Weib. Er spannte seine Muskeln an und warf sie auf den Rücken.

So.

Wenigstens das konnte er noch.

Snape, du bist eine klägliche Kreatur.

Dann dachte er wundersamerweise für eine Weile tatsächlich nichts, sondern war beinahe ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher. 


	26. Nice to meet you - you bet!

Tja, da ich bald in Urlaub bin und keinen Computer habe, gebe ich heute ein paar Kapitel zur Überbrückung der Durststrecke aus (für Snapefiguren bitte hinten anstellen:-)

Das große langersehnte Aufeinandertreffen der alten Freunde!

****************************

XXVI.

Sie fühlte sich erstaunlich wohl, als sie zusammen mit Severus in Dumbledores Büro ging. Zufrieden. Sie bemühte sich, nicht zu grinsen. Severus konnte recht - überzeugend - sein, wenn er endlich mal losließ. Und er hatte losgelassen. So weit, dass seine Augen schon beinahe wieder goldbraun gewesen waren. 

Das waren sie nun nicht mehr. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre kleine Zusammenkunft im Bett (und auf dem Boden, danach) irgend etwas ändern würde. Nein, so naiv war sie nicht, wenn sie auch wusste, dass Severus das annahm. Es war ihr nur darum gegangen, eine uralte tiefe Verletzung zu öffnen, damit sie an der Luft vielleicht heilen konnte. 

Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er einfach wunderbar sein konnte, wenn er einfach im Augenblick lebte und nicht mit Sorgen um Vergangenheit und Zukunft beschäftigt war.

Wie jetzt wieder.

Er hatte sein abweisendstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, komplett mit verächtlichem Mund und kohlschwarzen Augen. Nun würden sie nicht nur Black und Lupin treffen, was schon spannend genug war, nein, anscheinend war auch noch mit anderen zu rechnen, die Severus beinahe ähnlich stark ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Es würde ein spannendes Schauspiel werden.

Sie freute sich darauf. Einerseits. Sie liebte all sein Starren und die sarkastischen Reden.

Andrerseits tat es ihr weh, weil sie wusste, dass das ein sicheres Zeichen für seine Schmerzen war. Und die ihr auch weh taten. Verdammt.

Irgendwie hatte sie Gefühle für den unmöglichen Mann entwickelt.

Nun wie die Dinge lagen, musste sie sich darum wohl keine großen Gedanken mehr machen. 

Sie waren an Dumbledores Tür angekommen. "Zuckerwatte", sagte Severus. Dann ließ er ihr höflich den Vortritt. Nun ja, bei einem anderen hätte man die Gesichtszuckung beinahe Lächeln nennen können. Sie sah ihn noch einmal an, als seine Vertraute auf dem Weg in den Kampf, aber er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht. Wie nicht anders erwartet.

Sie trat ein.

Ja, Black und Lupin waren da. Lupin in menschlicher Form, Black in tierischer. Dumbledore. McGonegall. Außerdem ein junger schwarzhaariger Mann mit erstaunlich grünen Augen hinter einer Brille. Eine junge Frau mit caramelfarbenen Augen und wilderen Haaren als sie selbst hatte. Und ein rothaariger Mann mit großen erstaunten Augen, der sie ungeniert anstarrte. 

Eigentlich starrten alle sie an.

Hatte sie etwas in den Haaren? Oder im Gesicht? 

Nein, sie war nur mit Severus da. Das reichte wohl, um sie zu so etwas wie einem Freak zu machen.

Sie konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Es war noch nicht so lange her, das sie nur die äußere Form von Snape wahrgenommen und gehasst hatte. Inbrünstig. Tief. Aus vollem Herzen. Irgendwas hatte das geändert. Wahrscheinlich seine göttlichen Hände. Oder der Mund. Oder – na ja. Sie sollte jetzt nicht rot werden. Sie sollte jetzt nicht an die vergangenen Stunden denken. Hier ging es um ernsthafte Angelegenheiten.

Und vermutlich konnten die alle Gedanken lesen. Diese Zauberer. 

Snape war neben sie getreten, ohne sie zu berühren. Trotzdem spürte sie ihn. Soviel zu den ernsthaften Gedanken. 

"Granger, Potter, Weasley", ertönte jetzt seine seidenweiche Stimme. "Ich würde ja sagen, dass ich mich freue, Sie wiederzusehen. Aber ich denke, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, unsere neuerliche Arbeitsbeziehung unter falschen Vorzeichen zu beginnen."

Sabina sah mit Interesse, dass der rothaarige Mann eine unpassende Röte im Gesicht annahm, der schwarze seine Augen blitzen ließ und die Frau kurz gekränkt und dann extrem böse aussah. 

"Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite, Professor", sagte sie kalt. 

Snape machte ein sonderbares Geräusch. 

"Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, mich Professor zu nennen, Miss Granger. Es dürfte Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen sein, dass ich keine Robe trage. Meine Stellung hier wurde von Black übernommen. Zur Zufriedenheit der Schüler, wie ich annehme, die sich dann gerne eher umbringen lassen, als zuzugeben, dass sie nichts bei ihm gelernt haben. Nur dass es zu spät sein wird, wenn sie es merken". 

Blitzschnell hielt Remus den schwarzen Hund zurück, der sich auf Snape stürzen wollte. Severus kräuselte seine Lippen. "Netter Versuch, Black. Willst du diesmal vor aller Augen zu Ende bringen, was du damals Remus heimlich tun lassen wolltest?"

"Severus", Remus' Stimme klang flehentlich.

Der Hund knurrte und verwandelte sich. Blacks Augen sahen so gefährlich aus wie der ganze Hund. "Ich schwöre, diesmal werde ich es richtig machen". "Sirius", die Stimme von Lupin klang wie ein Peitschenknall. Sirius sah seinen Freund an und Sabina bemerkte mit Interesse, dass der so klein und eher schwächlich wirkende Mann den anderen im Griff zu haben schien. 

Nicht dass sie Sirius seine Wut verdenken konnte. Severus seine auch nicht. Dennoch war das ganze albern. Extrem albern. Und Dumbledore sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Die Maske des gütigen Vater hielt nicht auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah sehr alt aus. Verzweifelt. Das machte ihr Angst. Sollte er nicht derjenige sein, der Bescheid wusste? Alles regelte?

Sie trat einen Schritt vor und suchte die Augen von allen nacheinander. Diejenigen, die ihr am meisten und deutlichsten auswichen, waren die schwarzen von Snape. Natürlich. 

"Faszinierend", sagte sie. "Ganz ähnlich ist es bei uns auch. Das nennt sich dann Bundestagsdebatte. Dabei ist das ganze doch nur Kindergarten. Irgendwie ziemlich traurig, dass es bei Leuten mit angeblich so besonderen Fähigkeiten wie Zauberern auch nicht anders ist. Leicht deprimierend, wirklich." 

Diesmal sahen alle Augen sie an. Wütend in unterschiedlichen Schattierungen. Sie konnte die verwirrten Gedanken beinahe sehen. Was bildete sie sich ein? Wer war sie überhaupt? Würde sie auf Snapes Seite sein? Und so weiter.

Dumbledore lachte. "Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können, Frau Selpent. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was eine Bundestagsdebatte ist. Hört sich aber auch nicht an, als müsse ich das wissen." Sie lachte auch, erleichtert. "Richtig". 

Severus knurrte an ihrer Seite. "Wenn das eine Veranstaltung zum Austausch von Nettigkeiten zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern werden soll, entschuldige mich bitte, Albus. Ich habe besseres zu tun". 

Sabina sah ihn an und meinte, ein winziges Grinsen entdecken zu können. Die Erinnerung an lohnenswerteren Austausch zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern? Sie nahm es zu seinen Gunsten einfach mal an. Sie wollte nicht vor Zeugen – und so haßerfüllten – auch noch auf ihn losgehen. 

Albus Dumbledore machte ein Gesicht, das nur sehr wenig an den immer freundlichen älteren Herrn erinnerte, als der er hier anscheinend bekannt war. "Gut, gut", sagte er. "Lasst uns zu den unerfreulichen Tatsachen kommen". Er wies jedem einen Platz zu. Misstrauische Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Gerade die jüngeren Anwesenden schienen Probleme zu haben, sich in Gegenwart von Severus zu setzen. Als würden sie erwarten, dass er es ihnen erlaubte. Was natürlich lächerlich war. So schlimm konnte er als Lehrer doch nicht gewesen sein. Oder? 

Sie saß zwischen Remus und Severus und war nicht ganz glücklich damit. Auf Severus' anderer Seite kam der schwarzhaarige Junge zu sitzen - nein, sie konnte 20-jährige einfach nicht als Männer ansehen, mochten sie auch noch so lecker sein – und es wäre wichtiger gewesen, da als Puffer zu wirken. 

Was dachte sie da überhaupt? Wieso sollte sie Severus beschützen müssen? Oder den Jungen, den sie gar nicht kannte? Wie kam sie denn dazu? Sie lächelte Remus an. Immerhin lächelte er zurück. Wenn er auch einen etwas angespannten Eindruck machte. Mit dem ständig unter Strom stehenden Sirius an seiner Seite war das auch kein Wunder, dachte Sabina. 

Sie sah zu dem Mann an ihrer anderen Seite. Der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Hierher. In die Gesellschaft von Zauberern, die nun gegen den bösesten von allen zusammenstehen wollten, obwohl sie sich gegenseitig auch nicht grün waren, in einigen Fällen sogar hassten. Sie schluckte.

Sein Profil war wirklich atemberaubend. 

Sie wünschte sich dringend, ihn unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt zu haben. 

Ja klar, Sabina, unbedingt. Unter anderen Umständen wärest du ihm nie so nah gekommen. Er wäre dein übellauniger langweiliger Chef gewesen und du hättest ihn gehasst. Er wäre nicht mal mit einer 10 Meter langen Stange an dich rangekommen – nicht dass du es gewollt hättest. Oder er. Sie grinste. 

Er sah sie an und verzog das Gesicht. Sie war wirklich verrückt. Sie fühlte sich beinahe geadelt durch sein grimmiges Starren. Und angeregt. Nein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Sie konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Die sich noch vertiefte, als sie bemerkte, dass das junge Mädchen sie anstarrte. Neugierig. Entsetzt. Aber nicht so angeekelt und fassungslos wie der rothaarige Bursche. 

Kinder, sie waren eben Kinder. Keine Ahnung von dem, was wirklich attraktiv war. Irgendwann, wenn sie es noch erleben sollte, würde sie einen objektiven Zeugen fragen, wie Severus als Lehrer wirklich gewesen war. Sie bezweifelte irgendwie, dass diese Kinder ihr eine realistische Schilderung geben würden. Nun ja, realistisch vielleicht. Aber doch irgendwie – negativ beeinflusst. 

Wie konnte man jahrelang diesem Profil ausgesetzt gewesen sein, und sich nicht in es verlieben?

Sie erschrak.

Hatte sie eben verlieben gedacht?

Sie hatte.

Perfektes Timing, Sabina. Echt jetzt. 

Verliebt in diesen unmöglichen Mann, mit mehr Geheimnissen als die Sphinx und mit schlechterer Laune als Attila der Hunne. Attila kurz vor seinem sicheren Tod. 

Auch kein guter Gedanke.


	27. Talk talk

So hier kommt noch ein wenig Nachschub vorm lange angekündigten Urlaub.

Severus war noch anderweitig beschäftigt. Und ich dadurch auch.*gg*

************************************

XXVII.

Er hatte es gewusst. Das war eine solch lächerliche Veranstaltung, wie Albus sie liebte. Er schien die völlig absurde Idee in seinem verkalkten Hirn zu verfolgen, die drohende Gefahr würde alle alten Wunden heilen und sie, die er auserkoren hatte für den Kampf, zu Freunden machen. Es war lächerlich, pathetisch, albern, es war typisch Albus. 

Potter.

Weasley.

Granger.

Zu seinen lieben Freunden Lupin und Black.

Oh, die Freude. 

Dazu Dumbledore, der Meisterbeeinflusser. 

Und diese Frau, die sowieso nicht dazu gehörte. Und für die er verantwortlich war. Weil er sie hierher gebracht hatte. Überhaupt erst in diese Lage gebracht hatte. 

Er hasste es, für jemand verantwortlich zu sein. Er hatte genug mit sich selbst zu tun. Genügend eigene Alpträume für ein ganzes Leben. Was möglicherweise nicht mehr sehr lang war. Wahrscheinlich sogar. 

Er hatte sich immer für die Kinder verantwortlich gefühlt.

Für die Slytherins besonders. Sie waren so gefährdet. Die Kinder von Anhängern Voldemorts. Diesem versprochen durch ihre bloße Geburt.

Die anderen. In Gefahr, von diesen umgebracht zu werden.

Harry Potter. Und seine Freunde. Immer in Gefahr, immer mittenrein. Ja, er hatte alles versucht, um ihn zu retten. Ohne dass Potter es merkte. Gut, er lebte noch. Immerhin. Das musste man wahrscheinlich einen Erfolg nennen. 

Verantwortung. Ja, er neigte dazu, sie zu übernehmen. Weil niemand anders es konnte. 

Aber diese Frau – das war etwas anderes.

Sie war kein Kind. Nein, beileibe nicht. 

Und dennoch.

Und dennoch.

Snape, du bist lächerlich. Pathetisch. Und furchtbar unangemessen.

Hör dem alten Idioten zu. Oder tu zumindest so.

Gott, dieser Weasley war wirklich noch genauso wenig in der Lage, seine Gesichtszüge zu beherrschen wie als Schüler. Anscheinend fand er die Vorstellung, Sabina sei mit ihm, Snape, zusammen, unfassbar widerlich. Snape wünschte sich sehnsüchtig, er sei noch Lehrer. Und könne bestrafen. 

Wie Weasley allerdings auf die Idee kam, er sei irgendwie mit dieser Frau zusammen, war ihm schleierhaft.

Albus berichtete in seiner unnachahmlichen Art, wie er, Snape, auf Lucius und seine Freunde gestoßen war. Wie Sabina bei Lucius gewesen war und Snape sie gerettet hatte. Erstaunte Blicke hier, die Snape stoisch niederstarrte. Black sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, ließ es aber sein. Gut. Oder auch schade. Es war ihm immer eine Freude, den blöden Hund mit Worten zu foltern. Obwohl es lächerlich einfach war. Black hatte wirklich nicht mehr Selbstbeherrschung als der Hund der er war. 

Er spürte Sabinas Blicke auf sich. Gut so, gib Weasley noch mehr Gelegenheit zu geifern, dachte er. Aber irgendwas in ihm fühlte sich gut. Erstaunlich gut, wenn man die Umstände betrachtete. Diese Frau hatte Möglichkeiten, ihn von seiner wunderbaren und angemessenen Beschäftigung mit sich selber und seinen Sorgen abzuhalten, die nachgerade faszinierend waren. 

Wenn auch natürlich lächerlich unangemessen. In Anbetracht der Umstände.

„Wie konnten Sie zu Malfoy gehen?", fragte Granger jetzt Sabina. Typisch Granger. Es war so durchschaubar. Nie war sie mit der Geschichte, die man ihr erzählte, zufrieden. Immer musste sie die Hintergründe wissen. 

Albern. 

„Ich kannte ihn nicht", sagte Sabina. Ruhig. 

„Aber wieso?", Weasley. Natürlich. Der musste auch etwas sagen, nachdem sein Gehirn angefangen hatte. „Sie hatten ihn doch gesehen?"

Er hatte es gewusst. Albus hatte sich Mühe gegeben, so schleierhaft wie möglich zu erzählen. Wenn es überhaupt jemand konnte, dann Albus. Aber nicht bei diesen neugierigen Gören. 

„Ich wette, es war Snapes Fehler". Black, natürlich. 

„Wie kann es Professor, eh, Snapes Fehler sein, wenn diese Frau freiwillig zu Malfoy geht. Ich meine – Malfoy". Granger war nachgerade frauenfeindlich und vergaß dabei ganz ihren Hass auf ihn. Faszinierend. 

„Und wie sind Sie da rausgekommen? Zaubern ist doch verboten, in Muggelland." Potter, natürlich. Der hatte ja immer nach den Regeln gespielt. Ausgerechnet.

„Und wie hast du dich nähern können, ohne dass sie dich bemerkt haben? Ich meine, sogar Lucius wird doch wohl schlau genug sein ...". Remus. Ein Hauch von Intelligenz. Seine – Beziehung - zu ihm war nicht völlig umsonst gewesen. Wenn er auch immer noch dazu neigte, Sätze nicht zuende zu bringen. Nun, das hatte ihn nie gestört. Andere Dinge hatte er zuende gebracht. Doch. 

Albus sah ihn an, und rang die Hände in Unschuld. Ja klar. Es blieb wieder mal an ihm hängen. Natürlich. Er hätte denen gar nichts erzählt. Nichts. Nur die Tatsachen. Treffen beim nächsten Vollmond, in zwei Wochen. Macht euch bereit. Das wäre doch genug gewesen. 

Aber nein. Albus der Trottel musste natürlich erklären. Und das nicht richtig. Und wie immer würde es damit enden, dass er derjenige war, der Schuld hatte. Der falsch gehandelt hatte. Klar. Moralische Entrüstung würde über ihm ausgeschüttet werden. Es langweilte ihn jetzt schon.

Sabina sah ihn an. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Wunderbar. Jetzt imitierte sie ihn schon in der Öffentlichkeit. Genau das, was ihm noch fehlte. 

Er hob die Hand. 

„Da anscheinend alle hier ihrem Ruf mal wieder Ehre machen wollen, und unkoordiniert und unkontrolliert durcheinander reden, ohne Sinn und Verstand, muss ich wohl noch einige Erklärungen anfügen, obwohl ich natürlich niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig bin. Vielen Dank auch Albus". 

Der nickte. Hoffnungslos. Nicht mal beleidigen ließ der sich. 

Er setzte sein einschüchterndstes Gesicht auf. Fiel ihm nicht schwer, allein der Anblick von Potter ließ ihn an Strafarbeiten denken, an Nachsitzen, an Herumschleichen in Kerkern und Erschrecken von Schülern. So schlecht war die Zeit als Lehrer doch gar nicht gewesen. 

„Frau Selpent", begann er, doch Sabina hob eine Augenbraue, was Potter anscheinend so komisch fand, dass er beinahe erstickte, und er musste erst einmal seine eigene heben, um die angemessene Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern. Düsteres Starren war sein Fachgebiet, verdammt noch mal. 

Er versuchte es erst bei Potter, dann bei Sabina. Bei Potter war er erfolgreicher. Der verzog sein gerötetes Gesicht und duckte sich in seine lächerliche Jacke. Sabina sah ihn an und er konnte ihre Gedanken fühlen, ohne besondere seherische Begabung. Ein Teil von ihr hatte ihm den Obliviate nicht verziehen, und dieser Teil gönnte es ihm, das jetzt vor seinen Feinden erzählen zu müssen.

Fein. Dann mal los. 


	28. Looking for someone

Und noch ein wenig ...

************************************

XXVIII.

„Severus?" 

Sabina kam aus dem Bad. Sie hatte ein langes heißes Bad gebraucht, um sich wieder abzuregen. Nein, sie würde nicht versuchen, einen Zeugen für Severus' Lehrtätigkeit aufzutreiben. Das Beispiel, das sie erhalten hatte, genügte ihr völlig.

Dagegen war er auf dem Amt ein Heiliger gewesen.

Gott, diese jungen Leute waren wieder zu kleinen verängstigten Kindern geworden, in seiner Gegenwart. Die sich gegen den großen bösen Professor auflehnen mussten, um sich zu behaupten.

Sie selbst hatte an sich halten müssen, um ihn nicht vor den anderen mit Schimpfworten und schlimmerem zu bewerfen. 

Diese seidige Stimme, die so ohne jedes Gefühl zu sein schien, berichten zu hören, wie er ihr das Gedächtnis genommen hatte. 

Den unterdrückten Humor hören zu müssen, als er ihre Reaktion auf das Veritaserum schilderte. Nun, nicht alles.

Wirklich nicht alles.

Auch ihre übersteigerte Reaktion auf Zauberstäbe fiel seiner Zensur zum Opfer.

Nicht, dass sie darüber traurig war. 

Gerade in dem Moment, als er erzählte, konnte sie sich diese Reaktion überhaupt nicht erklären. Viel weniger wollte sie, dass die anderen wussten – na ja, was auch immer.

Nicht, dass sie im Zweifel waren.

Ihre Gedanken waren ihnen klar von den Stirnen abzulesen.

Dazu brauchte es keine besonderen Gaben.

Sie hielten sie alle für irre.

Na ja, Dumbledore nicht.

Und Remus nicht.

Aber ansonsten – doch. Alle.

Nun, sie hatte sich auch nicht besonders gesund gefühlt, während dieses Gesprächs. 

Vor allem nicht, als ihr Ausbildungsplan besprochen wurde, als Teil der Vorbereitungen auf den großen Tag, und Severus' Gesicht sich noch mehr verdunkelt hatte. Und er noch einmal, vor allen anderen, klargemacht hatte, dass er damit nichts zu tun haben wollte. Es für falsch hielt.

Er hätte nur noch sagen müssen, dass er es ihr nicht zutraute. Dann hätte sie wirklich das Nudelholz geworfen, das sie bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte.

Doch das hatte er nicht gesagt.

Sein Glück.

Schäumend beziehungsweise eiskalt vor Wut waren sie nach Beendung des Gesprächs auf ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Sabina war ohne ein Wort im Bad verschwunden. 

Und wo war der Mistkerl jetzt?

Nirgends.

Vielleicht schmiss er sich ja von irgendeinem Turm, um mit dem Elend nichts mehr zu tun zu haben.

Gut.

Auch recht.

Sie würde ihm keine Träne nachweinen.

Keine. Einzige.

Nicht dass sie ihn lange überleben würde.

Trotz der Pläne für ihre Ausbildung in den nächsten zwei Wochen, die sie jetzt schon ermüdeten.

Vielleicht hatte Severus doch recht gehabt. Es war zu viel für sie.

Nein, Sabina, sagte sie streng zu sich. Das kann gar nicht zu viel werden, weil du keine andere Wahl hast. Du hast jetzt die letzte Möglichkeit, diese Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln und dann damit unterzugehen. Oder ohne sie unterzugehen.

Nein, das war keine Wahl.

„Severus?" 

Wo war der Kerl?

Sie ging zur Bücherwand und suchte das Buch, hinter dem der Whiskey versteckt war. Und fand es. Ah. Sie goss sich einen Schluck ein und kam sich herrlich verworfen vor. Wenn er sie sehen würde, wie sie an seine geheiligten Vorräte ging, er würde Krämpfe kriegen. 

Gut. Schön.

Irgendwas in seiner Art holte wirklich das Schlechteste aus ihr heraus. Sogar wenn er nicht da war. Sie fühlte sich wie ein trotziges dreijähriges Kind. Und bestand darauf, dass das die richtige Reaktion war.

Prima.

Das konnte ja was werden, dieser Kampf gegen das Böse.

Die Guten hielten in Filmen immer zusammen. 

In diesem Film nicht.

Allein die Vorstellung, dass Black und Snape zusammen irgendwas machen sollten, war beinahe unvorstellbar. Die Feindseligkeit zwischen den beiden. Oh Gott. 

Und diese Kinder mochten gut auf ihrem Gebiet sein, aber sie wurden neben Snape zu Kleinkindern. 

So wie sie.

Albus war uralt. 

Remus war hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinen Sorgen für sich selbst – Vollmond war nicht die Zeit, in der er geistig am fittesten war, soviel hatte Sabina schon mitbekommen – und der Angst, was passieren würde, wenn er nicht als Puffer zwischen Sirius und Severus fungieren konnte.

Dazu noch Geister, leicht verrückte Seherinnen und Fluglehrerinnen und die stellvertretende Rektorin, die sich in eine Katze verwandeln konnte und ansonsten sorgenvoll Albus ansah, als ob sie mit seinem baldigen Ableben rechnete.

Und sie. Eine Frau, deren einzige Sorge bis vor kurzem war, sich im Job zu Tode zu langweilen.

Wunderbar.

Sie beschloss, ins Bett zu gehen. Mit dem Glas als Trost und Wärmespender. Sollte der alte Professor doch sehen, wo er blieb.

Sie machte sich keine Sorgen um ihn. Nein.

Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück und erstarrte.

„Ihhh".

Sie hatte ihn gefunden.

Sozusagen.


	29. Du bist ein Tier im Bett

Severus ist zurück!

Irgendwie. Ich auch und verspreche weiter zu schreiben. Wenn ich im Moment auch noch nicht weiß, wo und wie und überhaupt. Aber es wird schon wieder werden. Denke ich.

Maxine – kein Remus hier, nirgends. Und kein slash. Nur ein wenig – wie hieß das doch in Hair? – Sodomie. Also alles ganz harmlos:-)

Dieser Teil ist wirklich sehr inspiriert (klingt besser als geklaut, gell?) von The Coachwhip von Scorpio Grudge. Ist auch irgendwo hier. Lest es!

By the way: Hat eigentlich niemand meine wunderbare Rocky Horror Geschichte gelesen? *seufz*

**********************************

XXIX. 

Vorsichtig kroch sie ins Bett. Nein, Schlangen waren wirklich nicht ihre Lieblingstiere. Auch wenn diese eigentlich ganz nett aussah. Die Zunge hätte sie allerdings drin lassen können. Das wirkte beinahe obszön. 

Beinahe?

Sie starrte die Schlange an und versuchte so zu tun, als ob das nichts Besonderes sei.

Als würde sie alle Tage irgendwelche Nicht-Ganz-Tiere in ihrem Bett oder sonstwo finden.

Die Schlange hatte sich aufgerichtet und bedrohlich gezischt, als sie ins Bett gekommen war.

Nun hatte sie sich wieder zusammengerollt.

Sie sah irgendwie trotzig aus.

Sabina merkte, wie sich gegen ihren Willen ein Lächeln um ihren Mund bildete.

Der Typ war wirklich komplett verrückt. Komplett verrückt und sozial inkompatibel.

Leider liebte sie schwierige Fälle. Hatte sie immer schon.

Und schwieriger als der hier war nicht mal der verklemmte Rockmusiker gewesen, der sich nur an Tagen mit einem M mit ihr treffen konnte, aus irgendwelchen religiösen Gründen.

Sie nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und betrachtete ihren Bettgenossen.

Ganz hübsch, wirklich. Schwarz, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Und gelbe Streifen. Zacken, wie Blitze.

"Warum gelb?", überlegte sie laut. "Ist nicht grün deine Farbe? Abgesehen von schwarz und leichenblass, natürlich". 

Die Schlange zischte. 

Die Augen waren die Augen von Severus. Ein wenig kleiner, ja. Aber schwarz, so schwarz. 

"Lecker, dein Whiskey", sie schwang das Glas vor seinen Augen hin und her. Die Schlange zischte und ihre obsidian-schwarzen Augen glitzerten.

"Tja, Pech für dich", Sabina grinste bösartig. "Du wirst dich schon entscheiden müssen". Sie nahm genießerisch einen Schluck. "Schlangen trinken keinen Alkohol. Äh, trinken Schlangen überhaupt? Müssen sie wohl."

Die Schlange zischte. Es klang verächtlich.

"Ja, okay", sagte Sabina. "Das war ein ziemlich alberner Versuch". 

Die Schlange schien ihr zuzustimmen. 

"Nicht dass du in der Lage wärst, was über die Albernheit anderer Leute zu sagen". 

Sabina legte sich so aufs Bett, dass ihre Augen in der Höhe der Schlangenaugen waren. 

"Ist das jetzt dein dezenter Versuch, mir mitzuteilen, dass du es satt hast, als Mensch zu leben?"

Die Schlangenaugen sahen ziemlich bejahend aus.

"Sehr dezent, wirklich". Sie nahm noch einen Schluck. 

"Und wie lange hast du vor, das durchzuhalten?" Die Schlange sah aus, als würde sie ihre nicht vorhandenen Achseln zucken. 

Sabina starrte in die Augen. Ein sehr sonderbares Gefühl, wirklich. Und sie hatte für heute genug von neuen sonderbaren Erfahrungen. 

"Mach was du willst," sagte sie und knipste das Licht aus. "Ich schlafe jetzt."

So. Sollte er doch vermodern. Oder was immer Schlangen taten. 

Schliefen die?

Ihre Bildung war wirklich peinlich ungenügend.

Diese Schlange schlief nicht. Offensichtlich nicht. 

"Args". War dieser Ton aus ihrem Mund gekommen? Musste er wohl. 

Die Schlange sprach nicht. Sie war anderweitig beschäftigt. 

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Sabina. Ihre Stimme war ein wenig – atemlos. 

Die Schlange sprach immer noch nicht. Sie schlängelte. Über Sabinas Oberkörper. Es fühlte sich – gar nicht schlecht an. 

Nein, irgendwie interessant. 

Sie erschrak, als die Schlange einen empfindlichen Punkt berührte. Eigentlich gleich zwei. Und weiter nach unten kroch.

"Gibt es gegen so was nicht Gesetze?", fragte sie. Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Sie hörte quasi verächtliches Schnauben. Dann war der Kopf der Schlange, ihre Zunge, in ihrem Bauchnabel.

"Hrmpf", sie schloss die Augen. 

Das war sehr sehr merkwürdig.

Aber auch sehr – nett. Durchaus.

Spannend. Ein wenig kitzelig. Mit dem Potential für mehr.

Viel mehr.

Die Schlange bewegte sich weiter abwärts.

Ihre Zunge leckte eifrig. Der ganze Körper glitt auf Sabinas Unterleib entlang. Es war ein wenig rau. Gar nicht schleimig. Und sehr ansprechend. Sie kam sich komisch vor. Die ganze Angelegenheit war äußerst sonderbar, aber nichtsdestotrotz genoss ein Teil von ihr sie sehr. Und dieser Teil wurde immer größer. Stärker. Lauter.

"Du magst ein unerträglicher Kerl sein, aber du hast durchaus Talente, das muss ich zugeben". Sabina versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Keine leichte Aufgabe. Der Kopf der Schlange, die Zunge der Schlange hatte jetzt einen Punkt erreicht, von dem es keine Wiederkehr mehr geben würde. Vielleicht. Der Körper hatte sich weiter unter zusammengerollt und zuckte in einem unvorhersehbaren Rhythmus. Sie musste sich sehr viel Mühe geben, nicht dagegen zu zucken. 

"Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach nicht wieder zurückverwandeln", überlegte sie. "Ah! Ich meine – oh, verdammt! Mach das noch mal! Wenn du als Schlange so gut bist, wieso solltest du dann ein fürchterlicher Mensch sein wollen? Müssen? Argh! Auf den Ärger mit den anderen kannst du doch sicher verzichten. Sah jedenfalls ganz danach aus. Oh". 

Jetzt hatte sie doch ihre Hüften bewegen müssen. Und es machte ganz den Eindruck als sei ein Teil der Schlange in sie eingedrungen. Der untere. Während der obere Teil immer noch weiter oben züngelte. Und rieb. 

"Oh Gott! Nein wirklich! Ich meine, als Sexspielzeug bist du so gut, arh! Auf deine zynischen Bemerkungen und den ganzen Rest kann ich gut verzichten. Und ich habe noch niemand hier kennen gelernt, der anderer Meinung zu sein scheint. Dein Job ist weg und du hast doch wohl lange genug gekämpft. Ah, ja! Oh! Und da du mir eh nicht helfen willst, bei meiner Ausbildung, meine ich, oh!, kannst du ja dein Leben als Schlange hier verbringen, bis ich abends wiederkomme. Hm hm ah". 

"Das könnte dir so passen". Ein Luftzug, ein Rascheln, ein Gefühl der Schwere, wo vorher nur Luft gewesen war, und er war wieder da. Sie grinste. 

Er pustete verächtlich in ihr Ohr. "Du weißt doch genau, dass dir was fehlen würde." Seine Hände fuhren jetzt die von der Schlange gelegte Spur nach. 

"Ach ja?" Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Stimmt, eine Schlange hatte keine Hände. Schade eigentlich. Ahhh!

"Durchaus". Sein Mund war an ihrem Hals. An ihrer Brust. Auf ihrem Bauchnabel. 

Seine Zunge legte eine feuchte Spur auf einen Weg, den er vorher schon zurückgelegt hatte. Das machte es nicht langweiliger.

"Mhhm".

Er machte eine dieser blitzartigen gleitenden Bewegungen, die der seiner anderen Form in nichts nachstanden und befand sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Dort angekommen machte er erst mal gar nichts mehr, so dass sie mühsam den Kopf hob, und ihn ansah. 

"Wa-was?"

Er grinste und schnellte seine Zunge gegen einen empfindlichen Punkt, den die Schlange schon heimgesucht hatte.

"Nnng". 

Seine Stimme klang seidenweich, als er sagte: "Du würdest meine Stimme vermissen. Gib es zu."

Er schien tatsächlich auf eine Antwort zu warten. Vorher schien es hier nicht weiterzugehen.

"Mistkerl!"

"Frau Selpent, also wirklich. Sie scheinen meine Bemühungen nicht zu schätzen. Ihre Undankbarkeit ist wirklich nicht zu überbieten".

Die Zunge schnalzte verächtlich.

"Ah".

"Also werde ich sie wohl einstellen".

Seidenweiche Unverschämtheit. Sturheit. 

Verführung.

"Die Bemühungen". 

Seine Hände machten Kreise auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Sein Atem auf ihrem feuchten Unterleib machte sie erschauern. Die Vorstellung seines Mundes, den er ihr vorenthalten würde, bis sie nachgab, ließ sie zittern.

"Oh". Die Zunge hatte nur eine kleine Andeutung gemacht. 

"Okay. Ich gebe es zu, dass es Momente gibt, in denen deine Stimme durchaus Qualitäten besitzt." Einatmen, ausatmen. 

"Vielen Dank, Frau Selpent. Sehr liebenswürdig." Die Zunge schnellte wieder vor. Und hielt sich ein wenig länger auf.

"Wobei das, was du mit dieser Stimme sagst, durchaus zu wünschen übrig lässt". Nicht das, was er mit dieser Zunge machte, durchaus nicht. 

Aber verdammt sollte sie sein, wenn sie ihn so einfach davon kommen ließ. Nachgab. 

"Ich bin gekränkt". Pause, in der die Zunge anderweitig beschäftigt war und Sabina hechelte. "Du siehst mich wirklich nur als Sexobjekt, was?" Er zog sich zurück. "Ich habe den Eindruck, dass deine Zugeständnisse nur deiner augenblicklichen – Not – geschuldet sind. So geht das nicht". 

"Hmmmmgr", Sabina richtete sich auf den Ellbogen auf und sah zu ihm hinunter. Sein Kopf war jetzt zwischen ihren Knien, er hätte genauso gut auf dem Mond sein können, was ihre momentanen Bedürfnisse betraf. Unschuldig, extrem unschuldig, und gekränkt sah er sie an. 

Der Mistkerl.

Oh, was war schon Verdammnis? 

Bald würde sie sowieso tot sein, und sie kennen lernen. 

Jetzt lebte sie noch. Und das war alles, was zählte.

"Ich schätze deine liebenswürdige Art, deine Stimme und alles was damit zusammenhängt. Würdest du jetzt bitte, bitte weitermachen?"

Er grinste, und seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten golden auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er auf ihr. 

"Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen".

Sein Mund war auf ihrem, als er in sie eindrang und so lohnte es sich nicht, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie gelogen hatte. 

Und später hatte sie es vergessen. Es spielte auch keine Rolle mehr.


	30. something of a thinker, our Professor?!

Hi Maxine, danke für deine stetigen reviews. Sie halten mich aufrecht. Oder so:-)

Ich bin wieder dabei. Musste erst was anderes lesen, um es aus dem System zu kriegen, aber das Lesen hier und da hat mich wieder angeregt. Doch doch.

Unser Sev denkt hier mal wieder...

Im nächsten Kapitel folgt wieder ein wenig Handlung ...

Reviews hocherwünscht, wie immer:-)

********************************

XXX.

So. Wieder eine dieser Begegnungen, die nichts an der Sache änderten. Durchaus spaßig. Und zeitvertreibend. Sogar befriedigend. Außerordentlich befriedigend, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte. 

Aber hatte sich dadurch jetzt etwas geändert?

Sollte es das?

Hm.

Vermutlich nicht. Das wäre zu viel verlangt. Das musste selbst er einsehen. Er sah auf die Frau, die neben ihm lag. Zusammengerollt. Schlafend. Anscheinend traumlos glücklich.

Und wieso auch nicht, dachte er und erlaubte sich ein trockenes Lachen. Manche Leute konnten das. Glücklich sein. Traumlos. Oder schöne Träume haben.

In der letzten Zeit hatte es Momente gegeben, da hatte sogar er sich annähernd – eins mit der Welt – gefunden. Nicht wie sonst immer, als kompletter Fremdkörper. 

Meistens hatten diese Momente mit dieser Frau zu tun gehabt. Auch wenn er ihr das nie gesagt hatte. Und nie sagen würde. Sie – amüsierte ihn. Und das war etwas völlig Fremdes, erstaunlich Neues für ihn. 

Ihre Bereitschaft, sich mit seinen Launen abzufinden, verblüffte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Sich damit abzufinden, oder ihn sogar herauszufordern. Über ihn zu lachen. Nicht, um ihn zu verletzen oder klein zu machen wie es so viele andere Zeit seines Lebens getan hatten. Nein, einfach diese Launen, diese Maske die er in langen Jahren aufgebaut hatte, um die Welt fern zu halten, nicht ernst zu nehmen und den Mann dahinter zu sehen. Den er schon gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn erkannt.

Beängstigend.

Beunruhigend.

Und doch ...

Ihr Wille, sich in diese völlig fremde neue Welt zu stürzen. Obwohl sie sehr wohl ahnte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern mochte. Eigentlich keinen Sinn mehr machte 

Sie war verdammt mutig. Auch wenn er das noch weniger zugeben würde – er bewunderte sie. 

Sie verdiente die beste Ausbildung, die sie kriegen konnte. Er durfte sich nicht dagegen sperren. Er musste sie ausbilden. 

Und das würde er auch tun. Severus Snape hatte sich noch nie Pflichten entzogen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, mit Feinden zusammen zu arbeiten. Oder sein eigenes Urteil zu revidieren. 

Doch, er war lernfähig.

Wenn er auch das nicht zugeben würde.

Was er auch nie zugeben würde, waren die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten, auf ganz ungewohnten, eingerosteten Bahnen seines Körpers. Einfach nur dadurch, dass er die schlafende Frau ansah. Die in ihrem Schlaf lächelte. Am liebsten hätte er sie geweckt, erkannte er schockartig. Geweckt und weitergemacht. Ihr gezeigt, dass er sie so wollte, wie sie ihn. 

Severus, du bist pervers.

Wenn er es auch immer noch nicht verstehen konnte. Wie das passiert war. Und er nicht vertrauen konnte, dass das anhielt. Nein. So weit ging es nun nicht. 

Er begnügte sich damit, ihre Wange zu streicheln. Hauchzart nur. Schlimm genug. Wenn sie wachgeworden wäre, wäre er vor Peinlichkeit gestorben. Oder hätte sie umbringen müssen.

Sie wachte nicht auf. Sie kuschelte sich in die streichelnde Hand. Und an ihn. 

Severus schlief ein. Nachdem er ein ganz klein wenig an sie herangerückt war. 


	31. I hated school and this is worse!

Und gleich noch eins.

Hier wieder unsere jugendlichen Helden und ein wenig Lernen. 

Ach ja: Maxine (ist da sonst noch jemand? *hint hint*): Ich mag auch keine Schlangen. Aber die Beschreibung in "The Coachwhip" war wirklich - nett!

************************************

XXXI.

"Versuchs noch mal". Die Stimme von Remus Lupin klang freundlich und gleichmütig. Aufmunternd. Er war der beste Lehrer, den man sich denken konnte. Geduldig. Nicht so wie dieses Rotzgör Granger, der wohl alles auf Anhieb gelungen war. 

Verständnisvoll. Nicht so wie dieser heldenhafte Potter, der magische Kräfte hatte wie andere Leute Fingernägel. 

Oder dieser Weasley, der nicht sonderlich helle schien, das Zaubern aber mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatte.

Sie gönnte den dreien alle Qualen, die sie in der Schule bei Severus erlitten haben mochten. Der Mann hatte recht gehabt. Sicherlich.

Nicht dass sie ihn als Lehrer haben wollte. 

Sie holte tief Luft und streckte den Zauberstab erneut aus. Früher am Tag war sie mit McGonegall in dieser Zaubererstraße gewesen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass so etwas existierte. Dort hatte sie allerlei Kram kaufen sollen. Das Geld hatte ihr Severus gegeben. Ohne zu murren. Peinlich war es ihr trotzdem. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie noch die Zeit haben würde, es ihm zurück zu zahlen. Und was ihr beim Kampf gegen Monster aller Arten nagelneue schwarze Roben nützen sollten, das wusste sie auch nicht. Aber Albus und Minerva hatten darauf bestanden. 

Und einen eigenen Zauberstab brauchte sie wohl unbedingt. Der Laden war erstaunlich gewesen. Und der Zauberstab, den sie jetzt besaß, hatte beinahe so obszön gewippt wie der von Severus, als sie sich daran gelehnt hatte. Minerva hatte sie etwas irritiert angesehen, als Sabina in der Erinnerung grinsen musste. 

Und nun stand sie mit diesem Ding in der Hand und versuchte vor Zeugen – diese Gören mussten unbedingt ihre Demütigung komplett machen, und waren geblieben, es erinnerte sie an ihre Schulzeit, und sie hatte das immer gehasst, sich vor anderen zu blamieren – ein Blatt Papier dazu zu bewegen, sich zu erheben. Sie glaubte ja, dass ihr das bei einem Lebewesen leichter gelingen würde, zu einem Blatt Papier konnte sie keinen Kontakt irgendeiner Art herstellen. Aber Remus hatte darauf bestanden. Bevor sie mit Lebewesen probierte, waren erst unbelebte Gegenstände dran.

"Bei deinen Fähigkeiten würdest du sonst vielleicht mogeln".

Nur Remus konnte mit einem Lächeln solche Unverschämtheiten sagen, und man war ihm nicht böse. "Und wenn du keinen Kontakt zu dem Todesesser, der dir gerade gegenübersteht, herstellen kannst, bist du aufgeschmissen. Also musst du es richtig lernen. Außerdem protestieren unbelebte Gegenstände nicht, wenn sie runterfallen. Und meine Ohren sind empfindlich."

"Haha", hatte Sabina gesagt. Aber Lupin hatte natürlich recht.

Jeder der "glorreichen Sieben", wie sie heimlich ihre Lehrer nannte, war schon einmal vorbeigekommen, um ihre Fortschritte, oder ihr Scheitern zu verfolgen. Jeder.

Außer einem. 

Was er tat, wusste Sabina nicht. Vielleicht war er wirklich als Schlange im Zimmer. Konnte ihr egal sein. Sie bewegte das Blatt ziemlich heftig. 

"Prima", Remus strahlte. "An was immer du jetzt gedacht hast, es hat geklappt. Lass diese Wut abrufbereit. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, dürfte das nicht schwer sein." 

Er grinste ein wenig wehmütig, wie es Sabina vorkam. "Es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die einen so richtig wütend machen können. Und beide befinden sich hier auf Hogwarts". 

Sabina lachte. Ja, und Remus kannte beide recht gut. Ob er ein Masochist war? Severus und Sirius? Nacheinander? Also, einer von beiden sollte eigentlich für ein Leben reichen, dachte sie. 

"Konzentration, junge Frau", Sirius war plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetaucht. Das Blatt flatterte zu Boden. Sabina konzentrierte sich und es schwebte. Eigentlich war es ganz einfach, wenn man den Bogen mal raus hatte. Sie ließ das Blatt ein wenig herumtanzen. Bogen machen, Überschläge. 

Sie hörte ein sehr bekanntes verächtliches Grunzen hinter sich.

Severus. 

Das Blatt fiel zu Boden. 

Verdammt. 

"Spielstunde?", fragte eine vertraute seidenweiche Stimme hinter ihr. Trotz der Wut, die dieses Wort in ihr auslöste – ja, er hatte es wirklich raus, sie sich wie ein kleines dummes Kind fühlen zu lassen, wieviel erfolgreicher musste er erst bei den richtigen Kindern sein? – jagte die Stimme, in der das Wort gesagt wurde, ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendwann musste sie sich zu einer Masochistin entwickelt haben, ohne es rechtzeitig zu merken. Wunderbar.

"Bis eben war es noch Unterricht", sagte Remus. "Was es jetzt wird, hängt vom Benehmen einzelner Anwesender ab. Damit meine ich nicht nur dich, natürlich". 

Sabina musste sehr an sich halten. Sie hatte sich umgedreht und konnte sowohl Sirius als auch Severus sehen. Und die Kinder, die die beiden beobachteten. Es wäre sehr lustig gewesen, wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre. 

Beide Angesprochenen grunzten. Und sahen sich an. Waffenstillstand? Waffenstillstand. Zumindest für den Moment. 

Sie drehte sich um und ließ das Blatt noch ein paar Kapriolen machen. Jetzt gerade.

"Sehr eindrucksvoll", sagte die Stimme des einen Kombattanten. Sie hörte ihn näherkommen, spürte es. Das Blatt blieb in der Luft. "Für albernes Zauberstabgewedel". 

"Oh Severus", hörte sie die entnervte Stimme von Lupin. 

"Remus?", die seidenweiche und nur leicht interessierte Stimme von Snape. 

Sie drehte sich nicht um. Nein. Eine Frau wusste, wann sie nicht gebraucht wurde. Lass die Jungs ihre alten Spiele spielen. Sie werden sich schon nicht umbringen. Nicht hier, vor Zeugen. 

"Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht". Scharren, erstaunte Geräusche. Von Remus, Sirius? Sie drehte sich um. Das Blatt fiel runter. Snape reihte einige kleine Fläschchen auf einem Tisch auf. "Wenn du tatsächlich in der kurzen Zeit eine Ahnung von Zaubertränken gewinnen willst – was, wie jeder mit auch nur ein wenig Hirn dir versichern wird, unmöglich ist, aber das ist nicht meine Sache – dann solltest du die bestmögliche Ausgangslage haben. Mit irgendwelchen von Black angerührten Sachen würdest du dich wahrscheinlich umbringen, bevor du Voldemort die Gelegenheit gibst." 

Sie konnte ihn nur ansehen. Er hatte sein versteinertstes Gesicht auf, aber war da nicht ein Schimmer von irgendwas? Sie wollte nicht unbescheiden werden. 

"Danke".

"Bitte". Mit einem Rauschen der Roben verschwand der Zaubertränkemeister wieder. Er schaffte es, allein durch seinen wortlosen Abgang allen den perfekten Eindruck davon zu vermitteln, was er von ihrer Arbeit hielt. 

Ein schriller Pfiff ertönte. Ron Weasley. "Nichts verlernt, die alte Fledermaus. Oh Entschuldigung". Er nickte Sabina zu. Die lachte. "Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Sie können versichert sein, dass ich mir der negativen Seiten des Herrn nur zu bewusst bin". 

Ein höhnisches Lachen. Black. Aber er sagte nichts. Möglicherweise, weil Remus ihn scharf ansah. 

Dann sah Remus Sabina an. "Nun, mehr werden wir von ihm nicht kriegen. Das ist ja beinahe eine Entschuldigung". 

"Ja", sagte Sabina. "Das ist das Gute, wenn man sich so benimmt. Die Leute werden bescheiden". 

Mehrere Augenpaare sahen sie geschockt an. Dann brachen sie alle in Lachen aus. 


	32. friends and foes

Die Entstehungsgeschichte dieser Szene ist recht sonderbar.

Ich geisselte mich selbst dafür, dass es in meiner Geschichte nie um Kampf und Krieg oder neue Zaubersprüche geht, sondern dass ich im großen Ganzen doch eigentlich nur an einer Sache interessiert bin. In verschiedenen Ausprägungen. Wenn ihr länger drüber nachdenkt, findet ihr vielleicht heraus was ich meine ;-)

Korrektur: Spass will ich auch noch haben. Aber das ist ja nicht direkt entgegengesetzt.

Nun ich dachte also an die vielen Geschichten, wo eine ungeheure Phantasie zu Tage tritt, so dass ich immer neidisch werde. und dann dachte ich, ich will aber Severus gar nicht quälen. Er soll nicht leiden und bluten und kämpfen müssen und so.

Ja, und dann schrieb ich die folgende Szene.

*************************

XXXII.

"Das war nett von Dir". Sabina sah den Mann, der ihr gegenüber in der Badewanne saß, nicht an. 

"Nett?" Nur Snape konnte ein Wort so verächtlich aussprechen. 

Sie hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu streiten. Sie war ziemlich erschöpft. Remus war süß, aber er war ein harter Lehrer. Das war nicht leichter als ihre Schulzeit, nein wirklich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Und es ging um so viel mehr.

Also nickte sie nur, mit geschlossenen Augen. Es war so schön, ruhig, erholsam. Das Wasser umspülte ihren Körper. 

Sie öffnete die Augen mit einem Ruck. Schwarze Augen sahen sie vollkommen unschuldig an. "Was machst du da?"

Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass er sich bewegte. Aber irgendwas hatte sie berührt. Glaubte sie. Es war federleicht gewesen. Also vielleicht wirklich nur das Wasser?

Nein. Sicher nicht. Dieses Fast-Lächeln kannte sie. Es bedeutete nichts Gutes. Korrektur. Doch. Oh ja.

Sie seufzte und schloß die Augen wieder. Sie sah ihn gern an. Aber es machte sie verlegen, wie stark sie auf seinen Anblick reagierte. Die Berührungen, wie auch immer er sie machte, ohne seine Hände zu bewegen, waren besser zu ertragen, ohne auch noch in seinen Augen zu ertrinken. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er ...

"Gefällt dir das nicht?" Seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus seidenweich und knurrend. Wie keine andere Stimme die sie je gehört hatte. Was auch immer er damit sagte, Beleidigungen ausstieß, was ja seine Spezialität war, Unverschämtheiten, oder eigentlich nichtssagende Bemerkungen – alles klang wie Bettgeflüster. Seidenweiche, bedrohliche Verführung. Wie der Rattenfänger von Hameln. Folgt ihm in den Untergang, allein durch seine Stimme gezogen. Auch wenn man wusste, es war der Untergang. 

Sie öffnete die Augen und hob ihren Kopf über die Wasserlinie. Diese Beschäftigung mit Zauberei hatte eindeutig keine guten Auswirkungen auf ihre Gedanken. Noch verrückter als sonst.

Jetzt hielt sie sich an den schwarzen Augen fest, während unsichtbare Hände und Zungen sie berührten. Und das Wasser, das genau die richtige Temperatur hatte und nicht kälter wurde, sie umspülte. Überall. Umschmeichelte. Umfloss. 

"Zauberei hat was", murmelte sie, nahezu hypnotisiert von den Augen und eingelullt von den Berührungen. Gleichzeitig jedoch wach. Ja, ziemlich wach. 

"Wirklich? Meinst du, das schon beurteilen zu können?" Diese Stimme hätte Gesetzestexte vorlesen können. 

"Es war trotz deines manchmal unausstehlichen Verhaltens eine gute Entscheidung", sagte sie und streckte ihr Bein aus, um ihn mit dem großen Zeh da zu kitzeln, wo sie gerade hinreichte. Seine Augen schlossen sich. Nur kurz, aber immerhin. 

"Wirst du mir sagen, was eine gute Entscheidung war?" Er klang nur mäßig interessiert. Sein alter Trick. Gleichzeitig verstärkte sich das Streicheln und Lecken. Sie konnte einen kleinen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. Einen ganz kleinen. 

"Dich nicht zu töten". Es war eigentlich ganz einfach zu sprechen. Sie musste nur ausatmen und die Worte raus lassen. Natürlich die Worte in ihrem Gehirn, nicht die anderen, die von irgendwo anders kommen wollten, und sehr viel abgehackter geklungen hätten. 

"Oh, danke", wie konnte eine Stimme allein nur so vor Sarkasmus triefen? Es war einfach nicht fair. "Du bist also mit deinem – Sexsklaven – zufrieden?" Allein wie er dieses Wort aussprach, klang so obszön, dass sie sich am liebsten sofort auf ihn geworfen hätte. Aber sie konnte sich beherrschen. Doch. Das Wasser, die Zungen, die Hände. Doch.

"Durchaus", sagte sie. "Ausgesprochen vielseitig, in allen seinen Formen". Wieder dieses schnarrende Geräusch, dass sie gelernt hatte, als Lachen zu interpretieren. Das plötzlich zu einem ganz anderen Geräusch wurde. Einem das sie noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Beinahe ein Aufschrei. Der Qual. Unterdrückt. Ruckartig öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn an. Er hielt sich den Unterarm und atmete stoßweise. Sein Gesicht, das eben noch rosig vom Wasserdampf und den Spielen, die er trieb, gewesen war, hatte eine Bleichheit angenommen, die sogar für ihn außerordentlich war.

"Was ist?", sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, je so erschrocken gewesen zu sein. Doch, vielleicht in der Nacht auf dem Berg. Aber nun ging es um einen Mann, dem sie – Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Sie rutschte rüber zu ihm. "Was?" Er stieß sie weg und zischte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen: "Hau ab". 

Sie war so entsetzt, dass sie es tat. Wieder auf ihre Seite der Badewanne verschwand und ihn beobachtete. Seine Augen waren zusammengepreßt wie sein Mund, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, dem ganzen Gesicht. Schmerzverzerrt. Und er hielt sich den Arm. Bewegte sich vor und zurück wie ein autistisches Kind. 

Sie war so entsetzt. Sie spürte einen Schmerz, von dem sie wusste, dass es nur ein Abglanz, ein schwacher Schatten desjenigen war, den er erlitt. Und den konnte sie kaum aushalten. Mist! Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn, in seinen Körper gelenkt hatte. Ihre Schulung schien schon Früchte zu tragen. Nicht dass sie sich das so vorgestellt hatte. Sie war ziemlich schmerzempfindlich. Aber sei's drum!

Sie rutschte wieder rüber zu ihm, zwischen seine Beine. Komisch, wie sich eine Stimmung so schnell ändern konnte, dachte ein Teil von ihr. Der andere konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Der Arm. Der Unterarm. Der, um den er seine andere Hand gewunden hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand darauf. 

Es tat weh. Sehr weh. Beinahe hätte sie die Hand wieder weggezogen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie konzentrierte sich. Er nahm sie gar nicht wahr, in seinem Schmerz. Doch, ein kurzes Blinzeln. Aber er war zu sehr in sich vertieft, um sie noch wegzustoßen. Sonst hätte er es sicherlich getan. Sie lenkte alle Energie in ihre Hand, in seine Hand, in seinen Unterarm. 

Es fühlte sich an, als erhielte sie einen elektrischen Schlag. Nicht ganz ungefährlich, in der Badewanne. Sie hielt die Hand fest. Sie war sich noch nie so machtvoll und gleichzeitig so hilflos vorgekommen. Sie war schon mitten im Kampf, sie merkte es, gegen einen Gegner, den sie nicht kannte, der aber übermenschliche Kräfte hatte, das spürte sie. Und Severus war das Kampfgebiet. Hoffentlich würde das Kampfgebiet den Kampf überleben. Heil. 

Alle Energie wieder da rein. Da nimm! Sie wurde wieder von Elektrizität getroffen, von einem Schmerz, der ihren ganzen Körper durchfuhr, von ihrer Hand ausgehend. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich mit ihrer letzten Kraft.

Es war vorbei. Für jetzt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war. Sie war völlig erschöpft. Erschöpfter als sie je gewesen war. Und sie fühlte die Vorboten eines Kopfwehs, das schlimmer zu werden versprach als die Nachwehen der übelsten Party die sie je gefeiert hatte.

Egal.

Severus.

Er schien sich verdammt noch mal schlechter zu fühlen als sie. Er war ohnmächtig. 

Verdammt.

Wie sollte sie den jetzt aus der Badewanne bekommen?

Oh verdammt.

Sie konnte keine Hilfe holen. Vielleicht ertrank er dann in der Zwischenzeit. Sie konnte ihn nicht allein aus dem Wasser hieven.

Was tun?

Dumbledore, dachte sie mit aller Kraft. Remus. Hilfe.

Du hast angeblich magische Kräfte, Sabina. Also los! Dann tu mal was damit.

Remus, dachte sie wieder, Albus, ich brauche Hilfe.

Irgendwas passierte draußen im Wohnzimmer.

"Sabina?", das war Remus' Stimme. Sabina fühlte sich so erleichtert, dass sie fast geweint hätte.

"Remus! Hier, im Badezimmer, bitte", beinahe wäre sie selbst zusammengeklappt. Noch nicht! sagte sie sich streng. Erst muss ich wissen, dass mit Severus alles in Ordnung ist. Alles in Ordnung sein wird. Dann. Vielleicht. Kannst du ein hysterisches Weib sein und kreischen und in Ohnmacht fallen.

Was für ein wunderbarer Gedanke.

Remus kam zur Tür herein. "Was?", fragte er. "Später", sagte Sabina. "Wir müssen ihn da raus holen, ich kann es nicht allein. Dann ..." 

"Okay".

Sie versuchten es mit der Muggelmethode, aber schließlich machte Remus kurzen Prozeß. "Wingardium Leviosa", murmelte er, und der klatschnasse Severus erhob sich aus der Badewanne, stocksteif wie eine ... Nein, Sabina, falscher Gedanke. "Wohin?", fragte Remus. "Erst mal aufs Bett? Oder direkt auf die Krankenstation?" Sabina wusste es doch auch nicht. 


	33. Just come in

Ja, ich bin eine Sadistin. Aber doch nicht so sadistisch, Dich, liebe Maxine, mit so einem Schluß über das Wochenende sitzen zu lassen.

Also noch ein Kapitel.

Na ja, wenn ich so an diene Bemerkung zu Remus denke, ist das vielleicht noch gemeiner.

Und ich kann dir schon mal ankündigen: Es wird schlimmer:-)

Wie sehr, weiß ich selbst noch nicht:-)

*********************

XXXIII.

"Albus", sie sahen den alten Zauberer gerade aus dem Kamin treten, als sie Severus auf das Bett legten. Remus ließ ihn sanft fallen und Sabina versuchte, seinen Puls zu fühlen. Nicht, dass sie das jemals gut gekonnt hatte. Aber man musste doch was tun. Irgendwas. 

"Vielleicht ziehst du dir besser was über", hörte sie Remus' Stimme, in der vielleicht nur ein Hauch von Ironie schwang. "Es ist verdammt kalt hier." "Ja, und es hat keinen Sinn, dass Sie sich auch noch was holen", fügte Albus hinzu. "Was ist passiert?" 

Sabina ging ins Bad und trocknete sich schnell ab. Sie hörte Remus antworten: "Ich weiß es nicht", als sie sich eine ihrer neuen Roben überwarf. Ganz praktisch die Dinger, wie ein Morgenrock. Sie eilte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, mit ein paar Handtüchern. 

Sie sah, wie Albus seinen Zauberstab über dem immer noch bewusstlosen Severus bewegte und vor sich hinmurmelte. Dann nickte er gedankenverloren dem ihn beobachtenden Remus zu. "Ja", sagte er und klang ziemlich kummervoll.

"Was ja?", fragte Sabina. Sie war allmählich mehr als verwirrt. Sie war wütend. 

"Sagen Sie mir erst, was passiert ist." Albus klang nicht mehr wie der freundliche Onkel, als der er sich sonst immer ausgab.

"Aber Severus?", fragte Sabina. "Müssen wir nicht irgendwas tun? Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Er schläft jetzt. Er wird wieder zu sich kommen."

"Hm", Sabina war skeptisch. Aber sie verstand ja nichts davon.

"Wir waren in der Badewanne", begann sie, ohne die Blicke bemerken zu wollen, die Remus und Albus austauschten. "Alles war ganz – normal - und plötzlich hielt er sich den Arm und – er schien fürchterliche Schmerzen zu haben." 

Dumbledore und Lupin nickten. Beide waren blass geworden. Sie schienen sich über die Vorstellung von Snape und Sabina in der Badewanne nicht mehr zu amüsieren. Sabina sah das als ein schlechtes Zeichen.

"Ich habe dann meine Hand auf seine gelegt, und hatte das Gefühl, gegen jemand zu kämpfen. Jemand, der sich sehr mächtig anfühlte". Wieder gedankenvolles Nicken bei den beiden Männern. "Plötzlich hörte es auf. Severus war – weg. Und ich habe euch beide gerufen." 

Ihr fiel etwas anderes ein und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. Kurzfristig. "Es hat geklappt nicht? Ihr habt mich gehört." "Ja", sagte Remus. Er sah den auf dem Bett liegenden Snape mit einem Ausdruck an, der Sabina an die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern erinnerte. Ein kleiner Teil ihres Herzens flog Remus zu, in diesem Moment. 

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wandte sie sich an Dumbledore.

"Der ... Voldemort hat wieder Macht über ihn. Das kann mehrere Dinge bedeuten." Albus sah unglaublich alt aus. "Das Zeichen, das Severus als Todesesser getragen hat" er sah Sabina an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie das wusste, sie nickte ungeduldig – "ist nach dem letzten Kampf verschwunden. Die Verbindung schien gelöscht." 

Er sah auf den immer noch Bewusstlosen. "Das Zeichen ist nicht zu sehen. Nicht so, wie es früher war. Aber nach deiner Beschreibung müssen die Schmerzen die gleichen gewesen sein. Warum er es jetzt wieder spürt, kann ich nur raten". 

"Er ist wieder hier?", fragte Remus, als ob er einfach laut dachte. "Er ist wieder nahe? Die Verbindung kann nie gelöscht werden, egal ob Zeichen oder nicht? Er will uns verhöhnen? Er will Severus quälen? Verdammt!" Er fuhr sich durch das ergrauende Haar. 

Dumbledore sah den Lehrer an. "Ja, das alles. Wir können es nicht wissen. Wir müssen warten, bis Severus zu sich kommt. Vielleicht weiß er mehr." Sein Gesicht erhellte sich. Er sah nur noch aus wie 100. 

"Aber es ist sehr erfreulich zu sehen, dass Ihre Kräfte so gut funktionieren, Frau Selpent. Sie haben uns rufen können. Und sie haben gekämpft. Nun weiß allerdings auch Voldemort, dass Sie – nun, nicht normal sind. Sie haben ihn herausgefordert, würde ich annehmen". 

"Nennen Sie mich Sabina, Albus", sagte Sabina während sie auf den Mann auf dem Bett starrte. Gott, er musste doch wohl allmählich aufwachen, oder nicht? Sie würde ihn auch nie wieder mit ihren – unrealistischen – Ansprüchen quälen, wenn er nur wieder aufwachte. 

"Immerhin haben Sie mich nackt gesehen". Sie ging zum Bett und begann den noch immer nassen Snape vorsichtig abzutrocknen. "Und was dieser Mistkerl, der so was tun kann, von mir denkt, ist mir im Augenblick herzlich egal."

Sie hörte kaum Albus' Kichern und seine höfliche Erwiderung, in der irgendwas von einem Anblick, der ihm schon seit 100 Jahren nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen sei – der alte Lügner, glaubte er etwa, die Beziehung zwischen ihm und McGonegall sei nicht offensichtlich?

Sie sah Severus an. Er sah immer noch sehr blass aus, die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen war so tief, wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber er atmete. Schwach, aber regelmäßig. 

Sie nahm ein neues Handtuch und versuchte, seine Haare zu trocknen. Sie wusste, dass das sicherlich auch mit Zauberei gegangen wäre. Aber sie wollte ihn berühren. Musste fühlen, dass er noch lebte. Wie lange noch? Egal. Jetzt lebte er noch. 

Und öffnete die Augen. Und schloss sie wieder. 

"Severus". Es kam ihr vor als habe sie geschrien, aber es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen. Sie beugte sich zu seinem Ohr herunter und strich die feuchten schwarzen Strähnen zurück. 

"Wach auf. Genug gefaulenzt. Stell dich nicht so an. Mach schon. Ich werde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du dich jetzt einfach so aus dem Staub machst. Das geht nicht". 

Er öffnete die Augen mit einem Ruck. "Du bist eine unerträgliche Nervensäge. Und das wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben". Seine Stimme war schwach, aber schon wieder triefend vor Sarkasmus. Sabina kamen vor Erleichterung die Tränen. Sie wischte sie ungeduldig weg. "Entschuldige bitte, mir ist schlecht". Er stieß sie aus dem Weg, um sich über den Bettrand zu übergeben.

"Ihh", machte Sirius Black aus dem Hintergrund. Sabina fuhr herum. "Wo kommst du jetzt her?" Er hatte den Anstand zu erröten. "Hab Remus gesucht", murmelte er. Sabina hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht. Sie konnte sich ausmalen, wie Snape sich fühlte. Gedemütigt war gar kein Ausdruck.

Snape!

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Er wischte sich gerade mit anmutigen Bewegungen den Mund und ließ seine schwarzen Augen über alle Anwesenden gleiten. 

"Lady, Gentlemen, Sie werden verstehen, wenn ich mich diesem gewaltigen Sachverstand jetzt nicht gewachsen fühle. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich ziehe die Ohnmacht vor. Vielleicht hat ja einer von Ihnen genügend magische Kräfte, um diese Sauerei wegzumachen. Ich danke Ihnen". 

Er fiel zurück auf die Kissen und machte die Augen zu.


	34. life? wot life?

Endlich geht es weiter (hat doch hoffentlich jemand gedacht? Irgend jemand? Nicht winseln! Ja, Master!):-)

Severus kommt wieder zu sich und führt Gespräche vom Krankenbett aus

***************************

XXXIV.

Er dachte nach, so gut es seine Kopfschmerzen zuließen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? 

Voldemort wusste, dass er ein Doppelagent gewesen war. Es konnte also kein Ruf gewesen sein. 

Was dann?

War das wichtig? 

Voldemort konnte ihn wieder erreichen.

Er war wieder nah genug.

Verdammt.

Und jetzt war sein Raum voller mit Leuten als die große Halle an Halloween. Wunderbar. Vielleicht sollte er noch Potter und Co dazubitten. Damit das Fest seiner Demütigung komplett würde. 

Aber das würde diese Frau schon tun. Wie kam sie dazu, Black hereinzulassen?

Wie kam sie überhaupt zu irgendwas?

Verdammt, verdammt.

Er spürte, wie um ihm herum geraschelt und getuschelt wurde. Wenn er gehofft hatte, sie würden ihn in Ruhe lassen, hatte er sich geirrt. Aber er hatte natürlich nichts dergleichen gehofft. Er hatte gewusst, dass Albus zumindest nicht eher verschwinden würde, bis er mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Er öffnete die Augen.

Irgendwer hatte die Sauerei weggemacht.

Immerhin.

Sein Blick begegnete grauen Augen. Ziemlich wütenden grauen Augen. Er sah schon wieder Dolche auf sich zufliegen.

Sei's drum. 

Er lächelte sie an. Versuchte es zumindest.

Mundwinkel nach oben. Beide. Ging doch.

Es war schon beinahe erschreckend, wie schnell sich die Wut in ihren Augen in Besorgnis verwandelte. 

Und wie schnell sie sich bewegte. Auf ihn zukam. Sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte und seine Hand nahm. 

Noch erschreckender war, wie gut er sich dadurch fühlte. Wie – umsorgt. 

Es wurde ihm ziemlich warm.

Für eine Sekunde war es ihm egal, ob ganz Hogwarts inklusive Black, Trelawney und Potter, seine Ohnmacht mitbekommen hatte.

Merlin sei dank war das warme Gefühl schnell vorbei. Er hatte sich nicht wie er selbst angefühlt. 

Er drückte Sabinas Hand kurz und wandte sich anderen Augen zu. Den blauen von Albus, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß. 

Wenigstens schienen Remus und Sirius verschwunden zu sein. 

"Severus?"

"Albus?"

"Kannst du sprechen?"

"Sieht so aus."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Er hat mich – gerufen. Seinen Spaß mit mir gehabt. Mich gequält. Das Übliche."

Dumbledore sah ihn an. Seine Besorgnis war greifbar. 

"Aber warum?"

Snape knurrte. "Warum? Weil es ihm Spaß macht, vermutlich. Weil er es kann." Er sah Albus' Blick und beherrschte sich. "Keine Ahnung. Er hat es mir nicht gesagt." 

Andere Erinnerungen stiegen auf. 

"Sabina?"

"Ja?"

"Was hast du getan? In der Wanne?"

Sein Blick sagte ihr deutlich, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für zweideutige Erwiderungen war.

Natürlich würde sie das erst recht reizen, genau solche zu geben. Dieses Weib!

"Ich habe meine Hand auf deinen Arm gelegt und alle Energie dahin geschickt."

Immerhin schien sie doch ein Minimum an sozialen Kompetenzen zu haben. Nicht dass er der Richtige war, um das zu beurteilen. 

"Und was war dann?"

Sie sah ihn an. "Was soll dann gewesen sein? Es fühlte sich ziemlich scheußlich an, und ich dachte ich verliere dich. Dann war es vorbei."

Sie schien sich beherrschen zu müssen. Warum war diese Frau nur so emotional? 

"Und wenn das, was dich gerufen hat, dieser Wer auch immer war, dann danke schön. Wie hast du das all die Jahre ausgehalten? Das hat wirklich weh getan."

Er schnaubte. "Ich hatte keine Wahl. Du durchaus". 

Blicke begegneten sich, maßen sich, kämpften.

"Nein".

"Doch".

"Nein".

"Verdammtes Weib". 

"Halt den Mund. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe".

Severus sprang beinahe aus dem Bett. Verdammt, ihm wurde schwindelig. "Ich bin jetzt 40 Jahre alt geworden, ohne dass mir jemand erzählt hätte, was ich brauche. Und ich gedenke nicht, das zu ändern".

Sabinas Augen sahen ihn unverwandt an. Er sah wieder die Tigerin vor sich. Ob sie wohl schon mit Transfiguration angefangen hatte?

"Das hat dich ja auch unglaublich weit gebracht". Diese Frau konnte eine Verachtung in ihre Stimme legen, das war nachgerade - beeindruckend.

Er griff zu seinem letzten Mittel. "Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir dieses Thema nicht vor Albus besprechen müssten. Albus und ich haben wichtigere Dinge zu bereden. Würdest du bitte ...?" 

Es war ihm klar, dass er nicht so einfach davonkommen würde. Irgendwie schon. Er hatte nur nicht mit der Richtung des Angriffs gerechnet. Idiot der er war.

Albus erhob sich. Seine Augen blinzelten und Tausende von Falten bildeten sich um sie. 

"Ich denke, ich werde mir von Sabina erzählen lassen, wie es sich anfühlte, Voldemort zu begegnen. Sie hat Recht. Du brauchst Ruhe." Sein Schmunzeln verstärkte sich. "Und Severus, sie hat auch sonst recht und ich gebe freimütig zu, dass das die interessanteste Unterhaltung war, die du je in meiner Gegenwart geführt hast". 

Snape fiel kraftlos auf die Kissen zurück. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Der Rektor, der Unverschämtheiten ihm gegenüber gut hieß. Der sich in seine – seine Lippen verzogen sich verächtlich – privaten Angelegenheiten einmischte. Der wieder einmal einen Grund hatte, sich über ihn zu amüsieren. Prächtig.

Hoffentlich genoss er es, solange es dauerte. Was nicht mehr lange sein konnte.

Auch wenn es sich durchaus so angefühlt hatte, als könne Sabina Voldemort Paroli bieten, in seinem Körper, dem umkämpften Schlachtgebiet, konnte das natürlich nur ein Irrtum sein. Voldemort hatte nur gespielt. Aber Sabina bildete sich jetzt vermutlich ein, ein Mittel gegen ihn zu haben. Und Macht über ihn, Snape.

Das würde sie in ihrem Wunsch, mitzukämpfen, nur bestärken.

Wunderbar.

Genug, um in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen. Aber er wusste, er hatte schon seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr traumlos geschlafen.

Und es gab keinen verdammten Grund, dass sich das ausgerechnet jetzt ändern sollte.


	35. hach, Leben!

Sabina vergewissert sich, dass Severus wirklich wieder lebt*hust*

*****************************

XXXV.

Sie hatte nur noch kurz mit dem alten Mann gesprochen. Ihm von dem Gefühl berichtet, das sie empfunden hatte, bei diesem Kampf. 

Und sie hatte ihm bestätigt, was er schon wusste. Sie wollte jetzt erst recht weitermachen mit ihrer Ausbildung. 

Und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Severus im Bett blieb. Und sich erholte.

Sie brauchte selber Erholung. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Wunsch, eine schwache Frau zu sein, und hysterisch zu werden. Der war sehr verführerisch gewesen. Aber irgendwie war sie nicht dazu gekommen. 

Ob es nun zu spät war?

Sie ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Sie würde ihm ihre Besorgnis nicht zeigen.

Er würde sie nur auslachen. 

Und schlimmer, er würde sie nur wieder von der Ausbildung abbringen wollen.

Aber lieber Herr Jesus, diese Schmerzen. 

Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte.

All die Jahre. 

Kein Wunder, dass er war, wie er war.

Sie würde wahrscheinlich täglich jemand umgebracht haben, einfach um sich abzureagieren.

Aber sie würde ihm diese Gefühle nicht zeigen. Mitleid war das letzte was er brauchte. Was er wollte.

Auch wenn sie es mehr für Mitgefühl hielt. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Sie hatte es mitgefühlt. Und es war nicht schön gewesen.

Schwarze Augen sahen sie an.

Graue Augen sahen ihn an.

"Schicke Robe".

"Danke".

Sie hielt sich vom Bett entfernt. Sie konnte sich nicht trauen.

"Was trägst du darunter?"

Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein, oder?

Sie ließ die Robe sich öffnen.

"Ah".

Sie schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Bettdecke. Und vergaß ihre guten Vorsätze.

Vergaß sie nicht.

Konnte sich nur nicht dran halten.

Sein Arm umschlang sie. Sie drückte sich an ihn. Verzweifelt. 

Küsste ihn. Viele kleine Küsse über das ganze Gesicht. Die Nase. Mindestens vier Küsse. Die Stirn. Die Schläfen. Die Falte zwischen den Brauen. Die wunderbaren Wangenknochen. Die fleischigen Wangen. Die Ohrläppchen. Das Kinn. 

Und den Mund. 

Mit nassem Gesicht. Nassen Augen. Laufender Nase.

Er sagte nichts. Drückte sie nur fester.

Sie konnte es kaum glauben. 

Sie hatte mit beißendem Spott gerechnet. 

Er schien mitgenommener zu sein, als sie gedacht hatte.

Das erschreckte sie noch mehr.

Und sie küsste weiter. Seinen wunderbaren Hals. Den er sonst immer so gut verborgen hielt. Sie hätte zum Vampir werden können, bei diesem Hals. 

Und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte einfach nur seinem Herzschlag zu.

Seinem herrlichen kräftigen Herzschlag. 

Fühlte seinen warmen Körper an ihrem. Fühlte seine Finger ihre Haare streicheln. 

Fühlte sich, als habe sie Drogen genommen. Als habe sie noch nie so viel empfunden. 

Einfach nur durch diese Nähe. Menschliche Nähe. Wärme. 

Leben.


	36. Du?

Einige Gedanken von Severus. Und ein wenig Action. Ja ja. 

Warnung für Maxine: Das wird dir nicht gefallen:-)

******************************

XXXVI.

Hölle, diese Frau.

Wie konnte sie nur so – anschmiegsam - sein? 

Das war nicht zu dulden.

Auch wenn es sich gut anfühlte. Sehr gut sogar.

Und wieso eigentlich nicht?

Er hatte es satt, zu kämpfen. 

Er hatte Kopfweh.

Und sie fühlte sich gut an.

Er war es nur nicht gewöhnt.

War es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte.

Dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Verdammt Snape, werd jetzt nicht wehmütig. Oder wehleidig. Oder – romantisch. Igitt!

Er war es auch nicht gewöhnt, sich so zu fühlen. 

So warm. 

So – gut.

Beinahe gut. Bis auf das Kopfweh, die Sorgen wegen Voldemort und dem ganzen Rest. 

Eigentlich verdammt gut für die Verhältnisse.

Das machte ihm Angst.

Das konnte doch nicht echt sein.

Was, wenn er davon abhängig wurde?

Abhängig von – er schnaubte – weiblicher Fürsorge.

Lächerlich, das. Das Ganze.

Er hatte schon seine Kindheit ohne überlebt. Da brauchte er es jetzt auch nicht mehr.

In seinem Alter.

Er verzog höhnisch den Mund. 

Und doch. 

Eine Hand kam und legte sich auf seine Stirn. Es fühlte sich an, als würden alle seine Gedanken aus ihm herausgezogen. Die unangenehmen. Und das war sicher auch die Absicht der Hand.

So gut kannte Snape sie inzwischen.

Und es fühlte sich gut an. Erleichternd. 

Er schlug die Augen auf und sah in Sabinas graue. 

"Wird das jetzt dein Partytrick?"

Sie hob nur die Augenbrauen. 

Verdammt. 

"Sehr eindrucksvoll, wirklich". 

Jetzt verzog sie auch noch den Mundwinkel. 

Das verdammte Weib.

Er streckte die Hand aus und presste seine Finger in ihre roten Locken, die immer noch ein wenig feucht waren, seit dem Zwischenfall in der Badewanne. 

Er zog sie zu sich herunter. Ihre Augen leuchteten triumphierend auf. Lächerlich!

Sein Mund verzog sich, ohne dass er es wollte. Er konnte nicht anders.

Ihre Lippen waren knapp über seinen, sehr knapp. Es bereitete ihm Atemnot, vielleicht hatte er doch mehr von der Begegnung mit Voldemort zurückbehalten, als er angenommen hatte.

Ihre Augen sahen in seine. Und leuchteten auf. 

"Du hast wieder braune Augen", flüsterte sie. "Gut".

Snape knurrte. Auch wenn diese Lippen so nahe vor ihm durchaus einen Reiz hatten. Ihre unverschämte Selbstsicherheit ihre Kräfte betreffend konnte er nicht dulden. 

Zu ihrem eigenen Besten.

Und seinem, natürlich.

"Wenn du mich nur wegen der Farbe meiner Augen liebst". 

Er erstarrte.

Sie auch.

Oh mein Gott!

Das hatte er doch nicht wirklich gesagt?

Doch. Schon.

Er hätte viel für die Möglichkeit gegeben, einen neuen Obliviate zu sprechen. Nur einen ganz kleinen. 

Schweigen. Ziemlich lang und unangenehm. Selbst für ihn, der dieses Mittel immer gern angewandt hatte. Schweige nur lange genug und jeder wird sich als der babbelnde Idiot herausstellen, der er ist.

Oder so.

Nun ging das Schweigen aber von jemand anders aus. Von Sabina. Und das war etwas völlig anderes. 

Beinahe hätte er glauben können, diese Frau sei ihm extra geschickt worden, damit er etwas von seiner eigenen Medizin zu spüren bekam.

Aber natürlich nur, wenn er Sybil Trelawney hieße.

Und das letzte Mal als er geguckt hatte, war er noch er selbst gewesen.

"Jetzt sind die Augen wieder schwarz. Faszinierend", sagte Sabina. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Als hätte er nicht eine ungeheuerliche Unterstellung begangen. Einen Einbruch in ihre Privatsphäre. 

Ganz zu schweigen von einem peinlichen Ausbruch von Gefühlen, von denen er selbst nichts gewusst hatte, bevor er den Mund öffnete. 

Was sollte sie von ihm denken? Dass er glaubte, sie liebe ihn?

Quatsch.

Was glaubte er selber?

Dass sie ihn liebte?

Noch mehr Quatsch.

Wollte er das?

Überhaupt nur Quatsch.

Er wünschte sich sehr weit weg. In diesem Moment erschien sogar ein Gespräch mit Lucius Malfoy beinahe verführerisch. Das konnte er tun, da wusste er Bescheid.

Hier nicht.

Überhaupt nicht.

Verdammt.

Und er wollte es auch nicht.

"Severus?" Ihre Stimme klang ganz sanft. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Sicher nicht.

"Was?" Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich. Er konnte nichts dafür. Die klang eben so.

"Vergiss es. Wir werden nicht über Dinge reden, über die du nicht reden willst. Du musst dir keine Erklärungen abringen."

Hatte er das gewollt? Wie kam sie denn darauf? Die Unverschämtheit dieser Frau war nicht zu überbieten.

Jetzt lachte sie auch noch.

"Wie du so schön gesagt hast, werden wir wahrscheinlich tot sein, bevor wir uns über irgendwelche Konsequenzen Gedanken machen müssen. Und nach diesem Erlebnis vorhin glaube ich das nur um so mehr".

Sie hatte ja so verdammt recht. Wieso fühlte er sich gerade jetzt, als wolle er ihr eine Menge sagen?

Verdammt.

Das würde auch wieder vorbei gehen. Das tat es immer.

Er zog sie wieder zu sich hinunter.

"Halt – den - Mund", hauchte er. "Und küss mich".

Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. 

Wie vom Tod zum Leben zurückzukehren.

Und so war es ja auch, irgendwie.

Sie hingen aneinander wie beim allerersten Mal und küssten ihren allerersten Kuss. Er hatte eine Hand in ihrem Haar, die andere strich über ihren Rücken. Sie lag auf ihm, was keine weiteren Liebkosungen zuließ. Oder erforderte.

Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, liebkosten sich. Er fühlte sich so lächerlich entflammt, dass er wirklich schon glaubte, krank zu sein.

Aber nein. Der Körper funktionierte tadellos.

Er war gerade dabei, mit langen schlanken Fingern ihre Robe zu entfernen, und konnte sich nicht entschließen ob er es schnell, wie es seinen unmittelbaren Wünschen entsprochen hätte (und ihren, wie er sicher annehmen konnte) oder quälend langsam tun sollte, als er ein Geräusch im Wohnzimmer hörte. 

Blitzschnell griff er zu seinem Zauberstab und warf Sabina dabei von sich herunter. Die knurrte, aber damit konnte er sich jetzt nicht aufhalten.

Wer auch immer da im Wohnzimmer war, würde nun einen langsamen und erbärmlichen Tod sterben, so viel war mal sicher.

"Wer da?", knurrte er. So viel wusste er noch von den Zaubererregeln. Keinen Unverzeihlichen, bevor man nicht wusste, auf wen man ihn richtete.

"Sev? Sabina?"

"Remus?"

Sabina und Severus sahen sich an. 

Dann fing Sabina an zu kichern.

Snape sah sie indigniert an.

"Was ist so komisch?"

Sabina kicherte immer noch. 

"Ich vergaß, dass er zurückkommen wollte, um sich nach dir zu erkundigen."

Severus sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Du vergaßest?"

Sabina griff die Bettdecke und biss hinein. So kamen nur noch leise Juchzer aus ihr. Sie nickte. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen.

Snape knurrte. Es hätte Sirius Black Ehre gemacht. 

Von allen unangemessenen Augenblicken, ein Gespräch mit seinem Ex-Mörder und Ex-Liebhaber und Partner bei dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu führen, war dies sicher der allerallerunpassendste.

Nicht, dass mit Sabina jetzt noch viel anderes anzufangen gewesen wäre. Wenn die erst mal lachte ...

"Sabina? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Severus? Oh".

Der Kopf von Remus Lupin, der sich durch die Tür schob, wurde knallrot. Sein Besitzer schien die Lage auf Anhieb zu begreifen. Und sie schien ihm ein wenig unangenehm zu sein.

Sabina kicherte hysterisch, mit der Bettdecke zwischen den Zähnen. Ihre Robe war ziemlich verschoben.

Severus schien nackt zu sein. Nackt und wütend und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten.

Oh je.

"Remus", sagte Snape, während er mit einer Hand Sabinas Nacken packte und sie schüttelte wie einen kleinen Hund. "Wie nett von dir vorbeizukommen. Wir finden sicherlich noch einen Platz für dich an diesem Ort, der früher einmal mein Refugium war, aber nun anscheinend die große Halle als Treffpunkt ersetzt. Möchtest du oben oder unten sein?"


	37. short interlude - again

Männer sind so lustig ...

******************

XXXVII.

Sabina wurde immer noch von Heiterkeitsausbrüchen geschüttelt. Sie konnte nichts dafür, fand sie. Zu viele Emotionen nacheinander. 

Sie hatte die Männer allein gelassen. Was auch immer sie zu bereden hatten, ging sie nichts an. 

Nicht, dass es sie nicht interessiert hätte.

Durchaus.

Aber die beiden hatten eine Unterhaltung miteinander dringend nötig. Zum Guten der Sache.

Und zu ihrem eigenen Guten.

Remus schien sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht zu haben.

Und Severus? Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich nur sauer war, dass Remus gekommen war, um nach ihm zu sehen.

Gut. Der Moment war vielleicht ein wenig unpassend gewesen.

Sie kicherte wieder.

"Kannst du dich nicht ein wenig beherrschen?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Wir schweigen hier so angestrengt, da stört dein Gelächter."

Sabina überlegte. 

Brauchten die sie hier als Schiedsrichter?

Nein. Sie vertraute Remus.

Mehr als Severus, wenn sie mal darüber nachdachte.

Auf einer Ebene, zumindest.

Aber sie vertraute sich selbst so sehr, dass was auch immer die beiden Männer miteinander zu regeln hatte, sie damit klarkommen würde.

Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass zur Zeit Severus mehr daran interessiert war, mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen als mit Remus.

Doch.

Außerdem würde Sirius ihn umbringen, wenn er etwas merkte.

Wenn er ihn vor ihr erwischte, natürlich.

Doch. Sie hatte Vertrauen.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sessel und ging ins Schlafzimmer. 

Severus lag im Bett. 

Remus saß auf dem Boden. Sie schwiegen sich an.

Prima.

Sie nahm ihre Jeans und einen Pullover aus dem Schrank.

"Entschuldigt die Störung Eurer Kreise", sagte sie und registrierte sehr wohl den mörderischen Blick, den Severus ihr zuwarf. "Ich verziehe mich, damit ihr Euch ganz in Ruhe anschweigen könnt. Oder was auch immer Ihr vorhabt. Ich suche mir amüsantere Gesellschaft."

"Wo gehst du hin?" Severus' Stimme klang scharf. Ob aus Verzweiflung, dass sie ihn allein ließ, oder aus alter Machtbesessenheit, konnte sie nicht unterscheiden. Es war ihr auch egal.

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, mein Herr und Gebieter". Sie wusste, dass er dieses Lächeln hasste. Deswegen verwandte sie es ja so gern. Strategisch. "Pfeif einfach, wenn du willst, dass ich zurückkomme. Vielleicht höre ich dich ja. Sonst schick mir ne Eule, oder wie das hier geht."

Sie winkte den beiden Männern zu und verließ den Raum.

Im Wohnzimmer schlüpfte sie in ihre gewohnte Kleidung und machte sich auf den Weg.

Wo waren jetzt diese Auroren oder wie die hießen, untergebracht? Der Zeitpunkt war genau so gut wie jeder andere, um mit den Verbündeten zu fraternisieren. Und über ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu lästern.


	38. sprache ist die ursache aller mißverstän...

Und immer lustiger...

**************************

XXXVIII.

Snape sah seinen ehemaligen Was auch immer an. Was wollte der hier? Ihn anschauen? Das hätte er doch all die Jahre einfacher haben können. Was sollte das also? Er würde jedenfalls nicht mit dem Gespräch anfangen. Er war krank. Und Remus war derjenige, der gekommen war um ihn zu sehen.

So.

Der Werwolf öffnete den Mund. 

Snape hob seine Augenbraue. Auffordernd, wie er dachte.

Lupin schloss den Mund wieder. 

Snape hatte es jetzt satt. 

"Das ist hochgradig lächerlich, Lupin", bellte er. Sein Kopf tat hundeweh, er war müde und gereizt, Sabina war sonstwo unterwegs und jetzt saß dieser Mensch hier und starrte ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Was musste er denn noch aushalten? 

Lupins Mund verzog sich. "Du hast völlig recht, Severus". 

Unterwürfigkeit brachte das Schlechteste in Snape zum Vorschein, aber simple Bestätigung seiner Meinungen machte ihn friedlich. Er war verwirrt. Was war das jetzt gewesen?

Er entschloss sich für Angriff.

"Also sag jetzt endlich, warum du hier bist, Lupin, oder zieh Leine. Ich habe Kopfweh und will meine Ruhe". 

Snape legte sich zurück in die Kissen. Oh, tat das gut.

Der Ausdruck von Lupins Augen veränderte sich nicht. Sie waren braun und lieb und – traurig?

Snape schloss seine eigenen Augen kurz. Kraft, oh Merlin! 

"Du wirst dich nie ändern, Severus, oder?" Die Stimme Lupins war sanft und traurig, wie seine Augen. 

Snapes Augen öffneten sich ruckartig. "Wieso sollte ich?"

Lupin grinste. Schief. "Weil es besser für dich wäre?"

Snape richtete sich auf. Schmerz schoss in seine linke Schläfe. "Sag du mir nicht, was besser für mich wäre. Das fehlte noch". 

Das tat Sabina doch schon. Irgendwie schien er seine Autorität eingebüßt zu haben. Wieso meinte jeder, ihm sagen zu müssen, was er tun solle und was besser für ihn sei? 

Unverschämtheit.

Wo Sabina wohl war? Soviel Auswahl gab es ja auf Hogwarts nicht. Wahrscheinlich vergnügte sie sich mit den Geistern. Oder Trelawney. Er verzog den Mund.

Lupin sah ihn an. Immer noch. Mit tiefen bittenden Augen. Hundeaugen. Oh ihr Götter. Das konnte wirklich furchtbar werden. Noch furchtbarer. 

"Severus", begann er jetzt wieder, "ich weiss, ich habe keinerlei Recht, mich einzumischen in deine Angelegenheiten ..."

"Völlig richtig", schoss Snape. Er hatte recht gehabt. Es konnte wirklich noch fürchterlicher werden. Wollte Remus jetzt mit ihm über ihre – Beziehung – sprechen, wie die Muggel sagten? 

Nie. Niemals.

Wozu sollte das gut sein?

Er hatte nie viel davon gehalten, über Dinge, die nicht zu ändern waren, zu weinen. Oder über Gefühle zu reden.

Und er war immer gut damit gefahren.

Oder jedenfalls nicht schlecht.

Nicht so schlecht.

Remus stand jetzt auf. "Oh halt die Klappe Severus, du Idiot", sagte er. 

Snape starrte ihn milde erstaunt an. Noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass Remus so – unhöflich war. Und seine Stimme erhob.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dir das Recht gäbe", begann er. 

Doch Lupin hob seinen Arm erstaunlich gebieterisch und redete einfach über ihn hinweg.

"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, du Vollidiot. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte dich und Sabina nicht stören sollen. Auch das tut mir leid. Sie ist übrigens nett. Du verdienst sie gar nicht. Doch, irgendwie schon. Und sie scheint gut mit dir umgehen zu können. Und deinen Launen. Besser als – jemals jemand". 

Snape starrte ihn an. Seine Augen glühten. Seine Schläfe pochte.

"Bist du dann fertig? Dann möchte ich dich nicht aufhalten, wenn du gehen willst". 

Lupin kam noch einen Schritt näher. Er sah beinahe beängstigend aus in seinem Zorn. Snape erinnerte sich an seine andere Gestalt. Die Gestalt, in der er ihn beinahe getötet hätte, vor all den Jahren. Und er zitterte beinahe.

Nur beinahe. Was aber auch an seinen Kopfschmerzen und der Müdigkeit liegen konnte.

"Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde irgendwie gehen. Als ich wusste, dass du hier bist, habe ich noch mal mit Sirius geredet. Du weisst wie er ist". 

"Allerdings". Snape wandte nicht den Blick von Lupin, als er das Wort ausspie.

Lupin ging nicht auf die Herausforderung ein. Nicht vollständig.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn – überzeugt. Überzeugt, seine Feindseligkeit dir gegenüber in den Griff zu kriegen. Aber du hast es in deiner unnachahmlichen Art geschafft, sie durch deinen ersten Auftritt wieder in ungeahnte Höhen zu treiben, du ... Ihr seid wirklich wie Kleinkinder. Wir werden wahrscheinlich alle sterben, und statt dass wir zusammen arbeiten, und alte Querelen begraben oder sogar bearbeiten, herrscht hier eine Atmosphäre wie im Kindergarten. Ich hab es so satt!"

Remus fiel auf einen Stuhl und raufte sich die grauen Haare.

Snape starrte ihn an.

"Du warst zu lange unter Muggeln", sagte er nach einer langen Weile. "Querelen bearbeiten – das hört sich nach dieser Möchtegernwissenschaft Psychologie an". 

Lupin knurrte nur.

"Und du musst zugeben, dass es verdammt einfach ist, Black zu reizen", sagte der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer. Es klang selbst in seinen Ohren lahm.

Remus sah ihn an. Mit einem Ausdruck von solcher Verlorenheit, Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass es ein weicheres Herz als das Snapes zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte.

"So einfach, dass es eigentlich unter deiner Würde sein sollte, oder?!"

Snape dachte darüber nach.

Lange.

Irgendwie schon.

Irgendwie hatte der Werwolf recht.

Aber was für einen Spaß hatte er denn dann noch in seinem wahrscheinlich kurzen Leben, wenn er Black nicht mehr ärgerte?

Na ja.

Es gab da jetzt so ein paar Dinge.

Nun gut.

Er war nicht der Mann, der sich vernünftigen Appellen verschloss.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und berührte Lupin. Beinahe.

"Okay", sagte er.

Lupin sah ihn an. 

"Okay?"

"Bist du taub?", bellte Snape. "Das sagte ich, ja". 

"Und was soll das heißen?"

Snape rollte mit den Augen.

"Das soll heißen, dass ich mir Mühe geben werde, mit euch allen zusammenzuarbeiten und nicht in meine Rolle als großer böser Snape zurückzufallen, auch wenn es mich noch so sehr reizt. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen, wenn Black mir in seiner gewohnt dummen Art kommt", wehrte er das Leuchten in Lupins Augen eilig ab. "Er ist wirklich sehr reizbar".

Lupin grinste. Ein strahlendes, sehr attraktives Grinsen. "Ja".

Snape schnaubte. "Sag es nicht, bitte".

Lupin sah ihn unschuldig an. "Was soll ich nicht sagen?"

Snape machte ein verächtliches Geräusch, das einem Grunzen ähnelte. "Das weißt du genau. Und hör auf mit mir zu flirten. Das zieht nicht. Nicht mehr. Und nun verschwinde".

Er legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Das musste doch auch der Werwolf verstehen, oder?

Er hörte ein leises Kichern, und fühlte einen winzigen Moment lang weiche warme Lippen auf seiner Stirn. 

"Ich mag dich auch, Severus. Und danke". 

Snape rührte sich nicht, bis er spürte, dass der Mann endlich weg war. Dann warf er sein Kissen gegen die Tür.

So. Das hatte ihn erleichtert.

Nur dass es jetzt ohne Kissen recht unbequem war.

Wo wohl Sabina war?


	39. Hilfe? Hilfe!

Ich habe wirklich versucht, diese Szene nicht zu schreiben, ehrlich. Ich wollte Sabina nur ein wenig Spass haben lassen, während Severus und Remus sich unterhalten. Aber jemand anders wollte es einfach anders haben. Tut mir leid ...

*******************************

XXXIX.

Sabina irrte durch die Flure. Sie hatte schon den blutigen Baron mit einer obszönen Bemerkung abgewehrt. Und sich nett mit einem sehr attraktiven Mann in einem Gemälde unterhalten. Ein junges Mädchen hatte geknickst und ihr den Weg zum Gryffindor-Flügel gewiesen.

Nur dass sie den jetzt schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Und aufregend.

Konnte man sagen.

Ups, was war das?

Schon wieder ein Geist?

Hm. Sah nicht so aus. Sah eher menschlich aus. Jung und menschlich. Und männlich, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. 

Sie richtete sich auf und hielt sich an der Schulter des Jungen fest, in den sie hineingelaufen war. Oder er in sie. 

War ja auch egal.

"Wer bist du denn?", fragte sie. Waren nicht Ferien? Und keine Kinder hier?

Der Junge hatte irgendwie eine Ähnlichkeit mit Severus. Nicht so sehr in seinen Zügen. Mehr in seinem Ausdruck. 

Arroganz. Macht. Verachtung.

"Und wer sind Sie?"

"Ich hab zuerst gefragt".

Sie grinste. Doch, ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Severus. Halsstarrig. Stur. Und so weiter.

Doch sie konnte auch so sein. Sie hatte gelernt. Vom Meister.

Ein Zwinkern in den Augen des Jungen. Die irgendwie komisch waren. Zaubereraugen. Aber nicht in der Weise wie die von Albus. Oder die von Severus.

Sie wirkten irgendwie – flach. 

Obwohl sie strahlend genug erschienen. Aber es wirkte auf sie irgendwie - wie ein Zauber. 

Nicht ganz echt.

Nun ja. 

Severus' Augen hatte sie zunächst auch für böse und kalt und was noch gehalten. 

So schlimm konnte der Junge ja nicht sein. Wenn er hier war. Oder?

Ausserdem war er ja nur ein Junge. 16 oder so.

Wenn sie sich damit auch nicht auskannte.

Jedenfalls jünger als Potter und Co.

Mit einem Blitzen der Augen sagte der Junge jetzt: "Ah, aber ich wohne hier schon lange. Und Sie habe ich hier noch nie gesehen. Also sollten Sie sich wohl vorstellen. Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie hier?"

Sabina lachte. Autoritärer kleiner Scheisser. Das kam sicher von dieser antiautoritären Erziehung.

Nicht dass sie sich da auskannte.

Aber sie erkannte eine Herausforderung wenn sie ihr ins Auge sah. 

Sie richtete sich auf. Sie war größer als dieser Bub.

Und sie war bereit, den Vorteil zu nutzen.

"Ich bin eine Dame. Na ja, zumindest eine Frau. Und es ist nur höflich, wenn sich der Mann vorstellt. Wo bist denn du erzogen worden?"

Die Augen des Jungen wurden schmal. "Muggelregeln".

Die Art, wie er das sagte, gefiel Sabina nicht. Gar nicht.

"Mag sein. Aber ich habe noch nichts hier gesehen, was mich vom Vorrang der Zaubererregeln überzeugen konnte. Zumindest was Höflichkeit betrifft".

Sie grinste wieder. Nein wirklich nicht. Severus. Sirius. Und nun dieser Bursche. Von Weasleys Grinsen und der unverschämten Granger als nachrangigen Fällen mal abgesehen.

Die Augen des Burschen glitzerten. "Aber wir sind hier in Hogwarts."

Auch wie er den Namen der Schule aussprach. Irgendwie seltsam. Nicht mit der üblichen Bewunderung, ja gar Liebe, die sogar in Severus' Worten nicht völlig fehlte.

"Und weiter?"

Sie mochte diesen Burschen nicht. Nicht nur wegen seiner Unhöflichkeit und Sturheit. Sie hatte nichts gegen einen kleinen Wettstreit mit Worten. Aber dieser Junge war irgendwie ein wenig – unheimlich. 

Irgendwie ein wenig wie dieser – Malfoy? 

Ihre Augen wurden groß. 

Verdammt. Sie wusste viel zu wenig. Severus hatte ihr nicht genug erzählt.

Sie fühlte sich sehr verletzlich.

Aber er hatte recht. Sie waren hier auf Hogwarts. 

Hier war es sicher.

Doch.

Hatten alle gesagt.

Also würde sie doch wohl zumindest noch mit diesem Flegel fertig werden, oder?

Er sah sie an. Ohne zu blinzeln.

"Wir sind hier auf der Zaubererschule und da gelten Zaubererregeln".

Da mochte er recht haben. Irgendwie. Auch wenn er mit seiner Betonung der Worte den Eindruck vermittelte, nicht allzu viel von Regeln zu halten. Oder von Leuten, die sich an Regeln hielten.

Aber wer hier tat das schon?

Okay. Vielleicht sollte sie damit anfangen. Als Zeichen ihres guten Willens oder so. Es wurde allmählich lächerlich, dieses Gespräch. Und Kämpfe hatte sie genug mit Severus. Da brauchte sie nicht noch welche mit blöden besserwisserischen Jugendlichen. 

Die Klügere gibt nach. 

Sie streckte dem Jungen ihre Hand hin. 

"Sabina Selpent. Sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen".

Floskeln, nichts als Floskeln. Der Junge hatte vielleicht recht. Muggelkram!

Seine Augenbraue zuckte. Sah nicht so gut aus wie bei Severus.

"Und was machen Sie hier?"

Sie sah ihn nur an. Das war wirklich zu unfreundlich. Und ging ihn gar nichts an. 

"Sie sind keine Lehrerin, oder?"

"Gott bewahre".

Sie konnte auch knapp sein, wenn es sein musste.

Unverschämter unerzogener Bengel. Teenager! Die übelste Sorte. Immer wenn sie mal gedacht hatte, dass Babys doch eigentlich ganz niedlich waren, hatte sie sich so einen halbwüchsigen Rotzlöffel vorgestellt. Das half.

Aber sie war die Erwachsene. Sie sollte eine solche Situation managen. Nicht beleidigt wie ein kleines Kind reagieren. Das zeichnete Erwachsene schließlich aus.

Und außerdem konnte sie sich noch nicht verwandeln, um der Menschheit den Rücken zu kehren.

Also: Größe zeigen, Sabina. Vergebung. Nachsicht. Toleranz. 

All das.

Jugendliche Unsicherheit. Was half am besten dagegen? Wenn man ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu beweisen. Ihr Können, Wissen was auch immer.

"Im Moment suche ich gerade den Raum, wo sich Gäste aufhalten. Du könntest mir nicht vielleicht helfen?"

Wieder ein Aufblitzen seiner Augen.

"Was für Gäste?"

"Ehemalige Schüler", sagte Sabina unbestimmt.

"Ehemalige Schüler? Aus welchem Haus?"

Das wusste sie. Das hatte sie gar nicht verpassen können. Nie würde sie vergessen, wie Severus das Wort aussprach.

"Gryffindor".

"Dann werden die wohl im Gryffindorraum sein."

Na prima. In der Sahara nach Wasser bohren war einfacher, als mit diesem Jungen im Gespräch zu bleiben.

"Und? Kannst du mir den Weg zeigen?"

Der Junge sah sie abschätzend an.

"Klar? Sollte ich?"

Der verdammte Bengel. Sabina fühlte wie sich ihre Fäuste ballten.

Statt dessen schickte sie ein paar Dolche rüber, die ihn durchbohrten.

Rein gedanklich natürlich.

So! Nun ging es ihr besser. Wie gut, dass sie diese Gabe hatte. Niemand merkte etwas und sie konnte sich erleichtern. Verhindern, dass sie wirklich jemand erwürgte.

Sie atmete aus.

"Das wäre ausgesprochen liebenswürdig von dir".

Er drehte sich um und ging los. Sie folgte nach einer Schrecksekunde. 

Ohne Worte führte er sie in einen Teil von Hogwarts, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber sie hatte ja auch noch nicht wirklich viel gesehen.

Schließlich blieb er stehen.

Irgendwas war komisch.

Dieser Teil sah nicht so sehr bewohnt aus.

"Wie heisst du eigentlich? Es ist nicht sehr höflich, weisst du. Du weisst meinen Namen und ich kenne deinen nicht. Das ist doch auch nach Zaubererregeln nicht fair, oder?"

Nicht dass die Zauberer die sie bisher kennengelernt hatte, viel auf Höflichkeit gegeben hatten.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, ebenso wie sein Mund. Es war wohl seine Art zu lächeln.

"Man nennt mich Tom Riddle", sagte er.

Komischer Name. Komischer Ausdruck. Aber sei's drum. Sie wollte jetzt mit diesen drei Auroren sprechen, es hinter sich bringen und dann zurück zu Severus. Der sicher besonders – bitter - und ansprechbar nach seinem Gespräch mit Remus sein würde.

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln und sie folgte ihm arglos.


	40. Es könnte auch schlimmer kommen

XL.

Severus hasste es, es sich selbst einzugestehen, aber er machte sich Sorgen.

Ärgerte sich, dass diese Frau einfach so lange wegblieb, ohne dass er wusste wo sie war. 

Ärgerte sich. Machte sich Sorgen.

Abwechselnd.

Beide Gefühle mochte er nicht sonderlich.

Sie waren so – überflüssig.

Änderten nichts. Nichts daran, dass sie einfach weg war.

Nun gut, weit konnte sie nicht sein.

Aber trotzdem.

Es war nicht auszuhalten.

Er schlug die Decke weg und stand auf. Lief im Raum auf und ab.

Lächerlich. Würdelos. 

Sie kam immer noch nicht. Es waren nun zwei Stunden vergangen. Es war mitten in der Nacht. 

Wo konnte sie sein?

Er ging zum Kamin.

Nein. Das würde er nicht tun.

Keinesfalls.

Er würde sich nicht so demütigen.

Niemals.

Andererseits – er brauchte seinen Schlaf, als Vorbereitung auf den Kampf. Und er würde verdammt noch mal nicht schlafen können, ohne zu wissen wo Sabina war.

Verteufeltes Weib!

Keine Ruhe, nirgends, seit er sie kannte.

Was ja durchaus Reize hatte. Aber nicht so. 

Das würde sie büßen, wenn sie wiederkam.

Vielleicht tat sie es ja deswegen. Er traute es ihr zu. 

Seine Lippen verzogen sich einseitig, als er an die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten dachte, sie zu bestrafen.

Doch doch. Das hatte durchaus Potential. 

Ein anderer Körperteil bewegte sich auch.

Verdammt!

Wo war das Weib?

Er warf ein wenig Pulver in den Kamin.

"Albus?"

Schweigen, dann Geraschel.

Severus grinste.

Er war nicht der einzige, der heute gestört wurde. Immerhin. Es gab doch so was wie Gerechtigkeit. Zumindest in kleinen Dingen.

Seine Augen wurden riesig, als ein anderer Gedanke ihn streifte.

Das konnte nicht Sabina sein, oder?

Nein. Natürlich nicht. Das war völlig ausgeschlossen.

Er dachte nachgerade zu häufig an diese Frau.

Aber dann konnte Albus ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen.

"Entschuldige Albus". Auch noch Demütigung. Was er nicht alles tat, für diese Frau.

"Severus?"

Snape war sehr versucht zu antworten: "Nein, der Weihnachtsmann", aber er konnte sich beherrschen. Gerade noch. Aber diese unglückliche Lage brachte nicht seine besten Seiten zum Vorschein. Albus kannte seine Stimme seit nahezu dreißig Jahren. Wie konnte er so blöd fragen?

Er bezwang sich ein weiteres Mal.

"Ja. Ist Sabina bei dir?"

Schweigen.

Snapes Demütigung erreichte neue ungekannte Dimensionen.

"Nein. Sollte sie das sein?"

Snape grunzte. 

"Nicht unbedingt. Aber sie ist weg. Seit Stunden. Und ich dachte ..."

Gut Snape, dass du hier nicht mehr Lehrer bist. Und dass keine Kinder da sind, um das mitzukriegen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich je so herabgelassen zu haben.

Verdammtes Weib. Ihm kamen sekündlich neue interessante Gedanken, wie er sie quälen konnte. 

Wenn sie nur erst mal wieder hier war. 

"Habt ihr gestritten?"

McGonagall. Natürlich. Jeder wusste das. Aber dass sie sich nicht versteckte, war neu. Snape wusste nicht, ob er diese neue Entwicklung gutheißen konnte.

Ganz sicher konnte er nicht ihre unverschämten Andeutungen gutheißen. 

"Nein, Minerva, wir haben nicht gestritten". Klar, deutlich, mit nur einem winzigen Hauch Sarkasmus und Häme. Nun ja.

"Wie dann? Wo kann sie denn sein? Remus ...?"

Snape richtete die Augen gen Himmel. Er konnte genauso gut sein Privatleben der letzten zwanzig Jahre im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen. Rita Skeeter würde begeistert sein.

Nicht dass es da soviel gegeben hatte.

Bis vor kurzem.

"Remus war bei mir. Deswegen ist sie gegangen. Wer weiss wohin. Ich dachte ...".

Jetzt beendete er seine Sätze auch nicht mehr. Bedenklich. Sehr bedenklich.

"Also doch gestritten". Minerva klang befriedigt.

"Nein, verdammt". Snape atmete schwer. Wie Albus mit dieser Frau auskam, war ihm ein Rätsel. Über andere Dinge wollte er erst mal gar nicht nachdenken, sie sich nicht mal vorstellen. Er war schon schlecht genug gelaunt, auch ohne das Bild von Albus und Minerva, nackt, eng umschlungen.

Ihhh. Das Muggelsprichwort von den Elefanten war völlig richtig, stellte er fest. Woran du auf keinen Fall denken willst, denkst du gerade.

"Wo kann sie dann sein?" Albus.

Snape hob seine Augenbraue, sich nicht bewusst, das Albus diese Antwort nicht sehen konnte. Nicht dass Albus je auf eine Antwort von ihm gewartet hatte.

"Harry?"

"Was sollte sie bei Potter?" Seine Stimme hatte ihren berühmten Klang angenommen.

Wirklich. Was sollte sie bei Potter? Andrerseits: Wo sollte sie sonst sein? Und es würde ihr ähnlich sehen. Fraternisieren mit dem Feind. Lästern über den alten Lehrer. Oh ja. 

Es würde ihr ähnlich sehen.

Die Peitsche. Definitiv.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Worte. ‚Pfeif doch einfach, wenn du mich brauchst. Vielleicht komme ich dann wieder.'

Er pfiff. Versuchsweise. Und zeigte, als er es merkte, sein bösestes Gesicht. Das an den Kamin verschwendet war. Und das Bild an der Wand sah auch nicht hin. Sein Bewohner tat so, als sei er nicht da.

Besser für ihn. Er hatte richtig Lust, etwas in Brand zu setzen. Und wenn es nur ein blöder mittelalterlicher Knabe war. Egal.

"Sich unterhalten. Die Auswahl ist ja nicht gerade groß. Und da du und Remus wegfielen, Minerva und ich, bleiben eigentlich nur noch die Kinder. Wenn du nicht annimmst, dass sie eine Vorliebe für Sybils Weissagungen entwickelt hat". Albus. 

"Ja". Verdammt.

Ein Moment Schweigen. Dann hörte er Albus wieder. Er sprach zu 

"Harry?"

"Ja, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Harry. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr so nennen. Du bist erwachsen."

Snape knurrte und richtete die Augen gen Himmel. Genau der Zeitpunkt, um Potter in seinem eh übersteigerten Selbstwert zu bestätigen. Aber es war ja bei Potter nichts anderes zu erwarten als Verzögerungen und Ärger.

"Entschuldige, Albus". 

"Genau".

Snape wollte durch den Kamin und dem Jungen, dem angeblich erwachsenen Jungen, die Hände um den Hals legen und ihn schütteln. Oder Albus. Egal. 

Er bezwang sich. Gerade noch.

"Harry, Severus vermisst Sabina. Ist sie vielleicht bei euch?"

Danke Albus. Er konnte sich doch immer darauf verlassen, dass Albus die für ihn demütigendste Variante einer Geschichte wählen würde.

Und er vermisste sie nicht. Nein. Sie hatte nur nicht nachts in Hogwarts herumzurennen. Das war alles.

Außerdem würde er verdammt sein, wenn er diesen Bengel seinen Vornamen benutzen ließ. 

Aber das war jetzt nachrangig.

"Snape vermisst – jemanden?" Er konnte Unglauben und unterdrücktes Gelächter zu gleichen Teilen in der Stimme Potters ausmachen.

"Ganz richtig Potter", er ließ seine Stimme triefen, und konnte förmlich sehen, wie Harry vor Schreck aufsprang. "Und er hört zu. Und er wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie sich auf eine einfache Antwort beschränken würden, so sehr Sie auch versucht sein mögen, Ihren zweifelhaften Witz anzuwenden".

Vielleicht hätte er doch Voldemort mit ihm machen lassen sollen, was er wollte. Dieser Bengel war noch genauso unverschämt wie als Schüler. 

"Nein". Potter.

"Was nein?" Albus.

"Sie ist nicht hier."

"Mist". Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

"Wo kann sie dann sein?"

Die Möglichkeiten waren mannigfaltig und auch wieder nicht. Hogwarts war riesig. Aber es gab wenige Orte, die bewohnt waren. Und noch weniger, wo sich eine Frau mitten in der Nacht zu einem geselligen Beisammensein aufhalten mochte.

Da war etwas am Fenster.

Severus sah hin.

Ein Schatten. Groß. Dunkel. 

Ein Geräusch.

"Moment Albus. Da ist was."

Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete es.

Eine Eule.

Eine riesige schwarze sehr hochmütige Eule.

Severus wurde es eiskalt. Dann wieder heiss.

Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich.

Sein Verstand musste ihn verlassen. Sein Augenlicht ihn betrügen.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Doch. 

Warum eigentlich nicht?

Er atmete.

Und nahm den Zettel, den ihm das Tier mit unnachahmlichem Hochmut entgegenhielt.

Der Zettel war leer. 

Aber als er darauf starrte, erschienen Buchstaben.

"Geliebter Verräter, ich habe dein Spielzeug. Ho ho ho".

Severus starrte auf die Schrift. Auf das leere Papier. Es blieb leer.

Er sah die Eule an. "Wenn du erwartest, dass ich dich dafür belohne, kannst du lange warten."

Die Eule hob ab und verschwand. 

Severus gönnte sich nicht die Zeit, irgend etwas zu empfinden. Das wäre Luxus in dieser Situation. Er warf etwas Flohpuder in den Kamin und trat hinein. 


	41. Und es kam schlimmer

Ja Maxine finde ich auch schön, dass du nicht mehr die einzige hier bist:-)

Vielen Dank für die reviews. Tja, wie gesagt, ich wollte nicht, dass der auftaucht. Er ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen.

Leider geht diese Geschichte nicht so schnell voran, wie ich gern wollte. *I'm busy elsewhere.* Tut mir leid. *I'll do my very best*

*************************

XLI.

Scheisse, dachte Sabina. Diesmal hast du es wirklich geschafft. 

War das das Ende?

So sah das aus?

Dieser unverschämte Bengel?

Das fehlte noch.

Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein könne?

Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass eigentlich keine Kinder hier waren. Das war doch schon verdächtig gewesen.

Aber nein, sie hatte sich ihm förmlich aufgedrängt.

Und nun war sie gefangen.

Und dieser Junge schien kein normaler Junge zu sein.

Nein. 

Auch wenn sie sich mit normalen Jungen nicht auskannte.

Nicht mehr.

Trotz allem musste sie grinsen. Trotz ihrer Angst. 

Ihres Zorns.

Am meisten auf sich selbst.

Aber auch auf Severus.

Seine unnachahmliche Art hatte dazu geführt, dass sie ihrem ersten Gefühl nicht mehr traute.

Nein, das war nicht richtig.

Die Tatsache, dass sie Severus nun, na ja, liebte?, obwohl sie ihn am Anfang gehasst hatte, ließ sie ihrem ersten Eindruck mißtrauen.

Und der Junge hatte sie an Severus erinnert.

Also war er vielleicht nicht so schlimm, wie ihr Gefühl annahm.

Tja. Falsch gedacht.

Der Junge schien hinter seinem ruppigen Äußeren einen ziemlich unangenehmen Kern zu verstecken.

So unangenehm wie ...

Es durchfuhr sie sprichwörtlich siedendheiß. 

So unangenehm wie der, den sie in der Badewanne gespürt hatte.

Und damit meinte sie weder Severus noch einzelne seiner Körperteile.

Sie sah ihn an. Die Augen konnte sie noch bewegen.

Sonst nichts.

Immerhin.

Er hatte ihr nichts getan. Außer diesem kleinen Versteinerungszauber.

Aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie sehr, dass es das schon war.

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte, über das Äußere hinwegzusehen.

In ihn hinein zu sehen.

Argh!

Ihr wurde schlecht.

Sie würgte. Hilflos. Atemlos. 

Oh Gott!

Atmen, ruhig atmen.

Es ist noch nicht alles verloren. Noch lebst du.

Und du musst jetzt auch nicht kotzen. Das hilft nämlich gar nichts.

Ausserdem hast du nichts im Magen.

Aber wie er aussieht.

Wirklich aussieht.

Unmenschlich. Echt jetzt.

Uralt. Schlangenhaft.

Ein Alptraum. 

Das muss ein Alptraum sein. Bitte bitte.

Aua. Nein. Es ist keiner. Das passiert wirklich. Hier und jetzt.

Ich bin in der Gefangenschaft eines Monsters.

Ohgottogottohgott.

Passiert das nicht nur Blondinen?

Werden Heldinnen nicht immer gerettet?

Vom großen starken Helden?

Also ich hoffe doch mal sehr, dass Severus nicht nur der Held von Jungmädchenkitschromanen ist.

Sondern auch so.

Oh Gott!

Aber vielleicht bin ich gar nicht die Heldin?

Sondern nur eine entbehrliche Nebenrolle?

Wer weiß das schon?

Sie zwang sich, wieder diesen – Jungen - anzusehen.

Wenn sie tief durchatmete und einfach nur schaute, normal schaute, ging es. Dann sah sie nicht dahinter. Dann war es erträglich.

Ob Severus sie schon vermisste?

Ob er sie überhaupt vermisste?

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war. Sie wollte ihre Fühler ausstrecken, ihre neuen inneren, aber sie traute sich nicht. Irgendwas warnte sie davor. Dieser Tom Riddle mußte starke Kräfte haben, wenn er sich so verbergen konnte. Das wusste sie irgendwie. Er würde es merken, wenn sie mehr konnte, als ein normaler – Muggel.

Und das war schlecht. Aus unzähligen Filmen wusste sie, dass es immer gut war, etwas in der Hinterhand zu haben. Dem Feind nicht alles zu zeigen.

Nicht dass sie überhaupt wusste, was sie konnte. Dass sie etwas konnte. Im Moment kam sie sich wie eine Vollidiotin vor.

Und wenn sie das hier überlebte, würde Severus unaussprechliche Dinge mit ihr tun. Sie mit seiner Zunge foltern. 

Sie mindestens so schlimm beschimpfen wie sie sich selber. 

Das war doch etwas, auf das sie sich freuen konnte. 

Für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

Bis dahin würde sie die harmlose Idiotin spielen. Nicht dass ihr das schwer fiel. Das hatte ja auch schon mal ganz gut geklappt.

Na ja. Bis zu diesem Wahrheitsserum, das sie geschluckt hatte. 

Nun, auch daraus waren interessante Dinge erwachsen.

Irgendwie.

Nein, diese Gefühle konnte sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Irgendwie schon. Als etwas, für das es – sich wirklich zu leben lohnte. Aber dafür konnten sie auch im Hintergrund bleiben. Mussten.

Nun ging es darum, mit diesem Entführer eine Verbindung herzustellen. Damit er sie so lange leben ließ, dass die Helden eine Chance hatten, sie zu finden. Und zu retten. Wie sich das gehörte.

Im Film.

Oh Gott!

Sie zwang sich ein falsches Lächeln aufs Gesicht. 

"Du", sagte sie, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Aber die brauchte sie auch nicht.

Er sah sie an. Mit diesen Augen hinter den Augen. 

Und sie flog gegen die Wand. Mit Macht. Und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, als stehe er unter Elektroschock. 

Es tat weh.

Sehr weh.

Sie war nicht gut darin, Schmerzen auszuhalten. 

Sie schrie.

Da bekam sie noch eine Ladung.

Es tat wieder weh.

Sie schrie wieder.

Noch mal.

Sie schrie nicht mehr.

Sie wurde ohnmächtig.

Das hoffte sie zumindest mit ihrem letzten Gedanken.

Bevor sie Dunkelheit wie eine warme tröstende Decke umhüllte die nicht schmerzte.


	42. Die Helden schreiten zur Rettung

Gleich noch eins, das letzte war ja wirklich sehr kurz. Sammlung der Kräfte und so:-)

**************************

XLII.

Severus lief im Zimmer des Rektors auf und ab.

Alle waren zusammengerufen worden. Alle.

Er achtete nicht auf sie. Und sie gingen im aus dem Weg.

Gut.

Oder auch nicht gut.

Er hätte jetzt gerne jemanden niedergestreckt. Wenn ihm nur ein winzig kleiner Grund gegeben würde.

Nur ein ganz kleiner. Wie ein Huster. Oder ein Fuß, der ihm im Weg war.

Aber nicht einmal Black traute sich. 

Schade eigentlich.

"Severus".

Die Stimme Dumbledores.

Wie oft er ihn wohl schon angesprochen hatte?

Er blieb stehen. Schwer atmend. Und sah den Rektor mit glühenden Augen an.

Seine Augen mussten glühen. Beinahe so wie die von Voldemort. Sie fühlten sich so an.

Voldemort würde auch glühen.

Diesmal würde er ihn erwischen. Richtig erwischen.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich noch einmal so fühlen würde.

Dass Voldemort ihn noch verletzen konnte.

Er hatte ihm doch schon alles genommen. Ehre und körperliche Unversehrtheit und das alles.

Ja.

So war das eben. Wenn man Gefühle für einen Menschen entwickelte. Man war verletzbar.

Deswegen hatte er sich diesen Luxus ja lange Jahre nicht gegönnt.

Und das war gut so gewesen.

Sabina würde dafür büßen, wenn er sie wiedersah. 

Oh so sehr.

Und es würde ihr gefallen.

Aber erst einmal ...

Er richtete seine Augen auf: 

"Potter".

Potters grüne Augen sahen ihn an. War Mitleid in ihnen? Er sollte den Burschen auch umbringen. Dass er das wagte. Aber jetzt brauchte er ihn. Den verdammten Bengel.

Potter nickte. Langsam. Qualvoll. Schwarze Augen senkten sich in grüne. 

Verständnis.

Verdammt.

Ja.

Snape nickte.

"Er ist es."

Potter nickte wieder. "Ja".

"Wo?"

"Ich weiss es nicht genau. Aber er ist hier, hier in der Schule".

Der Junge war blass. Seine Narbe musste so schmerzen wie sein Arm. Teuflisch.

Von all den anderen Dingen mal abgesehen.

Voldemort hier. In der Schule. Dem sichersten Platz auf Erden. Hatten sie gedacht. Und sich auf einen Kampf in zwei Wochen vorbereitet. Nun, angefangen sich vorzubereiten. Und er war ihnen zuvorgekommen. Wieder mal.

Wieder einmal. Wie immer. Jedes verdammte Mal. Konnten sie nur auf ihn reagieren.

Er war so müde. Und alles tat weh.

Es half nichts.

Wieder musste er antreten. Und diesmal musste er gewinnen.

Denn noch einmal würde er das nicht aushalten.

Er würde gewinnen und dann weit weggehen. Nach Kanada oder so. Allein. Und nie wieder einen Menschen treffen, ob Zauberer oder Muggel, Mann – oder Frau.

Er löste seine Augen von denen Potters. Gut dass er hier war. Auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, das zuzugeben. Potter war ihre beste Waffe. Vielleicht ihre einzige. Auch wenn diese Waffe immer dünner wurde und dem Tode immer näher kam mit jedem Kampf.

Konnte man nicht ändern.

"Wie? Hier in der Schule? Wer? Das kann doch nicht sein." 

Black. Natürlich. Snape fiel jetzt auf, dass seit Potters Satz alle durcheinander geredet haben mussten. Er hatte es nicht mal gehört.

"Albus". 

Dumbledore sah ihn an. 

"Potter fühlt es. Ich fühle es auch."

Er merkte, dass Potter nickte. Jetzt war er auch mit dem Jungen verbunden. Irgendwie. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. 

Es konnte natürlich nützlich sein.

Dumbledore sah ihn an. Seine blauen Augen zeigten – alles Mögliche, über das Severus jetzt nicht nachdenken konnte.

"Ich weiss nicht, wie er es geschafft hat. Aber er ist hier".

"Aber wie? Das kann doch nicht sein? Die Schule ist doch gesichert?"

Weasley. 

"Harry, sag dass das nicht wahr ist".

Granger.

Snape drehte sich um, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Potter seinen Freunden zunickte. Ziemlich unglücklich.

Er fühlte sich nicht besser. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt darüber nachzudenken, wie Voldemort es geschafft hatte, in die Schule einzudringen. Er hatte es geschafft. Das war alles, was wichtig war.

Und wie sie ihn besiegen konnten, natürlich. Und Sabina retten.

"Potter", sagte er. Der Junge sah ihn an. Mit diesem Blick. Nun, in diesem Fall war der Gryffindorsche Edelmut, Wagemut und das alles gut. "Wir beide werden versuchen, ihn zu finden".

Wenn der Junge jetzt widersprach, war er tot. Auf einen Unaussprechlichen mehr oder weniger kam es ihm nicht an. Der Junge nickte. Was sonst? Wann hätte der berühmte Harry Potter auch schon mal vor einer Herausforderung zurückgeschreckt? Snape war ziemlich übel. Er hatte nicht mal die magische Befehlsstimme verwenden müssen.

"Gut", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang sonderbar, selbst in seinen Ohren. Er sah das verbliebene Häuflein, das ihn mit unterschiedlichen Ausprägungen von Entsetzen beobachtete, noch mal an. 

"Albus, du kannst mich finden, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, mein Junge." Gütige wenn auch sehr besorgte blaue Augen sahen ihn an.

"Ich kann dich auch finden, mach dir keine Sorgen". Remus. Der Satz endete mit einem Kiekser. Immerhin erkannte der Werwolf noch selber seine Lächerlichkeit. Was ihn seinem momentanen Partner überlegen sein ließ.

"Sorgen?", sagte Snape. "Wie käme ich denn dazu?"

Aber er sah Remus noch einmal an, während er mit Potter in die große Halle apparierte. Vielleicht nickte er ihm sogar zu.


	43. What ever happened to Fay Wray?

Die Heldin ist nicht dumpf, Maxine *schnief, nu ist sie beleidigt und will nicht mehr mitspielen, das hast du nun davon *. 

Tut mir leid, dass das so lange dauert, aber ich musste erst noch ein paar Herren verarzten. Außerdem bin ich total erkältet, und in dem Zustand fliegen die Gedanken nicht so *setzt bemitleidenswerteste Miene auf *. Ich glaube, ein wenig Zaubertrank wäre jetzt angebracht, überbracht vom Meister, natürlich. *Sabber *

Aber ich hatte eine Idee, für ein glorioses Finale, wirklich großartig, mit Auflösung aller Rätsel der Welt, des Universums und des ganzen Rests. Ich muss es nur noch schreiben. *Ahem*

Das hier ist erst mal wieder Gedenke. Vielleicht sollte ich die Wertung hochsetzen, mindestens auf R. Es ist ziemlich philosophisch:-)

Ach ja und noch mal danke der (un)bekannten? Mitlesenden, die meine Geschichte zur Wahl der besten OC/Mary Sue-Geschichte vorgeschlagen hat. Ich fühle mich geehrt (auch wenn ich nicht wusste, dass es so was überhaupt gibt:-)

************************

XLIII.

Sabina kam wieder zu sich und fühlte sich, als habe sie die ganze Nacht getrunken. Durcheinander. Alles mögliche. Und als habe sie dann noch einen Unfall gehabt. Alles tat ihr weh, jeder einzelne Knochen, jede Sehne, jede Zelle. Es war ein recht beeindruckendes Körpererlebnis. Und es erinnerte sie sehr an den nur mittelbar gefühlten Schmerz in der Badewanne.

Dies musste der Fluch sein, mit dem Severus so überreichlich bedacht worden war. Immer wieder. Sie verstand den Mann immer besser. Oder auch nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie jemals wieder auf die Beine kommen oder auch nur den Willen dazu entwickeln sollte. Severus hatte in dem Zustand unterrichtet.

Na ja, vielleicht hatte er ja ein Geheimmittel. Zaubertrank oder so. Sie hatte das jedenfalls nicht und musste es so schaffen.

Wieso eigentlich?

Warum nicht einfach aufgeben und liegen bleiben?

Was war so schlimm am Sterben? 

Am tot sein?

Keine Schmerzen mehr. Keine Sorgen. 

Es erschien ihr sehr verführerisch. Verglichen mit der Aussicht auf die Schmerzen, die es bedeuten würde, sich nur aufzurichten. Einen Finger zu rühren. Und wozu? Nur um dann weiter gequält zu werden?

Diese Zaubererwelt war nichts für sie. Sie wollte ihre selige Unwissenheit wieder. Ihre heile Welt. Eine Welt, in der sie sich langweilte, und ärgerte, dass sie arbeiten musste, um Geld zu verdienen, um zu leben. Aber in der sie nicht ums nackte Überleben kämpfen musste. 

Das hier war Krieg. Krieg und Folter. Das gab es in ihrer Welt auch. In der Nichtzaubererwelt. Aber nur in den Nachrichten. Sie war nicht mal mehr besonders dankbar dafür gewesen. Sie hatte es als selbstverständlich hingenommen, dass sie genug Essen und Trinken und Arbeit hatte, und niemand sie folterte, verhörte oder Bomben auf ihr Haus warf.

Tja. Und nun das. Nun sah sie mal, wie es großen Teilen auf diesem Erdball ständig ging. In welcher Furcht und welchem Schmerz sie lebten.

Irgendwas sollte sie sicher daraus lernen.

Oh Gott. Tat das der nahe Tod? Brachte solche küchenpsychologischen und philosophischen Gedanken zum Vorschein? Da hätte sie ja noch lieber einen Rückblick auf ihr Leben, einschließlich der demütigendsten Erlebnisse mit ihrem Ex-Gatten gehabt. 

Aber anscheinend wurde sie ja nicht gefragt. Diese Gedanken erschienen einfach so.

Wirklich?

Konnte sie das nicht steuern? Wenigstens ein wenig?

Doch. Sie konnte beispielsweise aufhören, sich selbst leid zu tun. Und statt dessen zu kämpfen. Sie wollte nicht sterben, verdammt noch mal. Auch wenn sie sich schon öfters bei Gedanken daran ertappt hatte, dass es doch vielleicht ganz angenehm sein musste, ohne Körper im All zu schweben, ohne kochen zu müssen oder die Steuererklärung abzugeben, so gab es doch Gründe, an diesem körperlichen Dasein zu hängen. Doch. Guten Rotwein. Nudeln. Schwimmen.

Severus.

Oh ja. Severus.

Und wenn sie jetzt starb, würde sie in anderer Gestalt wiederkommen, und wer wusste schon, ob sie ihn dann wieder traf. In anderer Gestalt vielleicht, weil irgendwie und irgendwo waren sie ja alle eins auf dieser Erde und so, aber sie hatte doch ziemlichen Gefallen an seiner Form gefunden.

Doch doch. Durchaus.

Und bevor sie mit ihm oder ohne ihn schwerelos im Raum schweben würde, wollte sie erst noch sehr körperliche Dinge mit ihm machen. Ihn schlagen, weil er sie dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt und sie allein hatte losgehen lassen, beispielsweise. Und dann, ja ... Dann würde sie ihn vielleicht mit einer peinlichen Gefühlsaufwallung überfallen. Und er würde sehr peinlich berührt sein davon. Und dann würden sie ...

Ja sie würde aufstehen. Und wenn es sie ihr Leben kosten würde. 

Langsam begann sie, ihre Fingerspitzen zu bewegen. Die Finger. Die Hände. Handgelenke. Unterarme. Ellbogen. Oberarme. Schultern.

Sie arbeitete sich durch ihren ganzen Körper. Die Volkshochschulkurse in autogenem Training und so waren nicht umsonst gewesen. Sie fühlte in jeden Körperteil rein. Jeder einzelne beschwerte sich über die rüde Behandlung, aber als sie sie tröstete und um ihre Mithilfe bat, erklärten sie sich widerstrebend bereit, ihren Dienst noch nicht endgültig aufzukündigen. Vorerst. Sie war ihrem Körper dankbar.

"Zähes Luder". Diese Augen sahen sie an. Es waren die Augen des Jungen, wofür Sabina dankbar war. Sie waren nicht ganz so scheußlich wie die anderen.

Auf den Jungen konnte sie irgendwie reagieren. Auf den anderen nicht. Dessen Anblick allein lähmte sie vor Entsetzen. 

Der Junge machte sie wütend. Wut war gut. Hielt lebendig. Hieß es irgendwo. 

"Dafür, dass du so sehr gegen Muggel bist, musst du dir aber viele schlechte Filme angeguckt haben, um solche Worte zu verwenden."

Sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst erschlagen, um ihm die Mühe zu sparen. Vielleicht tat es dann nicht so weh. Das tat also ihr Kampfgeist mit ihr. Brachte sie dazu, den Jungen, diesen – Was auch immer – herauszufordern. Diesen Untoten. Auch kein guter Gedanke. Erinnerte an schlechte Filme. Die Nacht der reitenden Leichen und so. Gemetzel. Igitt.

Aber er war doch tot, oder? Severus hatte ihr wirklich zu wenig erzählt, und die kurze Zeit in Hogwarts hatte auch nicht zu ihrer Aufklärung über ihren Gegner beigetragen. Irgendwie war sie immer mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen. Mit der Vorbereitung auf den Kampf gegen einen Unbekannten. Und nun war der Gegner hier und sie war weder vorbereitet noch sonst was. Mist, verdammter.

Diesen Jungen konnte es eigentlich nicht geben. Er war tot, sein Körper war zu seinen Ahnen gegangen oder so und sein Geist, dieser böse allumfassende und so weiter Geist, hatte von verschiedenen Wirten Besitz ergriffen. In denen er jeweils eine Weile gelebt und Unheil angerichtet und dann wieder vernichtet worden war.

Offensichtlich nicht. Nicht endgültig.

Ihr malträtierter Kopf brummte. Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn. 

Der Feind war hier. Und der Feind lebte und war gefährlich. Wenn sie sich mit Gedanken daran befasste, ob dieser Körper, den sie sah, rechtmäßig an diesem Ort sein durfte, sein konnte, dann würde sie echt durchdrehen. 

Und das fehlte ihr gerade noch. Dafür war immer noch Zeit.

Jetzt flog sie erst mal wieder durch die Luft. 

Und es tat wieder weh.

Und sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen.

Und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie aufschluchzte. Möglicherweise schrie sie sogar. Einen Namen. Seinen Namen. Aber sie konnte es nicht mehr genau wissen. Sie war wieder ohnmächtig. So richtig wie eine hilflose Blondine in einem Actionfilm, war ihr letzter unmaßgeblicher Gedanke.


	44. Die Helden schreiten immer noch

Okay, nun seid ihr wirklich da, wo ich auch bin. Ohgottogottohgott. Is okay, Maxine, nun hab ich's verstanden. Ja, ne Heldin ist halt ne Heldin weil sie ne Heldin ist, nicht?:-)

Ach: ich danke Predatrix für die wunderbare Schilderung der ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, oder wie das auf deutsch heisst. Ich las es gestern und rollte mich den halben Tag auf dem Boden rum. Drum hab ichs geklaut. Wenn ihr Englisch lest und was von ihr findet – lest es. Es ist supergut (slash, btw).

*************************

XLIV.

Severus fühlte, wie der Junge neben ihm landete. Er zog ihn sofort hinter eine Rüstung. Vorsicht war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Alastair Moody war gegen ihn ein vertrauensvoller Mensch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Voldemort es geschafft hatte, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er wusste nicht, ob er allein war. Er wusste nichts. 

Er fühlte nur seine Anwesenheit. Die Stelle seines Arms, wo das Abzeichen des dunklen Herrschers gewesen war, schmerzte ohne Unterlaß. Er sah den Jungen an. Er war blass und seine lächerlich grünen Augen hinter der noch lächerlicheren Brille riesig. Geistesabwesend rieb er sich die Narbe auf der Stirn. Eigentlich war es nur noch eine Erinnerung einer Narbe, beinahe so wie bei ihm selbst. Sie war im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr verblasst. Doch es reichte wohl als Verbindung zu dem, der sie verursacht hatte, aus. 

Wofür man in diesem Moment dankbar sein musste, wenn man denn etwas fühlen wollte.

Severus war – nun ja, schon dankbar. Dankbar, dass Potter hier war. Auch wenn er es ihm nie sagen würde. Er hatte mit dem Jungen zusammen gekämpft, beim letzten, dem angeblich allerletzten Mal gegen den üblichen Gegner. 

Der Junge hatte Kräfte, die denen des Gegners nicht nachstanden. Dass Voldemort ihn als Baby nicht hatte töten können, blieb ein Mysterium für Severus, der diesen Blödsinn mit der Liebe einer Mutter, die das Kind schützte, nie geglaubt hatte. Aber der Junge war wirklich gut.

Natürlich nicht auf die Art, auf die es ankam. Nicht für Severus Snape. Potter schien alles zuzufallen. Und was ihm nicht zufiel, das interessierte ihn nicht. Zaubertränke – nein, dafür wollte er seinen Geist nie anstrengen. Albernes Quidditch, das einem beim Kampf nichts, aber auch gar nichts nutzte, das gefiel ihm. Severus hatte ihn mit einer solchen Inbrunst gehasst; für sein Talent, sein überragendes Talent, für dessen Besitz er nichts konnte, und von dem er nicht mal etwas zu ahnen schien. Der ignorante, tölpelhafte leichtsinnige ...

Er holte tief Luft. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte der Junge in Hogwarts und in seiner Aurorausbildung gelernt. Genug gelernt, um am Leben zu bleiben. Und hoffentlich genug gelernt, um nun Sabina zu befreien.

Ein kleiner Teil von Severus wollte nur so weit denken. Sabina befreien, und gut. Raus da. Sollte Voldemort sehen wo er blieb.

Der größere, ältere und schicksalergebene Teil von Severus wusste, dass das nicht genügt. Nie genügen würde. Sie würden Voldemort vernichten müssen. Wieder einmal. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft es schon ein endgültig letztes Mal gegeben hatte. 

Immer war er wiedergekommen.

Und er musste jetzt sehr stark sein, wenn er unbemerkt in die Schule kommen konnte. Vielleicht zu stark. Zu stark , um endgültig besiegt zu werden? Zu stark, um Sabina zu retten? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste, dass er ungeachtet all dieser Gedanken kämpfen würde. Wieder einmal. Er fühlte sich müde und uralt. Es half nichts. Er würde kämpfen. Und man konnte über diesen Jungen sagen, was man wollte. Er würde es auch tun. Ohne einen Gedanken an seine eigene Sicherheit, ohne Gedanken an Schutz. 

Es war zum Kotzen. Der Junge war wirklich die Lichtgestalt, für die ihn viele gehalten hatten. Es war furchtbar. Und er, Severus Snape, war auf ihn angewiesen. Wie die ganze Zaubererwelt, auch wenn sie es nicht wusste und es nie zu schätzen wissen würde, was dieser Junge für sie getan hatte. 

Severus wusste, was er getan hatte. Und er wusste als einziger, vielleicht zusammen mit Dumbledore, was es den Jungen gekostet hatte. Seine Verankerung im Licht war nicht mehr so einfach, so eindeutig und leicht wie früher noch. Der Junge war kein Kind mehr.

Gott sei dank.

Er wollte nicht die Schuld für den Tod eines Kindes auf sich laden.

Er hatte schon genug Schuld für ein ganzes Leben. 

Und auch genug Gedanken. Schluss jetzt mit dem unnötigen Quatsch.

Er sah wieder Potter an, der ihn aufmerksam betrachtete. Er hob die Schultern und senkte sie wieder. Los. 

"Welche Richtung?"

Harry sah ihn schweigend an und deutete dann nach links. Snape nickte. So hatte er das auch gefühlt. Gut. Es schien noch zu funktionieren. 

Außer natürlich Voldemort wollte, dass sie in die Irre liefen. 

Ausser natürlich ...

Ja genau. Es gab jede Menge Gedanken, wie im Labyrinth. Natürlich wollte Voldemort ihn. Das hatte er ja deutlich gesagt. Sabina war ein Köder, die wie eine Fliege in sein Netz gelaufen war. Der Junge würde für ihn eine nette Zugabe sein.

Oder eine tödliche Überraschung.

Snape presste grimmig die Zähne zusammen.

Er spürte einen Schmerz, wie einen Schatten. Cruciatus. Sabina. Der Mistkerl. 

‚Severus, sei kein Idiot, was hast du gedacht, dass er mit ihr machen würde? Sie wird das überleben. Sie wird!'

Er bewegte sich ein wenig schneller. Und versuchte etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Er suchte in sich nach Verbindungen zu Sabina. 

Er fand nichts. Er verfluchte sich. So ein Quatsch auch. Verbindungen. So was gab es doch nicht. Außer dem Mal des dunklen Herrn.

Und wenn es sowas geben würde, dann nicht in diesem Fall. Sie kannten sich gerade mal ein paar Wochen. 

Oder sie war ohnmächtig. Oder ...

Nein. Das nicht. 

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich ein wenig schneller bewegte. Er fühlte, wie grüne Augen über ihn glitten. Einem Moment hatte er die entsetzliche Vorahnung, dass Potter ihn tröstend berühren wollte.

Er tat es nicht. Sein Glück. Mächtiger Zauberer, Junge der lebte und lebte oder nicht – er hätte ihm die Hand abgehackt.

Sie bogen in den verbotenen Teil ein. Es wurde kälter, staubiger und feuchter. Ungemütlich. Wie in den Kerkern, in denen er so lange gelebt hatte. 

Severus sah, wie der Junge fröstelte. Er war noch blasser geworden, seine Augen noch riesiger.

"Angst, Potter?" Es war gut, dass der Junge bei ihm war. Sonst hätte er die Wände schlagen müssen. Und das tat weh. Nicht zu vergessen, die Blicke die die Portraits ihm dann zuwarfen. Den Blick des Jungen kannte er schon. Oh ja. Seit Jahren. Duldend, leidend aber nicht nachgebend. 

Verzeihend? Mitleidig?

Verdammt. Er musste wirklich den Eindruck vermittelt haben, als liege ihm etwas an dieser Frau. Was natürlich nicht wahr war. Es lag nur in seiner Verantwortung, sich um das zu kümmern, was ihm gehörte. 

Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Was er hierher gebracht hatte. So. Das war besser.

Potter berührte seinen Arm. War er jetzt komplett übergeschnappt? Snape sah den Jungen neben sich an, und bereitete eine vernichtende Bemerkung vor. Es war nicht leicht, unter den Umständen. Aber er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren. Und das würde er tun. Was hätte er denn sonst noch? Eben.

Potter schien zu lauschen, mit angehaltenem Atem. Snape hielt sich noch ein wenig zurück. Es gab wichtigeres als einen Ruf zu wahren. Manchmal. 

"Wir sind nahe", sagte der Junge jetzt und die grünen Augen waren riesig. "Irgendwas ist anders, komisch, aber ich spüre die Magie. Es ist dunkle Magie, aber trotzdem ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche er in dem Ding, das er sein Hirn nannte, Ordnung zu machen: Ein Unterfangen, das von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war, wie sein langjähriger Lehrer ihm gleich hätte sagen können. Potter war brillant, auch wenn er ihm das natürlich nie sagen würde. Aber Ordnung? Nein, für solch nachrangige Dinge war im Leben von Harry Potter, dem Helden der Zaubererwelt, kein Platz.

"Und ich habe natürlich keine Angst. Ich bin ja schließlich der Held, nicht?", sagte der Held und sah Severus weiter mit diesen grünen Augen an und ihm wurde beinahe ungemütlich. Noch ungemütlicher als ihm schon war. Er war nachgerade mit mehr Menschen gedanklich verbunden als je in seinem Leben und er konnte nicht sagen, dass das sein Leben bereicherte. Nein, durchaus nicht. 

Hier hingen keine Portraits mehr. Sie waren ganz allein. Es gab keine Treppen, die die Richtung änderten. Keine Teppiche. Keine Wandbehänge. Nichts, was an das gemütliche anheimelnd gruselige Hogwarts der Schüler erinnerte. Dies war eher wie die andere Seite, die dunkle Seite, das Ebenbild auf einer anderen Ebene. Spinnweben. Schmutz Enge Gänge. Dunkelheit. Steinstufen. Und auch er spürte dunkle Magie. Dazu musste man nicht Spezialist fr die dunklen Künste sein. Obwohl er natürlich auch das war, auch wenn sie ihm nie den Posten als Lehrer gegeben hatten. Nein, lieber hatten sie ihn einem komplett idiotischen Narziß, einem Werwolf und Voldemort unter einem Turban gegeben. Nicht dass er den Posten je hatte haben wollen.

Sie blieben abrupt stehen. Es war plötzlich noch sehr viel kälter geworden. Und in der Ferne sahen sie einen Schimmer. Grünes Licht. 

"Und nun?", fragte Potter. 

Severus fühlte sich einen Moment geschmeichelt, dass der Junge sich an ihn um Führung wandte, als ob er das je in seiner Schulzeit getan hätte. Dann fiel ihm schlagartig ein, dass er überhaupt keinen Plan hatte. Er sah Potter mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. 

"Hast du einen komplett verrückten Gryffindorvorschlag, Potter? Jetzt ist die Gelegenheit."


	45. eine angenehme Unterhaltung

Tut mir furchtbar leid. Aber das Leben und das Gefühl, dass diese Geschichte ihrem Ende entgegen geht, und zuviel Lesen von zu viel guten Geschichten, die mich denken ließen, alles ist schon geschrieben und besser und ich kann gar nichts und buhuhu, haben mich so lange am Schreiben gehindert. Ich hoffe, dass das besser wird.

Ich habe aber die Zeit genutzt, und die Bücher noch mal gelesen. Gott, ist diese Frau gut! Man liest es so schnell, dass man es immer wieder lesen kann, und neu liest. Das ist echte Meisterschaft. Ein Hoch auf JK!!!

Mary-J – ja, apparieren, kann man nach Hogwarts rein nicht, klar, so hab ich das zumindest verstanden. Aber nachdem in meiner Geschichte schon Voldemort irgendwie da rein gekommen ist, wie ja auch immer wieder in den Büchern, scheinen diese Hindernisse nicht so baumhoch zu sein. Nehmen wir zum Nutzen der Geschichte einfach an, es geht. Sonst hätten sie natürlich auch laufen können, aber Sev ist nicht mehr der jüngste:-)

Es war im übrigen noch ein dooferer Fehler drin, ähem. Hat ihn jemand bemerkt?!:-)

*******************************

XLV.

Sie gewöhnte sich allmählich dran. Doch. Gut, sie hasste Schmerzen. Hatte das immer schon getan. Aber das Aufwachen aus einer Ohnmacht war eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. 

Sie bewegte vorsichtig alle Glieder. Schien noch alles da zu sein. Tat noch alles weh. Soweit so gut. 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Allmählich konnte die Kavallerie mal kommen, fand sie. Verdammt noch mal. 

Aber das war kein Western. Das war England. Und anscheinend hielten Zauberer auch nichts von Pünktlichkeit. Nicht nur nichts von Höflichkeit. Sie fragte sich, warum sie das nicht wunderte.

In diesem Laden wunderte sie nichts mehr. Severus hatte sie hierher gebracht, weil es sicher war. Ha! Sicher! Wunderbar!

Sie versuchte, ihre Wut einfach durch sich fließen zu lassen. Es klappte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie der begonnenen Zaubererausbildung dafür danken konnte. Oder doch eher den Volkshochschulkursen in Autogenem Training, Yoga und so weiter. Es war auch egal. Sie besann sich jedenfalls auf ihre Stärken. Die hatte sie auch. Sie war wunderbar mit ihrem Leben zurechtgekommen, bevor sie diesen Mann kennengelernt hatte. Und in diesem Schlamassel gelandet war. Und sie hatte schon andere Dinge überlebt. Und sie hatte Fähigkeiten. So. Doch. Positiv denken. Jawohl!

Sie fühlte durch ihren Körper, und sah dabei so unauffällig wie möglich auf den anderen Menschen, na ja, auf die andere Person in diesem dunklen Zimmer. Kalt war es auch. Wenn sie das schon merkte, konnte sie noch nicht so gut wie tot sein. Gut eigentlich. 

Wieder war nichts gebrochen. Und alle Körperteile redeten noch mit ihr. Mit ein wenig Überredung, aber immerhin. Sie versuchte, ihre Tätigkeit abzuschirmen vor dem anderen. Irgendwas in ihr beharrte darauf, dass es wichtig war, dass er nicht wusste, was sie konnte. Damit sie noch eine Chance hatte. 

Ihr Verstand glaubte das selbstverständlich nicht. Aber sie hörte auf diese Stimme. Was hatte sie sonst auch zu tun?

Eben.

Sie meinte, Severus zu spüren. Er war wütend. Nun, das war nichts überwältigend Neues. Und sie konnte auch nicht wissen, ob das nicht nur ihre Gedanken waren, die sich da in ihr tummelten. Oder ob es wirklich irgendeine Verbindung von irgendwas in ihr zu irgendwas in ihm gab. Irgendwo. Und es brachte sie jetzt auch nicht weiter, darüber nachzudenken. So.

Was also konnte sie tun? Um sich von ihrer ziemlich verzweifelten Lage abzulenken? Zu alledem fühlte sie, dass sie ziemlich bald mal aufs Klo musste. Malträtiert wie ihr Körper war, wunderte sie sich beinahe, dass er noch auf solche Ideen kam. Was ein Wunderwerk, wirklich. Aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass ihr Entführer sie aufs Klo gehen lassen würde. In Filmen taten die Entführten immer nur so als müssten sie, um dann zu fliehen. Sie musste wirklich. Und wenn sie darüber nachdachte, diesen Gedanken nur ein wenig näher kommen ließ, dann würde sie echt durchdrehen.

Sie probte ihre Stimme. Die Stimmbänder schwangen noch. Körperlich war alles in Ordnung. Nun los. Mehr als Sterben konnte sie doch nicht. 

"Hat dich eine Frau so sehr verletzt, dass du uns jetzt alle hasst? Jemand aus Gryffindor? Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Ich kann zuhören. Und ich habe im Moment nichts besseres vor."

Diese Augen! Jetzt brannten sie förmlich. Kein Mensch konnte doch rote Augen haben, oder? Nun ja, nach allem was sie wusste, war es ja auch nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, der jetzt aufgesprungen war und heftig atmend vor ihr stand. Sabina fühlte Angst, natürlich, und Ärger über ihre eigene Unvorsichtigkeit und noch etwas. Sah dieser Junge trotz der roten Augen nicht irgendwie ein wenig aus wie dieser andere? Der, den sie eigentlich gesucht hatte? Und auch ein wenig wie Severus. Doch. Leider. Wirklich. Es mussten die schwarzen Haare sein. Ja die, und die unerträgliche Arroganz in seiner Haltung. Sie schluckte.

"Sie haben wirklich Mut, was? Glauben Sie zumindest. Wie dumm kann denn ein einzelner Mensch sein? "

"Oh, was mich betrifft, da gibt es, glaube ich, kaum Grenzen." Sie fühlte das wirklich. Und wieso sollte sie im Angesicht des Todes nicht einfach sagen, was ihr in den Sinn kam? Wieso es jetzt noch verbergen? Weil es vielleicht ihre Chancen, ein wenig länger zu leben erhöhen würde? Nun ja.

Die roten Augen sahen sie an Und das Rot verblasste. Die Augen wurden wieder menschenähnlicher. Braun? Nein schwarz? Blau? Sie konnte es nicht erkennen. War es nicht egal? Alles war angenehmer als das Rot.

Jetzt lachte er. Es klang eigentlich wie ein ganz normales Lachen. Nicht sonderlich sympathisch, aber immerhin. Wenn er sie nicht gerade durch den Raum warf durch Zauberei ohne Zauberstab, oder mit diesen roten Augen guckte, und wenn sie mal vergaß, was für Horrorgeschichten über ihn erzählt wurden, von denen sie sowieso nicht alle kannte, und wenn sie mal vergaß, wie Severus in der Badewanne unter ihm gelitten hatte, und wenn sie auch vergaß, dass er sie entführt hatte, und hier festhielt, um Severus in eine Falle zu locken, und wenn sie versuchte, ihn nicht mit ihrem anderen Sinn zu sehen, ja dann, dann war das eigentlich auch nicht viel anders als ein gewöhnliches Gespräch mit einem Fremden unter besonderen Umständen. Wenn ein Fahrstuhl stecken blieb, zum Beispiel. Oder ein Zug verunglückte, und man auf die Feuerwehr wartete.

Eben. Und Fremde waren nur Freunde, die man noch nicht kannte. 

"Nachdem das geklärt ist, können wir doch die Zeit nützen, oder nicht? Wir Frauen sind unstillbar neugierig, das ist ja kein Geheimnis. Also wieso bist du so" – ein absoluter Widerling – "geworden, wie du bist?"

Die Augen des Jungen sahen sie an. Severus hatte sie auch schon so angestarrt. Hach, Severus. Sie schluckte. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen. Sie würde die Erwachsene sein, die sie den Jahren nach war. Und sie würde Konversation mit diesem Jugendlichen treiben, als sei er nicht der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt. Denn alles was er sagen mochte, konnte nicht schlimmer sein als ihre Gedanken in Ruhe.

"Wieso sollte ich Ihnen das erzählen?" Die Verachtung in seiner Stimme war beeindruckend. Aber sie war das gewöhnt. Das war nicht so schlimm. Solange sie nicht dahinter guckte. Severus hatte sie doch besser eingeführt, als sie gedacht hatte. 

"Hast du was Besseres vor?" - Außer mich durch den Raum zu werfen. Aber das kann doch auch nicht so interessant ein. Hoffe ich zumindest. –

Ein komisches Geräusch. Ein Lachen. Uralt, eingerostet, schauerlich. Sie zitterte. Das Lachen veränderte sich. Nun klang es wie das Lachen eines jungen Menschen. Interessant.

Irgendwie und irgendwo war er doch ein Mensch. Das ließ Hoffnung. Hoffte sie. "Ich kann mir allmählich vorstellen, wieso Severus Gefallen an dir findet. Wenn auch natürlich nicht so wie an gewissen Dingen, an denen er früher Freude hatte".

Sabina wurde bleich, sie wusste es. Wieder ein Lachen. Jung, aber unangenehm. "Oh ja, Severus. Der gute Spion".

Sie atmete tief durch. Hatte sie es nicht gewusst? Sie war nur die Blondine in diesem Spiel. Vielleicht gab es doch noch schlimmere Dinge als ihre eigenen Gedanken. 

Andrerseits: Wo sonst hatte sie schon mal Gelegenheit, alles über Severus zu erfahren? Von ihm selbst sicher nicht. Und die Kinder, die sie eigentlich hatte besuchen wollen, kannten ihn nur als Lehrer. Wenn sie das jetzt richtig verstanden hatte, kannte dieser Tom Riddle Severus noch anders. Ganz anders. Noch anders als selbst Remus.

Oh Gott, war das alles kompliziert!

"Spion?", fragte sie, und fühlte sich so dumm wie sie klang. Obwohl sie das natürlich gewusst hatte. Die Antwort war ein verächtliches Grunzen, das ihr sehr bekannt vorkam und an das sie sich langsam gewöhnte. Sie wandte es schon beinahe selber an. Sie hielt auch nicht mehr viel von sich. Dass das Grunzen nicht von einem erneuten Schlag gefolgt wurde, das war schon viel.

"Sie kennen Severus noch nicht lange, oder? Haben keine Ahnung. Woher sollten Sie auch." Das klang bitter. Und wieso sollte er wegen ihrer Ahnungslosigkeit bitter sein? 

"Nein", sagte sie. "Noch nicht lange". Und es war ja wirklich nicht sehr lange. Auch wenn sie sich an die Zeit davor schon kaum noch erinnern konnte. Diese Zaubererwelt war wirklich einzigartig. Und so blöd wie sie sich auch angestellt hatte – irgendwie war es wie Heimkommen gewesen. Hier hatte sie hingepasst, sich wohl gefühlt, war richtig dagewesen, wie noch nie sonst an einer Arbeitsstelle, in einer Beziehung oder sonstwo. Ja, sie war auch unter Muggeln aufgewachsen und hatte nicht gewusst, was falsch war. Nur dass sie da, wo sie gewesen war, nicht hingehörte. Nicht dazu gehörte. In den paar Tagen auf Hogwarts war das anders gewesen. Sie schluckte.

Wieder dieses grausame Lachen, diesmal wieder das des alten zeitlosen Wesens hinter der jugendlichen Fassade. "Nicht dass eine Muggelin wie du ihn verstehen könnte, meinen stolzen Severus."

Sie würgte. Die Bilder, die diese Bezeichnung in ihr hervorrief, waren nicht angenehm. Sie taten erstaunlich weh. Sie schienen ihre Bilder von Severus zu verdrängen. Sein Severus – ihr Severus? Der Mann, den sie in den letzen Wochen kennengelernt hatte, ein Geschöpf dieses – Wesens? Sein – Spielzeug? Sie atmete tief durch. Dieser Junge war nicht nur der Junge den sie sah, sondern viel mehr, erinnerte sie sich. Er hatte Methoden, die er in langen Jahren verfeinert hatte. Schon Severus hatte ihr ihre Erinnerung genommen, auch wenn das im Nachhinein gut gewesen war. Dieser hier schien ihr unter anderem ihre guten nehmen und mit entsetzlichen ersetzen zu wollen. Nun, das würde sie nicht zulassen. Solange sie konnte. Auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was sie dagegen tun konnte. 

Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich einen schönen Moment mit Severus vor. Suchte ihn. Wühlte in ihrem angeschlagenen Hirn. Doch. Ja. Die Badewanne war schön gewesen, bis ... Nein. Nicht so gut. Severus als Schlange, der über sie hin glitt und den sie so reizte, bis er sich zurück verwandelte. Sie lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. Sein hochmütiges Profil, während er diese Kinder runterlaufen ließ. Diese Nase, diese Lippen. Diese Hände. Sie schluchzte auf. Nein. Die Erinnerungen hatte sie noch. Wie er sie gerettet hatte. Vor diesem Malfoy. Und dann später, in seiner Wohnung, als sie ihn dann praktisch gezwungen hatte ... Nun ja. Er hatte sich nicht soo lange bitten lassen. Ein Lächeln verzog ihre Lippen und sie fühlte sich wärmer.

Kurz darauf fühlte sie sich sehr viel wärmer und schmerzverkrümmt, als sie wieder getroffen wurde. Ein Zischen, das klang wie von Schlangen. "Was für ein Pech für dich, dass du wohl kaum mehr Gelegenheit zu einem näheren Kennenlernen haben wirst."

Sie richtete sich langsam auf, als sie wieder konnte und sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Das würden sie ja wohl erst noch sehen.


	46. Der Plan Frauen und Kinder zuerst

****

XLVI.

Severus Snape und Harry Potter sahen sich ungläubig an. "Das kann nicht wahr sein", stotterte Harry. Snape schnaubte. "Ich würde dir beinahe zustimmen wollen, aber da das nicht sein kann, tue ich es nicht. Also muss es wohl wahr sein." Harry machte ein komisches Geräusch, das wohl ein Lachen sein mochte. 

"Sie – unterhält – sich - mit - Voldemort?" Harrys Augen waren riesig und sehr grün, nachdem er mehrmals mit ihnen geblinzelt und sie gerieben hatte. "Ist sie komplett verrückt? Tschuldigung, Professor".

Severus versuchte, besser zu sehen und kniff die Augen zu. "Wenn meine Informationen richtig sind, Potter, hast du das auch schon öfters getan, in unterschiedlichsten Ausformungen. Und ein wenig Respekt vor älteren Damen könnte dir nicht schaden."

Harry grunzte. "Ältere Damen, mein ...". "Sprache, Potter", kam die mahnende Stimme des ehemaligen Lehrers. "Ich nehme an, du hast noch keine blendende Idee, wie wir ihn überwältigen können, und dafür sorgen, dass die ältere Dame heil bleibt?"

"Wenn sie erfährt, wie Sie sie genannt haben, wird sie Sie umbringen", sagte Harry und sah Snape mit beinahe so etwas wie Respekt an. Snape schnaubte. Wunderbar. Jetzt sorgte seine Verbindung mit Sabina für Respekt bei der Jugend. Dafür hatte er gelebt. Wenn jemand, der so komplett verrückt war, Voldemort in ein Gespräch über seine Beweggründe zu verwickeln, mit ihm zusammen war, dann musste mehr an ihm dran sein, als das ungeschulte Auge wahrnahm. Sein Leben hatte sich gelohnt. Er konnte beruhigt sterben. Anerkennung von Harry Potter, dafür dass er diese komplett Irre hierher gebracht hatte.

"Es ist meine geringste Sorge, dass Frau Selpent mich umbringt, im Moment", murmelte Severus ,während er versuchte, Sabina genauer zu erkennen. Sie schien heil zu sein. Einigermaßen. Sie bewegte sich nicht, sie wand sich aber auch nicht in Schmerzen. Soweit so gut. 

Er hörte die verhasste Stimme sprechen. So wie er ihn damals kennen gelernt hatte. Der gleiche Ton, das gleiche Alter. Severus kniff die Augen noch mehr zusammen. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Noch mehr nicht als sonst. Der Junge neben ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Er schüttelte den Kopf, langsam und nachdenklich und legte die Fingerspitzen auf die Narbe. Dann schüttelte er wieder den Kopf. 

Severus machte eine kleine herrische Bewegung mit dem Kopf, die deutlicher als Worte ein ungeduldiges "was?" ausdrückte. Der Junge, der durch seine Schule gegangen war, verstand ihn. Und gehorchte. Erstaunlich eigentlich. "Irgendwas ist nicht richtig", murmelte er und klang verstört, verwirrter noch als üblich. "Es ist Voldemort, aber nicht so stark wie sonst, irgendwie verschwommener". Hilflos zuckte er mit den Achseln. Severus hätte ihn schütteln können, wegen seiner sattsam bekannten Unfähigkeit, sich verständlich auszudrücken, ließ es aber. Es tat nicht not, seine Kampfgenossen vor dem eigentlichen Kampf zu schwächen. Außerdem hatte der Junge erstaunlich klar seine eigenen Gefühle ausgedrückt.

Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau. Ihre Stimme klang gelassen genug, als sie jetzt etwas murmelte, was er nicht verstand, aber ein höhnisches, ihm in den Ohren wehtuendes Gelächter von Tom Riddle zur Folge hatte. 

Und einen Schmerz, der ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen ließ. Verdammt, diese Frau musste den Terror der Zaubererwelt auch noch reizen, konnte nicht hübsch anständig da sitzen und auf Rettung warten. Verdammt sei sie.

Das scheint sie schon zu sein, Severus, meldete sich die Stimme der Vernunft in ihm. Und hat es jemals jemandem was genützt, in Voldemorts Gegenwart einfach nur stumm auf das Ende zu warten? Eigentlich nicht. Er sollte das wissen. 

Severus atmete tief durch, als er merkte, dass er sonderbarerweise den Atem angehalten hatte. Er entspannte auch seinen Körper ein wenig. Der ängstliche Blick Potters trug nichts zu seiner Entspannung bei. Er warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und der Junge wandte sich ab. Gut. Soweit.

Er versuchte wieder das Undenkbare. Das vormals Undenkbare. Aber im Krieg waren ja alle Mittel erlaubt. Und Sybil Trelawney würde es nie erfahren. Er versuchte wieder, in Sabina hineinzuspüren, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen. Und seine Anstrengungen nicht gleich mit höhnisch zuckendem Mund wieder zunichte zu machen. Er glaubte zwar nicht dran, aber er würde das jetzt tun, verdammt!

Oh ja. Das war erstaunlich. Sie hatte Schmerzen. Sie hasste ihn, Voldemort. Und ihn, Severus. Nun verzogen sich seine Lippen doch. Waren das wirklich ihre Gedanken oder seine eigene stets bereite Interpretation einer Situation? Er kam sich komplett albern vor und war bereit, es sein zu lassen, als er wie einen winzigen Hauch eine Frage in seinem Hirn spürte. ‚Severus'? 

Er hatte plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl hinter den Augen. Unwillig drückte er sie zu. Das war doch kompletter Blödsinn, das alles. Er merkte, dass er nickte, im Kopf und mit ihm. Dann bemerkte er, dass Potter ihn von der Seite betrachtete, und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Trotzdem wurde er von einem Gefühl der Hoffnung überflutet, dass von Sabina stammen muste, so peinlich und pathetisch war es. Er hatte niemals eine solche Hoffnung gekannt. 

Nun gut, sei's drum. Er nickte ihr noch mal zu, ohne daran zu glauben, funktionierte es vielleicht ja auch. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um. Wer war nun hier der Held? Nun ja, vielleicht gab es ja verschiedene Ausformungen. Den in den hellen Klamotten und den in den dunklen. 

"Ich geh da jetzt rein, Potter", sagte Severus Snape und bereitete sich vor. Harry nickte eifrig. "Was ist der Plan?" Severus starrte ihn an. "Das ist der Plan". Die grünen Augen zwinkerten. "Ach ja?" "Ja". "Nun gut". 

Die beiden Männer sahen sich noch mal an. Harry schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Severus kam ihm zuvor. "Wenn ich mich irre, Potter, verlasse ich mich darauf, dass du weisst, was zu tun ist. Du hast es ja schon öfters getan. Rettung in letzter Minute ist doch deine Spezialität. Und dank deiner Muggelerziehung weisst du ja sicher: Frauen und Kinder zuerst".

Severus nickte Harry noch einmal zu und verwandelte sich, ohne Sabina noch einen rettenden Gedanken zu schicken. Man konnte es auch übertreiben mit dem Verwandeln. Und das tat er sicher nicht. Die Schlange glitt zischelnd davon, ungläubig betrachtet von Harry Potter. Wenn sie eine gewisse Genugtuung darüber empfand, vom Helden so angestarrt zu werden, zeigte sie es nicht. Sie verschwand in dem Gang, der den Lauscherposten von dem Zimmer trennte, in dem Voldemort und Sabina waren. 


	47. Sabina, Tom Riddle und die Schlange

****

XLVII.

Wieder suchte Sabina ihre Knochen zusammen. Es wurde nachgerade langweilig. Nur diesmal hatte sie ein anderes Gefühl, eine winzige Erinnerung an irgendwas in ihrem Hirn, das sich wie Severus angefühlt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was ziemlich schmerzte. Das war natürlich Quatsch. Klar war er in ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte es wenigstens vor sich selbst zugeben. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Und schon gar nicht, dass er kam, um sie zu retten. Das war nur ihre Einbildung, ihre Vorstellungskraft. 

Sie erstarrte, als sie in schwarze Augen sah, die sie aus der dunklen Ecke anfunkelten. Etwas über Bodenhöhe, was bedeutete ... Sie blinzelte und hörte beinahe ein ungeduldiges Zischen. Sie sah vorsichtig zu der anderen Person im Zimmer. Er saß noch auf dem Stuhl. Es konnten also nicht seine Augen sein. Ihre Kehle machte ein komisches Geräusch und die Schlange sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Ihre Lippen wollten sich zu einem Grinsen verziehen, sie konnte sie gerade noch davon abhalten. Ihr Peiniger schien für den Moment das Interesse an ihr verloren zu haben, was ja auch kein Wunder war – wie interessant konnte es nach all den Jahren schon sein, eine einzige Frau immer wieder gegen die Wand zu werfen? Er war doch sicher Besseres gewöhnt, – aber wenn er sie laut lachen hörte, würde er sich wieder um sie kümmern, soviel war klar. Sie erstickte den Ton und hinderte ihre Augen am Hervorquellen. Es tat ihnen nicht gut. Sie versuchte auch ihren Körper zu entspannen. Er schien sich ganz in Richtung auf das Tier gebogen zu haben, sich ihm entgegen zu krümmen. Sicherlich auch kein ganz unauffälliges Verhalten.

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich so zu verhalten wie die vorherigen Male. Jetzt hörte sie Severus' Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Es musste wirklich er sein, den Beschimpfungen nach zu urteilen. Sie drängte das erleichterte Lächeln zurück. Jetzt erst merkte sie, dass sie wirklich geglaubt hatte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Nun, eigentlich tat sie das ja auch nicht. Dass sie je froh sein würde, eine Schlange zu sehen, die sie in ihrem Gehirn beschimpfte, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen. Die Welt war schon ein verrückter Ort, und die Zaubererwelt schien die andere darin noch zu übertreffen.

Er schien jetzt mit dem Schimpfen aufhören zu wollen und sie spürte fast so etwas wie eine Umarmung. In ihrem Kopf. Trotz ihrer Erleichterung, die sie beinahe zum Heulen brachte, wollte sie nicht soweit gehen, eine Schlange zu umarmen. Nicht nur, weil es Voldemort vielleicht aufmerksam gemacht hätte.

Sie starrte die Schlange, die ihr Liebhaber war, an. Was nun? Severus war wirklich eine hübsche Schlange, wenn man Gefallen an so etwas hatte. Aber er war keine Boa Constrictor und er war auch nicht giftig, soweit sie wusste. Nun, nicht als Schlange. Was sein Auftauchen hier also helfen sollte, wusste sie nicht. Nun, außer ihr Auftrieb zu geben, was ja nett von ihm gemeint war. Sicherlich.

Sie hörte wieder ein Schnauben im Kopf, das sich wie ‚Idiotin' anhörte. Na wunderbar. Das hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Einer, der sie gegen die Wand warf und einer der sie beschimpfte. Das Leben konnte so schön sein. Hieß es immer. Wieso ihres nicht? Wieso war ihres so verdammt lausig? Was hatte sie bloß angestellt in ihrer letzten Reinkarnation, dass sie das verdient hatte? 

Nun, sie war immerhin noch am Leben. Und das war mehr, als man von anderen Opfern Voldemorts sagen konnte, nach allem was sie so gehört hatte. Die Schlange sah sie an, vermittelte ihr irgendwie ein ‚Beweg dich nicht' und wand sich Tom Riddle entgegen. Sabina konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihre Bewegungen an etwas erinnerten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber. Ein Gedächtnis war wirklich ein sonderbares Ding. Dafür war jetzt hier wirklich nicht die Zeit und der Ort.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Im einen Moment war da noch die Schlange gewesen, im nächsten war da Severus mit einem sehr konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck. Nicht mörderischer, als sie ihn schon gesehen hatte, gegenüber Potter und seinen Freunden, oder Sirius, aber tödlich konzentriert. Sie konnte einen kleinen Schauder nicht verhindern. Waren diese Männer wirklich so unterschiedlich? Waren Menschen überhaupt so unterschiedlich? Steckte das Böse nicht in allen? Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf über sich. In Prinz Eisenherz hatte man nie gesehen, dass die holden Jungfrauen philosophische Gedanken hatten, während der Held sie aus der Gewalt des bösen Monsters befreite. Nun, lag vielleicht daran, dass sie keine holde Jungfrau mit einer Schultüte auf dem Kopf war. Und Severus nicht der strahlende Held. Nur das Monster, das war da.

Und dann plötzlich nicht mehr. Sie wusste nicht, was passiert war. Eben war da noch der beängstigende Tom Riddle gewesen, und plötzlich, nach einem grünen Lichtblitz, der sie blendete, so dass sie die Augen schließen musste, war da nur noch ein – Wesen. Ein irgendwie lächerliches, nicht sehr großes, staksiges Etwas, das verwirrt um sich schaute. Severus fluchte gotterbärmlich, er schien sauer auf sich selbst zu sein, das bekam sie noch mit. Dann trieb Severus das Etwas in einen Schrank und schloss ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ wieder ein paar Flüche hören, die Sabina, die auf dem Gebiet ziemlich bewandert war, noch nicht kannte. 

Sie sah ihn an, ihren Helden. Er trug schwarz, wie immer. Das passte schon mal nicht. Aber sie glaubte, noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben. Und wusste gleichzeitig, dass das natürlich nicht stimmte. Nur die Dankbarkeit des Augenblicks war. Adrenalin. Und Hormone. Es war ihr egal. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten, ihre Knie wurden schwach. Seine wunderbaren Lippen öffneten sich, und er sagte: "Das kann auch nur einer komplett idiotischen Muggelin passieren, auf einen Irrwicht hereinzufallen."

Sie starrte ihn an. "Wa-wa-was?" Irgendwas lief hier falsch. Er hätte sie in die Arme nehmen und ihr ewige Liebe, nun ja nicht unbedingt, aber ihr zumindest seine Erleichterung zu verstehen geben sollen. Und sie ihm ihre Dankbarkeit zeigen sollen. Gerade eben hatte sie sich noch sehr dankbar gefühlt. Das änderte sich sekündlich. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Unterkiefer herabfiel, was noch nie zu gutem Aussehen beigetragen hatte. Und so sehr gut sah sie sicher nicht auch, nachdem sie so oft gegen die Wand geflogen war. Angst trug auch nicht gerade zu Schönheit bei. Vielleicht mochte er sie nicht mehr?

Sie ging auf ihn zu und trat ihn ans Schienbein. Fest. "Ey, du Mistkerl, ist das alles? Keine Erleichterung, dass du nicht meine Leiche entsorgen musst? Und meinen Eltern Bescheid geben?" Severus' Augen glühten. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Eine Hand packte sie und zog sie zu ihm. Nicht gerade zärtlich. Auch die Lippen, die sich auf sie pressten, waren nicht zärtlich. Aber sie drückten doch gewisse Gefühle aus. So dass sie ihm noch mal verzieh.

Sie hing mit schlackernden Knien an ihm, eine Nachwirkung der Flüche dieses Wesens sicherlich, und hörte, wie Severus "Potter" rief. Kurz darauf war der schwarzhaarige Junge mit gezücktem Zauberstab bei ihnen. Seine grünen Augen sahen sich im Raum um, besonders auf dem Boden, und als sie nicht das fanden was sie suchten, richteten sie sich fragend auf Severus. 

"Ein Irrwicht, oder etwas ähnliches", sagte Severus, und sie kam sich irgendwie blöd vor, wenn sie auch nicht genau wusste warum. Sie kannte keine Irrwichter. Sie kannte auch Voldemort nicht. Für sie hatte es sich echt genug angefühlt. "Was?", sagte Potter und sein Blick glitt zum Schrank. "Einmal gut aufgepasst im Unterricht. Ich bin erstaunt", sagte ihr unnachahmlicher Liebhaber, während sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie zwickte ihn mit der Hand, die sich um seinen Hals klammerte.

"Was?", fragte er, doch dann wurden seine Augen weicher. Beinahe. "Okay, für dich muss es schlimm genug gewesen sein. Wir sollten das hier hinter uns bringen, und dann sehen, dass wir die anderen beruhigen."

"Das war alles?", fragte der Junge. "Ist das nicht zu einfach?" Severus schnaubte. "Natürlich ist das zu einfach, Potter. Irgendwer muss diese Erscheinung ja geschaffen, bzw. sie programmiert haben, wie es bei den Muggeln heißt. Von allein verhält sich ein Irrwicht nicht wie Voldemort. Besonders nicht bei jemand, der ihn nicht kennt und deshalb auch nicht fürchten kann."

"Richtig", sagte der Junge, und seine Augen zeigten so etwas wie Erkenntnis. "Ich erinnere mich". "Wunderbar, Potter", sagte Severus und ging wieder auf den Schrank zu, "ich bin wirklich angenehm überrascht, dass du die Zeit der Lehrer nicht völlig vergeudet hast". 

Sabina richtete die Augen zum Himmel. Sie kam sich ziemlich überflüssig vor hier. Doch die dumme Blondine, die nur Schreidekor war, während die Helden ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Sich gegenseitig hänselten und so weiter.

Auch der jüngere Held ging jetzt auf den Schrank zu. "Da wir gerade von Lehrern sprechen: In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten wir tatsächlich einmal einen guten Lehrer. Und ich meine nicht den, der uns den Aufsatz über Werwölfe hat schreiben lassen". 

Severus schnaubte. "Was der euch gelehrt habt, konntet ihr dann in der Hütte aber gut genug brauchen, oder?" Harry blieb stehen und sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. "Dass ausgerechnet Sie an diesen Zwischenfall erinnern, finde ich schon sonderbar. Ich erinnere mich noch ausgesprochen gut daran." "Ich auch", sagte Severus und funkelte den Jungen an. "Und ich möchte immer noch gerne wissen, wie der Hund damals entkommen ist."

Sabina fühlte sich einem Schreikrampf sehr nahe, als Harry den Schrank berührte und der sich auftat. Mitsamt der Erde darunter. Und Harry und Severus verschwanden. Und sich das Loch wie etwas Lebendiges immer mehr ausweitete. Bis zu ihren Füßen. Und sie nur mit entsetzen Augen und offenem Mund auf den Riss starren konnte, der ihren Füßen immer näher kam. Bis die Füße verschwanden. Und sie auch.


	48. ein kurzer tiefer Fall

****

XLVIII.

Sie fiel und sie fiel und sie fiel. Es war wie die wohlbekannte Ohnmacht. Nur dass das jetzt real war. Sie fiel wirklich. Und es hörte nicht auf. Jules Verne kam ihr in den Sinn, die Reise zum Mittelpunkt der Erde. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, und sie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, waren die Wesen dort nicht gerade angenehm gewesen. Verdammt noch mal. Sie hatte gedacht, es sei vorbei. Und nun ging es weiter. Und diesmal waren die Helden mit gefangen. Hoffentlich fand sie sie. Oh verdammt, verdammt. Sie fühlte den Drang, ihre Mutter zu rufen, aber dem widerstand sie noch. Statt dessen rief sie "Dumbledore". 

Und kam zum Halt. Mit der Nase zuerst aber immerhin. Der Tunnel, der Schacht, was auch immer war zu Ende. Zumindest im senkrechten Fall. 

Wieder begann sie das altbekannte Spiel, suchte ihre Knochen zusammen. Bis auf ihre Nase, die blutete, schien nichts mehr kaputt zu sein, als vorher schon. So weit so gut. Oder wie hieß dieser blöde Witz, über den Mann, der aus dem 18. Stock sprang? Sabina richtete sich mit einem sehr müden Grinsen auf und wunderte sich über ihre eigene Kaltblütigkeit. Und darüber dass ihre Beine sie noch zu tragen schienen.

Wieder ein dunkler Gang, kalt und widerlich. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was hier alles an lebendem und toten Getier herumlag, dankenswerterweise unsichtbar. Sie schauderte. Und dennoch – lebende und tote Tiere wären wahrscheinlich noch das Beste, was ihr hier begegnen würde. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was ihr sonst noch begegnen konnte. Ihre Phantasie war hoffentlich so müde wie sie selbst. Das letzte, was sie jetzt bei der Rettung der Retter brauchen konnte, war ein Bild der Gefahren. Oh Gott! Schon der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt die Heldin war, die Heldin wie in "der Held", war genug. 

Sabina setzte stur einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie hatte keinen Plan. Sie würde einfach der Eingebung des Augenblicks vertrauen müssen. Sie rollte ihre Schultern zurück, schob das Kinn vor und seufzte tief. Da hinten wurde es heller. Eine ungute Helligkeit irgendwie. Sie ging darauf zu. "There's a light", sang eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sich wohl vom Rest ihres Gehirns gelöst haben musste. Ein Teil von ihr wollte anfangen, albern zu kichern. Sie redete ihm streng zu. Es half. 

Wenigstens was.

Sabina setzte weiterhin stur einen Fuß vor den anderen.


	49. ein alter Freund und der Tod

****

XLIX.

Severus Snape atmete tief und ruhig ein und aus, um nicht in Panik zu geraten. Nein, Panik war natürlich nicht das richtige Wort. Wut wäre besser. Sehr viel besser. Atemberaubende Wut auf sich selbst. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

Wer sollte schon diesen Irrwicht geschickt haben? Und warum wohl? An wem im Haus konnte irgendwer oder wer auch immer wohl interessiert sein?

Na eben.

Der Jemand lag jetzt neben ihm auf dem Boden und er konnte keinerlei Lebenszeichen an ihm entdecken. Nicht dass er dafür viel Zeit gehabt hätte. Er war damit beschäftigt, den Cruciatus seines alten Freundes Lucius und dessen Kumpane zu ertragen. 

Er hoffte nur, dass Potter, der verdammte Potter, wieder einmal seinem Ruf alle Ehre machte. Und überlebte. Wie er es immer getan hatte. Sonst würde die Geschichte zu Ende sein. Und was würde dann aus der Welt?

Nicht dass er, Severus Snape, das noch erleben würde. Soviel war sicher. Er war entbehrlich. Er hatte Potter gebracht. Er hatte Potters Hilfe gebraucht. Und ihn in diese Lage gebracht. Potter, dessen idiotischer Gryffindorstolz es natürlich nicht zugelassen hatte, abzulehnen. Natürlich nicht. 

Und so hatte er es doch noch geschafft. Severus Snape hatte Harry Potter getötet. Nach langen Jahren. 

Von Sabina mal ganz abgesehen. Ein heißer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als Lucius seine Kräfte verstärkte. Der elendige Bastard! Er hätte ihn töten sollen, als er die Gelegenheit hatte. Aber nein. Er war ja auf der Seite der Guten. Und was hatte ihm das gebracht?

Potter –tot.

Sabina – so gut wie tot.

Er selber – auch so gut wie.

Und die Todesesser in Hogwarts. 

Und die anderen wussten nichts. Nichts Genaues. Warteten darauf, dass Severus und Harry siegten. Wie immer. 

Die Wut, die Severus spürte, ließ ihn sich aufbäumen. Nein, noch war er nicht tot. Noch nicht. Verdammt noch mal. Er konnte Sabina nicht so sterben lassen. Sie würde ihn bestimmt verfolgen, wenn sie beide tot waren. Und dann hätte er nie wieder eine ruhige Minute. Da konnte er genau so gut leben bleiben. 

Er schaffte es. Er würde es schaffen. Er sah schon Lucius' Fratze vor sich. Näher und näher. Entsetzt, verzerrt, angestrengt. Ja. Cruciatus war gar nicht so einfach. Nicht gegen einen ausgebildeten Zauberer. Nicht, wenn man nicht Voldemort hieß. Oder dessen Kräfte hatte. Und die hatte Lucius nicht. 

War da nicht eine Regung am Boden gewesen? Hatten diese albernen schwarzen Haare sich nicht bewegt? Er konnte es nicht wissen. Aber lächerlicherweise gab ihm das neue Kraft. Er stemmte sich weiter gegen den Cruciatus, obwohl seine Beine unter ihm nachzugeben drohten. Er wollte nicht fallen. Würde nicht fallen. Gerade hatte er sich noch über Sabina lustig gemacht, die unter einer optischen Täuschung gelitten hatte. Cruciatus durch einen Irrwicht. Etwas Lächerlicheres hatte er ja noch nie erlebt. Nun, lächerlich war nicht gerade das Wort, das ihm zur Beschreibung seiner Lage eingefallen wäre. 

Er sah seinen ehemaligen Freund an. Sollte er ihm in die Augen sehen, wenn er ihn tötete. Lucius litt. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, bis an das Äußerste seiner Kräfte gefordert zu werden. Lucius war immer verwöhnt gewesen, hatte es nicht nötig gehabt, sich anzustrengen. Nun sollte er es verdammt noch mal tun. Wenigstens jetzt.

Severus' Beine knickten ein. Er merkte es nur am Rande. Seine Augen waren ohne zu blinzeln auf das verzerrte Gesicht vor ihm gerichtet. Und doch sah er ein ganz anderes Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das ihm sicher bald in der Welt hinter dieser Welt begegnen würde. 

Verdammt. Er hätte wirklich gerne mit ihr gelebt. Mit Sabina. 

Wirklich typisch für sein Glück. Das merkte er natürlich erst jetzt. Dass er sie – nun ja doch –irgendwie liebte. 

Er schickte ihr einen Gedanken. Das hatte ja schon mal geklappt. Er verbarg nichts in dem Gedanken. Das hätte er gar nicht mehr gekonnt. Seine Kraft reichte gerade für einen Gedanken zur Zeit. Weich und zärtlich. Weil er schon so schwach war. Dem Tode näher als dem Leben. 

Er war dem Tod schon öfter nahe gewesen. Sehr nahe. Aber so wie jetzt war es noch nie gewesen. So hoffnungslos. Obwohl nicht einmal Voldemort selber da war. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er hinter dieser Sache steckte. Irgendwie. Hinter der ganzen Sache. Angefangen in diesem römischen Theater. Wie erleichtert musste Lucius gewesen sein, als er ihn endlich gefunden hatte. 

Und das alles wegen Harry Potter? Der in seinem Leben als Auror zu gut geschützt war, um an ihn ranzukommen? Deswegen das Ganze?

Oder war das viel zu kompliziert? Viel zu kompliziert gedacht für Voldemort? 

Hatte der Mistkerl einfach nur Glück gehabt?

Machte das einen Unterschied? Sie würden alle sterben. Die Guten. Und die Bösen gewinnen. Alles war umsonst gewesen.

Alles? Umsonst? Er hörte einen Aufschrei der Empörung. Nie im Leben ist alles umsonst gewesen. Nichts ist jemals umsonst. Alles hat einen Sinn. Irgendwie. Verdammt noch mal.

Mit seinem letzten Blick sah er etwas, das er für eine Halluzination hielt, die ihn zum Lächeln brachte. Eine weiße Tigerin sprang auf Lucius und riss ihn um. Severus Snape hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht, als man ihn fand.


	50. das Jenseits ist manchmal näher als man ...

****

L.

Sabina wachte mit einem Stöhnen auf. Das war ein unglaublicher Alptraum gewesen. Und ihr Kopf tat weh, wie nach einer Nacht mit dem üblen Cola-Rotwein-Gemisch ihrer Jugend. Oh Gott!

Sie bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig ihren Kopf hoch, um aus dem Bett zu kotzen. 

Es war ihr peinlich. Aber nicht so sehr. Sie fühlte sich zu schlecht. Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Stirn, eine kühle Hand. Eine andere hielt ihren Kopf. Es war nicht die richtige Hand, keine von ihnen. Eine Stimme sprach zu ihr, sanft, beruhigend. Es war nicht die richtige Stimme. Sabina öffnete den Mund, eine bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit wurde ihr eingeflößt, sie schlief wieder ein.

Sie war zwischen Wachen und Traum. So viele Bilder. Voldemort. Lucius. Kutten. Masken. Harry Potter am Boden – tot? Severus. SEVERUS? SEVERUS! Sie hörte Schritte. Es waren nicht die richtigen. Wieder die sanfte Hand, die sanfte Stimme. Das bittere Getränk. Das Niedersinken. Das Vergessen.

Sie war hungrig. Und durstig. Wasser, oh bitte Wasser. Und ein halbes Schwein auf Toast, bitte. Ob die Zauberer das wohl kannten? Zauberer? Wo war sie eigentlich?

Sie öffnete die Augen. Und schloss sie wieder.

Durch einen Schleier, den sie nach einigem Zögern nicht als Augenleiden, sondern als Bettvorhang identifizieren konnte, sah sie weiße Wände, weiße Betten, unangenehme Gerätschaften. Krankenhaus. Ihr liebster Aufenthaltsort. Naja, dunkle Kerker kamen auf der Liste ihrer bevorzugten Orte auch nicht gerade hoch oben vor. Jetzt erst recht nicht mehr. 

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder. Ihr Kopf tat weh und alle Knochen auch. Aber nicht mehr so schlimm. Was immer das bittere Zeug gewesen war, es war guter Stoff. Sie konnte den Kopf bewegen. Na gut, die Augen. Immerhin. War sie gelähmt? Der Gedanke erschien ihr gar nicht so schlimm, im Moment. Wenn sie anständig versorgt würde, mit ihren liebsten Getränken und Essen, hätte sie nichts dagegen, hier bequem liegenzubleiben. Eine sehr lange Zeit. Vielleicht den Rest ihres Lebens.

Leben? Sie lebte? Verdammt, sie lebte. Warum war sie nicht tot?

Ihre letzte Erinnerung vor dem langen dunklen Loch, das irgendwie so schön beruhigend gewesen war, verschwamm. Sie war auf Lucius Malfoy zugesprungen. Nachdem sie Severus und den Jungen auf dem Boden liegen gesehen hatte. Sie hatte nicht überlegt. Sie war einfach gesprungen. Verdammt noch mal. Sie musste den Verstand verloren haben. Also falls sie jemals welchen besessen hatte. 

Und während des Sprungs war etwas geschehen. Sie hatte einen Zuwachs an Kraft gespürt. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen. Sie hatte eine Blutlust verspürt, einen unbezwingbaren Drang, diesem blonden Teufel in die Kehle zu beissen, einen Zwang, der mit nicht zu vergleichen gewesen war, was sie je erlebt hatte. Nein, nicht mal mit dem Wunsch, Severus in den Hals zu beissen. 

Severus. SEVERUS! SEVERUS?

- Ja verdammt. Schrei nicht so. -

Sabina drückte ihre Tränen zurück. Es machte keinen Sinn zu heulen. Noch nicht. 

- Wo bist du? - 

- In deinem Kopf? Was meinst du, wo ich bin? –

Vergiss das mit dem Heulen. Sie würde gleich schreien. Und zwar laut. Sehr laut.

- Was machst du da? –

- Antworte dir? Was sonst. Hatte ich je eine Chance, den Gang des Gesprächs zu bestimmen? Irgendwas zu bestimmen? –

Es war Severus. Und er war in ihrem Kopf. Kein Zweifel möglich. 

- Wie kommst du da rein? In meinen Kopf, meine ich? –

Ein Schnauben. – Keine Ahnung. Magie? –

Jetzt war es an Sabina zu schnauben. – Ich dachte, du seist der Experte dafür. Und ich nur eine kleine Idi- Muggelin. –

- Als hättest du das je geglaubt. – 

- Hm. Lenk nicht ab. Wieso ist das möglich? Wieso kannst du aus dem Jenseits, was auch immer das ist, mit mir sprechen? –

Schweigen. In ihrem Kopf und auch sonst. Eine ganze Weile.

- Ich sollte Versäumtes nachholen. Mein Muggelstudienlehrer scheint noch schlechter gewesen zu sein als der jetzige. –

- Was? –

- Sehr ausdrucksvoll, wirklich, Frau Selpent. Ich frage mich, was es bedeutet, wenn Muggel das Wort jenseits benutzen. Ich dachte, es stecke ein irgendwie größeres Konzept dahinter. Wieso du das auf diesen Fall anwendest, ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel. –

- Wie soll ich es denn sonst nennen? Vielleicht habt ihr ja einen anderen Ausdruck dafür? Wir haben noch einige. Aber sie sind alle sehr blumig, oder sehr unappetitlich, und ich mag mir dich weder bei deinen Ahnen, die kenne ich nicht, noch verwest vorstellen. Verwest du schon, Severus? – 

Wieder Schweigen. 

- Ich glaube nicht. Aber du kannst ja mal nachschauen. – 

Jetzt war es an Sabina zu schweigen. Und zu denken. Sehr viel und sehr schnell.

- Severus, es tut mir leid. Aber ich scheine ja aus Gründen, die mir nicht ganz klar sind, überlebt zu haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass es im Sinne des Universums ist, wenn ich mich jetzt umbringe, um zu schauen, ob du schon verwest. Da behalte ich dich lieber in meinem Kopf und in guter Erinnerung, auch wenn ich den Rest von dir vermissen werde. Aber mit einem verwesten Körper kann ich nichts anfangen. Glaube ich. –

Noch längeres Schweigen. Jetzt war er bestimmt beleidigt. 

- Ich habe nie angenommen, eine Ahnung davon zu haben, was das Universum will. Aber ich meine immer noch, du solltest dir einfach meinen Körper angucken. Vielleicht kannst du ja doch noch was damit anfangen. - 

- Du bist ja pervers. –

- Sei nicht alberner als du unbedingt musst. Was ich versuche dir mitzuteilen, wobei ich leider immer wieder an deiner überreifen Phantasie scheitere ist, dass sich Jenseits in meinem Fall ziemlich einfach definieren lässt. Wie wäre es mit: jenseits dieses Vorhangs? Jenseits des Ganges? Womit ich nicht den Fluss in Indien meine. –

"Was?", schrie Sabina. "Du liegst hier noch rum? Die Lebenden und die Toten in einem Raum? Wie pervers seid ihr eigentlich?" Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie sank wieder auf das Kissen. Wütend, aber geschlagen. Selbst aus dem Jenseits war der Mann noch schlecht für ihre Gesundheit. Und jetzt würde sie nie mehr ihre Wut an ihm auslassen können, dafür, dass er sie in diese Geschichte hereingezogen und sie dann allein gelassen hatte. Nicht körperlich jedenfalls. Eine körperlose Stimme in ihrem Kopf anzubrüllen, machte nicht so wahnsinnig viel Sinn. Selbst in ihren Augen nicht. 

Ein ungeduldiges und irgendwie erschöpftes Grunzen. Eine zitternde weiße Hand zog den Vorhang um ihr Bett zurück. Hinter der Hand erschien die zitternde Gestalt von Severus Snape in einem weißen Krankenhausnachthemd, dem die schwarzen Haare so wild ums Gesicht fielen, wie in den angeregtesten Momenten seines Leben. Seine kohlschwarzen Augen sahen sie verächtlich, ungeduldig und noch irgendwie an. Ganz wie im Leben.

Sabina reagierte wie die blonde Heldin. Sie zog zitternd die Decke an sich und konnte die Augen nicht von ihm lösen. Er sah nicht sehr angewest aus. Nur sehr blass. Aber nicht so durchsichtig wie die Geister der Schule. Er schien sich noch in einem Zwischenstadium zu befinden.

Schwarze Augen starrten in graue. Sie schienen auf etwas zu warten. Als Sabina sich nicht rührte, zog sich eine schwarze Augenbraue verächtlich hoch, ein Mundwinkel zuckte. Dann kam Severus im Nachthemd näher auf die zitternde Sabina zu. Langsam erst, dann schwankte er und fiel auf sie. Er fühlte sich nicht sehr körperlos an.

"Aua", schrie Sabina empört, als ein nicht unbeträchtliches Gewicht auf ihren durch das lange Liegen nicht besser gewordenen malträtierten Knochen landete. Schwarze, leicht fettige Haare kitzelten ihr Gesicht. Die schwarzen Augen öffneten sich und sahen sie herausfordernd an. Sabina schluckte. Ihre Hand erhob sich zitternd wie von selbst von der krampfhaft gehaltenen Bettdecke und fasste in die schwarzen Strähnen. Tasteten das weiße Gesicht ab. "Du lebst", flüsterte sie. "Du lebst, du lebst, du lebst". Ihre Stimme brach und sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab.

"Das versuche ich seit Stunden, dir mitzuteilen". Severus' Stimme klang gelangweilt. "Aber du willst ja nicht von deinen lächerlichen vorgefassten Meinungen abweichen."

Sabina schluckte den riesigen Kloß in ihrer Kehle. Severus lebte, er lebte, er lebte. 

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie schlug auf ihn ein. "Wie kommst du dazu? Wie kannst du nur? Warum lebst du?" Sie wurde von Gefühlen geschüttelt. Der Kloß kam wieder hoch und schien aus ihren Augen, der Nase und dem Mund herauszuwollen. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, ausser dem festen warmen Körper über ihr. Ihr Gehirn sang. Er lebt er lebt er lebt!

Hände legten sich um ihre Schultern. Beruhigend. Ein Kopf näherte sich ihrem. Ein Mund legte sich an ihr Ohr. "Ähm, das Universum? Die Vorsehung? Und der ganze Rest?" 

Warme Lippen liebkosten ihr Ohr. Ihre Wange. Ihr Kinn. Landeten auf ihrem Mund. Öffneten ihre Lippen. Die sich nicht lange zierten. Und sie dachte erst mal gar nichts mehr.

Nach ihrer Wiedergeburt, als sie wieder Atem holen konnte, musste, und die Gedanken wieder langsam an zu laufen fingen, wollte sie mit ihm sprechen. Ihm erzählen, was sie erlebt hatte. Ihn fragen, was er erlebt hatte. Warum er lebte. Ob sie gesiegt hatten. Für immer. Oder wie immer nur vorläufig. Dann sah sie ihn an. Seine schwarzen Augen glühten wie im Fieber. Sein einer Mundwinkel hob sich in dieser Art, die ihr Herz dazu brachte schneller zu schlagen. Der Rest ihres Körpers hatte auch nichts von seiner bedauerlichen Beeinflussbarkeit eingebüßt, stellte sie fest. Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel in einer Antwort hoben. Severus' zynischer Mund verzog sich zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln. Seine eine Hand lag auf ihrem Schlüsselbein, seine andere an ihrer Hüfte. Die lächerlichen Nachthemden waren kein Hindernis. 

"Ach verdammt", sagte Sabina. "Was spielt es schon für eine Rolle. Wir beide leben."

Keiner von beiden bekam es mit, dass eine weißhaarige Gestalt leise kicherte und "Offensichtlich" sagte. Auch dass die Vorhänge um sie geschlossen wurden, interessierte sie nicht weiter. Für den Leisezauber waren sie dankbar, als sie ihn viel später bemerkten. Doch. Aber sehr viel später.


	51. Epilog ein neues Hogwarts

****

Epilog

Severus schnaubte. Er saß auf seinem üblichen Platz in der Ecke des Lehrertisches. Auf seiner einen Seite saß Sirius Black, auf seiner anderen Harry Potter. Und als ob das nicht mehr als genug wäre, um ihm den Tag und das Essen zu vergällen, konnte er nicht umhin, das selbstzufriedene Schmunzeln von Albus zu bemerken. Das konnte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten haben. Er wusste es. Wenn Albus so schmunzelte, konnte nur Hölle und Verdammnis folgen. Nicht für Albus. Sicher nicht. Aber für ihn, Severus Snape, wiederinstallierten Zaubertränkelehrer in Hogwarts. Er hasste es jetzt schon. Wieso war er nicht zu dieser Behörde zurückgegangen? So langweilig war es doch dort gar nicht gewesen. Severus überhörte das ungläubige Schnauben einer kleinen ehrlichen Stimme in seinem Kopf und bewegte seine Augen, um die Gestalt neben Albus zu betrachten. Seine Augen verengten sich und sein Mund zuckte.

Nein es reichte nicht. Nicht genug, dass jetzt Potter auch Lehrer war. Nicht genug, dass Sirius Black immer noch Lehrer war. Er war zwar von dem Posten als stellvertretender Zaubertränkelehrer vertrieben worden, in dem er mehr Unheil angerichtet hatte als selbst Voldemort als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - der hatte wenigstens eine Ahnung von der Materie gehabt. Severus würde Jahre brauchen, um wieder Ordnung in seine Flaschensammlung zu bekommen. Und Sirius Black unterstützte jetzt Remus Lupin in Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste und diese beiden wurden ihrerseits unterstützt von Harry Potter, der andrerseits auch Quidditchtrainer und Fluglehrer war. Und was sonst noch alles Albus entschied auf den jungen Helden zu häufen. Jeder gottverdammte Zauberer der Erde schien in Hogwarts zu landen, um ein sicheres Auskommen als Lehrer zu haben. Severus verachtete es. Zutiefst.

Nun aber auch noch Nicht-Zauberer. Snape knurrte tief in der Kehle. Er hielt den Blick der Gestalt neben Albus für einen kleinen Moment, gerade lang genug, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht im mindesten beeindruckt war. Andere mochten getäuscht werden, aber nicht er, nicht Severus Snape. Als er meinte, seinen Punkt klargemacht zu haben, wandte er mit einem vertrauten Gefühl in der Magengrube die Augen ab. 

Auf die Horden von Schülern, die aufgeregt plappernd die einstmals schön ruhige Halle bevölkerten. Es war der erste Tag des Schuljahres und es reichte ihm jetzt schon. Nach dem Essen würde Albus die vertraute kleine Rede reden, alle würden ihn anbeten und dann würde ein weiteres Schuljahr beginnen, mit idiotischen Schülern und noch mehr idiotischen Kollegen. Wunderbar. Heimat.

Er wich dem vertraulichen Grinsen Potters aus. Dass sie zusammen gefunden worden waren, wie tot in einer Höhle nahe dem Mittelpunkt der Erde liegend, von den Hilfstruppen angeführt von Albus und einem zottigen schwarzen Hund, nachdem eine weiße Tigerin ein größeres unwiederbringliches Teil aus Lucius Malfoy gebissen und ihn somit zu einem Leben, schlimmer als das von Peter Pettigrew, verurteilt hatte, gab Potter kein Recht, ihn so anzugrinsen. Es fehlte noch, dass sie hier alle eine glückliche Familie spielten, mit lauschigen Zusammentreffen vor dem Kamin. Ohne ihn! Dumbledore konnte sagen, was er wollte. Potter war kein Lehrer, und er würde nie einer sein. Ganz zu schweigen von ... Seine Augen verdüsterten sich, als er den silberhellen Klang von Albus' Löffel gegen sein Glas vernahm. Der alte Spinner! Löffel gegen Glas in dieser riesigen Halle. Er gab einfach zu gern an.

"Liebe Freunde", erklang Albus' Stimme, verstärkt von einem Zauber, natürlich. Auch wenn er für seine 150 Jahre recht fit war, seine normale Stimme hätte niemals diese Halle durchdringen können. Snape setzte sein undurchdringlichstes Gesicht auf. Nun würde das kommen, was er mit aller Macht hatte verhindern wollen. Aber war das Leben jemals so gelaufen, wie er es sich erwünscht hatte? Natürlich nicht. Und es war albern, damit zu rechnen. Und Severus Snape war alles Mögliche, sicherlich. Aber er war ganz gewiss nicht albern.

" ... besondere Freude, Euch alle hier zu begrüßen", drang die Stimme des Rektors wieder an sein Ohr. Der Vollidiot. Die Schüler als Freunde zu begrüßen. Und aus denen sollte dann noch was werden. Die würden sich wundern, wenn Voldemort zu ihnen kam. Dann würden sie schon sehen, wie weit sie mit Freundschaft kamen. Wer wusste schon, ob es mit Voldemort jetzt endgültig vorbei war? Nachdem der ältere Crabbe von Black getötet worden war, und sie nachher herausgefunden hatten, dass er die Ehre gehabt hatte, Voldemort mit sich rumzuschleppen. Nicht unter dem Turban, sondern in einer Taschenuhr. Snape schnaubte. Alle schienen überzeugt, dass das Verbrennen der Uhr unter dem Absingen diverser uralter Zaubersprüche Voldemort für immer den Garaus gemacht hatte. Oder sie taten zumindest so. Er hatte damit natürlich nichts zu tun gehabt. Er war damals noch bewusstlos in der Krankenstation gelegen. Zusammen mit Potter und – Sabina. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr. 

Sabina. Das verfluchte Weib. Nach ihrem doch recht erfreulichen Wiedersehen auf der Krankenstation, das natürlich mit einem ziemlichen Abbruch seiner Würde geendet hatte – warum musste die Frau auch so laut lachen, als er ihr sagte, er habe sie vor schlimmerem bewahrt, indem er sie vor dem Möchtegern-Voldemort gerettete hatte? So laut, dass selbst der Zauber von Albus nichts dagegen bewirken konnte? – hatte sie darauf bestanden, ihre Ausbildung fortzusetzen. 

Er war damit nicht einverstanden gewesen. Natürlich nicht. Jemand der sich mit nur zwei Unterrichtsstunden in eine Tigerin verwandeln konnte, brauchte keinen Unterricht. So jemand war gefährlich. Diese Waffe noch mehr auszubilden, wäre wie Lupin ohne Wolfsbann auf die Schüler loszulassen. Sabina sah das natürlich ganz anders. Und alle anderen auch. Snape presste die Lippen noch mehr zusammen, so dass sie kaum mehr sichtbar waren. Sein Kiefer tat weh von all dem Drücken und Pressen. Aber das machte nichts. Schmerz war gut. Verhinderte, dass man sich zu sehr amüsierte auf dieser Welt. 

Und so war Sabina dann aus seinen Räumen ausgezogen, und in eigene gezogen. Ab und zu hatte er sie beim Essen gesehen. Immer ins Gespräch vertieft mit irgendeinem der anderen. Sie, nicht er, natürlich. Nicht dass er mit ihr hätte sprechen wollen. Sie hatte Unrecht und sie würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte. Alle würden es sehen, was sie davon hatten. Er würde recht behalten. Wie immer. Aber natürlich zu spät. Und würde ihm gedankt werden? Natürlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich durfte er schon dankbar sein, seine alte Stelle wieder zu haben. Belohnung genug für sein versautes Leben. Für die Jahre auf diesem Amt und all das. All die Flüche, die er ertragen hatte. Er hatte überlebt. Und hatte noch alle wichtigen Körperteile. Nun, das war mehr, als man über andere sagen konnte. 

Sabina hatte ihn ignoriert. Einfach ignoriert. Und nun saß sie da neben Albus, in einem grauen Gewand, das verdächtig silbern schimmerte, als habe sie es verzaubert, um aufzufallen. Es passte gut zu ihrer Augenfarbe. Severus fluchte unhörbar. Was interessierte ihn ihre Augenfarbe? Nichts an ihr interessierte ihn. Gar nichts. Saß da als sei sie eine geborene Zauberin. Und nicht eine Muggelin mit ein wenig rohem Talent und der Fähigkeit, möglichst viel Unheil zu stiften. Saß da und grinste als würde sie das alles nicht beeindrucken. Nicht die Halle. Nicht die Rede von Albus. Nicht dass er, Snape, sie nicht ansah.

Severus merkte, dass das Knurren das er hörte, aus seiner eigenen Kehle kam. Und dass ihn der verdammte Potter schon wieder so verständnisinnig ansah. Er knurrte noch einmal, um zu beweisen, dass er hier soviel knurren konnte, wie er wollte. Während er und Sabina nicht miteinander geredet hatten, waren wahrscheinlich alle anderen damit beschäftigt gewesen, über sie zu reden. Er liebte das Leben in einer Gemeinschaft. Es war so – gemütlich. 

"Zunächst darf ich Euch eine neue Lehrerin vorstellen", erklang die Stimme des Rektors jetzt wieder durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren. "Sabina Selpent hat vor kurzem ihre Prüfungen zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit abgelegt und sich bereit erklärt, hier auf Hogwarts zu bleiben."

Snape knurrte wieder. Prüfungen, ha. Allgemeine Zufriedenheit. Ihn hatte keiner gefragt. Keine Ahnung, wer die Prüfung in Zaubertränken abgenommen hatte. Nun gut. Solange er lebte, würde diese Frau kein unschuldiges Kind in Zaubertränken unterrichten. Und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Und wo hätte Sabina sonst hingehen sollen? Nachdem sie mindestens einen hohen Diener des dunklen Lords schwer verletzt hatte, war sie nicht sonderlich sicher außerhalb Hogwarts. Nicht mehr unter Muggeln. Nicht mehr als beispielsweise er selber. Er schnaubte. Nun würde Albus ihr sicher einen Posten geben. Muggelstudien oder so etwas Überflüssiges. Darin kannte sie sich ja wenigstens aus. Warum sie dann aber erst die Zaubererausbildung gemacht hatte, verstand wer wollte. Er nicht. Aber er musste diese Frau ja auch nicht verstehen. Severus machte ein besonders böses Gesicht.

"Frau Selpent hat sich bereit erklärt, bei uns zu bleiben und zu unterrichten."

Snape schaffte es mit jahrelanger Übung, die er dem Leben unter Feinden verdankte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Andere waren nicht so geübt. Ein erstauntes Summen ging durch den Raum. Es hatte noch nie in den letzten 50 Jahren einen Lehrer gegeben, der nicht vollständig in Hogarts ausgebildet worden war, von Kind an. Snapes Kopf ruckte jetzt doch zu dem Dreigestirn in der Mitte der Tafel, dessen Anblick er bisher vermieden hatte. Minerva und Albus sahen wie stolze Eltern auf Sabina, die zwischen ihnen saß und bescheiden dreinschaute. Snape fühlte, wie sein Mund sich kräuselte und sein Magen sonderbare Bewegungen machte. Ihm war ein wenig schlecht. Bescheiden, ha! Ausgerechnet. Diese Frau war eine – Tigerin. Bescheiden!

Als er seinen Blick wieder löste und über den Tisch streifen ließ, schien es ihm, als seien nicht alle erstaunt. Weder Potter noch Black noch Lupin hatten diesen großäugigen Blick, der bei Gryffindors diese Gefühlsregung gewöhnlich anzeigte. Typisch. Die wussten es schon. Mal wieder. Er war der letzte, der es erfuhr. Zusammen mit den Schülern. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einer bitteren Grimasse. Sein Leben war ein Trauerspiel, zum Ergötzen der Gryffindors. Schon immer hatte man ihn links liegenlassen. Andere ihm vorgezogen. Ihn gezwungen, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, wenn er nicht sein Gesicht verlieren wollte. Nicht mehr als er es schon getan hatte. 

Es machte ihm nichts aus. Er war es gewohnt. Er warf seinen Kopf in einer Bewegung zurück, die jedwedes Mitleid mit sich selbst ausschloss. Und einige Gedanken, die ganz klar nicht von ihm selbst waren. 

Wieder dieses silberhelle Klingeln mit dem Löffel. "Gleichfalls darf ich meiner großen Freude darüber Ausdruck verleihen, dass es uns gelungen ist, Harry Potter als Lehrer zu gewinnen." 

Raunen und Tuscheln und - natürlich –Klatschen. Es fehlten nur noch die stehenden Ovationen. 

"Mr. Potter wird Madam Hooch unterstützen und die Herren Black und Lupin, die sich die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zunächst teilen. Nach all dem Pech, das wir in den vergangenen Jahren mit dieser Position hatten, erscheint es nur vernünftig, kein Risiko einzugehen."

Snape schnaubte. Kein Risiko eingehen, natürlich. Ein Werwolf, ein Hund und ein Quidditchspieler. Wunderbar. Nun immerhin würde der Unterricht auch bei Vollmond stattfinden können. 

"Es ist uns gleichfalls eine große Freude, Severus Snape wieder hier begrüßen zu können. Ich bin sicher, ich spreche im Namen von uns allen. Mr. Black hat ihn gut vertreten, aber es gibt doch keinen zweiten wie den Zaubertränkemeister". 

Severus' Magen fühlte sich eisig an. Er hatte gedacht, es könne nicht schlimmer kommen und natürlich hatte er sich geirrt. Die Demütigung, jetzt völlig ohne freudiges Gemurmel wieder in seine alte Stelle eingesetzt zu werden, hätte er sich gern erspart. Aber Albus offenbar nicht. Wieso auch.

Er starrte mit seinem üblichen Blick stur geradeaus. Sollten sie schweigen, sollten sie buhen, ihm war es egal. Er würde es ihnen schon zeigen. Der Unterricht würde fürchterlich werden.

Er hörte ein Klatschen. Sein Kopf fuhr herum, um auszumachen, wer es wagte. Er brauchte nicht sehr weit zu gucken. Harry Potter. Wer sonst. Seine Beleidigung war perfekt. Der Retter der Menschheit. Der Gutmensch schlechthin. Konnte es sich erlauben, großzügig zu seinen Feinden zu sein. Mochte die Hölle ihn verschlingen. Bald. 

Jetzt stand er auch noch auf. Und sah ihn mit diesen grünen Augen an, die irgendwie feucht wirkten. Mein Gott, Gryffindors, Merlin, was hast du mir angetan? Nun standen auch noch Lupin, und Gott bewahre, Black auf und klatschten auch. Der ganze verdammte Lehrertisch stand auf und klatschte. Severus starrte stumm. Waren die hier alle übergeschnappt? 

Nun auch noch die Schüler. Nach einer Schrecksekunde, die sich dehnte, was Severus ihnen nicht wirklich verübeln konnte, standen auch sie auf. Und klatschten. Für Severus Snape, den Zaubertränkelehrer. Er musste in einem Paralleluniversum gelandet sein. Dies hier war nicht Hogwarts. Dies waren nicht die Leute die er kannte. Er wandte den Blick ab, und sah gerade noch das Funkeln in den Augen von Dumbledore. Auch seine Augen sahen feucht aus. Er wurde allmählich wirklich senil, der alte Knacker. 

"Nachdem wir uns nun alle hier so schön zusammengefunden haben", Dumbledores Stimme funkelte wirklich vor Vergnügen, es war unerträglich, "habe ich noch einige Ankündigungen zu machen."

Severus bemühte sich, die Augen nicht gen Himmel zu richten. Das übliche Blabla: Nicht in den Wald, nicht dies, nicht jenes – und keines der vermaledeiten Kinder hörte überhaupt zu. 

Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Nachdem es mir gelungen ist, eine so hervorragende Lehrerschaft zusammenzutrommeln, wobei trommeln nicht ganz das richtige Wort ist," – Severus starrte stur geradeaus. Es war lange her, dass er sich durch die Worte des Rektors hatte verwirren lassen – "ist es mir eine Freude, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ich die Gelegenheit nutze, die sich mir dadurch bietet. Ich trete in den Ruhestand. Und Minerva McGonagall geht mit mir."

Snape starrte. Das konnte er nicht gesagt haben. Das konnte er einfach nicht. Ruhestand? Albus? Und wer sollte dann Rektor werden, wenn er McGonagall gleich mitnahm? Severus fühlte, wie sein Magen noch einige Umdrehungen hinlegte. Sein Leben wurde schlimmer und schlimmer. Er hatte gedacht, er könne sich in Ruhe und Frieden Zuhause zurückziehen, und nun das. Was eigentlich?

"Das Amt des Rektors ist ein so verantwortliches, dass ich schon seit geraumer Zeit ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, es allein auszuüben. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste. Und manche halten mich sogar für verrückt". Dumbledore kicherte jetzt auch noch, als er die verblüfften, entsetzten und sonstwie derangierten Gesichter in der Halle betrachtete. Severus brachte seinen Mund in die übliche dünne Linie. Sein Unterkiefer würde nicht herunter hängen, seiner nicht. Das sah nicht gerade intelligent aus, wie er an Black bemerken konnte. Immerhin, der schien es auch nicht gewusst zu haben. Das nicht. Lupin und Potter hinwiederum – das war etwas anderes. Sie tauschten einen heimlichen, aufgeregten und leicht schuldbewußten Blick, als Severus' schwarzer Glanz auf sie fiel. Beide wichen ihm aus. Snapes Mund wurde noch schmaler. 

"Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, ein Rektorenkollegium einzusetzen. Das sich gegenseitig entlasten kann, und das alles miteinander beschließen muss. Aus verschiedenen Häusern natürlich, damit keines das Übergewicht erhält, wie es uns manchmal vorgeworfen wurde." Er kicherte wieder und streichelte die Hand von Minerva, wobei er um Sabina herumreichen musste. Snapes Magen machte einen Salto. 

"Ich habe deswegen beschlossen, Madam Hooch als Vertreterin von Ravenclaw zu ernennen." Snape sah zu Hooch herüber. Sie sah aus, als habe sie einen Besen in den Magen bekommen, in vollem Flug. Albus war ein geschickter alter Hund. Vor versammelter Schulmannschaft konnte natürlich niemand ablehnen. Darauf spekulierte er. Manchmal dachte Snape, dass Albus ein würdiger Vertreter Slytherins gewesen wäre. 

"Professor Flitwick hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, für Hufflepuff in den Ring zu steigen." Das konnte Severus sich vorstellen. Der freundliche kleine Zwerg hatte Albus noch nie etwas entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Wen er wohl für Slytherin ausgeguckt hatte? Vector? Sinistra? Sein Magen sank in seine Kniekehlen. Gott bewahre. Albus konnte doch nicht? 

"Für Gryffindor habe ich Professor Lupin vorgesehen", sagte Albus munter. Snapes Kopf fuhr hoch. "Severus?", fragte der Noch-Rektor betont freundlich. "Möchtest du etwas sagen?" Snape sah auf Lupin, der ihn freundlich ansah. Er sank wieder zusammen. Was nutzte es schon. Albus wusste so gut wie er, und das gesamte Kollegium, und die gesamten Eltern, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war. Wenn er meinte, das den Leuten zumuten zu können, war das seine Sache. Es mussten sich ja nur andere mit diesem Scherbenhaufen rumschlagen .Albus würde nicht mehr da sein. Aber was ging es ihn an? Er war nur ein kleiner Zaubertränkelehrer, der in Ruhe arbeiten wollte. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

"Im Falle der Verhinderung von Professor Lupin, wird Professor Black für ihn einspringen." Snapes Kopf sank auf seine Brust. Wunderbar. Ein Werwolf, der immerhin rudimentäre Kenntnisse der menschlichen Kommunikation besaß, vertreten durch einen komplett irren Hund. Mit Hogwarts würde es schneller abwärts gehen, als die Erstklässler Alohomora sagen konnten. Vielleicht sollte er sich schon mal nach einem anderen Job umsehen. Ja, ganz sicher sollte er das. 

"Und für Slytherin kommt natürlich niemand anders in Frage als Severus Snape."

Snapes Kopf fuhr hoch. "Du musst komplett verrückt sein, Albus". 

Die ganze Halle kicherte, aber Severus konnte sehen, dass er nicht allein dieser Meinung war. Alle Köpfe wandten sich von ihm zum Rektor und wieder zurück. Viele nickten. Snape knurrte. 

"Ganz wie ich sagte, Severus". Albus konnte nicht strahlender lächeln. "Deswegen höre ich ja auch auf." Severus knurrte lauter. "Wenn das wirklich deine Meinung ist, will ich dir nicht widersprechen. Nicht in diesem Fall." Severus versuchte, seine Stimme davon abzuhalten, verzweifelt zu klingen. Jahrelange Übung half ihm. Trotzdem hatte sie einen sonderbaren Klang. "Aber du kannst doch nicht im Ernst annehmen, dass das Ministerium und die Eltern es hinnehmen, wenn ein ehemaliger Todesesser Rektor wird. Von Werwölfen mal ganz abgesehen, entschuldige schon." Severus nickte Remus zu. Er war keine Petze, aber verzweifelte Situationen erforderten verzweifelte Mittel. Albus konnte ihn nicht mit diesem Haufen zurücklassen. Zurücklassen, um den Kampf seiner Jugend immer wieder zu kämpfen. Sich durchsetzen gegen die anderen Häuser. Oh Gott. 

Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schmunzelte. "Severus, natürlich habe ich mit dem Elternvertreter und dem Ministerium gesprochen. Ich mag verrückt sein, aber ich bin nicht bösartig. Ich bin Gryffindor, wie du weisst. Natürlich würde ich euch nie in so eine Lage bringen, ohne sie vorher geklärt zu haben. Euch den Rücken freihalten, sozusagen."

Severus starrte nur. Auf Remus Lupin, der ihn mit einem Achselzucken ansah. Sirius Black, der ihn mit zuckendem Mund beobachtete. Ach ja, der fühlte sich schon wieder angegriffen. Auf Harry Potter, der seine Hand auf seine legte und murmelte: "So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden, Professor". Snape zog seine Hand weg, als habe er sich verbrannt. So weit war es also mit ihm gekommen. Mitleid und Trost von Gryffindors Engel. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch gleich in Rente begeben.

"Ein Toast", sagte Albus jetzt, während Snape ihn noch immer stumm anstarrte. "Ein Toast auf das neue Hogwarts." Alle hoben ihre Gläser, nach und nach. Auch Severus. Was blieb ihm übrig. Albus schlug sich an die Stirn. "Ach, ich habe etwas vergessen. Wie ich sagte, hat Professor McGonagall sich bereit erklärt, mich zu begleiten. Das bedeutet, wir brauchen auch einen neuen Lehrer für Verwandlungen."

Severus starrte stumm vor sich hin. Black, wer sonst. Wunderbar. Sirius Black. Hilfsrektor, Hilfslehrer für Verteidigung, und Lehrer für Verwandlungen. Sein Leben wurde besser und besser. 

"Minerva McGonagall hat in den letzten Wochen Sabina Selpent alles beigebracht, was sie selber kann. Unvorstellbar, eigentlich, aber Frau Selpent ist ein wahres Naturtalent, wie wir es auf diesem Gebiet lange nicht mehr gesehen haben". Albus Dumbledore lächelte gütig. "Frau Selpent wird Verwandlungen unterrichten, und Sirius Black wird sie betreuen. Gleichfalls tritt Sabina ins Rektorat mit ein, um das Muggelelement einzubringen und zu vertreten." 

Severus sprang auf. "Das kannst du doch nicht machen, Albus. Alles was recht ist. Werwolf und Todesser, glücklich vereint als Lehrer und Rektoren. Quidditchspieler, ehemalige Auroren und ehemalige Askabangefangene. Das ist alles schon schlimm genug und aberwitzig, selbst für dich. Aber Frau Selpent ist gerade mal einige Wochen hier und hat als einziges vorzuweisen, dass sie einen ehemaligen Schüler entmannt hat. In einer transfigurierten Form, die sie nur unter extremen Stress hinbekommen hat, und in keinster Weise kontrollieren konnte." Severus merkte, dass seine Ader an der Schläfe schwoll. Es war ihm auch klar, dass er dies eigentlich nicht vor den Schülern sagen sollte. Aber welche Chance hatte Albus ihm denn gegeben? Er hatte ihn unvorbereitet ins Messer laufen lassen, und darauf gehofft, dass die gute Erziehung der Leute, über die er so großzügig verfügte, sie daran hinderte etwas zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich würde er nach dem Essen verschwinden, ohne dass die Gelegenheit bestand, noch mal mit ihm zu reden. Er musste jetzt reden. Wenn es schon sonst keiner tat. Irgend jemand musste diesen Wahnsinn aufhalten. Und das war immer seine Aufgabe gewesen. Nicht dass ihm jemals jemand dafür gedankt hatte. Auch nun würden ihn alle noch mehr hassen als vorher. Aber damit konnte er sich nicht aufhalten. Es war kompletter Irrsinn.

"Severus", begann Dumbledore, doch Sabina neben ihm stand schon auf. "Ich wusste, dass er es nicht kauft", hörte Severus mehr in seinem Kopf als mit seinen Ohren. Er stand auch auf, und hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, den Zauberstab zu zücken und sie dahin zurück zu schicken, woher sie gekommen war. Damit würde er wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht durchkommen. Durch seine rotglühende Wut sahen Sabinas Wangen rosig aus, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich rapide. Lächerlich, eine Person, die so leicht aus der Rolle fiel, sollte Rektorin werden. 

Sie standen sich gegenüber, direkt vor dem Lehrertisch. Severus wusste nicht, wie er dahin gekommen war, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er wusste, dass alle sie anstarrten, aber auch das war ihm egal. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, er konnte nicht. Er hatte so viele von Albus Ideen klaglos, nun ja zumindest ohne den Rektor umzubringen, ertragen. Nun war es genug.

Er konnte sich später nur sehr verschwommen an die Einzelheiten des großen Kampfes erinnern, wie er ihn nannte. Die waren ihm peinlich genug. Sicherlich war sein Gehirn nur gnädig, indem es ihm den Zugang zu den noch schlimmeren Erinnerungen versperrte. Sabina und er hatten sich nicht lange mit einem Rededuell aufgehalten. Leise Stimmen – wobei Sabina noch nie gut in leise gewesen war –hatten sich zu lauten Stimmen gesteigert, laute Stimmen zu Schreien. Als das auch nicht mehr reichte, waren sie handgreiflich geworden. Severus errötete tief, wenn er daran dachte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wer angefangen hatte. Es war auch egal. Angemessen war es für keinen von ihnen gewesen. Sabina hatte die üblichen Gegenstände geworfen. Er hatte sie abgewehrt. Das war ja wenigstens noch Zauberei gewesen. Aber dann – sie hatten sich gegenseitig gewürgt, geschlagen und gebissen, wie – Muggel. Seine Lippen verzogen sich voll Abscheu. Er hatte sich verwandelt. Nicht aus Furcht, dass er ihr nicht gewachsen war, wie Sabina ihm später vorwarf. Nein, nur um wieder Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen, Zaubereiboden. Sie hatte sich natürlich wieder in die Tigerin verwandelt. Und das hätte sein rasches Ende bedeuten können, wenn nicht Sabina tatsächlich gelernt gehabt hätte, sich zu beherrschen. Nun etwas. In Tigerinform. Dann waren sie wieder in menschlicher Gestalt wild keuchend voreinander gestanden, noch immer hasserfüllt, aber unfähig, auch nur den kleinsten Finger zu heben. Sie hatten sich angestarrt, graue Augen in schwarze, dann in braune, und dann – dann war es wirklich peinlich geworden. Und sie hatten gemerkt, dass sie sich doch noch bewegen konnten. Solange sie es zusammen taten. An diesem Punkt seiner Erinnerungen wurde es Severus dann immer eng in der Kehle und weiter unten und er machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Flasche Scotch. Oder nach Sabina. Was gerade besser zu erreichen war.

Albus Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Verdunkelungs- und einen Verwirrungszauber. Keiner der Anwesenden außerhalb der Blase, die Sabina und Severus und ihr Tun umhüllte, konnte noch etwas sehen, oder sich an das erinnern, was sie schon gesehen hatten.

Er würde Hogwarts wirklich vermissen, auf seiner Reise zum Mond. So etwas wie Severus und Sabina im Clinch würde es da wohl nicht zu sehen geben. Er freute sich, Severus' wahre Haarfarbe nach so langen Jahren mal wieder zu sehen. Aber es ging nicht an, dass alle seinen Zaubertränkelehrer sahen, wie er wirklich war. 

Die Schüler und Lehrer sahen verwirrt vom einem zum anderen und verließen langsam die große Halle, in Gespräche über die Zukunft Hogwarts vertieft. Er konnte Sirius und Remus im Gespräch sehen. Die guten Jungen. Hatten von ihrer Weltreise erst noch Abstand genommen, bis Harry soweit sein würde, mit Severus und Sabina zusammen die Schule zu leiten. Wie eine große glückliche Familie. Albus warf noch einen Blick auf die sich wild bewegende Blase und lächelte milde. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Menschen das so tun konnten. Dass Severus das so tun konnte. Das tat. Interessant. Die Welt war wirklich ein wunderbar faszinierender Ort. Vielleicht würde er doch nicht zum Mond reisen. Oder jedenfalls nicht so. Es gab da doch dieses alte Muggelsprichwort. Dessen Bedeutung hatte er gerade erst verstanden, beim Anblick von Sabina und Severus. Vielleicht sollte er erst noch mal mit Minerva über gemeinsame Ziele sprechen. Ja genau.

__

- The end –


End file.
